Bad Boys Club Season 4 Las Vegas
by MCMXCV
Summary: They're back and badder than ever! The boys invade Sin City and this time they will be facing their problems head on along side their Life Coach, Laura! Original 7: Isaiah, Justyn, Joey, Brian, Danny, DJ and KJ! Who will make it and who will disappoint and fall like the worst of them? Stay tuned! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB!
1. BBC Las Vegas Trailer

**BBC4 Las Vegas Trailer**

The scene is shown with a yellow overcast effect as the mansion is shown from aerial view.

**Brian:** We're in Sin City, it's time to turn shit up!

[A short scene of Danny being pushed onto the ground is shown]

**Danny:** Now I gotta motherfucken problem with that shit right there!

[Danny is seen pointing and screaming as the bold block letters of B-A-D pans across the screen]

**Joey:** He needs to go… NOW!

[A clip of Joey shoving himself in-between Danny and Brian are shown as he gets into Danny's face. The bold block letters of B-O-Y-S slides across the screen]

**Justyn:** I'm over this shit, it's about to be a wrap!

[Justyn is seen spearing someone into the nightstand as the bold block letters of C-L-U-B is seen making its way across the screen]

_-"Turn Down For What" beat starts to play-_

**Producer:** This Season on the Bad Boys Club, the boys take over Sin City, Las Vegas!

[The phrase "Viva Las Vegas" is seen as the scene chops into different games and machines in the casino]

_-Fire up your loud, Another round of shots-_

**Isaiah:** Party hard and fuck harder!

[Someone is shown hooking up in bed as the scene shifts onto the boys pouring liquor into 7 shot glasses]

_-Turn down for what!-_

**Brian:** WE MADE IT!

[Joey, Brian and Danny are seen jumping up and down on the bed]

_-Turn down for what!-_

**Everyone:** OMG WE'RE GOING TO CABO!

[Isaiah is shown reading a letter as the word "CABO" zooms into the screen! The scene shifts to the boys partying in a night club. A individual shot of Brian, Justyn, Joey, Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Danny are shown.]

**DJ:** If somebody gotta problem with my brother, then they gotta problem with me!

[DJ and KJ are seen hugging and partying together]

_-The beat for Turn down for what plays-_

**KJ:** You must've been mistaken, I'm the crazy one out of the two!

[KJ/DJ is shown pelting a chair, throwing down a plant, breaking the vase and then punching the walls]

_-The music stops as dramatic piano plays-_

**Isaiah:** I'm human, I'm going to feel bad…

_-Dramatic piano-_

**-DUHN!-**

**Justyn:** I've been feeling these bitches out and I'm realizing who the fake bitch is.

[Justyn is seen talking to Isaiah]

**-DUHN!-**

**KJ:** You're in the wrong, own up to your shit and move the fuck on!

[KJ is seen yelling at Joey and Brian]

**-DUHN!-**

**Joey:** It's time, tell them to start looking for a next replacement!

[Joey is seen talking to Brian]

**-DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN… DUHN!-**

**Danny:** WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?!

[Danny runs into the room and jumps onto someone]

**BETRAYAL**

**DJ:** You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!

[DJ is screaming at his brother in the limo]

**EMOTIONAL**

**Danny:** Ain't nobody gonna know what I been through, cause I don't want nobody to pity me.

[Danny is addressing all the boys as they sit in the living room]

**RAW**

**KJ:** WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THESE BITCHES MIND THEY GODDAMN BUSINESS YO!

[KJ is shown screaming at Brian]

**-DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN, DUHN… DUHN!-**

**Brian:** If we gotta fight this whole house, then bring it on!

[Isaiah is seen swinging Brian onto the ground]

[Justyn and DJ are shown throwing punches]

[Joey and Danny are seen on the ground fighting]

[Justyn lunges at DJ inside the limo]

**Danny:** These bitches had this coming from day 1!

[Danny is shown crashing Brian into the wall]

**Isaiah:** Don't EVER in this lifetime believe you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!

[Isaiah is seen fighting Brian on the ground as the scene statics into "The Bad Boys Club 4" and then explodes into "Las Vegas"]

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: BBC4 - Las Vegas will begin when Bad Boys Club, All-Star Battle [BBCASB] concludes! Make sure to follow and favourite the new stories "BBCASB Season 1" &amp; "Bad Boys Club Season 4 - Las Vegas!**


	2. BBC Las Vegas - Mini Promo

**BBC4 – Las Vegas Mini Promo**

**Producer:** Guess who's back and badder than ever? The Bad Boys and they're taking over Sin City!

**DJ:** Do I think it's wise to have twins on the same Season? No, cause somebody gon' get jumped.  
[DJ and KJ are shown laughing in the backyard talking to the other boys.]

**Isaiah:** They put 7 boys in a house for 3 months and expect shit to be fine and dandy? HAHA who lied to them?  
[Isaiah is shown covered in his bed talking to his roommate.]

**Producer:** These boys are not all fun and games, emotions will be shown.

**Justyn:** I feel like you need to break those walls you put up because we're all here for a reason, how can somebody help you if you don't want to allow them to do so?  
[Justyn is shown in his bare black ball shorts conversing with one of his roommates.]

**Brian:** I'm adopted… And my parents haven't even told me yet, I found the papers one day…  
[Brian is shown in the Life Coaches Office crying and confiding into her.]

**Joey:** People look at me and would never believe that I was ever bullied throughout my childhood because of how I carry myself.  
[Joey is seen talking to the Life Coach.]

**Producer:** And drama is as intense as the emotional breakdowns!

**KJ:** HOW THE FUCK YOU GON' HIT A BITCH OFF GUARD?  
[KJ is screaming at Joey and Brian.]

**Danny:** I'm done, I'm over it, I'm at my breaking point.  
[Danny is shown entering a room and then charging at someone who's laying on the bed.]

**Producer:** It's an all new Bad Boys Club Las Vegas, coming to you soon!


	3. Isaiah Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #1**

* * *

Isaiah Crawford

*The Tempered Temptation*

Age: 21

Toronto, ON

* * *

Isaiah is shown in the confessional. _Isaiah is white-skinned, has hazel eyes, pink lips, oval face, long afro light brown curly hair which is tied up in a ponytail. He has both ears pierced and has on his left forearm the tattoo saying "Respect". Isaiah is 6'0, slim and is mixed with Dominican, Irish and Jamaican._

* * *

**Confessional: Isaiah:** I'm truly a fun guy to be around I just don't take kindly to disrespect is all.

* * *

[A Clip of BBC4 is shown]

Isaiah is wearing red ball shorts and no top on. His hair is tied up in a ponytail as he approaches Danny and Justyn who are outside beside the pear-shaped pool. Danny was wearing a red and black flannel and just his underwear as Justyn was posing in his black vest and grey sweats.

**Isaiah:** Shit is getting outta hand man.  
**Danny:** What am I supposed to do though, it's always two of them and 1 of me.  
**Isaiah:** Well you know what? Imma even out the playing field.

[The Clip cuts and Isaiah is now in front of Brian and Joey in the living room.]

**Isaiah:** Why do you feel the need to disrespect somebody all the motherfucken time?! That don't make you bad, it makes you corny!

[The scene goes back to Isaiah in the confessional]

**#IsaiahGotAPromo**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Isaiah got a Promo! Who's next?! Based off of the promos who's your Pre-Season Fav?**


	4. KJ Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #2**

* * *

KJ Jameson

*New York Spitfire*

Age: 23

New York, NY

* * *

KJ is shown in the confessional. _KJ is dark skinned, round face, dark lips, brown eyes, short jet-black hair. KJ has his right ear pierced and has no tattoos. KJ is 5'8, average built, solid body and background is Haitian._

* * *

**Confessional: KJ:** I'm here to work on me because I never have time for myself and it will be a blast cause I have my twin coming into this experience along side me!

* * *

[A Clip of BBC4 is shown]

KJ is shown outside in the backyard along with all other 6 boys sitting under the canopy tent conversing. KJ was adorning a white button-up over some black denims. He had on a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain that had his name on it. Joey had on a red beanie, a long white t-shirt and black cargo shorts on.

**KJ:** I'm letting y'all know this is my younger brother so y'all fuck with him, y'all fucking with me.  
**Joey:** So you saying you jump?  
**KJ:** All I'm saying is blood is thicker then water my nigga.

[The clip shifts onto KJ and DJ hugging before they entered the house as the scene turns black.]

**#KJGotAPromo**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: KJ got a Promo! Who's next? Review who your Pre-Season fav is!**


	5. Joey Got A Promo

**BBC4- Las Vegas Promo #3**

* * *

Joey Neilson

*The Houston Hellraiser*

Age: 22

Houston, TX

* * *

Joey is shown in the confessional. _Joey is white, has ash-brown straight short hair, blue eyes, pink lips, and an oval face. Joey doesn't have any piercings or tattoos. Joey is 5'7, moderate skinny and is German and Scottish._

* * *

**Confessional: Joey:** I like to think of myself as a nice person but somehow I end up being called mean as fuck...

[A Clip of BBC4 is shown.]

Brian and Danny are seen in each others face as Joey walks in-between the two and pushes his way into Danny's face. Brian was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black long pants. Danny was wearing nothing but a blue sweater and underwear. Joey had on his navy blue dress shirt and underwear.

**Joey:** Shut up! You're so annoying.  
**Danny:** Mind your business.  
**Joey:** Make me.  
**Danny:** Get out of my face. This has nothing to do with you.  
**Joey:** I'm making it my business, so what you wanna do?

[The clip cut and went into a quick preview of Joey mushing Danny as the scene turned black.]

**#JoeyGotAPromo**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Joey got a Promo! Who's next? Leave a review of who your Pre-Season fav is!**


	6. Justyn got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #4**

* * *

Justyn Morgan

*The Hotshot*

Age: 21

Atlanta, GA

* * *

Justyn is shown in the confessional. _Justyn is caramel skinned, pink lips, green eyes, circular face, squinted eyes and medium sized curly black hair. Justyn has both ears pierced and has tattoos on both forearms and his chest. The tattoos on his forearm say, "Loyalty" &amp; "Faithful" as his chest has the phrase, "Family Comes First." Justyn is 6'0, average built with abs and is mixed with Chinese, Jamaican and Irish. _

* * *

**Confessional: Justyn:** I'm not the one to pick sides but if I feel like you doing me or someone dirty on some grimey shit, then that's a problem.

* * *

[A Clip of BBC4 is shown.]

All the boys are seen at a roof-top restaurant. Justyn was wearing a grey sweater that had a acid-washed blue vest over it, blue jeans and white Nikes. DJ was wearing a red beanie, black shirt, beige shorts and Timberlands.

**DJ:** I feel like you not being genuine.  
**Justyn:** How am I not genuine though?  
**DJ:** I didn't say that you weren't I just said, "That's how I feel".  
**Justyn:** So then tell me why you feel like that?  
**DJ:** It's whatever man.  
**Justyn:** No it's not. You saying how I'm not genuine yet you can't back up your notion? Maybe you're not the genuine one in the group.

[The clip pauses and fasts forward to the boys in the limo as you see Justyn swing on DJ as the clip turns black.]

**#JustynGotAPromo**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Justyn got a Promo! Who's Next? Leave a review on who your Pre-Season fav is!**


	7. DJ Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #5**

* * *

DJ Jameson

*The Blacksheep*

Age: 23

New York, NY

* * *

DJ is shown in the confessional. _DJ is dark skinned, round face, dark lips, brown eyes, and medium short green hair. DJ had both ears pierced and no tattoos. DJ is 5'8, slim body and is Haitian._

* * *

**Confessional: DJ:** I'm not expecting to make friends in the house, I got my brother.

* * *

[A Clip is shown of BBC4.]

DJ is shown in the limo with the rest of the boys. DJ was sitting next to KJ. DJ was wearing a orange tank, army printed long pants and combat boots. KJ was wearing a white button-up with black bird patterns all over it, over black jeans and white Nikes.

**DJ:** You really pissing me off man.  
**KJ:** What's up DJ? Stop wildin'.  
**DJ:** I'm not wildin' though. You actin' funny.  
**KJ:** DJ cut that shit out right now! I ain't gon' talk to you about it again.  
**DJ:** You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!

[The scene cuts and forwards to DJ inside the house, throwing couch cushions, breaking the plants and punching the walls in the house.]

**#DJGotAPromo!**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: DJ got a Promo! Who's next? Leave a review of who is your Pre-Season Fav!**


	8. Brian Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #6**

* * *

Brian Gartonni

*Miami Maverick*

Age: 25

Miami, FL

* * *

Brian is shown in a confessional. _Brian is tanned, oval shaped face, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and pink lips. Brian had his septum pierced and had tattoos on vigorous parts of his body. He had a owl on the back of his left calf, a feather dispersing into little birds on his ribcage, and the names of Brian's sibling on his back. Brian is 5'7, average body and is Italian._

* * *

**Confessional: Brian:** I've been through it, so this is going to be a cake walk. Imma test these broads before they can test me.

* * *

[A Clips of BBC4 is shown.]

Brian is seen grabbing a bunch of someone's clothing and throwing out of their room into the pool.

**Brian:** This is what happens when niggas try to act up! Y'all wanna gang up on me?! That's how shit gets touched.

Brian screams from his room as Danny enters the room and tries to get his things away from Brian.

**Brian:** This is what happens, should've never fucked with a nigga like me.  
**Danny:** Honestly, you're weak as fuck.  
**Brian:** But yet you're the one begging, get the fuck outta here!

[The scene stops and turns black as a quick sneak preview of Danny and Brian shoving each other are shown.]

**#BrianGotAPromo!**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Brian got a Promo! Guess Danny's next! Leave in a review who your Pre-Season Fav is!**


	9. Danny Got A Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas Promo #7**

* * *

Danny Montinez

*The Mouth*

Age: 22

Staten Island, NY

* * *

Danny is shown in the confessional. _Danny is brown skinned, circular face, green eyes, straight black hair and pink lips. Danny had no piercings or tattoos. Danny is 5'9, has a slim body and is Mexican and Puerto Rican._

* * *

**Confessional: Danny:** People judge me all day everyday so I learnt to shut people out and do me, but that don't mean that I don't hurt.

* * *

[A Clip is shown of BBC4.]

Danny is shown sitting in the living room along with the other 6 boys. Danny is wrapped in a red blanket sitting in the middle of the couches as he begins to speak.

**Danny:** I understand why people might get me misunderstood but they don't know what I've been through to make me the way I am.

[The clip switched to Danny crying talking to the rest of the boys.]

**Danny:** I don't let nobody in cause I don't trust people. My own father turned his back on me... like... I don't tell nobody my problems, Ain't nobody gonna know what I've been through, cause I don't want nobody to pity me.

[The scene stops and turns black.]

**#DannyGotAPromo!**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Danny got a Promo! Everyone got a Mini Promo, so who's your fav?! Let me know in a Review! Is your Pre-Season Fav: Isaiah, KJ, Joey, Justyn, DJ, Brian or Danny?!**


	10. Makin' It To The Mansion - Las Vegas

**Episode 0 – Makin' It To The Mansion: Las Vegas**

Loren and Jonica are seen sitting next to each other.

_Loren is wearing a white long-sleeve strapless dress. Purple lipstick, gold accessories ranging from a chain, rings, a watch and bangles are seen. She has her hair curly as her bangs sway to the left. _

_Jonica is wearing a black sweater that says "Brain, Beauty, Body" in which every word is check marked, black ripped jeans and colourful Uggs. Red lips, a big hooped earring with a padlock joined on it, on her right ear and a gold watch can be seen on her left hand. She had her hair in her neutral blue afro puff. _

**Loren:** Hey, it's your girl Loren from BGC 12: Chicago.  
**Jonica:** And I'm Jonica who is also from BGC12: Chicago. Today we'll be introducing the 7 lucky Bad Boys who were picked out of thousands of boys for a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
**Loren:** We'll be looking at exclusive Sneak Peeks and casting footage taken from these 7 boys.  
**Jonica:** This Season we're taking the boys to Sin City itself, Las Vegas!  
**Loren:** And guess who will be joining these boys on their adventure.  
**Both:** LAURA!  
**Jonica:** Laura will be guiding and aiding in whichever way possible for some of these boys.  
**Loren:** Hopefully she can get through to some of these boys! But without further adieu let's get to our first Bad Boy who made it into the Mansion!  
**Jonica:** Coming all the way from the T-Dot, we have Isaiah!

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y sweeps across the screen, each letter having a certain Bad Boy standing in front of a bold block letter. Isaiah could be seen in front of the "S"

_A 6'0 ft slim white skinned boy could be seen. He was mixed with Guyanese, Irish, Spanish and Jamaican. He had black afro hair which was tied back into a pony. He had bright brown eyes, both ears pierced, and had tattoos on both of his forearms. _

**Isaiah:** I know I'm hot, but I'm not conceited. I just know how to get what I want when I want it.

ISAIAH CRAWFORD  
twenty**one  
TORONTO  
**ontario

**THE TEMPERED  
TEMPTATION**

Footage from Isaiah's casting tape are seen.

**Isaiah:** My mom is my everything but she is probably the only person who knows how to push my buttons so easy.  
[Isaiah's introduces his mother in his casting tape]  
**Isaiah Mom:** Isaiah has been through so much in life and he really deserves to get to do something for himself for once. I love him so much and I will support anything he wants to do.  
[Isaiah kisses his mother's cheek.]

**Isaiah: **My dad was never in my life so I had to be the father figure in my household. Shit was never easy growing up because it was just my mother and I. I will always hold a grudge when it comes to my father and I feel like my mother is such an amazing person that I will not let nobody say or do anything which will be disrespectful to my mother.  
[Pictures of Isaiah as a child were shown as well as his adulthood pictures.]

**Isaiah:** One thing about me is I don't take kindly to disrespect of no kind. I'm no bully and if I feel like somebody is being treated unfairly, I'll be right there to help them out.

**_Sneak Peek_**

All 7 boys are seen in the living room. Danny was on the floor wrapped in a blanket, Justyn, Isaiah, KJ and DJ were sitting on one of the couches and Joey and Brian were sitting on the other couch.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** So Danny tells us about his problem with his dad and Brian has the nerve to disrespect Danny and say his problem isn't anything big and Danny needs to grow up. I'm done with this nigga.

The scene shifted onto Isaiah, Justyn and Danny standing up as Brian was facing the three boys.

**Isaiah:** How you gon' tell somebody they shit ain't nothing.  
**Brian:** Is this your battle?  
**Isaiah:** YES IT IS! I'M MAKING IT MY BATTLE!  
[Isaiah began to yell in Brian's face.]

**Brian:** I'm not fighting with you.  
**Isaiah:** That's your problem, you always start shit that you could never finish.  
**Brian:** What am I starting though?  
**Isaiah:** You always acting like you're all high and mighty and everyone is beneath you, like get a hold of yourself.  
**Brian:** I KNOW WHO I AM.  
**Isaiah:** I do too! I hope you know you're a bully ass bitch!  
[The scene filters black and white.]

Loren and Jonica are shown.

**Loren:** I respect him for standing up for his friend, Danny.  
**Jonica:** Well we don't even know if they are friends but regardless it was dope of him to stand up for Danny.  
**Loren:** I'm just wondering why the hell didn't Danny open his mouth?  
**Jonica:** You know not everybody has a loud mouth like you Lo!

Both girl began to laugh.

**Loren:** I'm just saying though, but Isaiah seems cool as hell.  
**Jonica:** Yeah, we vibing with Isaiah.

Isaiah's casting interview is shown.

**Isaiah:** I'm not very easy to warm up to, but once I get to know you I'll let my guard down %100. It's funny how I can go from not knowing whether to fuck with somebody or not to completely opening up and being best friend's with someone. I'm just hoping that I make more friends than enemies on this show and people get to see the real me!

**_Sneak Peek_**

Isaiah is shown in Laura's Office.

**Laura:** Well welcome! How are you?  
**Isaiah:** I'm good.  
**Laura:** So is there something you know that you want to work on in this house?  
**Isaiah:** I don't really necessarily feel as if I have a problem now but more so on the fact that I dwell on the past a little too much.  
**Laura:** So what do you dwell on?  
**Isaiah:** Like my mother was a single parent and she was young…  
[Isaiah began to tear up a bit.]

**Laura:** It's okay. What's going to help is if you talk about it.  
**Isaiah:** I mean like I feel so ungrateful because she kept me fed, clothed and I had a roof over my head but she was mentally and physically abusing and it's hard not to remember those days.  
**Laura:** It's alright! What you need to work on is coming to reality that what happened in the past happened in the past and you cannot let it affect you to the point where you configure it into anger.  
[Isaiah nodded his head in agreement to Laura's words.]

**Laura:** Have you ever sat down and talked to her about your feelings?  
**Isaiah:** No, I haven't.  
**Laura:** Well we'll work on that too.

The scene shifted back onto Loren and Jonica.

**Jonica:** I love it! Isaiah seems like this hard, tough badass but this clip clearly shows were all humans and we're all facing our own demons.  
**Loren:** I agree but I mean I was caught off guard when he said he has so much anger pent up because of his mother but in his casting tape you clearly see how close he is with her.  
**Jonica:** That's true but maybe things have changed since he's grown now but he still thinks about those days when it wasn't like that and it gets to him.  
**Loren:** I get it. I still fuck with you Isaiah, so no hard feelings but please don't be no flip-flop!

Jonica slapped Loren's leg as they began to laugh.

**Loren:** Isaiah was cool but it's time to introduce our next Bad Boy who will be taking over Sin City!  
**Jonica:** 1 half of the double trouble duo, we have KJ!

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y slides across the screen as KJ is shown in front of the bold block letter "I".

_KJ is dark skinned, round face, dark lips, brown eyes, short jet-black hair. KJ has his right ear pierced and has no tattoos. KJ is 5'8, average built, solid body and background is Haitian._

_**KJ:**__Imma clear some shit up right now, I'm the crazier one between my brother and I!_

KORY-JON "KJ" JAMESON  
twenty**three**  
**NEW YORK**  
new york

**NEW YORK  
SPIT-FIRE**

A video from KJ's casting interview was shown.

**KJ:** I do have a younger twin brother, DJ.  
[A picture of DJ was shown.]

**KJ:** My brother and I are fairly close and I hope that going through this experience with him will make us even closer. My brother and I do everything together so I hope they don't get shit twisted because if someone is beating up my brother, Imma jump in that shit quick time, haha! I'm just joking but still don't fuck with my brother.

**_Sneak Peek_**

KJ is shown outside in the backyard along with all other 6 boys sitting under the canopy tent conversing. KJ was adorning a white button-up over some black denims. He had on a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain that had his name on it. Joey had on a red beanie, a long white t-shirt and black cargo shorts on.

**KJ:** I'm letting y'all know this is my younger brother so y'all fuck with him, y'all fucking with me.  
**Joey:** So you saying you jump?  
**KJ:** All I'm saying is blood is thicker than water my nigga.  
**Joey:** I don't fuck with that jumping shit.  
**KJ:** Then don't cross my brother and there'll be no problems.  
**Joey:** But a real ass nigga would fight one on one regardless if they win or lose.  
**KJ:** And a real nigga always have they nigga's back regardless so fuck you mean?

Loren and Jonica could be seen laughing hysterically.

**Loren:** I do understand that he'd jump in for his brother but at the same time why y'all fighting over it if he didn't jump somebody you know what I mean?  
**Jonica:** Right?! That's what I was thinking like did he jump somebody? Why is this even becoming an issue if it didn't happen yet?  
**Loren:** Anyways, I need to see more of KJ cause all I know of him is that he's a jump-a-hoe.  
**Jonica:** Or atleast that's what he says he is.

Both girls start laughing as KJ's casting tape is shown.

**KJ:** People think because I came from a well-off family that I don't have problems or issues in my life and they're dead wrong. Both my parents have such high standards for my brother and I that it becomes really difficult to please them. Nothing is ever enough for my parents and I think that's a big reason why our relationship is so rocky. Going onto this show I really want to work on my relationship with my parents and making new friends.

**_Sneak Peek_**

KJ is shown approaching Justyn outside in the backyard.

**KJ:** Could I holla at you real quick?  
**Justyn:** Sure, what's up?  
**KJ:** I really do want to apologize for everything that went down the other night.  
**Justyn:** You don't have to sweat shit, honestly.  
**KJ:** But on some realshit, it shouldn't have gone down like that and I honestly didn't come here for petty drama. I came here to work on some shit with me and one of those things is opening up to people and becoming friends with them also. So as a man and a friend I'm apologizing to you sincerely.  
**Justyn:** That's what's up, I respect you a lot more now, and don't worry everything that happened is in the past.

KJ and Justyn dabbed each other as the scene shifted back to Jonica and Loren.

**Jonica:** I feel like only a real ass man would apologize knowing when he was in the wrong so KJ gets much love for that.  
**Loren:** I agree with you on that but damn, he seems softer than a marshmellow like girl bye!  
**Jonica:** Lo you kill me, haha.  
**Loren:** So he talking 'bout how he gon' jump but then he apologizing for making a mistake? KJ if you jump somebody, that is a mistake so what you feeling sorry for? Like nigga you said you was gonna jump so even if you apologize now, you still gon' do some fucked up shit later.  
**Jonica:** I'm done! Lo stop this!  
**Loren:** KJ as confused as Jada like, NEXT!  
**Jonica:** Oh my God! Okay, our next Bad Boy is a Houston Hot-Head for sure!  
**Loren:** Here is Joey!

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y sweeps across the scene as Joey is seen infront of the bold block letter "N".

**Joey:** I like to think of myself as a nice person but somehow I end up being called mean as fuck...

_Joey is white, has ash-brown straight short hair, blue eyes, pink lips, and an oval face. Joey doesn't have any piercings or tattoos. Joey is 5'7, moderate skinny and is German and Scottish._

JOEY NEILSON  
twenty**one**  
**HOUSTON**  
texas

**THE HOUSTON  
HELLRAISER**

A video of Joey talking with the cast director was shown.

**Producer:** What do you want to gain from being on this show?  
**Joey:** I feel like I have a story that a lot of people can relate to and I want to show them that it does get better and there is always a light at the end of the tunnel.

The scene switched to Joey's casting tape.

**Joey:** People think because of how hard or tough I act that I've never been through shit but that's not true. I've been bullied throughout high school because I didn't have the new Jordan's that came out, because I was ugly, because I was a nerd but did I go home and cry about it? No. It made me hungry, it made me strive to do better in life.

Loren and Jonica are shown.

**Loren:** I must say Joey looks and seems like a gentle soul with a kind heart.  
**Jonica:** He seems like a breath of fresh air to be honest.  
**Loren:** I really want to see how being in this house for 3 months affects him.  
**Jonica:** Me too, I wonder if he will put up with the drama or just crack. So let's take a look.

**_Sneak Peek_**

**Confessional: Joey: **I feel like Danny is just looking for attention and wants to prove why he's a Bad Boy and it is just really annoying at this point. I have to say something.

Joey is seen pushing his way in-between Brian and Danny. Brian was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black long pants. Danny was wearing nothing but a blue sweater and underwear. Joey had on his navy blue sweatshirt and underwear.

**Joey:** Shut up! You're so annoying.  
**Danny:** Mind your business.  
**Joey:** Make me.  
**Danny:** Get out of my face. This has nothing to do with you.  
**Joey:** I'm making it my business, so what you wanna do?  
**Danny: **Joey…  
**Joey:** I'm tired of your actor ass trying to make something out of nothing so you either stop with the arguing or I'm personally going to make you relevant.

Danny face palmed Joey as Joey mushed Danny in the face causing him to fall onto his ass.

**Danny:** Really?  
**Joey:** I told you to stop arguing and you wanted to put your hands on me so why are you so surprised?

Danny got up and clenched his fist together.

**Joey:** You really wanna do this?  
**Danny:** Come on.

Joey clenched his fist as well as they both threw a solid punch in each other's face as the scene went black and switched back to Loren and Jonica.

**Loren:** Damn! I will say Joey ain't playing no types of games with these niggas.  
**Jonica:** Right! He said what it was and ultimately Danny wanted to fight so Joey just gave it to him.  
**Loren:** I'm actually really excited to see how that fight ended.  
**Jonica:** All I know is I heard a rumour that a huge fight goes down in the house and Imma be waiting with my popcorn for the drama to unfold.  
**Loren:** Joey seems really hard all the time so let's take a look at Joey being vulnerable.

**_Sneak Peek_**

Joey is shown outside in the backyard sitting on the ledge of the pool with Brian. Both boys were in their swim trunks swaying their feet in the pool water.

**Brian:** Talk to me, what's up with you?  
**Joey:** I don't know man. Being in this house isn't what I thought it was going to be.  
**Brian:** You have to look at it at a wider spectrum. Everything that happens here will happen for a reason.  
**Joey:** I know but it's like I didn't come here to become something I'm not.  
**Brian:** What are you becoming?  
**Joey:** I feel like everyone is right… I feel like I'm becoming a bully and I don't want that.

**Confessional: Joey:** When I was younger I was bullied throughout high school so it really makes me genuinely upset that someone feels like I'm bullying them. It's eating me alive from the inside out and I really need to change. If I feel like I'm becoming a disgusting person while being here I will most definitely leave without looking back.

The scene shifts back to Loren and Jonica.

**Jonica:** Whoa, I feel like Joey is really a kind person at heart but he will be one of the boys that struggles being themselves while coping with the dramatics of being in the house.  
**Loren:** I totally agree with you. Joey you're cool but if being in that environment changes you as a whole you have to be the stronger person and take yourself out of the situation to better yourself.  
**Jonica:** Damn Lo, that's some good advice.  
**Loren:** Well I give good advice too, I'm not only pretty and know how to twerk. I'm also smart.

The girls laughed.

**Jonica:** Joey was indeed a delight to watch but it's time to introduce the next Bad Boy that truly is the meaning of Bad.  
**Loren:** Reigning from ATL itself here is Justyn!

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y slides across the screen as Justyn is seen in front of the bold block letter "C".

**Justyn:** I'm not the one to pick sides but if I feel like you doing me or someone dirty on some grimey shit, then that's a problem.

_Justyn is caramel skinned, pink lips, green eyes, circular face, squinted eyes and medium sized curly black hair. Justyn has both ears pierced and has tattoos on both forearms and his chest. The tattoos on his forearm say, "Loyalty" &amp; "Faithful" as his chest has the phrase, "Family Comes First." Justyn is 6'0, average built with abs and is mixed with Chinese, Jamaican and Irish._

JUSTYN MORGAN  
twenty**one**  
**ATLANTA**  
georgia

**THE HOTSHOT**

A video of Justyn speaking to the Producer is shown.

**Justyn:** So I know this is not a funny thing to be proud of but I fuck waaaaaaaay too much. I was in a relationship for about 3 years with this girl that I knew since I was young but I cheated on her with over 20 different females. I mean I was so horny one time that I let this gay guy I know blow me, I mean it didn't feel any different, if anything it felt better.

Loren and Jonica are seen dying of laughter.

**Loren:** Blu, do you know him, y'all have to be related.  
**Jonica:** Haha! Very funny Lo, but no I'm not related to Justyn. I must say I know your struggles Justyn so more power to you!

Loren started dying.

**Loren:** Justyn seems like a fun time, let's see how he does in the Bad Boys house.

**_Sneak Peek_**

All the boys are shown exiting the limo. Each boy had on a white dress shirt tucked into their black dress pants and black dress shoes but had different coloured ties on. Justyn had a silver tie as Danny had a pink tie and Joey had a solid black tie. Isaiah had a red bow tie, DJ had a zebra print bow tie, KJ had a cheetah print bow tie and Brian had a light blue bow tie.

**Confessional: Justyn:** It's businessman night and it's time to let go of the petty drama and do what I like to do best… okay well my second favourite thing. PARTYING!

7 shots lined up the bar as the bartender lit them on fire and the boys took each shot. Justyn is seen leaving the group and dancing with this Latino girl on the dance floor. Isaiah see's his friend and cheers' him from where he was standing as he begins to yell!

**Isaiah:** PARTY HARD &amp; FUCK HARDER!

Justyn takes a chug of his beer as he screams with the rest of their cast.

**Everyone:** PARTY HARD &amp; FUCK HARDER!

Justyn is then seen making out with the Latino girl.

The scene shifts back to the mansion as Justyn is shown getting into his bed with the same girl from the club. The bedroom goes into night vision as you can hear the girl moaning as well as Justyn. The scene shifts back to Loren and Jonica.

**Both:** AYE!  
**Loren:** Justyn you the real MVP, go ahead and get it!  
**Jonica:** Atleast this Season some boys are getting the action!  
**Loren:** They have their own "Twerk Time".  
**Jonica:** On 3. 1, 2, 3!  
**Both:** PARTY HARD &amp; FUCK HARDER!

Both girls begin to laugh.

**Loren:** Enough of the fun and games, haha.  
**Jonica:** But you laughing!  
**Loren:** Guurl!  
**Jonica:** OMG are you imitating Dalila now?!  
**Loren:** Stop this, Dalila crazy ass prolly in a straight jacket.  
**Jonica:** Lord Jesus! Let's see this party hard and fuck harder boy get down with the best of them!  
**Loren:** Let's take a look!

**_Sneak Peek_**

All the boys are shown inside the limo making their way home from partying.

**Confessional: Justyn:** We're coming home from a good night and DJ wants to come and test me once again? I let it go the first two times, this time it's going down!

The scene rumbles as it focuses on DJ inside the limo.

**DJ:** If it wasn't for your loose ass lips going to complain to my brother about me none of this would have happened.  
**Justyn:** DJ I'm telling you don't test me.  
**DJ:** YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY BROTHER AND I ARE FIGHTING!

Justyn lunged out of his seat and clocked DJ in his face as all the boys tried to separate the two from fighting. The scene chopped up and showed various parts of the fight. KJ and Isaiah are seen trying to hold back Justyn as he is on top of DJ. DJ is shown kicking. A bunch of boys are seen piled up on the party bus floor. The scene statics back to Loren and Jonica.

**Jonica:** That was great to watch even if it wasn't the full thing.  
**Loren:** That was really intense.  
**Jonica:** So not only is Justyn a fighter in the bed but he is also a fighter in the limo!

Loren slapped Jonica's leg playfully as she started laughing hysterically.

**Loren:** I will say Justyn you're cool as shit and you and Jonica surely have to meet up!  
**Jonica:** I second that! Justyn is in our cool books for sure!  
**Loren:** Well since we just got a glimpse of KJ's twin brother and Justyn going at it, I feel like it's only fair to introduce the other half of the double trouble duo DJ!

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y makes its way across the screen as DJ is seen in front of the bold block letter "I".

**DJ:** I'm not expecting to make friends in the house, I got my brother.

_DJ is dark skinned, round face, dark lips, brown eyes, and medium short green hair. DJ had both ears pierced and no tattoos. DJ is 5'8, slim body and is Haitian._

DEY-JON "DJ" JAMESON  
twenty**three**  
**NEW YORK**  
new york

**THE BLACK  
SHEEP**

A video of DJ's casting tape was shown.

**DJ:** I share a close bond with my brother KJ so I don't think anything will break that. My brother and I are stronger than any of these hoes and we're probably just going to run it.  
[DJ is seen laughing in his house as he takes a swig of alcohol]

**DJ:** Although KJ has a temper I'm pretty sure I have an even bigger one. I have been fired from my previous 3 jobs for volatile behavior in the workplace. Don't judge me!

Loren and Jonica are seen.

**Loren:** I don't like the green hair. I'm just not feeling it, but other than that he seems cool.  
**Jonica:** He probably is and I agree with the hair thing only some people can pull off coloured hair like that.  
**Loren:** You being one of them?  
**Jonica:** Exactly!

Both girl began to laugh.

**Loren:** Well let's take a look at this hot head throwing a temper tantrum!

**_Sneak Peek_**

DJ is shown entering the mansion, anger evident in his face.

**Confessional: DJ:** I'm so angry right now, all I really want to do is let it all out and the only way I know how to do that is by fucking up everything in my sight.

DJ started punching the walls.

**Danny:** DJ stop that!  
**KJ:** Dey-Jon!

DJ then grabbed the plant and flung it across the floor, causing all the mud to fall over on the white carpet.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** DJ is going crazy right now and it's really hard to watch.

DJ entered the kitchen after throwing the pillows from the couches. He grabbed the kettle pot and swung it as it hit Danny in his rib.

**Confessional: Danny:** I understand DJ is upset right now but this is getting out of hand and he needs to calm down before something major goes down.

Danny and Isaiah surround DJ and try to calm him down as he gets flustered and pushes Danny onto the ground. The scene turns black and switches back to Loren and Jonica.

**Both:** DAAAAAMN!  
**Loren:** Something is really wrong with DJ. Everyone was trying to help him and he just lashes out on everyone.  
**Jonica:** Yeah, that's not a good look, but it is what it is. Something major probably happened which set him off like that.  
**Loren:** That's true. I can't wait to see everything that leads up to that.

The scene switched to DJ talking to the producers in his casting call.

**Producer:** So how's your relationship with your parents?  
**DJ:** I really don't want to talk about it.  
**Producer:** Why is that?  
**DJ:** My parents don't even want me to be on this show.

Loren and Jonica are seen.

**Loren: **I really do feel like DJ has some deep issues within himself that need to be fixed.  
**Jonica:** I second that. DJ just looks like he's the type to keep everything in and not really express it to anyone else.  
**Loren:** Well I need to see how he can cope with his feelings being bottled up.  
**Jonica:** So let's take a look.

**_Sneak Peek_**

DJ and his father, Marc, are shown inside a restaurant eating.

**Marc:** What's on your mind?  
**DJ:** I just feel like you're never satisfied with anything I do.  
**Marc:** So name one thing that you have done that I wasn't satisfied with.  
**DJ:** When I graduated High School I didn't even get a hug or a pat on the back.  
**Marc:** Are you joking? Everyone has to pass High School, that's not an accomplishment.

DJ threw his napkin into his plate of food and stood up as his chair fell back.

**DJ:** I'm done, I don't wanna talk about this no more.  
**Marc:** Yes, run away do what you do best!

The scene went back to Loren and Jonica as both girls had serious looks on their face.

**Loren:** I'm so glad he's not my daddy.  
**Jonica:** Right?! DJ now I kind of have an understanding why you're so hot headed and lash out like that.  
**Loren:** Exactly, if I had a father like that I'd be too.  
**Jonica:** Well DJ it was nice getting to know you, but now let's shift gears and introduce are next Bad Boy to be hitting it off in Sin City.  
**Loren:** All the way from the Miami Heat we have…  
**Both:** Brian!

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y glides across the screen as Brian is seen in front of "T".

**Brian:** I've been through it, so this is going to be a cake walk. Imma test these broads before they can test me.

_Brian is tanned, oval shaped face, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and pink lips. Brian had his septum pierced and had tattoos on vigorous parts of his body. He had a owl on the back of his left calf, a feather dispersing into little birds on his ribcage, and the names of Brian's sibling on his back. Brian is 5'7, average body and is Italian._

BRIAN GARTONNI  
twenty**five**  
**MIAMI**  
florida

**MIAMI MAVERICK**

A video from Brian's casting footage is shown.

**Brian:** I'm usually the fun loving guy that everyone comes to for advice about situations until I've been backstabbed by so many of those people that I just turned into this raging psycho BITCH, haha.

Brian is now shown in his bedroom.

**Brian:** As you can see everything in here is expensive because I actually have a job unlike most of you broke niggas, so take notes.

The scene switches back to Loren and Jonica.

**Loren:** I like his confidence.  
**Jonica:** I do too, but he is borderlined on confidence and cockiness.  
**Loren:** Well let's take a look at how this Bad Boy represents for his home town.

**_Sneak Peek_**

Joey and Brian are seen throwing money onto Danny as if he was a stripper. Danny obviously angered by what they were doing gets into their faces.

**Danny:** So what's up? Y'all have such a big issue with me?  
**Joey:** Danny get out of my face.  
**Brian:** Nigga I ain't broke so don't ever stunt on me trying to say I ain't got no money cause that right there will make you get checked and I ain't talking bout the money kind.

Danny put his hand in Brian's face as he continued yelling at Joey.

**Confessional: Brian:** Who the fuck does this nigga think he's talking to, putting his hand in my face? Ugh obviously you want to get punched.

As Danny was yelling at Joey and Joey was yelling at Danny, Brian sucker punches Danny in his jaw as the scene turned red and switched back to Loren and Jonica.

**Both:** Hot DAAAAAAMN!  
**Jonica:** He sucker punched the fuck out of Danny.  
**Loren:** Blu, I felt that punch. I really feel bad for Danny, he seems to be in the center of all the drama.  
**Jonica:** All I know is, Brian got a killer right hook.  
**Loren:** Danny gon' need some new teeth after that one.

Both girls began to laugh.

**Jonica:** Lo you stupid, haha.  
**Loren:** Girl! Brian isn't all popping off though, so let's take a look at this emotional rollercoaster of a Life Coach meeting.

**_Sneak Peek_**

Brian is shown entering Laura's office and sitting down with a box of tissues.

**Laura:** What's wrong?  
**Brian:** I mean this shit is hard man.  
**Laura:** So let's talk about it.  
**Brian: **I'm just so hurt because I looked up to these people for so many years and they betrayed me.  
**Laura:** Who?

Brian begins to break down and cry.

**Brian:** My mom and dad. I'm adopted… And my parents haven't even told me yet, I found the papers one day…

Laura got up and gave Brian a hug.

**Laura:** I'm so sorry.  
**Brian:** They… They had ample opportunity to tell me but yet they lied to my face.

The scene switched back to Loren and Jonica.

**Loren:** Man my heart goes out to Brian for that right there.  
**Jonica:** I just hope he can get over that hurdle in life by being there in the show.  
**Loren:** Well Brian you were entertaining but it's time to introduce the last Bad Boy who made it into the mansion.  
**Jonica:** Give it up for…  
**Both:** Danny!

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y slides across the screen as Danny is shown standing in front of the "Y".

**Danny:** People judge me all day everyday so I learnt to shut people out and do me, but that don't mean that I don't hurt.

_Danny is brown skinned, circular face, green eyes, straight black hair and pink lips. Danny had no piercings or tattoos. Danny is 5'9, has a slim body and is Mexican and Puerto Rican._

DANNY MONTINEZ  
twenty**two**  
**STATEN ISLAND**  
new york

**THE MOUTH**

A video of Danny's casting tape was shown.

**Danny:** I come from a tough family. My Dad is Puerto Rican and my mom is Mexican. The Puerto Rican side is more of the Boricua, the ghetto one as the Mexican side is more of the sweet heart.

Danny is seen in his kitchen drinking a glass of sparkling champagne.

**Danny:** I don't really talk to my dad anymore because ever since I came out, that bond just disappeared.

Danny wiped his tear.

**Danny:** Going onto this show, I really just want to be myself and show my dad I'm still human, I'm still normal no matter what my preference is.

Loren and Jonica are shown.

**Loren:** He looks so sweet which is making me question why he's always in the middle of all the drama.  
**Jonica:** I was thinking the same thing, but looks are deceiving so let's take a look at whether or not Danny is a calm soul.

**_Sneak Peek_**

**Confessional: Danny:** I'm really over everything in this house. We're supposed to be growing and changing for the better and some people just aren't doing that. So now I'm taking it upon myself to stoop down to his level and quite frankly… knock his ass out!

Danny is seen putting on his Adida's track pants and a white wife beater. Danny exits his room and runs down the hallway and enters the room where Brian was and leaps into him crashing both himself and Brian into the wall.

**Confessional: KJ:** All I see is Danny supermanning his way through the air and both himself and Brian crash into the motherfucken wall! I'm talking some super saiyan shit.

As Danny got up he kicked the stunned Brian in the gut as he held the back of Brian's shirt and twirled him onto the ground with a thud. Brian started to throw windmills as the scene went black.

**Jonica:** I'll be damned!

Loren was laughing hysterically.

**Loren: **KJ was so shocked like he was like, "He came up in here with some Super Saiyan type shit!"

Both girls began to die of laughter.

**Jonica:** I must say, Danny is a firecracker for sure.  
**Loren:** He might look like a pushover but honey you're dead wrong.  
**Jonica:** Let's see how Danny interacts with the other boys.

**_Sneak Peek_**

Danny is shown sitting in the living room along with the other 6 boys. Danny is wrapped in a red blanket sitting in the middle of the couches as he begins to speak.

**Confessional: Danny:** I understand why people might get me misunderstood but they don't know what I've been through to make me the way I am.

Danny is seen crying as Isaiah, Justyn, KJ and DJ are comforting him.

**Danny:** You guys are really like family. I don't have a "Family". My family disowned me when I came out to them.  
**Isaiah:** It's okay. Forget about the negative bullshit in your life, we're here for you regardless.  
**Justyn:** Don't let people get the upper hand on you because they said some shit, no. You need to let your guard down and allow people to talk to you or else you will end up not having anybody.  
**Danny:** I get it. And thank you guys for always being there to listen when I need to talk.  
**Isaiah:** Any time, don't worry about it.

The scene switches back to Loren and Jonica.

**Loren:** Well there you have it. The 7 lucky boys to grace the stage of Bad Boys Club Las Vegas.  
**Jonica:** But before we go we have a exclusive sneak peek mini trailer of the upcoming Season.

S-I-N-C-I-T-Y crosses the screen as Isaiah, KJ, Joey, Justyn, DJ, Brian and Danny are seen.

**ISAIAH**

"Don't you ever believe your that bitch… cause BITCH I JUST FUCKED YOU UP!"  
[Security is seen holding Isaiah back as he is screaming at someone]

**KJ**

"Why would you do that? Do you know how weak that makes you look?"  
[KJ is shown talking to someone]

**JOEY**

"I'm tired of his actress ass so he needs to go… NOW!"  
[Joey is sitting on his bed corresponding to someone]

**JUSTYN**

"I ain't no weak ass bitch and I ain't no sorry ass bitch, so I'm not sorry for what I've done."  
[Justyn is shown punching someone on the nightstand table]

**DJ**

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
[DJ is seen pushing Danny onto the ground]

**BRIAN**

"This is what happens when you fuck with somebody like me!"  
[Brian is seen throwing someone's clothes out of the window]

**DANNY**

"WHAT'S UP BITCH?"  
[Danny is seen slamming himself and Brian into the wall]

The scene was at an overview of the Las Vegas mansion. The scene switched to Loren and Jonica.

**Loren:** Here you have it.  
**Jonica:** I'm really excited to see what happens later on in this Season.  
**Loren:** Well it's been fun but I'm your girl Loren.  
**Jonica:** And I'm Jonica.  
**Both:** And this has been the cast of Season 4 – Las Vegas!

* * *

**Follow|Favourite|Review**

**A/N: Here are the cast for BBC4 - Las Vegas! Review on which Bad Boy you can't wait to see. Any predictions for which Bad Boy will play which role?**


	11. Opening Fight

**Opening**** Fight**

The overview of Las Vegas is shown as the reels of **slot machines**, poker tables, roulettes and cards are shown as the night sky is shown of the crescent moon.

2.13 a.m.

The camera zooms into the mansion as Joey and Brian are shown in their room.

**Joey:** It's time for this bitch to go!  
**Brian:** He fucking with fire, bruh.  
**Joey:** He wants to be a fake ass, petty ass bitch, two can play at that game.

Danny enters the room and starts changing off his dress clothes into some grey slacks. As he takes off his **shirt**, Brian and Joey advance onto him.

**Brian:** We need to **address** some shit.  
**Danny:** What's up?  
**Brian:** You fake!  
**Danny:** Bitch, y'all had a problem with me from the jump!

A flashback of Brian and Joey are shown as they were in the confessional.

**Brian:** That weak ass bitch, wanna come at us like he's the shit?  
**Joey:** Next time I'm going to dog his ass, he wants to put his hands on me?!

A flashback of Danny mushing Joey in the face causing him to fall onto the floor is shown. The scene goes back to the present where Isaiah and Justyn are seen in their confessional before entering the room.

**Justyn:** They've done picked on my friend, enough and I'm done with this shit.  
**Isaiah:** It's two of them and 1 of him and you know what, we're evening out the field.

Justyn and Isaiah are shown entering the room.

**Isaiah:** I'm tired of this shit yo! Y'all wanna fight? What's good?  
**Brian:** Oh, you gotta problem all of a sudden?  
**Isaiah:** I don't fuck with bullies, bitch so yes I do gotta problem, what's good?

A flashback of Brian taking Danny's clothing and throwing it off the balcony into the pool is shown. The scene cuts back to Isaiah in Brian's face.

**Brian:** I ain't no bully, that bitch got what he deserved.  
**Isaiah:** well bitch, you deserve this!

Isaiah raised up his chest and was pushing Brian. Brian took both hands and pushed Isaiah as Isaiah took a hold of Brian's neck and swung him onto the ground. Brian got swung under Isaiah as Isaiah started throwing hits to Brian's face. Joey ran in and took Isaiah by the neck and began to pull Isaiah off of Brian.

**Justyn:** You tryna jump bitch?!

Justyn immediately ran and spears Joey into the nightstand table beside the bed. Joey throws punches onto Justyn's back but stops after getting the wind socked out of him from the impact. Meanwhile Isaiah got up and held Brian's face and began to molly-whop him as Brian was fighting hitting Isaiah's legs. The camera turns back to Joey and Justyn as Justyn pushes Joey's head into the wall and begins to punch Joey into his temple area. Security bombarded the room as Isaiah was pulled away and then security went to grab Justyn who clenched onto Joey's neck. The pull from the security guard made Justyn drag Joey from the night stand and face plant onto the ground. Justyn was escorted out the room as security guards were in front the room to get in-between Joey, Brian and Danny, Isaiah and Justyn.

**Isaiah:** Don't you EVER in this lifetime believe that you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!

Joey and Brian are shown as Joey is bleeding from his nose. The scene shifts from the two bad boys to the Bad Boys logo as it explodes into "Bad Boys Club, Season 4 Las Vegas"!

**4 weeks earlier…**

* * *

**Follow|Favourite|Review**

**A/N: Here is the most anticipated Opening Fight! Tell me which Opening fight was your favourite so far from the 4 Seasons. Season 1 - Atlanta, Season 2 - Miami, Season 3 - Chicago or Season 4 - Las Vegas?**


	12. Bad Boys, Blowout!

**BBC4 – Las Vegas**

**Episode 1 – Bad Boys, Blowout!**

The overview of Las **Vegas** is shown as the reels of **slot machines**, poker tables, roulettes and cards are shown as the night sky is shown of the crescent moon.

**2.13 a.m.**

The camera zooms into the mansion as Joey and Brian are shown in their room.

**Joey:** It's time for this bitch to go!  
**Brian:** He fucking with fire, bruh.  
**Joey:** He wants to be a fake ass, petty ass bitch, two can play at that game.

Danny enters the room and starts changing off his dress clothes into some grey slacks. As he takes off his **shirt**, Brian and Joey advance onto him.

**Brian:** We need to **address** some shit.  
**Danny:** What's up?  
**Brian:** You fake!  
**Danny:** Bitch, y'all had a problem with me from the jump!

A flashback of Brian and Joey are shown as they were in the confessional.

**Brian:** That weak ass bitch, wanna come at us like he's the shit?  
**Joey:** Next time I'm going to dog his ass, he wants to put his hands on me?!

A flashback of Danny mushing Joey in the face causing him to fall onto the floor is shown. The scene goes back to the present where Isaiah and Justyn are seen in their confessional before entering the room.

**Justyn:** They've done picked on my friend, enough and I'm done with this shit.  
**Isaiah:** It's two of them and 1 of him and you know what, we're evening out the field.

Justyn and Isaiah are shown entering the room.

**Isaiah:** I'm tired of this shit yo! Y'all wanna fight? What's good?  
**Brian:** Oh, you gotta problem all of a sudden?  
**Isaiah:** I don't fuck with bullies, bitch so yes I do gotta problem, what's good?

A flashback of Brian taking Danny's clothing and throwing it off the balcony into the pool is shown. The scene cuts back to Isaiah in Brian's face.

**Brian:** I ain't no bully, that bitch got what he deserved.  
**Isaiah:** well bitch, you deserve this!

Isaiah raised up his chest and was pushing Brian. Brian took both hands and pushed Isaiah as Isaiah took a hold of Brian's neck and swung him onto the ground. Brian got swung under Isaiah as Isaiah started throwing hits to Brian's face. Joey ran in and took Isaiah by the neck and began to pull Isaiah off of Brian.

**Justyn:** You tryna jump bitch?!

Justyn immediately ran and spears Joey into the nightstand table beside the bed. Joey throws punches onto Justyn's back but stops after getting the wind socked out of him from the impact. Meanwhile Isaiah got up and held Brian's face and began to molly-whop him as Brian was fighting hitting Isaiah's legs. The camera turns back to Joey and Justyn as Justyn pushes Joey's head into the wall and begins to punch Joey into his temple area. Security bombarded the room as Isaiah was pulled away and then security went to grab Justyn who clenched onto Joey's neck. The pull from the security guard made Justyn drag Joey from the night stand and face plant onto the ground. Justyn was escorted out the room as security guards were in front the room to get in-between Joey, Brian and Danny, Isaiah and Justyn.

**Isaiah:** Don't you EVER in this lifetime believe that you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!

Joey and Brian are shown as Joey is bleeding from his nose. The scene shifts from the two bad boys to the Bad Boys logo as it explodes into "Bad Boys Club, Season 4 Las **Vegas**"!

**4 weeks earlier…**

"Viva Las **Vegas**" was shown as well as many Las Vegas attractions. The overview of Las Vegas, Nevada was shown as "Bad Boys" could be seen and then "Blowout!" crashed into the bottom of the screen. The text shifted out of the scene and the camera zoomed into a restaurant where a lightskinned boy was sitting taking a shot of vodka.

**Isaiah:** I know I'm hot, but I'm not conceited. I just know how to get what I want when I want it.

_Isaiah is seen adorning a white tank top over beige cargo shorts, Jordan Retro 3's on his feet and a gold watch on his left wrist. _

ISAIAH CRAWFORD  
twenty**one  
TORONTO  
**ontario

**THE TEMPERED  
TEMPTATION **

A video of his casting footage was shown.

**Isaiah:** I'm not going into this experience trying to be the baddest, I am the baddest and I know that so that's all that really matters. I just hope these boys don't get too gassed up because I know how to turn them down a few notches if necessary!

The scene went back to Isaiah talking to the waitress as a caramel skinned chinky eyed boy made his way up to Isaiah.

**Justyn: **I'm not the one to pick sides but if I feel like you doing me or someone dirty on some grimey shit, then that's a problem.

_Justyn is shown wearing a black long sleeve thin sweater with a baggy hood around his neck over white cargo shorts and white and black Adidas on his feet. Justyn adorned black Ray-Bans on his head and a gold watch on his left wrist._

JUSTYN MORGAN  
twenty**one**  
**ATLANTA**  
georgia

**THE HOTSHOT**

A video of Justyn in his casting video was shown.

**Justyn:** Drama is my middle name and it's because my dick doesn't have standards…. Haha! I just hope these boys don't bring home their girls or even boys because if an **opportunity** arises I'm pouncing on that ass!

The scene went back to the present as Justyn shakes Isaiah's hand.

**Justyn:** Hey!  
**Isaiah:** Aye! I saw you and was like, he looks like a Bad Boy!  
**Justyn:** Haha, **thanks**, you seem dope as fuck.  
**Isaiah:** I really am, do you want something to drink?  
**Justyn:** Hell yes!  
**Isaiah:** WAITER!

The waiter takes the order of Isaiah and Justyn.

**Confessional: Justyn:** Isaiah seems down to earth and overall a cool dude. Going into this experience I'm keeping my eyes and mind **open** to all and everything because I'm not here for petty drama.

**Isaiah:** So where you from?  
**Justyn:** I'm from the ATL!  
**Isaiah:** Aye that's what's up! I'm from T-Dot.  
**Justyn:** I actually used to live there and that's when I moved out to Atlanta to pursue my modeling career.  
**Isaiah:** So you're a model?  
**Justyn:** Not professionally as my occupation but I do photoshoots and stuff and model for clothing lines.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** Getting to know Justyn is like meeting up with an old childhood friend. We're just hitting it off genuinely and I can really see this boy being one of my main niggas in the house.

The scene switched to a roof top Terrance where a white boys was standing looking out onto the view of Las Vegas.

**Joey:** I like to think of myself as a nice person but somehow I end up being called mean as fuck...

_Joey had on a red beanie, a long white t-shirt over black cargo shorts and white Nikes on his feet. He had a gold chain around his neck and a gold watch on his left wrist._

JOEY NEILSON  
twenty**one**  
**HOUSTON**  
texas

**THE HOUSTON  
HELLRAISER**

A video of Joey's casting video was shown.

**Joey:** Boys always had a problem with me because I was just easy to pick on and I never said anything to anyone, but after highschool I stopped taking shit from everybody and starting whooping peoples ass.

The camera panned to the entrance of the Terrance where a blonde spiky haired boy was making his way towards Joey.

**Brian:** I've been through it, so this is going to be a cake walk. Imma test these broads before they can test me.

_Brian was wearing a white loose tank top over ocean blue shorts and Sperry's on his feet. He adorned a gold and white watch on his left wrist and a gold chain around his neck. _

BRIAN GARTONNI  
twenty**five**  
**MIAMI**  
florida

**MIAMI MAVERICK**

A video of Brian's casting video was shown.

**Brian:** I'm not overly cocky or anything but I do like the finer things in life. I worked for everything I've got so I feel like if I could do that, than anyone can. So you broke niggas, take notes!

Brian goes up to Joey and they shake each others hands.

**Joey: **Hey! I'm Joey.  
**Brian:** I'm Brian, it's nice to meet you.  
**Joey:** Likewise. So what's up?  
**Brian:** I'm straight chilling right now. I like this, this is my kinda scene.  
**Joey:** So you're used to the flashy things huh?  
**Brian:** I mean I like everything, Valet, VIP, but that's just me.  
**Joey:** I get it, I gotchu. I'm not used to this so this is all new to me.  
**Brian:** Well you're bound to meet and go to fancy places if you hang out with a guy like me.

The waitress brought Joey and Brian two glasses of champagne.

**Joey:** Cheers for making it to the house!  
**Brian:** Haha, cheers!

**Confessional: Joey:** Brian seems pretty dope. I just hope he calms down with his boogie tendencies because God knows that can get real ugly real fast.

The scene switched to a limo pulling up in front of the building of the roof-top Terrance. The camera entered the limo and two identical twins could be seen, one with black hair and one with green hair.

_**KJ:**__Imma clear some shit up right now, I'm the crazier one between my brother and I!_

_KJ was adorning a white button-up over some black denims. He had on a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain that had his name on it. (KJ had black hair)_

KORY-JON "KJ" JAMESON  
twenty**three**  
**NEW YORK**  
new york

**NEW YORK  
SPIT-FIRE**

The scene switched to the green haired brother.

**DJ:** I'm not expecting to make friends in the house, I got my brother.

_DJ was shown wearing a black button-up over white denims. He had on a black G-Shock watch on and had a gold chain with his name on it. _

DEY-JON "DJ" JAMESON  
twenty**three**  
**NEW YORK**  
new york

**THE BLACK  
SHEEP**

**KJ:** WE'RE HERE!  
**DJ:** Done fuckin know. Let's get shit crackin'

DJ and KJ made their way up to Joey and Brian.

**Brian:** OMG! WE GOT TWINS!  
**DJ:** AYE!

DJ and KJ both ran up to Brian and Joey hugging each other.

**Joey:** This is fucking insane, you guys are twins!  
**Brian:** I know, atleast it's easy to differentiate you guys from each other.  
**DJ:** Yeah I have green hair and KJ has black.  
**Joey:** So what were you guys' names again?  
**DJ:** I'm DJ.  
**KJ:** And I'm KJ

**Confessional: KJ:** I'm smarter than all of this, DJ is acting so friendly towards these boys and I'm just here like obviously they're playing nice, it's the first fuckin' day, everybody gon' play nice. Talk to me when some liquor is involved.

The scene switched towards Isaiah and Justyn.

**Justyn:** Is that an Audi?  
**Isaiah:** It is and it has the Bad Boys logo on the side, haha!  
**Justyn:** That's our motherfucken ride!  
**Isaiah:** Let's go!

Isaiah and Justyn drank their drinks and made their way into the Audi. The scene transformed into a roadmap where you saw the car drive to the roof-top Terrance. Isaiah and Justyn made their way towards the rest of the boys.

**Joey:** Two more baddies!  
**Justyn: **Hey!, What's up?  
**Isaiah:** Turn up!

All the boys introduced themselves and got acquainted with each other. All the boys are seen sitting around the edge of the Terrance drinking and laughing.

**Isaiah:** Isn't there supposed to be 7 of us?  
**KJ:** There is. We're just waiting for 1 more.

The scene shifted to a limo as a Puerto Rican boy made his way out of it.

**Danny:** People judge me all day everyday so I learnt to shut people out and do me, but that don't mean that I don't hurt.

_Danny is seen wearing a flower print t-shirt over plain beige shorts and black chucks. He adorned a "HUF" snapback on backwards and some braided bands on his right and left wrist. _

DANNY MONTINEZ  
twenty**two**  
**STATEN ISLAND**  
new york

**THE MOUTH**

A video of Danny's casting tape is shown.

**Danny:** I really don't have that many friends because I have a hard time opening up to people. Going into this experience I really need to break those walls down and just go full-throttle and push through it.

Danny went up to the roof top and was greeting by everyone.

**Danny:** Hey! My name is Danny! It's nice to meet everyone!

**Confessional: Justyn:** Danny seems cool, he's dressed fly and he came with a bottle and everybody knows I like me some champagne so we cool!

**Brian:** So where you from?  
**Danny:** I'm from New York!  
**KJ:** Aye, we are too!  
**DJ:** Which part you from?  
**Danny:** Staten Island.  
**DJ:** That's what's up.

All the boys began to laugh and soon they all went into the limo to head to the mansion. Joey popped open the bottle and poured some champagne for all the boys in the limo.

**Isaiah:** Here is to a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
**Danny:** We made it over thousands of bitches.  
**Everybody:** CHEERS!

The boys soon reached the Las Vegas bachelor pad.

**Justyn:** We're here!

Each one of the boys ran out the limo and charged into the one story mansion. The screen split into 5 sections. In the first section the kitchen could be seen. The green granite counter contrasted with the white cupboards and big steel double door fridge. In the second section the phone room could be seen which looked like a slot machine in the casino. The middle section showed the dressing room where 7 mirrors were along with many expensive products for the guys to use. The fourth section travelled throughout the hallway from the main door to the living room which had two huge white couches, two smaller white couches and a couple round grey chairs. The wall was covered in quotes and had the colour scheme of gold, black and white. The boys cutouts could be scene lining against the wall. The fifth section showed all the boys room which were all within the same colour scheme of blue, green and grey.

**Confessional: KJ:** I'm at a loss of words right now. The house is breathtaking and all I'm thinking at this point is, you'll have to physically remove me from this house before I leave.

The boys scatter throughout the house. Isaiah and Justyn are seen going into the room with 2 beds in it as they decide to room together. DJ and KJ automatically choose the other room with the 2 beds as Danny, Brian and Joey are shown going outside in the backyard.

**Danny:** We're finally here!

The backyard was shown. The boys had a pear shaped pool and a huge square Jacuzzi in the middle of the backyard. As soon as you walk out to the backyard the upper deck was filled with lawn chairs as well as a grey couch. Danny, Brian and Joey went back into the house and put their bags away in the back room where they were all rooming together. The three boys all got on top of Brian's bed and held hands and jumped up and down.

**Brian:** WE MADE IT!

The scene switched to Isaiah and Justyn in the living room.

**Isaiah:** Everybody come into the living room for a second!

Everyone left their room and went into the living room.

**Brian:** What's up?  
**Justyn:** I think we should all get to know each other a little better and speak on what makes us a Bad Boy.  
**Isaiah:** I'll start if that's okay.

The boys all nodded as Isaiah began to speak.

**Isaiah:** I feel like to be a Bad Boy you need to be real. And to be real I feel like you need to speak your mind whether you're right or wrong and that's what I do. I don't stand for that bullying shit and ganging up on someone and I feel like that's a bad ass person.  
**Brian:** I'm a firm believer in working hard for your money. I'm a go getter, I get shit done, I never have to depend on anyone besides myself and I feel like that molded me into this hard bad ass and that's what makes me a Bad Boy.  
**Joey:** Well I've been through a lot of shit throughout my life and I feel like if you haven't been through some shit, you ain't bad. My life contains three individuals and that's all I need is me, myself and I.  
**DJ: **I would say that I don't ever have to justify why I'm bad because you can tell by just looking at me that I'm a Bad Boy. If people think that I'm someone they can just walk all over they're dead wrong.

**Confessional: Justyn:** I feel like everyone is being truthful with their confessions so far but DJ seems to be fronting a bit, but I'm not going to judge him off bat, I'll give him a day or two to really see what he's about.

**Danny:** I think that a Bad Boy is someone who wants to learn and change. I came here because I wanted to grow as a person and I think that makes me Bad as fuck because it takes a strong minded person to actually admit to their wrongs and want to change.  
**Justyn:** That's some realshit. My thing is like that too, I do have some really bad ways and I need to work on that. I really have a bad temper and I'm so quick to react instead of thinking some shit through. All I know is I'll be the first to hit and the last to quit.

**Confessional: DJ:** Justyn starts talking about how he's a hot head and blah, blah, blah and I'm just like please shut the fuck up before I rearrange that pretty face of yours.

**KJ:** I guess I'm the last one to go. I really came here to have a good time and to open to new people. I've had a rough childhood which made me the way I am today. Like Joey said, if you haven't been through some shit I can't respect you.

The boys all got up and made their way into the back yard and sat on the sofa outside.

**Joey:** So since you guys are twins does that mean you guys are like a package?  
Justyn: A 2 for 1 combo, haha.

All the boys started laughing.

**KJ:** I'm letting y'all know this is my younger brother so y'all fuck with him, y'all fucking with me.  
**Joey:** So you saying you jump?  
**KJ:** All I'm saying is blood is thicker than water my nigga.  
**Joey:** I don't fuck with that jumping shit.  
**KJ:** Then don't cross my brother and there'll be no problems.  
**Joey:** But a real ass nigga would fight one on one regardless if they win or lose.  
**KJ:** And a real nigga always have they nigga's back regardless so fuck you mean?

**Confessional: Joey:** Honestly it's only day 1 and KJ is a self-proclaimed jump-a-hoe… this will be fun.

**Isaiah:** I totally agree with what you're saying KJ but you do understand where Joey is coming from too right?  
**KJ:** I mean I get it but am I just going to watch my brother get beat up? No, Imma whoop that ass.  
**Justyn:** So you're saying your brother can't handle his own?  
**DJ:** I can handle my own trust and believe that.  
**Justyn:** I was just asking because your brother is acting like you can't fight to save your life.  
**DJ: **If you want to find out I'm all hands.

**Confessional: Brian:** What's going on right now? DJ and Justyn are really heated and DJ is catching mad feeling for what Justyn is shooting and in all honesty, I'm on Justyn's side on this one.

**Danny:** Come on, stop this stupid bickering. It's only day 1 and we didn't even hit up the club yet!  
**Justyn:** You're right. Let's go!  
**Brian:** Turn up time!

The boys all exited the mansion and got into the party bus which was taking them to "The Ace of Spades" night club. The camera entered the limo.

**Danny:** Here is to a drama free night. I want everyone on their best behavior's okay!

**Confessional: KJ:** Danny is right. I do want to go through this experience having a great time so I'm going to forget about the stupid argument Joey and I had and hopefully Justyn and DJ can get over their issues as well.

The boys cheersed their champagne glasses and reached the club. The all entered the club and went into their VIP section. Brian brought out a huge champagne bottle in a bucket of ice and popped it for everyone to drink as it sprayed on Danny's clothes.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** Obviously Brian sprayed the champagne on Danny by accident but when the champagne stopped spraying, Brian just laughs it off and doesn't apologize for the mistake and I could see Danny's face turn red as fuck. I don't know about tonight being calm anymore.

The champagne stopped spraying as Brian began to laugh. Danny went up to Brian.

**Danny:** Bro, you sprayed my whole entire outfit.  
**Brian:** Go home and change.

**Confessional: Brian:** Danny comes to me like I could magically get him clothes to wear in the club. If you're so mad about your clothes go home change and come back out. It's that simple.

Danny left Brian and went to the other side of their VIP where Justyn, Isaiah and KJ were standing. Justyn was grinding with a random white girl.

**Danny:** My skin is sticky, I need to go home.  
**Justyn:** Why?  
**Danny:** Brian sprayed champagne over me and didn't even apologize.

**Confessional: Justyn:** I honestly don't know what happened but as of right now Danny is my nigga so if he wants to go home and then I'll go home too.

**Danny:** We're leaving, you coming?  
**Joey:** Ohkk, let me get my jacket.  
**Danny:** Sure.

Danny, DJ, KJ, Justyn and Isaiah leave the club and go into the limo as Joey went to get his jacket.

**Joey:** Aren't you coming?  
**Brian:** No, I'm having fun, I'll call a cab later.  
**Joey:** Ok, just be safe.  
**Brian:** You already know.

Joey enters the limo and the boys head home. The camera shifts into the limo.

**Danny:** I'm so pissed right now.  
**Joey:** What happened?  
**Danny:** Brian sprayed champagne all over me and didn't even apologize.

**Confessional: Joey:** All I know is, I can barely see any type of stain on Danny's clothes so I'm really angry at him for making all of us leave the club for no apparent reason.

The boys reach home. Danny and Joey go into their room and change their clothes. Danny put on his blue sweater and just had on his underwear. Joey changed into his navy blue sweater that had the letter "C" on it and also just left on his underwear. Danny went into the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Danny:** I am so heated from Brian's foolery. I feel like he doesn't even respect me enough to apologize so I'm going to show him… YOU HAVE TO RESPECT A BITCH LIKE ME!

All the boys are shown in the living room eating pizza as Brian waltz through the mansion door in his white dress shirt and black dress pants.

**Brian:** Home sweet home!

Danny exits the confessional room and finds Brian talking to the other boys in the living room.

**Danny:** Brian I thought we were cool.  
**Brian:** We are.  
**Danny:** So why didn't you leave when we all left the club?  
**Brian:** Because I was having fun.  
**Danny:** We're a family so if we all go in as a group, we all leave as a group.

**Confessional: DJ:** I'm sitting back and watching things unfold because I can see by people's body language that things aren't going to end up being peaches and cream.

**Joey:** Danny is it really that big of a deal though?

Danny heated began to scream in Brian's face.

**Danny:** IT IS, IT IS A BIG DEAL. CAUSE IF YOU AIN'T GOT NO RESPECT IN THIS HOUSE YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT!

Joey got up and went in-between Danny and Brian.

**Confessional: Joey:** At this point I feel like Danny is acting up for the camera and I'm not going to let him win. He wants his 5 seconds of fame? He's going to get it.

**Joey:** Shut up! You're so annoying.  
**Danny:** Mind your business.  
**Joey:** Make me.  
**Danny:** Get out of my face. This has nothing to do with you.  
**Joey:** I'm making it my business, so what you wanna do?  
**Danny: **Joey…  
**Joey:** I'm tired of your actor ass trying to make something out of nothing so you either stop with the arguing or I'm personally going to make you relevant.

Danny face palmed Joey as Joey mushed Danny in the face causing him to fall onto his ass.

**Danny:** Really?  
**Joey:** I told you to stop arguing and you wanted to put your hands on me so why are you so surprised?

Danny got up and clenched his fist together.

**Joey:** You really wanna do this?  
**Danny:** Come on.

Joey clenched his fist as well as they both threw a solid punch in each other's face. Danny punched Joey further back knocking him into Brian who was behind him cause the three boys to fall from the impact. Joey grabbed one of Danny's fist that he was throwing and rolled on top of him and began to hit him in his face. Brian got helped up by DJ and KJ as Justyn and Isaiah were trying to stop Joey and Danny from fight.

**Justyn:** That's enough.  
**Isaiah:** Y'all let go!

Danny grabbed Joey's sweatshirt and pulled him to the side as he began to hit the side of Joey's face. Joey continued to throw his forearm down onto Danny's face. Isaiah and Justyn finally grabbed Joey and pulled him off of Danny.

**Joey:** You got it hoe.  
**Danny:** Bitch you got it.

Isaiah and Justyn pulled and separated Joey into the main hallway in front of the entrance door.

**Joey:** Get your shit bitch because you're not sleeping in my room tonight.

Joey was released from Justyn and Isaiah and went to the back room and grabbed the comforter and pillows that was on Danny's bed and he went into the backyard and through it onto the sofa. Joey made his way back into the house and went into this bed.

**Joey:** GOODNIGHT BITCH, SLEEP TIGHT WITH THE DEERS!

Brian went into his room to sleep as well as DJ and KJ went into their rooms.

**Confessional: KJ:** Honestly, Danny made that fight happen because he was so butthurt about Brian. I have a feeling Danny has some major issues going on in life that he needs to work on.

Justyn and Isaiah went with Danny outside in the backyard and sat on the sofa with him.

**Danny: **It's fine. I can sleep outside all day every day. That's not a problem for me.  
**Justyn:** Your ass is not sleeping outside. You can sleep with me tonight and hopefully everything blows over in the morning.

Isaiah, Danny and Justyn made their way into Justyn and Isaiah's room and they went to bed as the scene turned black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 1 is up! What do you guys think? Leave your opinions and questions in a review or PM! Next episode is called, "Hitters Don't Quit"**


	13. Hitters Don't Quit

**BBC4 – Las Vegas**

**Episode 2 – Hitters Don't Quit**

**Producer:** Last time on the Bad Boys Club, 7 new boys invaded Sin City and quickly things heated up between the twins and Joey and Justyn.

**Flashback**

**_KJ:_**_ I'm letting y'all know this is my younger brother so y'all fuck with him, y'all fucking with me.  
__**Joey:**__ So you saying you jump?  
__**KJ:**__ All I'm saying is blood is thicker than water my nigga.  
__**Joey:**__ I don't fuck with that jumping shit.  
__**KJ:**__ Then don't cross my brother and there'll be no problems.  
__**Joey:**__ But a real ass nigga would fight one on one regardless if they _**_win_**_ or lose.  
__**KJ:**__ And a real nigga always have they nigga's back regardless so fuck you mean?  
__**Isaiah:**__ I totally agree with what you're saying KJ but you do understand where Joey is coming from too right?  
__**KJ:**__ I mean I get it but am I just going to watch my brother get beat up? No, Imma whoop that ass.  
__**Justyn:**__ So you're saying your brother can't handle his own?  
__**DJ:**__ I can handle my own trust and believe that.  
__**Justyn:**__ I was just asking because your brother is acting like you can't fight to save your life.  
__**DJ: **__If you want to find out I'm all hands. _

**Producer:** Things didn't end there as a funny mistake turned into the downfall of the night.

**Flashback**

_The boys cheersed their champagne glasses and reached the club. The all entered the club and went into their VIP section. Brian brought out a huge champagne bottle in a bucket of ice and popped it for everyone to drink as it sprayed on Danny's clothes. _

**_Confessional: Isaiah:_**_ Obviously Brian sprayed the champagne on Danny by accident but when the champagne stopped spraying, Brian just laughs it off and doesn't apologize for the mistake and I could see Danny's face turn red as fuck. I don't know about tonight being calm anymore._

_The champagne stopped spraying as Brian began to laugh. Danny went up to Brian. _

**_Danny:_**_ Bro, you sprayed my whole entire outfit.  
__**Brian:**__ Go home and change. _

**Producers: **Sick and tired of the constant bickering, Joey made it his business to interfere with Danny and Brian's argument.

**Flashback**

**_Brian:_**_ Home sweet home!_

_Danny exits the confessional room and finds Brian talking to the other boys in the living room. _

**_Danny:_**_ Brian I thought we were cool.  
__**Brian:**__ We are.  
__**Danny:**__ So why didn't you leave when we all left the club?  
__**Brian:**__ Because I was having fun.  
__**Danny:**__ We're a family so if we all go in as a group, we all leave as a group.  
__**Joey:**__ Danny is it really that big of a deal though?_

_Danny heated began to scream in Brian's face._

**_Danny:_**_ IT IS, IT IS A BIG DEAL. CAUSE IF YOU AIN'T GOT NO RESPECT IN THIS HOUSE YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT!_

_Joey got up and went in-between Danny and Brian._

**_Confessional: Joey:_**_ At this point I feel like Danny is acting up for the camera and I'm not going to let him _**_win_**_. He wants his 5 seconds of fame? He's going to get it. _

**_Joey:_**_Shut up! You're so annoying.  
__**Danny:**__ Mind your business.  
__**Joey:**__ Make me.  
__**Danny:**__ Get out of my face. This has nothing to do with you.  
__**Joey:**__ I'm making it my business, so what you wanna do?  
__**Danny: **__Joey…  
__**Joey:**__ I'm tired of your actor ass trying to make something out of nothing so you either stop with the arguing or I'm personally going to make you relevant._

_Joey clenched his fist as well as they both threw a solid punch in each other's face. Danny punched Joey further back knocking him into Brian who was behind him causing the three boys to fall from the impact. Joey grabbed one of Danny's fist that he was throwing and rolled on top of him and began to hit him in his face. Brian got helped up by DJ and KJ as Justyn and Isaiah were trying to stop Joey and Danny from fighting. Danny grabbed Joey's sweatshirt and pulled him to the side as he began to hit the side of Joey's face. Joey continued to throw his forearm down onto Danny's face. Isaiah and Justyn finally grabbed Joey and pulled him off of Danny. _

The scene showed **the casino** and then switched to the cutouts. DJ and Justyn's cutouts were emphasized as everyone else's cutouts were black. The text "Hitters Don't Quit" appeared as the camera began to shake. The text withdrew from the camera and Joey and Brian are seen brushing their teeth in the double sink washroom.

**Brian:** Last night was crazy.  
**Joey:** It was and it wasn't like I didn't give Danny the decision to not swing, he wanted to fight.  
**Brian:** I still feel like it's too early in this to be making enemies but Danny seems to have a lot of problems and I didn't come here to babysit nobody.  
**Joey:** I was so confused though. He was clearly mad that you sprayed him with the champagne but when you came home he wanted to fight you over not coming home with us.  
**Brian:** I don't even know, I'm kind of over him already.  
**Joey:** Haha.

The scene switched to Danny getting up from laying next to Justyn and entering the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Danny:** Well it's day two and I feel really stupid for engaging in a fight with my roommates Joey and Brian. I think I'm going to reach out to them and apologize because I feel like I was in the wrong.

The camera shifted to KJ and DJ sitting on their bed corresponding with one another.

**KJ: **I didn't expect Danny to swing on Joey last night.  
**DJ:** I really don't care for Joey because he tried coming at you sideways yesterday so it's whatever I'm glad Danny swung.  
**KJ:** I would have been glad if Danny actually whooped his ass though.

DJ threw his pillow at KJ as they were laughing.

**DJ:** You're so stupid!

The scene shifted to the living room where Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ were sitting eating breakfast as Danny made his way through the living room to the main hallway to the room all the way in the back. Danny entered Brian and Joey's room.

**Danny:** Can we talk?  
**Joey:** What is there to talk about though?  
**Danny:** Last night. I know I was in the wrong and I really just need to apologize for what happened.

**Confessional: Brian:** Maybe Danny should've waited a little bit longer before coming to talk to us because at least we would have cooled down a bit… but he didn't and he's trying to apologize when we're still both heated from the prior night… so I'm not hearing it.

**Brian:** Here's the thing Danny, I didn't come into this house to babysit anybody and lookout for nobody. We're all grown and we need to act grown. I understand you want to apologize but you need to understand that just because you apologize after you do something wrong isn't going to make anything better.  
**Danny:** Well I figured I'd give it a try because I really don't have any issues with you two.  
**Joey:** Well it's whatever at this point. You can sleep back in here but if an issue like this happens again, I'm telling you we're not going to be friends.

Justyn entered the room.

**Justyn:** So all the boys want to go out and have a family dinner, so be ready in 40 minutes.  
**Brian:** Okay.  
**Joey:** Sure.  
**Danny:** Yeah I'm pretty hungry.

Joey and Brian are shown entering the confessional room.

**Confessional Room:** **Brian:** That weak ass bitch, wanna come at us like he's the shit?  
**Confessional Room: Joey:** Next time I'm going to dog his ass, he wants to put his hands on me?!  
**Confessional Room: Brian:** Moral of the story is Danny we don't accept your apology.

The camera entered the beauty room where all the boys were seen putting on their clothes.

_Danny is shown putting on his salt and pepper roots sweatpants and sweatshirt and his black Nikes on his feet._

_Isaiah was shown wearing a plain white t-shirt under a black North Face wind cutter. He wore beige shorts and black chucks on his feet. He tied up his hair in a ponytail. _

_KJ was seen pulling up his blue skinny jeans. He has a blue, pink and black flannel buttoned up with Adidas on his feet. _

_DJ is seen wearing a black t-shirt with a flower pattern on the pocket to the left of the t-shirt. He had on grey sweats on over his black timberlands. _

_Joey is seen wearing a red zipped up sweater over his white t-shirt and blue shorts. He had black Nikes on his feet and a black snapback on his head. _

_Justyn was seen wearing a blue jean jacket over a red t-shirt, blue jeans and Raptor 7's on his feet. He wore a black ball cap on his head along with braided black bands on his wrists._

_Brian is shown wearing a black short sleeve dress shirt, plain white cuffed shorts and Mocs on his feet. He wore a gold watch on his left wrist. _

The boys divided into two groups. Joey, Brian, DJ and KJ went into the silver Jeep as Justyn, Isaiah and Danny went into the black Jeep. The boys soon reached to a nice restaurant in which the tables where outside on the beach. All the boys sit around the table as the waiter took their order.

**Isaiah:** I'll be the first to say this. Whatever issues everyone has they should just air it out because the tension is sickening, especially considering it's only the second day?! That's really pathetic.  
**DJ:** Well I'll just get this off my chest.

**Confessional: KJ:** I was waiting for Danny, Joey or Hell even Brian to start talking, but once DJ opens his mouth I'm just like… WHO THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH?

**Isaiah:** Okay? What's on your chest?  
**DJ:** I feel like you're not genuine.  
**Isaiah:** Who me?  
**DJ:** No, Justyn. I feel like you're not genuine.  
**Justyn:** How am I not genuine?  
**DJ:** That's just how I feel.  
**Justyn:** So why do you feel like that? What did I do to you to make you feel like that?  
**DJ:** It's just how I feel. You give off this vibe that you're fake.  
**Justyn:** Trust and know I'm not fake so you need to watch how you're talking.

DJ stood up from his seat.

**DJ:** I don't need to watch what I say because I'm a bad boy. I'm going to do Bad Boy things.

**Confessional: Brian:** "I'm a Bad Boy, I'm going to do Bad Boy things?" Duh fuck are you talking about haha.

**Justyn:** Just shut up, you're making a fool of yourself.  
**DJ:** Yeah right, you just don't want none.  
**Justyn:** You're right I don't want none of you or your green hair.  
**DJ:** DAMN RIGHT! IT'S MOTHERFUCKEN GREEN IN THIS BITCH!

The waiter brought the boys their food as they all ate up. The boys paid their bill and went back home. The camera went inside the Jeep that Justyn, Isaiah and Danny were driving in.

**Isaiah:** I honestly didn't see that coming.  
**Justyn:** Me either but you know what it's whatever. That's the second time he came at me and I let that shit go… the next time he pulls some shit about "try me" "show me your hands" I'm straight decking this motherfucker.

The camera switched to the other Jeep that contained Brian, Joey, KJ and DJ.

**KJ:** Why do you have such a big problem with Justyn?  
**DJ:** I just feel like he's not genuine.  
**KJ:** Well you need to stop calling people out because someone is going to swing.  
**DJ:** I don't care, I want someone to swing.

**Confessional: Joey:** DJ is so annoying. He really wants to fight someone and if I had to choose between who I think would win, I'd put all my money on Justyn.

The boys soon reached home. Justyn is shown getting in the phone room. Justyn called his sister Jasmine.

**Jasmine:** Justyn!  
**Justyn:** Jas what's up?  
**Jasmine:** Nothing, how's being in the house?  
**Justyn:** There's this one boy who's really getting on my nerves and I just know he's going to catch it.  
**Jasmine:** What's wrong with him?  
**Justyn:** So far we got into 2 arguments and I let that shit go.  
**Jasmine:** And let me guess, the third time he tries you, you're going off.  
**Justyn:** You know me too well.  
**Jasmine:** Well I gotta go, be careful and try not to get kicked out.  
**Justyn:** I will, talk to you later sis.

Justyn exited the phone room as all the boys are seen getting ready to go out.

_DJ was wearing a white sweater, army printed long pants and black combat boots. _

_Danny changed into his grey sweater, black skinny jeans and Jordan Oreo's on his feet. _

_Joey put on his white and black dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. _

Isaiah, Justyn, Brian and KJ didn't change into different clothing. They wore what they had on when they went out for dinner. The party bus pulled up as all the boys went into the party bus. The camera shifted into the party bus.

**Justyn:** I'm going to be civil because I really don't have issues with no one, so here's to having a good night.

Justyn cheersed with everyone and they each took a drink of their champagne. The Party Bus reached to the "Lights" club. All the boys exit the bus and enter the club and go into their VIP section. Justyn orders a round for all the boys to drink.

**Everyone:** Bad Boys!

**Confessional: DJ:** I really don't care that Justyn bought me drink. Just because he bought me a drink doesn't mean I have to buy him back a drink.

The boys are dancing and smoking shisha as DJ orders a round for everyone except for Justyn.

**DJ:** Cheers to the REAL Bad Boys!

Justyn who was standing next to Isaiah and Danny began to talk to them.

**Justyn:** That's so fucken petty bro.  
**Isaiah:** Forget about it, it's nothing.  
**Danny:** Just have fun, we're all having a great time.  
**Justyn:** But I bought the man a drink and he didn't have the decency to buy me one back. He obviously did it out of spite.

**Confessional: Justyn:** Since DJ acts like a child there is no use talking to him about it, so what do I do, I go tell his brother about DJ's childish behavior.

Justyn makes his way to KJ who was smoking shisha.

**KJ:** What's wrong?  
**Justyn:** You're brother is acting childish and it's really bugging me.  
**KJ:** What did he do?  
**Justyn:** I bought a round for everyone right.  
**KJ:** Yeah.  
**Justyn:** He just bought a round for everyone, looked me dead in my face and didn't buy me one.  
**KJ:** Are you joking?  
**Justyn:** No.  
**KJ:** I'll talk to him.

**Confessional: KJ:** Honestly that's so grade school. DJ if you drank the shot Justyn bought you, you should've just bought the man back a drink, now I have to have a talk with you before he decides to bust your ass on national television.

KJ made his way to his brother DJ who was dancing with a random groupie in the VIP area.

**KJ:** Bro!  
**DJ:** What? Can't you see I'm dancing?  
**KJ:** You fucked up.  
**DJ:** What are you talking about?  
**KJ:** Why the fuck are you acting so petty?  
**DJ:** KJ what the fuck is the problem?  
**KJ:** Why you bought everyone a drink and didn't buy Justyn a drink?  
**DJ:** Because I didn't want to, that's why.  
**KJ:** SO WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DRINK THE DRINK HE BOUGHT YOU THEN?!

KJ stormed off from his brother as all the other boys saw that it was their cue to leave the club.

**Confessional: Brian:** I have no idea what's going on but it seems like KJ and DJ are fighting and KJ seems overly pissed. I never thought this would happen but they might actually fight.

They boys all exit the club and make their way into the limo. The camera focuses on the inside of the limo.

**DJ:** I don't see what the issue is.  
**KJ:** DJ I swear to God stop talking to me right now.  
**DJ:** WHY? I CAN TALK IF I WANT TO.  
**KJ:** DJ stop acting up.  
**DJ:** You're my brother, not his!  
**KJ:** I never said anything about that though.  
**DJ:** You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!  
**KJ:** Oh so now I don't got your back?

DJ scooped up in his seat and pointed at Justyn.

**DJ:** If it wasn't for your loose ass lips going to complain to my brother about me none of this would have happened.  
**Justyn:** DJ I'm telling you don't test me.  
**DJ:** YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY BROTHER AND I ARE FIGHTING!

Justyn lunged out of his seat and clocked DJ in his face as all the boys tried to separate the two from fighting. Joey and Brian tried grabbing DJ's arm as KJ went in-between Justyn and DJ. Isaiah and Danny tried reaching for Justyn's arm as Justyn punched DJ in his face. DJ lunged up and pushed Justyn onto the floor on the limo causing Isaiah, Danny, Justyn and KJ to pile up on the floor of the limo.

**Confessional: Danny:** All I know is I'm on the floor of this limo and 4 bodies are on top of me and I can barely breathe. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

Brian and Joey grab DJ and yank him from throwing punches. The limo stopped and security guards opened the limo door and grabbed DJ away from the grasps of Joey and Brian. DJ was escorted into a minivan to drive home in. The camera shifted back into the limo where the boys were helping each other get up from the floor of the limo.

**Justyn:** Bro I'm so mad right now.  
**KJ:** Honestly I'm mad too. DJ needs to understand how his actions affect everybody. He's too reckless.  
**Brian:** Is everyone okay though?  
**Joey:** Yeah you all were piled up on the floor.  
**Isaiah:** I was uncomfortable but I was good.  
**Danny:** I was squashed, I couldn't even breath.  
**Justyn:** My bad nigga.  
**Danny:** Don't worry about it, you good?  
**Justyn:** I'm fine.

The scene switched to DJ arriving to the mansion before the boys.

**Confessional: DJ:** I'm so angry right now, all I really want to do is let it all out and the only way I know how to do that is by fucking up everything in my sight.

DJ started punching the walls.

**DJ:** I DON'T WANNA FUCKEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW!

DJ entered the living room and flipped the grey circled chairs. He took one of them and threw it against the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. He then went to the couch where he started punching the cushions and then tossed them out of his way. The camera then shifted to the limo pulling up. KJ, Joey, Brian, Justyn, Danny and Isaiah all exited the limo.

**KJ:** Honestly I'm in no mood to deal with DJ right now, I just need a breather.  
**Joey:** You wanna just have a smoke with us?  
**Brian:** Yeah, ease your tension a bit.  
**KJ:** Yeah that sounds great actually.

As Brian, Joey and KJ stayed outside the mansion Justyn, Danny and Isaiah went inside the mansion. The camera shifted back to DJ who then grabbed the plant and flung it across the floor, causing all the mud to fall over on the white carpet.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** DJ is going crazy right now and it's really hard to watch.

DJ entered the kitchen as he grabbed the kettle pot and swung it as it hit Danny in his rib.

**Confessional: Danny:** I understand DJ is upset right now but this is getting out of hand and he needs to calm down before something major goes down.

Danny and Isaiah crowd DJ and try to calm him down.

**Isaiah:** DJ calm down.  
**Danny:** You just hit me with the motherfucken kettle bro!  
**DJ:** GET AWAY FROM ME!

DJ then gave one swift push and plunged Danny into the ground. Justyn then walked up and helped Danny get up as Isaiah was talking with DJ.

**Isaiah:** WHAT THE FUCK BRO?

**Confessional: Justyn:** DJ you want to push Danny down for no reason? Well I didn't get you in the limo so I will get you in this house. It's fighting time.

**Justyn:** YOU WANNA PUSH DANNY DOWN?

Justyn walked up to DJ as DJ side stepped Isaiah out of the way. Justyn bolted a punch into DJ's head as DJ pushed both hands into Justyn's face and tried pushing him back into the isle in the middle of the kitchen. While doing so Justyn kept on with the hits. DJ threw a couple of punches as Justyn gave him a left hook and then a right hook. The scene shifted outside where KJ is shown dropping his cigarette and running inside with Brian and Joey.

**KJ:** What's that noise?

KJ, Joey and Brian run into the mansion and see Justyn and DJ fighting in the kitchen.

**Brian:** Oh my God, they're fighting.

Justyn is shown punching DJ once again as security made their way into the scene and separated the two boys.

**Joey:** What happened?  
**Justyn:** DJ was making a fucken mess and Isaiah and Danny try to calm him down and he just pushes Danny down into the ground and I lost it.  
**Brian:** I didn't miss anything, I see it.

DJ was escorted into the backyard with security.

**DJ:** IT'S MOTHERFUCKEN GREEN BITCH!

The producer came into the kitchen where all the boys were and asked Justyn and Danny to come with her outside. The camera shifted to outside of the mansion.

**Producer:** So obviously DJ is really high-rated at the moment so I think it would be easier to just send you two to a hotel for tonight.  
**Justyn:** I understand.  
**Danny: **That's fine.  
**Producer:** Okay, we'll see you two tomorrow.

The cab came for both Justyn and Danny as they were sent to a hotel for the night. The scene switched back into the mansion where Isaiah, Brian, Joey and KJ were cleaning up DJ's mess.

**Brian:** This shit right here is really pissing me off. I didn't come here to clean up people's messes, straight up.  
**Joey:** I know this is ridiculous.  
**KJ:** I do feel really bad because that is my brother so it's fine, leave the shit, I'll clean it up.

**Confessional: KJ:** I'm really mad at DJ right now because he's making not only a fool of himself but a fool of me and I know he's better than that.

**Brian:** We're cool so it's fine I'll help but you need to have a talk with your brother.  
**Isaiah:** Yeah that shit wasn't cool, he threw a kettle pot at Danny and pushed him for no reason.  
**KJ:** That's why the kettle is broken?  
**Isaiah:** Yeah.

**Confessional: Joey:** When I hear that DJ threw a kettle at Danny I honestly wanted to die of laughter but at the same time DJ I still don't fuck with you so give me 50 feet.

As the boys were still cleaning the carpet and kitchen DJ was escorted back into the mansion where the producer needed to speak to him.

**Producer:** So this is how this is going to go.  
**DJ:** Ok.  
**Producer:** No if's, ands, or buts about it or I'll be sending you home.  
**DJ:** I get it.  
**Producer:** You will be fined for the damage that you've done to the house.

The walls that DJ punched were shown as well as the broken kettle pot, the plants, the cushions and the glass to the sliding door was cracked from DJ pelting the chair.

**DJ:** I understand I will pay it all back.

After talking with the producer DJ went into the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: DJ:** I can already tell everyone in the house is giving me the cold shoulder even my brother and this feeling isn't good. I think I need a good nights rest and hopefully the issue with everyone will be resolved in the morning. Until then goodnight people!

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think of BBC4 - Las Vegas so far. Much more is to come! I'll be updating every Tuesday, starting from next week!**


	14. Life Coached

**BBC4 – Las Vegas**

**Episode 3 – Life Coached**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club Danny's guilty conscience propelled him to apologize to his former besties of the house.

**Flashback**

_Danny entered Brian and Joey's room. _

**_Danny:_**_ Can we talk?  
__**Joey:**__ What is there to talk about though?  
__**Danny:**__ Last night. I know I was in the wrong and I really just need to apologize for what happened._

**_Confessional: Brian:_**_ Maybe Danny should've waited a little bit longer before coming to talk to us because at least we would have cooled down a bit… but he didn't and he's trying to apologize when we're still both heated from the prior night… so I'm not hearing it. _

**_Brian:_**_ Here's the thing Danny, I didn't come into this house to babysit anybody and lookout for nobody. We're all grown and we need to act grown. I understand you want to apologize but you need to understand that just because you apologize after you do something wrong isn't going to make anything better.  
__**Danny:**__ Well I figured I'd give it a try because I really don't have any issues with you two.  
__**Joey:**__ Well it's whatever at this point. You can sleep back in here but if an issue like this happens again, I'm telling you we're not going to be friends. _

**Producer:** As the boys went out for a fun dinner as a family tension built against Justyn and DJ which spiraled out of control in the limo ride home.

**Flashback**

**_DJ:_**_ If it wasn't for your loose ass lips going to complain to my brother about me none of this would have happened.  
__**Justyn:**__ DJ I'm telling you don't test me.  
__**DJ:**__ YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY BROTHER AND I ARE FIGHTING!_

_Justyn lunged out of his seat and clocked DJ in his face as all the boys tried to separate the two from fighting. Joey and Brian tried grabbing DJ's arm as KJ went in-between Justyn and DJ. Isaiah and Danny tried reaching for Justyn's arm as Justyn punched DJ in his face. DJ lunged up and pushed Justyn onto the floor on the limo causing Isaiah, Danny, Justyn and KJ to pile up on the floor of the limo. _

**_Confessional: Danny:_**_ All I know is I'm on the floor of this limo and 4 bodies are on top of me and I can barely breathe. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

_Brian and Joey grab DJ and yank him from throwing punches. The limo stopped and security guards opened the limo door and grabbed DJ away from the grasps of Joey and Brian. DJ was escorted into a minivan to drive home in. The camera shifted back into the limo where the boys were helping each other get up from the floor of the limo. _

**Producer:** Once in the house DJ's anger got the best of him as not only Justyn became a target of his temper tantrum.

**Flashback**

**_Confessional: DJ:_**_ I'm so angry right now, all I really want to do is let it all out and the only way I know how to do that is by fucking up everything in my sight. _

_DJ started punching the walls. _

**_DJ:_**_ I DON'T WANNA FUCKEN BE HERE RIGHT NOW!_

_DJ entered the living room and flipped the grey circled chairs. He took one of them and threw it against the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard. He then went to the couch where he started punching the cushions and then tossed them out of his way. The camera then shifted to the limo pulling up. KJ, Joey, Brian, Justyn, Danny and Isaiah all exited the limo. The camera shifted back to DJ who then grabbed the plant and flung it across the floor, causing all the mud to fall over on the white carpet. _

**_Confessional: Isaiah:_**_ DJ is going crazy right now and it's really hard to watch. _

_DJ entered the kitchen as he grabbed the kettle pot and swung it as it hit Danny in his rib. _

**_Confessional: Danny:_**_ I understand DJ is upset right now but this is getting out of hand and he needs to calm down before something major goes down._

_Danny and Isaiah crowd DJ and try to calm him down. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ DJ calm down.  
__**Danny:**__ You just hit me with the motherfucken kettle bro!  
__**DJ:**__ GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_DJ then gave one swift push and plunged Danny into the ground. Justyn then walked up and helped Danny get up as Isaiah was talking with DJ._

The scene went black as the outside of the mansion was shown with the sunrise in the background. Beside the sunrise "Life Coach" could be seen as a crow flew by the text and it changed to "Life Coached". The camera enters the mansion and goes into the living room where Brian, Joey, Isaiah and KJ are sitting talking about the prior nights events.

**KJ:** I really am so mad with DJ right now.  
**Isaiah:** I would be too. Last night went way too far, like what was DJ so upset about?  
**KJ:** I don't even know, he didn't talk to me about being upset with anything so when we went for dinner and he said he had a problem with Justyn it really hit me off guard like what the fuck?  
**Brian:** Whatever it was it really went deep because he was straight reckless.  
**Joey:** I just feel really disgusted about his behavior that I don't want to associate myself with him, so from now on I'm going to act like he's not in the building.  
**KJ:** No, I completely understand DJ needs a talking to. He needs to realize that his behavior wasn't tolerable.

The scene shifted to DJ waking up and making his way to the other boys in the living room. As DJ went to talk to everyone, they all got up to leave.

**Confessional: DJ:** I guess I'm public enemy number 1 in everyone's eyes. So at this point I have nothing to say to anyone.

The camera switched to outside the mansion where Justyn and Danny are seen exiting the van.

_Justyn was wearing a black vest, grey sweats and black Nikes on his feet. _

_Danny was wearing a grey sweater, black shorts and black Vans on his feet._

Both boys entered the mansion and went into the kitchen where everyone was.

**Justyn:** Miss us?

Everyone hugged each other as they were glad their roommates were back.

**Danny:** So did anything happen when we left?  
**KJ:** Nope, we all just cleaned up all of DJ's mess and right now we're giving him the silent treatment because what he did was so wrong.  
**Justyn:** That shit don't phase me, so it's whatever.  
**KJ:** Could I talk to you outside for a minute?  
**Justyn:** Sure.

KJ and Justyn are seen going outside in the backyard standing on the lower half of the lawn beside the Jacuzzi.

**KJ:** I really do want to apologize for everything that went down the other night.  
**Justyn:** You don't have to sweat shit, honestly.  
**KJ:** But on some realshit, it shouldn't have gone down like that and I honestly didn't come here for petty drama. I came here to work on some shit with me and one of those things is opening up to people and becoming friends with them also. So as a man and a friend I'm apologizing to you sincerely.  
**Justyn:** That's what's up, I respect you a lot more now, and don't worry everything that happened is in the past.

**Confessional: Justyn:** It really tells me a lot about KJ's personality compared to his brothers because KJ didn't have a fight with me but yet he's apologizing. DJ you need to take a lot of pointers from your brother because God knows if you ever come at me disrespectful ever again, we're going for a round 3 and I'll be the reason you are sent to the hospital!

The scene switched to the kitchen where Joey, Brian, Danny and Isaiah were corresponding with each other.

**Isaiah:** I can't believe he threw the kettle at you.  
**Danny:** I don't think he intentionally threw it at me but after the fact he didn't apologize so I guess he got what he deserved.

**Confessional: Joey:** I find it funny how it's the same exact predicament of what happened between Brian and Danny that happened between DJ and Danny but yet Danny didn't react like he did with me and Brian so it shows me that Danny was just fronting for the camera the first night and he's really not that buck.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings and DJ goes and answers it. At the door Laura the Life Coach could be seen adorning a teal slim fit dress and black open toed heels.

**Laura:** Hi!  
**DJ:** Hey.  
**Laura:** I'm Laura.  
**DJ:** My name is DJ, come into the house. EVERYONE THE LIFE COACH IS HERE!

Laura and DJ made their way through the hallway into the living room where all the boys sat down after greeting her. Laura then stood up and began to speak.

**Laura:** Well welcome everybody, my name is Laura Baron and I'm here to help guide you through this experience whilst dealing with your issues either going on in your life or in this house. I literally come in here and shake shit up! I'm willing to put in the work only if you are able to put in the work also, so with that being said I'll be meeting up individually with all of you in my office to better get to know each and every one of you. So first I think I'll be seeing Isaiah.  
**Isaiah:** That's me!  
**Laura:** Okay well follow me!

Isaiah and Laura leave the rest of the boys as they enter he office.

**Laura:** Well welcome! How are you?  
**Isaiah:** I'm good.  
**Laura:** So is there something you know that you want to work on in this house?  
**Isaiah:** I don't really necessarily feel as if I have a problem now but more so on the fact that I dwell on the past a little too much.  
**Laura:** So what do you dwell on?  
**Isaiah:** Like my mother was a single parent and she was young…

Isaiah began to tear up a bit.

**Laura:** It's okay. What's going to help is if you talk about it.  
**Isaiah:** I mean like I feel so ungrateful because she kept me fed, clothed and I had a roof over my head but she was mentally and physically abusing and it's hard not to remember those days.  
**Laura:** It's alright! What you need to work on is coming to reality that what happened in the past happened in the past and you cannot let it affect you to the point where you configure it into anger.

Isaiah nodded his head in agreement to Laura's words.

**Laura:** Have you ever sat down and talked to her about your feelings?  
**Isaiah:** No, I haven't.  
**Laura:** Well we'll work on that too.

**Confessional: Laura:** Isaiah is a very strong person who has been through a lot and I feel like the only way for him to get over the things that haunted him in his past is to talk about it to the source, his mother.

Isaiah exited Laura's office as Danny entered her office.

**Danny:** Hey!  
**Laura:** Hey, so how do you feel about being here?  
**Danny:** Honestly on the first night I got into a fight and I really wanted to go home but Justyn and Isaiah really were looking out for me and really changed my mind about it all.  
**Laura:** Wait, you got into a fight on the first night?

**Confessional: Laura: **Danny telling me that he got into a fight on the first night really bothers me because it tells me that he is short tempered and the littlest of things will set him off and that's not good when you're going to be sent off into the real world.

**Danny:** Yeah, it was all because of a lot of alcohol and a lot less of common sense but as of right now Brian, Joey and I are cool.  
**Laura:** Well that's good to hear. I feel as though you have a lot of anger in you and I really want to know do you know where that comes from?  
**Danny: **I think it really started bothering me when my father disowned me for being gay.  
**Laura:** Oh honey…  
**Danny:** It's okay, I fend for myself since I was a teen so I have thick skin, I guess sometimes I wished he was still in my life so I could show him how much I've grown and accomplished as an adult.  
**Laura:** Well hopefully by you being here we can help mend that bond that you and your father once had.

**Confessional: Danny:** Talking to the life coach lady really opened up my eyes as to maybe there is a reason why I'm lashing out so much, maybe there is a reason to why I snap for no apparent reason.

Danny exited Laura's office and in came Joey.

**Laura:** Hey Joey.  
**Joey:** Hi.  
**Laura:** So what brings you to the Bad Boys house?  
**Joey:** Honestly, I just wanted to have a great time. I want to live it up while I'm here in Las Vegas but it's like the petty drama comes into play and it changes you.  
**Laura:** So do you think being in this house is changing you for the good or the bad?  
**Joey:** I feel really strongly that it is slowly but surely changing me into the person that I'm afraid to become.  
**Laura:** And what are you afraid to become?  
**Joey:** A bully.  
**Laura:** Why would you think your becoming a bully?  
**Joey:** Because there is one boy in the house that I don't like but we're acting cordial right now because everyone is preoccupied with other drama that is revolved around multiple people but I'm not the only one who has a problem with that boy so I don't want to fall into that trap of two people picking on one person cause that's not who I am.  
**Laura:** I get you.  
**Joey:** People look at me and would never believe that I was ever bullied throughout my childhood because of how I carry myself.

**Confessional: Laura:** As soon as Joey reveals to me that he was bullied throughout his childhood it all made sense. He didn't want to become someone that he was terrified of when he was little and that is totally understandable and I need to really go in there and make sure Joey believes in himself that he isn't a bully and he's better than that.

Joey hugs Laura and exits her office as Brian makes his way into her office.

**Confessional: Brian:** Honestly I don't think I need a Life Coach but I'll keep my mind open because she seems to know what she's talking about.

**Laura:** Welcome Brian!  
**Brian:** Hi, how are you?  
**Laura:** I'm good, yourself?  
**Brian:** I'm pretty good.  
**Laura:** So I just want to know, do you have any beef with any of the boys in the house or is anything bothering you that you think corresponds to your behavior in the house?  
**Brian:** Well I don't particularly like Danny but that was only because on the first night out he caught feelings over me not coming home with everyone and that escalated into a brawl between Joey and Danny.  
**Laura:** So why won't you just forgive Danny and move on or is there more to the story?  
**Brian:** Uhm, I have a hard time trusting people, so I don't trust that Danny won't do this again.  
**Laura:** Why do you have such a hard time trusting people?

Brian got up and got a box of tissues.

**Laura:** What's wrong?  
**Brian:** I mean this shit is hard man.  
**Laura:** So let's talk about it.  
**Brian: **I'm just so hurt because I looked up to these people for so many years and they betrayed me.  
**Laura:** Who?

Brian begins to break down and cry.

**Brian:** My mom and dad. I'm adopted… And my parents haven't even told me yet, I found the papers one day…

Laura got up and gave Brian a hug.

**Laura:** I'm so sorry.  
**Brian:** They… They had ample opportunity to tell me but yet they lied to my face.

**Confessional: Laura:** When Brian tells me about him being adopted and not knowing for all these years, it really makes sense to why he doesn't trust people but it's my job to now go in and make him see that not everyone is like his parents and not everyone is going to lie to him. This is going to be a hard one but I think I'll manage.

After talking a bit more Brian hugged Laura and in came Justyn.

**Justyn:** Hey!  
**Laura:** Hey yourself! You were the one that got sent to a hotel I believe.  
**Justyn:** Yeah I did.  
**Laura:** Do you want to talk about that?  
**Justyn:** Well I'm the type of person who doesn't take shit from nobody but I gave DJ multiple chances and last night was just the straw that broke the camel's back.  
**Laura:** I see. Do you think that it's over or are you still ready haha.

Both Justyn and Laura began to laugh.

**Justyn:** Like I'm over it but if he ever just disrespects me in the slightest I'm taking off.  
**Laura:** But do you think that's wise?  
**Justyn:** In the long-run? Probably not but in my head at that time it will happen.  
**Laura:** So while being in this house is there anything you need to work on besides your anger towards DJ?  
**Justyn:** I do have commitment issues but I know that.  
**Laura:** So I think that's two goals we can set while you're in this house.  
**Justyn:** Sounds good.

Justyn exited Laura's office as KJ entered her office.

**Laura:** Hi, you're…  
**KJ:** I'm KJ the one with green hair is my brother DJ.  
**Laura:** Oh so you guys must be close.  
**KJ:** Actually we're not talking right now.  
**Laura:** Really? Why?  
**KJ:** DJ needs to grow up and I can't always have his back when he's wrong. He needs to realize that it's a bigger picture and he has to stop thinking only about himself.  
**Laura:** I think we should have you two sit side by side and have a conversation.

Laura went outside and got DJ and sat him down beside his brother.

**Laura:** So what I want you to do KJ is tell your brother what's bothering you and I need for you DJ to just sit back take in what he's saying and after you can have your chance to speak.  
**DJ:** Sure.

**Confessional: KJ:** DJ best be on his best behavior because I'm not going to forgive him if he even dares to leave this room before I'm finished speaking.

**KJ:** Here's the thing DJ, last night you need to realize that you were totally in the wrong for everything that went down. Justyn didn't make me have an argument with you, you should've been man enough to buy him a drink just like he was man enough to buy you a drink first even though you called him fake. You called him out 3 times to fight you and you got what you wanted and trust me it wasn't pretty especially because you weren't winning. You started it and he finished it. And to top it all off you made the whole entire house a mess which was wrong and now you have to go at expense because of it. The whole house that you were so made at helped clean up the mess that you made while you threw your temper tantrum and went to bed, do you think that's a good look on any of us because at the end of the day were brothers and you proved to them what kind of person you are and now it's your job to go in there and fix it.  
**Laura:** DJ do you understand where your brother is coming from?  
**DJ:** Yeah I fucked up, I know that but nobody is giving me a chance to apologize, every time I walk into a room everyone leaves and it's really hard to even want to give them an apology when everyone is acting like complete assholes.  
**KJ:** What do you expect? You were an asshole to all of them!  
**DJ:** Honestly I'm over this, I'm not coming in here to be yelled at.

DJ walked out of the Life Coaches office leaving KJ and Laura to talk.

**Laura:** I think he just needs time because really it is the whole house against him at this point so I think we should just leave him until he's ready to apologize.  
**KJ:** I just feel as if when he's ready to apologize it's going to be too late.

The scene shifted to all the boys in the living room once again as Laura stands and begins to talk in front of them.

**Laura:** Well it was great getting to know each and every one of you guys and I'll be back for another session where we'll really try to fix those problems that you boys may have in your lives.

All the boys clapped for Laura as she exited the mansion.

**Confessional: Joey:** So all the boys had an emotional day with the Life Coach so we all decided to just stay in for the night and just try to rebuild a family bound within the house.

All 7 boys are seen in the living room. Danny was seen on the ground wrapped in a red blanket. Justyn and Isaiah are seen sitting next to each other on one of the big white couches. Isaiah was just wearing sweats with no shirt on. Justyn was wearing his black ball shorts with no shirt on. KJ was sitting on one of the small circle chairs in his pajama pants and black t-shirt. DJ was standing eating a pizza behind the couch that Brian and Joey were sitting in. DJ was also in a pair of black pajama pants with a red flannel on. Brian was wearing a red sweater and just his boxer on. Joey had on a white wife beater on and black shorts.

**Isaiah:** Out of everyone, you were like the most upset coming out of the office Danny, what happened?  
**Justyn:** Yeah, I mean you don't have to tell us if you don't want to but we're here for you in case you wanted to talk about it.

**Confessional: Danny:** At this point I feel like I can't really open up to everyone in the house so I'm kind of reserved at this point.

**Danny:** I mean…  
**Justyn:** Well let me just tell you this, I feel like you need to break those walls you put up because we're all here for a reason, how can somebody help you if you don't want to allow them to do so?  
**Danny:** Well we talked about my anger issues and she wanted to know where it stemmed from and I knew exactly where it came from. My dad abandoned me when I told him I was gay and ever since then I've always had walls up and I grew to hate people and I'm a poor decision maker. I let my anger get the best of me and I go off in a minute.  
**Justyn:** I get it. But you need to realize it's okay we're all here for each other.  
**Isaiah:** Yeah you don't need to feel like it's the world against you when it's not.  
**Danny:** You guys are really like family. I don't have a "Family". My family disowned me when I came out to them.  
**Isaiah:** It's okay. Forget about the negative bullshit in your life, we're here for you regardless.  
**Justyn:** Don't let people get the upper hand on you because they said some shit, no. You need to let your guard down and allow people to talk to you or else you will end up not having anybody.  
**Danny:** I get it. And thank you guys for always being there to listen when I need to talk.  
**Isaiah:** Any time, don't worry about it.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm really pissed off because everyone feels like Danny's predicament is more serious than anyone else and I don't feel like that, so it's my turn to speak.

**Brian:** Honestly, that's nothing compared to what I'm dealing with on some real shit.  
**Danny:** What is your problem?  
**Brian:** What are you talking about? I'm just saying, what you're going through isn't that big of a deal compared to what I'm going through.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** So Danny tells us about his problem with his dad and Brian has the nerve to disrespect Danny and say his problem isn't anything big and Danny needs to grow up. I'm done with this nigga.

**Isaiah:** How you gon' tell somebody they shit ain't nothing.  
**Brian:** Is this your battle?  
**Isaiah:** YES IT IS! I'M MAKING IT MY BATTLE!

Isaiah began to yell in Brian's face.

**Brian:** I'm not fighting with you.  
**Isaiah:** That's your problem, you always start shit that you could never finish.  
**Brian:** What am I starting though?  
**Isaiah:** You always acting like you're all high and mighty and everyone is beneath you, like get a hold of yourself.  
**Brian:** I KNOW WHO I AM.  
**Isaiah:** I do too! I hope you know you're a bully ass bitch!

**Confessional: KJ:** This is going so bad and we didn't even go out to party so no one is drunk but everyone is in their feelings.

**Brian:** I'm not a bully!  
**Justyn:** But you are mad disrespectful so what's the difference?  
**Brian:** Why…

Justyn cut Brian off.

**Justyn:** WHY WHAT?!  
**Danny:** I'm tired of you trying to belittle me Brian. I thought we were cool but obviously we aren't.

**Confessional: Brian:** So I have Danny, Isaiah and Justyn yelling at me and I obviously can't win this 3 on 1 verbal war so what do I decide to do? I decide to go into my room get a shit load of Danny's clothing and throw it in the pool.

Brian walks away from the three yelling boys and goes down the hallway to his room and begins to take Danny's clothing.

**Brian:** This is what happens when you fuck with someone like me!

Danny, Justyn, Isaiah, KJ, DJ and Joey make their way into the front of the back room as Danny enters the room and tries to grab his clothes away from Brian.

**Danny:** Let go of my shit!  
**Brian:** No! I'm a bully right? I'll show you a bully!

Both boys are seen tugging at the clothes as the scene turns black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Leave your feedback on today's Episode! **


	15. Cuss-ino Blow-asis!

**Episode 4 – Cuss-ino Blow-asis**

**Producer: **Last time on The Bad Boys Club, the house divides on DJ as he was made out to be public enemy number one. Feeling like he was responsible for his brother's actions, KJ made it his duty to apologize to Justyn about DJ's behavior.

**Flashback**

**_KJ:_**_ Could I talk to you outside for a minute?  
__**Justyn:**__ Sure._

_KJ and Justyn are seen going outside in the backyard standing on the lower half of the lawn beside the Jacuzzi. _

**_KJ:_**_ I really do want to apologize for everything that went down the other night.  
__**Justyn:**__ You don't have to sweat shit, honestly.  
__**KJ:**__ But on some realshit, it shouldn't have gone down like that and I honestly didn't come here for petty drama. I came here to work on some shit with me and one of those things is opening up to people and becoming friends with them also. So as a man and a friend I'm apologizing to you sincerely.  
__**Justyn:**__ That's what's up, I respect you a lot more now, and don't worry everything that happened is in the past. _

**_Confessional: Justyn:_**_ It really tells me a lot about KJ's personality compared to his brothers because KJ didn't have a fight with me but yet he's apologizing. DJ you need to take a lot of pointers from your brother because God knows if you ever come at me disrespectful ever again, we're going for a round 3 and I'll be the reason you are sent to the hospital!_

**Producer:** Seeing as these boys were facing many demons in their lives, Life Coach Laura came in to get to know all of the boys and pin-point what drives them both in a negative and positive way. Some sessions seemed to be worst than others as Laura began to form a bond with the 7 roommates.

**Flashback**

**_Laura:_**_ Well welcome! How are you?  
__**Isaiah:**__ I'm good.  
__**Laura:**__ So is there something you know that you want to work on in this house?  
__**Isaiah:**__ I don't really necessarily feel as if I have a problem now but more so on the fact that I dwell on the past a little too much.  
__**Laura:**__ So what do you dwell on?  
__**Isaiah:**__ Like my mother was a single parent and she was young…_

_Isaiah began to tear up a bit._

**_Laura:_**_ It's okay. What's going to help is if you talk about it.  
__**Isaiah:**__ I mean like I feel so ungrateful because she kept me fed, clothed and I had a roof over my head but she was mentally and physically abusing and it's hard not to remember those days.  
__**Laura:**__ It's alright! What you need to work on is coming to reality that what happened in the past happened in the past and you cannot let it affect you to the point where you configure it into anger. _

_Isaiah nodded his head in agreement to Laura's words._

**_Laura:_**_ Have you ever sat down and talked to her about your feelings?  
__**Isaiah:**__ No, I haven't.  
__**Laura:**__ Well we'll work on that too._

**_Confessional: Laura:_**_ Isaiah is a very strong person who has been through a lot and I feel like the only way for him to get over the things that haunted him in his past is to talk about it to the source, his mother. _

**Producer:** Feeling the pressure of having to break down his walls Danny finally opens up to the rest of the boys about his struggles as Brian voices his opinion on what he thinks about the situation which doesn't sit well with some of the boys which leads to a full out verbal war.

**Flashback**

**_Confessional: Brian:_**_ So I have Danny, Isaiah and Justyn yelling at me and I obviously can't win this 3 on 1 verbal war so what do I decide to do? I decide to go into my room get a shit load of Danny's clothing and throw it in the pool. _

_Brian walks away from the three yelling boys and goes down the hallway to his room and begins to take Danny's clothing. _

**_Brian:_**_ This is what happens when you fuck with someone like me!_

_Danny, Justyn, Isaiah, KJ, DJ and Joey make their way into the front of the back room as Danny enters the room and tries to grab his clothes away from Brian._

**_Danny:_**_ Let go of my shit!  
__**Brian:**__ No! I'm a bully right? I'll show you a bully!_

The camera turned black and rewinded to the outside of the mansion. In the top right hand corner of the screen "Cuss-ino Blow-asis" is shown as the camera cracks from the text jumping forwards. The cracks are then transitioned into the clothes Brian was holding onto as Danny was trying to get it away from him.

**Brian:** This is what bullies do, you wanted a bully you got a motherfucken bully!  
**Danny:** Let go of my shit Brian.  
**Brian:** Why?  
**Danny:** I never touched anything of yours.  
**Brian:** Well I don't give two fucks at this point.

**Confessional: Joey:** Again with this back and forth bullshit. Danny if you're going to swing then do it. I think he needs a little motivation.

Joey goes up to the two boys and helps Brian yank the clothes away from Danny's grip.

**Joey:** I'm tired of this shit.  
**Danny:** Joey what the fuck?  
**Joey:** If you wanna swing then swing cause he already took your shit and you didn't do jack shit about it.

The camera shifted to Brian going through the door from their bedroom that led into the backyard. He then threw a handful of Danny's belongings into the pool.

**Brian:** It is what it is bitch.

The scene shifted back into the room where Danny and Joey are facing each other as Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ are in the doorway.

**Confessional: Danny:** Joey you want me to fight? Okay I'll show you how I can fight.

**Danny:** You wanna fight?  
**Joey:** All I'm saying is you have a lot of mouth but yet you never have the balls to fight someone that you have a problem with.

Danny pushed Joey as Joey took a step back. Joey ran up and pushed Danny as he went a few steps back.

**Danny:** Oh word, say motherfucken word you really wanna fight.

Joey walked up to Danny as Danny pushed Joey's face. Joey grabbed both hands full of Danny's hair as Danny grabbed his right hand full of Joey's hair. Both boys are holding tight onto each others head as Joey yanks Danny's head to the right smashing it on the lamp that was on top of the dresser. Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ ran from the door way into the room as security barged into the room also.

**Danny:** Bitch let go of my hair.  
**Joey:** You dumb ass hoe.

Security got in between the two boys but Joey clenched onto Danny's hair and punched him in the head 3 times before security pulled him away from Danny. The camera focused on Danny who was being fetched into the doorway of the room.

**Danny:** Now I gotta motherfucken problem with that shit right there!

The camera then shifted onto Joey who was still in the hands of security.

**Joey:** Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up you actor ass bitch!

Joey then was freed from the security's grip as he and Brian went and got Danny's bed and began to carry it outside. They both then threw it into the pool.

**Brian:** I betchu that bitch gonna be going home tonight!  
**Joey:** I fucked him up!

Both boys entered back their room as the camera shifted onto Danny, Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ who were all in the kitchen. Justyn and KJ were sitting on the kitchen counter tops as Danny, DJ and Isaiah were standing in front of the counters and kitchen sink.

**Confessional: DJ:** I honestly don't see why Joey had to fight Danny and I didn't see why Brian had to do what he did to Danny's clothes. Putting it all in perspective makes me see how petty things are in this house and really makes me want to change for the good.

**DJ:** First and foremost Brian and Joey are totally in the wrong for what they pulled here tonight. After seeing the shit they both did I realized how stupid I looked to everyone the prior couple of nights back and I sincerely apologize to both you Danny and you Justyn. Shit got out of hand way too fast for some petty bullshit and I didn't come here for that. I hope you guys accept my apology.  
**Danny:** Honestly, I'm over that and I accept your apology.  
**Justyn:** I second that. We can both forget about the past couple of weeks and move forward on a positive note.

**Confessional: KJ:** I'm so proud of my brother for finally seeing the light and acknowledging that he had a problem and he needed to fix it. This is a positive step for the both of us.

**Isaiah:** I think we all need to have a serious meeting in the morning because we gotta get this shit fixed.  
**Danny:** I'm over the meetings and shit because I apologized to both of them and they both accepted my apology and just turned around and stabbed me in the back.  
**KJ:** I think we should all just get some rest and work through it in the A.M cause we're all a bit shook at what just happened and we all need some time to think things through rationally.  
**Danny:** Guess I'm sleeping with Justyn tonight.  
**Justyn:** Haha, it's all good.

All 5 boys went off into their rooms as Danny slept with Justyn. The camera shifted into Joey and Brian's room as they were both sitting talking on their beds.

**Brian:** We're in Sin City, it's time to turn shit up.  
**Joey:** If he thought he was staying in this house he has another thing coming.  
**Brian:** HAHAHA!  
**Joey:** It's time, tell them to start looking for a next replacement!

The camera panned out to the outside of the mansion as the moon set and the sun started to rise. All the boys are seen stretching their bodies and starting to get up as Danny is shown in the pool getting all his clothes from the bottom of it.

**Danny:** UGH! My shit is fucken expensive.

The scene switched to Isaiah and Justyn in their room talking.

**Isaiah:** What happened last night was fucked up.  
**Justyn:** I'm really over this two on one ganging up shit.  
**Isaiah:** Exactly, the next time they want to pick on Danny I'm done! I'm going to explode.  
**Justyn:** You and me both.  
**Isaiah:** It just really angers me that they think what they're doing is okay, like I'm human… I'm going to feel bad…  
**Justyn:** I hear what you're saying though. How about we go take him out for the day.  
**Isaiah:** Yeah that sounds good.

Isaiah goes into KJ and DJ's room as they were getting ready.

**Isaiah:** Hey you two, Justyn and I thought we'd go take out Danny for day, you guys wanna come?  
**KJ:** We would but I think DJ and I need to have a heart to heart and let out everything that's been on our minds for the past couple of weeks out in the open.  
**DJ:** Yeah but reassure him that we have his back in this house, if he needs us we're here for him.  
**Isaiah:** Okay, sounds good. Hopefully you guys hash out everything and move on cause at the end of the day you guys are brothers and KJ you're right "Blood is thicker than water".  
**KJ:** Haha, Thanks.

Isaiah is then seen going through the house to the backyard where Justyn is helping Danny get his clothes out of the pool.

**Isaiah:** You guys almost done?  
**Danny:** Yeah I got the last of it. Thanks Justyn.  
**Justyn:** No problem anytime.  
**Isaiah:** Well hurry and get dressed we're going out.  
**Danny:** Where?  
**Isaiah:** You'll see.

_Danny is seen wearing a red and black tank top over black shorts and Adidas on his feet. He wore a black fitted and had on a black G-Shock watch on his left wrist. _

_Justyn is shown wearing a black t-shirt with white abstract triangles over black denims and Raptor 7's on his feet. _

_Isaiah is adorning a blue and black flannel over a plain white vest, beige cargo shorts and Orion Blues on his feet. _

The three boys left the mansion and went into the black Jeep as Isaiah drove the boys off. The scene fluctuated to Joey and Brian walking through the house and into the backyard with their swim trunks on. Both boys went into the Jacuzzi and began relaxing.

**Joey:** The house is so peaceful without Danny.  
**Brian:** I know, hopefully he went home and we're getting a new bitch.  
**Joey:** Wouldn't that be a miracle.

The scene switched to KJ and DJ sitting down in the living room facing each other.

**KJ:** Okay so last time I got to speak first in Laura's Office so it's only fair for you to start.  
**DJ:** Well the first thing I would want to say is I've felt really alone in this house, but I do understand why that happened. My actions weren't justified and everyone saw that. So for that I am sorry.  
**KJ:** And it's okay. People do make mistakes but it's about learning from them and moving the fuck on. Like I got some shit with me that I need to work on, everybody in this house got some shit to work on. Nobody's perfect.  
**DJ:** And I get that I just wished in that moment that my flesh and blood was there for me instead of being there for someone he'd only knew for a week.  
**KJ:** And I do apologize if you felt like I was against you but at the same time, you and I both know Justyn wasn't in the wrong so I'm going to keep it real. But all you have to know is at the end of the day you're my brother and I will do whatever you need me to do and I'll be there whenever you need me to be there.  
**DJ:** That's what's up.

KJ and DJ hug each other as the scene transitions to Isaiah, Danny and Justyn entering a clothing store.

**Danny:** What are we doing here?  
**Isaiah:** Justyn and I are buying you some new clothes duh.  
**Danny:** No, you guys don't-

Justyn cut him off.

**Justyn:** You're right we don't but we want to so shutup and go pick up shit that you like.

The scene chopped up to the boys laughing and making fun of some of the clothes that was in the store. Soon Isaiah and Justyn bought Danny 3 bags filled with clothes as they exited the store and headed back home. All three boys exited the Jeep and entered back the house as Danny put his newly bought stuff in Justyn and Isaiah's room. The scene shifted to Joey and Brian on the living room's computer.

**Joey:** This actually looks like fun.  
**Brian:** Gentleman's night at Vanity Square, dress to impress… best dressed wins $500.00!  
**Joey:** We have to go.  
**Brian:** EVERYBODY!

KJ, DJ, Danny, Isaiah and Justyn walked into the living room as Joey began to speak.

**Joey:** So obviously there is tension in the house but I still came here to party and Vanity Square is holding a "Gentleman's Night" and the best dressed group wins $500.00, you guys in?  
**Everyone:** Hell yes!

**Confessional: Danny:** I think the whole house needs a fun night like this because let's face it, we've been having too many petty arguments and fights over really stupid shit. Tonight is going to be different.

The boys are then shown scurrying throughout the house getting ready as all 7 boys enter the Confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Joey:** We're about to turn the fuck up tonight!  
**Confessional Room: Justyn:** BAD BOY STYLE!  
**Confessional Room: Isaiah:** So what are we going to do?  
**Confessional: Room: Everybody:** PARTY HARD AND FUCK HARDER!

All 7 boys rose up and exited the confessional room and went into the Party Bus that was awaiting them outside. The boys cracked open a bottle and poured drinks for everyone as they cheered and began to drink and laugh. All the boys are shown exiting the limo. Each boy had on a white dress shirt tucked into their black dress pants and black dress shoes but had different coloured ties on. Justyn had a silver tie as Danny had a pink tie and Joey had a solid black tie. Isaiah had a red bow tie, DJ had a zebra print bow tie, KJ had a cheetah print bow tie and Brian had a light blue bow tie.

**Confessional: Justyn:** It's businessman night and it's time to let go of the petty drama and do what I like to do best… okay well my second favourite thing. PARTYING!

7 shots lined up the bar as the bartender lit them on fire and the boys took each shot. Justyn is seen leaving the group and dancing with this Latino girl on the dance floor. Isaiah see's his friend and cheers' him from where he was standing as he begins to yell!

**Isaiah:** PARTY HARD &amp; FUCK HARDER!

Justyn takes a chug of his beer as he screams with the rest of their cast.

**Everyone:** PARTY HARD &amp; FUCK HARDER!

Justyn is then seen making out with the Latino girl.

**Justyn:** What's your name?  
**Amber:** Amber, yours?  
**Justyn:** Justyn.  
**Amber:** You're a good kisser!  
**Justyn:** Oh yeah?

Justyn lunged into another kiss as the scene shifts to the rest of the boys clapping and cheering on Justyn's game.

**Confessional: Danny:** I guess I'm a little jealous of Justyn hooking up with this random girl from the club but it's not like I can do anything about it except distance myself from him.

Soon the boys all paid their tab and went back into the limo to head home. The camera focused on the inside of the limo.

**Justyn:** So Amber is coming back to the house guys.  
**Isaiah:** So you cool with me sleeping in the room or do you need privacy?  
**Justyn:** No it's cool.

All the boys were giving Justyn props and high-fives as Danny just pretended to go to sleep.

**Justyn:** Danny you tired?

Danny ignored Justyn. Soon the boys came to the house and all exited the limo. Justyn let all the boys come out and then went to pick up Danny and carry him to his bed as Danny got up and barged out of the limo.

**Confessional: Justyn:** I don't know what's going on with Danny right now because he was dead asleep when I was calling his name but he miraculously wakes up when we reach home? Something isn't right.

Justyn enters the house and starts going through the house looking for Danny. He enters his room where Isaiah was changing into his PJ's.

**Justyn:** Did Danny come in here to change?  
**Isaiah:** No, did you leave him to sleep in the limo?  
**Justyn:** No he woke up right before I was going to carry him to bed.  
**Isaiah:** I'll help you look for him.

Isaiah and Justyn then go into KJ and DJ's room.

**Justyn:** Have you guys seen Danny?  
**KJ:** No, have you?  
**DJ:** Nope.

Both boys exit KJ and DJ's room and decide to go outside in the backyard as they see him wrapped up in a blanket lying down on the couch on the upper deck of the backyard.

**Justyn:** Danny.  
**Isaiah:** Is he sleeping already?  
**Danny:** Could you guys just leave me alone?

The door bell rings as Justyn leaves and goes to answer the door.

**Amber:** HEY!  
**Justyn:** Hey sexy!

Justyn picks up Amber as she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to his bedroom as he starts kissing her neck all the down to her belly button. They start kissing again as he starts grinding his bulge into her. Justyn pulls the cover of them as you can see them moving under the covers.

**Amber:** OMG you have you dick pierced?  
**Justyn:** Yeah I do, haha!

Justyn is seen in the confessional holding his head laughing hysterically. The scene chops to the backyard where Isaiah sits next to Danny.

**Isaiah:** Come on what's bothering you?  
**Danny:** You can't tell.  
**Isaiah:** Haha, I promise, so what's up?  
**Danny:** I think I kind of like Justyn.  
**Isaiah:** You like him? Like… Like, Like him or just wanna fuck him?  
**Danny:** Like, Like you stink face!  
**Isaiah:** So then just tell him, he loves you off so if anything he won't flirt in front of you.  
**Danny:** If he loves me off he wouldn't be with some stray right now he would be seeing if I'm okay.  
**Isaiah:** Just think about it, we've been here for 3 weeks now and nobody's had sex that I know of so he's probably sex deprived. Just give him another chance and talk it out with him.

**Confessional: Isaiah: **I honestly don't know how to respond to Danny liking Justyn because I didn't see it coming but I just treat it delicately because I do have a sense of loyalty to both of these niggas and I don't want to see their friendship be crushed over a crush.

**Isaiah:** Come you can sleep with me tonight.  
**Danny:** I think I would sleep better here where I can't hear him pound his junk into her.  
**Isaiah:** True. Well I'm off to bed okay, but wake me up if you need me.  
**Danny:** Okay.

Isaiah left Danny and went into his room to sleep as Justyn was still banging Amber. Isaiah ignored them and went straight to sleep. The scene then fastwarded to 6 a.m. where Justyn is shown walking Amber out of the mansion to a cab.

**Amber:** Bye sexy!  
**Justyn:** Bye.

Justyn headed into the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Justyn:** Last night was the best! I hadn't had sex in 3 weeks, that's 21 days! That is so long for me because I usually have sex atleast once a day… haha hashtag nympho!

Justyn exited the confessional room as he went to go lay back down in his room as he noticed Danny wasn't sleeping with Isaiah. Justyn then goes outside in the backyard and tries to wake Danny up.

**Justyn:** Danny! Danny… DANNY!

Danny turned and looked at Justyn and then turned back around and snuggled with his comforter.

**Justyn:** Hey come into bed, it's warmer in here.  
**Danny:** I'm fine.

**Confessional: Justyn: **Everyone knows "I'm fine" is code for "I'm not okay".

Justyn went up to Danny and knelt down beside the couch.

**Justyn:** What's bugging you, talk to me.  
**Danny:** Nothing, just leave me alone.  
**Justyn:** Are you sure it's nothing because you seem mad at me.  
**Danny:** Don't you have a guest to attend to or something, I'm trying to sleep.  
**Justyn:** What are you… Are you talking about Amber?

Danny fell silent as Justyn continued talking.

**Justyn:** Are you mad at me for hooking up with someone?  
**Danny:** Just leave me alone.  
**Justyn:** That's pretty selfish, just saying.

Justyn left Danny and went inside as the camera focused on Danny crying. Later on in the day all the boys are seen walking around in the house as DJ and KJ start screaming.

**DJ:** OMG YOU GUYS!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went into the kitchen.

**KJ:** We're in Las Vegas, we have to go to Casino and play some slots!

Everyone was silent as they all started jumping up and down. All the boys started getting ready to go play at the Casino.

_Danny wore a green t-shirt over white long denims and Adidas on his feet. He adorned a silver watch on his left wrist along with a silver chain. _

_Justyn wore a black t-shirt that had a bandanna pattern over beige cargo long pants and Oreo's on his feet. He had a black watch on his left wrist. _

_Isaiah wore a white v-neck top, green army printed long pants and white Air Max's on his feet. He had a gold watch on his left wrist along with some braided bands. _

_DJ had on a black vest with a black and white flannel over shiny denims and white chucks. He had his chain around his neck with his name on it. _

_KJ was wearing a black t-shirt with a girl on it, grey long pants, black chucks and had a white and black flannel wrapped around his waist. He had a black beanie on that said, "HUF". _

_Brian wore a white tight fit dress shirt tucked into a pair of grey dress pants and black dress shoes. He adorned a silver watch on his left wrist. _

_Joey had on a red sweater, black long cargo pants and red chucks on his feet. He had a black snapback on his head along with a silver chain around his neck. _

All 7 boys exited the mansion and dispersed into the limo. The limo then took the boys to the Casino. The scene switched to the Casino where the boys are seen playing slots. Joey and Brian are seen at the poker table throwing chips. DJ, KJ and Justyn are seen at the roulette table. Isaiah and Danny are seen playing on a machine as the reels of the machine stopped on the blazing 7, blazing 7, blazing 7! Danny jumped up and down as the Casino worker came up to him and handed him $5000.00.

**Isaiah:** BRO YOU JUST WON BIG!  
**Danny:** I know! Here this is for you, if it wasn't for you and Justyn… even though I'm upset with him, I wouldn't still be here.  
**Isaiah:** Keep your money!  
**Danny:** No way! Take it!

Danny handed Isaiah $500.00. The boys soon exited the Casino and went into the limo.

**Isaiah:** Did you guys win?  
**DJ:** Nothing big.  
**KJ:** Yeah sometimes you win some, sometimes you lose some.  
**Brian:** I guess today wasn't our day.  
**Isaiah:** Well it was somebody's day.  
**Justyn:** You won?!  
**Isaiah:** Nah.  
**Danny:** I did. So here is $500.00 for you since you helped buy me back new clothes and here is $200.00 each for you two because you guys we're also there for me.

**Confessional: Brian: **So in the limo Danny just starts handing out money to everyone and I'm just like I should at least get $100.00 for not pounding in your ass every time you came to my face.

**Joey:** Where's our share?  
**Brian:** Yeah what about us?  
**Danny:** Well I don't befriend bitches I beat.

Joey stood up in the limo.

**Joey:** WHO THE FUCK DID YOU BEAT BITCH?

The camera zooms out of the limo and starts to rumble as the scene turns black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 4 is here! Episode 5 will probably be up by Sunday due to me going on a Family trip starting from today and I wont be back until Friday night... so just to be safe I'm saying Sunday! LOL Anyways keep up with the reviews I love hearing feedback on what you think about of the Season and what you think of each of the boys. Until next time on Bad Boys Club: Las Vegas - Episode 5 "What Happens In Vegas... Airs On T.V"**


	16. What Happens In Vegas Airs On TV!

**Episode 5 – What Happens In Vegas… Airs On TV!**

** Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, Brian and Joey were finally pushed to the edge when it came to Danny and things spiraled out of control when Danny and Joey went for a round 2.

**Flashback**

_The scene shifted back into the room where Danny and Joey are facing each other as Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ are in the doorway. _

**_Confessional: Danny:_**_ Joey you want me to fight? Okay I'll show you how I can fight. _

**_Danny:_**_ You wanna fight?  
__**Joey:**__ All I'm saying is you have a lot of mouth but yet you never have the balls to fight someone that you have a problem with. _

_Danny pushed Joey as Joey took a step back. Joey ran up and pushed Danny as he went a few steps back. _

**_Danny:_**_ Oh word, say motherfucken word you really wanna fight. _

_Joey walked up to Danny as Danny pushed Joey's face. Joey grabbed both hands full of Danny's hair as Danny grabbed his right hand full of Joey's hair. Both boys are holding tight onto each others head as Joey yanks Danny's head to the right smashing it on the lamp that was on top of the dresser. Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ ran from the door way into the room as security barged into the room also. _

**_Danny:_**_ Bitch let go of my hair.  
__**Joey:**__ You dumb ass hoe._

_Security got in between the two boys but Joey clenched onto Danny's hair and punched him in the head 3 times before security pulled him away from Danny. The camera focused on Danny who was being fetched into the doorway of the room. _

**_Danny:_**_ Now I gotta motherfucken problem with that shit right there!_

**Producer:** Tensions grew between former besties as Danny started catching feelings towards roommate Justyn. Justyn's obliviousness caused him to hook up with Amber while Danny was pouring out his confession to Isaiah.

**Flashback**

_Justyn is then seen making out with the Latino girl. _

**_Justyn:_**_ What's your name?  
__**Amber:**__ Amber, yours?  
__**Justyn:**__ Justyn.  
__**Amber:**__ You're a good kisser!  
__**Justyn:**__ Oh yeah?_

_Justyn lunged into another kiss as the scene shifts to the rest of the boys clapping and cheering on Justyn's game. _

**_Confessional: Danny:_**_ I guess I'm a little jealous of Justyn hooking up with this random girl from the club but it's not like I can do anything about it except distance myself from him._

**Producer:** As the boys come home from an excursion to the Casino, Joey, Brian and Danny began to argue in the limo.

**Flashback**

**_Confessional: Brian: _**_So in the limo Danny just starts handing out money to everyone and I'm just like I should at least get $100.00 for not pounding in your ass every time you came to my face. _

**_Joey:_**_ Where's our share?  
__**Brian:**__ Yeah what about us?  
__**Danny:**__ Well I don't befriend bitches I beat._

_Joey stood up in the limo. _

**_Joey:_**_ WHO THE FUCK DID YOU BEAT BITCH?_

The camera turned black then zoomed out in the night as the limo could be seen. Joey's voice is heard as the limo driving along the highway is shown.

**Joey:** I BETCHU GONNA BE GOING HOME TONIGHT!

The camera zoomed into a sign that the limo had passed which stated, "What Happens In Vegas… Stays In Vegas" as the "Stays In Vegas" got blew away by the wind and were replaced with "Airs On TV!" the camera then entered the limo as Joey is seen standing in the limo.

**Joey:** How you gonna front on me when I beat your ass in the room?  
**Danny:** Whatever Joey sit your ass down.

Justyn stood up in the limo and placed his hand on Joey's stomach.

**Justyn:** Joey calm down.  
**Joey:** No, he is always getting babied by everyone. This is the real motherfucken world, nobody is going to baby you.  
**Danny:** I don't ask anybody to baby me.

Soon the limo reached the mansion. All 7 boys exited the limo and entered the mansion. KJ and DJ went into their room and began to change. The camera shifted onto Brian and Joey in their room.

**Brian:** Tonight's the night.  
**Joey:** I'm telling you, it's going to be a motherfucken war in this bitch.  
**Brian:** Let's see if this bitch want some.  
**Joey:** It's time for this bitch to go!  
**Brian:** He fucking with fire, bruh.  
**Joey:** He wants to be a fake ass, petty ass bitch, two can play at that game.

Danny enters the room and starts changing off his dress clothes into some grey slacks. As he takes off his shirt, Brian and Joey advance onto him.

**Brian:** We need to address some shit.  
**Danny:** What's up?  
**Joey:** Danny this house isn't for you.  
**Brian:** We're telling you this because you need to hear it.  
**Joey:** This bullshit that you have going on needs to stop.  
**Danny:** Like what Joey?  
**Joey:** You walking around this house like you're that bitch… and you're not.  
**Danny:** Really?  
**Joey:** And your mouth been running like it's on a motherfucken elliptical.  
**Danny:** Are you guys joking right now, this is so stupid. You guys are so fake.  
**Brian:** You fake!  
**Danny:** Bitch, y'all had a problem with me from the jump!

Isaiah and Justyn are shown in the confessional room. Both boys had already changed their clothes.

_Isaiah was wearing a white wife beater and black ball shorts. _

_Justyn didn't have his shirt on and wore white shorts. _

**Confessional Room: Isaiah:** Enough is enough, Joey and Brian are really erking my soul right now and I'm about to explode.  
**Confessional Room: Justyn:** Regardless of the awkwardness between Danny and I, he's my nigga and I got his back.  
**Confessional Room: Isaiah: **Ladies and gentlemen, shits about to go down!  
**Confessional Room: Justyn:** They've done picked on my friend, enough and I'm done with this shit.  
**Confessional Room: Isaiah:** It's two of them and 1 of him and you know what, we're evening out the field.

Isaiah and Justyn exit the confessional room and go further down the hallway into the back room where Brian and Joey are seen yelling at Danny. Isaiah and Justyn enter Joey and Brian's room.

**Danny:** WHAT'S THE PROBLEM CAUSE I FEEL LIKE YOU TWO HAVE HAD IT OUT FOR ME SINCE DAY 1.  
**Brian:** The problem is you're fake.

Isaiah walked into the room and faced Brian.

**Isaiah:** I'm tired of this shit yo! Y'all wanna fight? What's good?  
**Brian:** Oh, you gotta problem all of a sudden?  
**Isaiah:** I don't fuck with bullies, bitch so yes I do gotta problem, what's good?

**Confessional: KJ:** All I hear is Isaiah say, "You wanna fight?" and I'm just like, OH MY GOD Somebody is going to be sent home from this fight.

KJ and DJ are seen coming to the entrance way of Joey and Brian's room looking onto what was corresponding.

**Brian:** I ain't no bully, that bitch got what he deserved.  
**Isaiah:** Well bitch, you deserve this!

Isaiah raised up his chest and was pushing Brian. Brian took both hands and pushed Isaiah as Isaiah took a hold of Brian's neck and swung him onto the ground. Danny is shown scurrying away from the two boys. Brian got swung under Isaiah as Isaiah started throwing hits to Brian's face. Joey ran in and took Isaiah by the neck and began to pull Isaiah off of Brian.

**DJ: **Whoa, whoa, whao.**  
Justyn:** You tryna jump bitch?!

Justyn immediately ran and spears Joey into the nightstand table beside the bed. Joey throws punches onto Justyn's back but stops after getting the wind socked out of him from the impact. Meanwhile Isaiah got up and held Brian's face and began to molly-whop him as Brian was fighting hitting Isaiah's legs. The camera turns back to Joey and Justyn as Justyn pushes Joey's head into the wall and begins to punch Joey into his temple area. The camera shifted once more to Isaiah as he began to drag Brian towards the bed as he crashed his forearm onto his head. Security bombarded the room as Isaiah was pulled away and then security went to grab Justyn who clenched onto Joey's neck. The pull from the security guard made Justyn drag Joey from the night stand and face plant onto the ground. Justyn was escorted out the room as security guards were in front the room to get in-between Joey, Brian and Danny, Isaiah and Justyn. The camera shifted to Danny, Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ who were all in the hallway in front the room behind the security guards.

**Isaiah:** Don't you EVER in this lifetime believe that you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!

Joey and Brian are shown as Joey is bleeding from his nose. Joey and Brian went into the washroom where Joey was washing his face.

**Joey:** This bitch is dead.  
**Brian:** What did I say? They all baby him. They are now fighting his battles too? Get the fuck outta here!

The scene switched to the producer calling Justyn outside in the backyard.

**Justyn:** I'm not being sent to a hotel am I?

The producer nodded a "no".

**Producer:** Are you okay?  
**Justyn:** I think I'm just more mad at the fact that I really didn't get to grow from this experience as much as I wanted to.  
**Producer:** Well you can go inside and say your good-bye's because your ride will be here to take you back home.  
**Justyn:** Okay.

Justyn headed back into the mansion as all the boys minus Joey and Brian were in the living room.

**Justyn:** This is it for me.  
**Isaiah:** No way…  
**DJ:** You're leaving?  
**Justyn:** Yeah.

Danny began to cry.

**Danny:** It's my fault.  
**Justyn:** No it's not, I made the decision to stand up for my friends.

Justyn gave Danny a tight hug.

**Justyn:** It's okay, we'll always be in touch and I'll always be here for you no matter what.

Justyn is shown hugging the rest of the boys and then packing his belongings into his suite case.

**Confessional: Justyn:** I must say being in the Bad Boys Club was everything I thought it would be. At the end of the day my journey might have been cut short but that doesn't change the fact that I made my mark as one of the baddest boys of Season 4. I hope Joey and Brian get what's coming to them and I hope for everyone else to have an amazing experience of growth.

A flashback of Justyn's time in the house is shown.

_Justyn is seen meeting Isaiah._

**_Justyn:_**_ Hey!  
__**Isaiah:**__ Aye! I saw you and was like, he looks like a Bad Boy!_

_Justyn is shown partying in the club. 7 shots lined up the bar as the bartender lit them on fire and the boys took each shot. Justyn is seen leaving the group and dancing with this Latino girl on the dance floor. Isaiah see's his friend and cheers' him from where he was standing as he begins to yell. Justyn is shown hooking up with Amber. _

**_Amber:_**_ OMG you have you dick pierced?  
__**Justyn:**__ Yeah I do, haha!_

_Justyn fights in the house were then shown. _

**_Justyn:_**_ DJ I'm telling you don't test me._

_Justyn lunged out of his seat and clocked DJ in his face._

**_Justyn:_**_ YOU WANNA PUSH DANNY DOWN?_

_Justyn bolted a punch into DJ's head as DJ pushed both hands into Justyn's face._

**_Justyn:_**_ You tryna jump bitch?_

_Justyn is shown spearing Joey into the nightstand table. _

Justyn is shown leaving the mansion and entering the van which was taking him home. The scene switched back inside as the camera panned across the remaining 6 cut-outs of the boys as Justyn was gone. Joey and Brian are shown sleeping in bed as Danny is seen getting all his belongings and putting it into Isaiah's room.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** Since my nigga Justyn got kicked out of the house, I think it's the best decision to let Danny room with me because Joey and Brian will continuously just fuck with him and this shit needs to stop.

All the boys are seen going to bed. The camera is set onto Joey's face as the sun comes up and shines in his face. The camera captures all the boys individually getting ready for the day as the door bell rings. KJ goes and answers the door where he was met by Life Coach Laura.

**Laura:** Hey!  
**KJ:** Hey beautiful.

KJ gave Laura a hug. They entered the house as the scene transitioned into her office and Brian, Joey, Danny and Isaiah were all called into it.

**Laura:** Hey boys.  
**Everyone:** Hello.  
**Laura:** So we have some things to talk about. First of all, I see that Justyn is no longer with us which is a shame but with that being said, does anyone want to tell me what happened?

Danny raised his hand before he began to speak.

**Danny:** Basically Joey and Brian lied to me when they said they accepted my apology from day 1 when myself and Joey got into a physical altercation over Brian.  
**Laura:** Uh-huh.  
**Danny:** And last night they tried to gang up on me and send me home but Isaiah and Justyn stood up for me and ultimately fists were thrown.  
**Laura:** I see. Well I'm going to talk to you all individually but this is what I want to tell you all together as a group. Life is too short to hold any grudges and it takes way more effort to try and hurt somebody instead of trying to work with somebody. I feel like whatever drama you guys have is something really small compared to the outside world and it's up to you guys as adults to say, "I'm gonna let this go because it isn't worth it."

**Confessional: Isaiah:** I really understand what Laura is saying because life is too short and I'm thinking I should just make amends with Joey and Brian just to make this experience as an overall more enjoyable for everyone.

Isaiah, Brian and Joey left Laura's office as Danny was left to talk to her.

**Laura:** Before we talk about your dad, I need to tell you this.  
**Danny:** What?  
**Laura:** You're strong and never believe that you're not. I see how you carry yourself with such confidence. You need to be more aware and starts sticking up for yourself so others don't have to.  
**Danny:** I understand completely and I agree with you.  
**Laura:** Okay well I know how you really want to work things over with your dad so your dad will be visiting the house.

Danny eyes popped open and he started to smile.

**Danny:** Are you lying?  
**Laura:** No!

**Confessional: Laura:** Seeing the look of pure excitement as I mention his father is coming to see him, it really breaks my heart to know that Danny really does want a relationship with his father but was just too scared to do it on his own. Hopefully this experience will bring closure to both Danny and his father.

Danny is shown exiting the office as Isaiah walks in.

**Laura:** So you fought Joey?  
**Isaiah:** No, I fought Brian.  
**Laura:** So Justyn fought Joey?  
**Isaiah:** Yeah, Joey ran in while I was fighting Brian and grabbed my neck so Justyn was initially defending me.  
**Laura:** Wow, a true brotherhood.  
**Isaiah:** I am actually so surprised and grateful that if anything I made so many wonderful friends in this house and no matter what happens I know that we'll always be tight.  
**Laura:** That's so good to hear. So on another note family day is coming soon and I got your mother to come to the house and I really want you to take that time to just lay it all out there and let her know how you feel and I believe once you do that, you will be at peace with yourself.  
**Isaiah:** Thank you.  
**Laura:** No problem, it's my pleasure.

Isaiah gave Laura a hug as he came out of the office and Brian made his way in.

**Laura:** Okay so two things. First thing is why did that fight occur?  
**Brian:** I was over Danny. Everyone babies him and it's really disgusting to watch.  
**Laura:** Well instead of fighting with him why don't you try and aide him into being independent and successful. I mean if anyone can do that it has to be you.  
**Brian:** I mean I didn't come here to be robbed of an experience. I came here to grow for myself not make someone else grow without them trying to help themselves first.  
**Laura:** I getcha. So on the flip side, parents week is approaching and I'm very glad to let you know that both your parents will be attending and whether or not you decide to confront them about being adopted is all up to you but whatever you choose, I'll be there 100% to back you up.  
**Brian:** Thank you, I really appreciate that.

**Confessional: Brian:** At first I wasn't feeling the Life Coach at all but she really does have my best interest in mind and as a human being I have to respect that. Whether or not I tell my parents that I know they aren't my parents is still running through my mind and I have no idea what to do or say until they are actually in my face.

Brian is seen leaving Laura as Joey makes his way into the room.

**Laura:** Hey there.  
**Joey:** How are you?  
**Laura:** I'm good, yourself?  
**Joey:** I'm great, Justyn is out of the house.  
**Laura:** So you have problems with Justyn?  
**Joey:** Well when he wants to punch me in my face, yes I do have problems with him.  
**Laura:** So he just punched you in your face for no reason?  
**Joey:** None, I was trying to break up a fight that my friend was in and he just attacks me.  
**Laura:** Wow. Well your entitled you feel however you want to about Justyn but how do you feel towards Danny?  
**Joey:** I make his life a living Hell whenever I get a chance.  
**Laura:** Like how?  
**Joey:** Brian was wrestling him to throw his clothes into the pool so I helped him and then I helped throw his bed into the pool also.  
**Laura:** Sounds kind of like a bully to me but let's switch gears for a bit. Family weekend is coming up and your big brother will be visiting you.  
**Joey:** Oh my God, I actually miss him so much.  
**Laura:** I heard you guys are close.  
**Joey:** I talk to him every day if possible, he is the rational thinker.  
**Laura:** Well you two will have a lot to talk about and you have a lot to get off of your chest so this is the perfect opportunity to do so.  
**Joey:** You're right.

**Confessional: Joey:** My brother has no idea about me getting bullied throughout high school. I mean if he did he probably would've beat them up for me but I didn't want that and I was too scared to tell anybody about it.

Joey exits the office and goes outside with Brian and sits by the pool. Both boys were in their swim trunks swaying their feet in the pool water.

**Joey:** Laura was just calling me out in there.  
**Brian:** What do you mean?  
**Joey:** She was basically telling me I'm being a bully.  
**Brian:** Talk to me, what's up with you?  
**Joey:** I don't know man. Being in this house isn't what I thought it was going to be.  
**Brian:** You have to look at it at a wider spectrum. Everything that happens here will happen for a reason.  
**Joey:** I know but it's like I didn't come here to become something I'm not.  
**Brian:** What are you becoming?  
**Joey:** I feel like everyone is right… I feel like I'm becoming a bully and I don't want that.

**Confessional: Joey:** When I was younger I was bullied throughout high school so it really makes me genuinely upset that someone feels like I'm bullying them. It's eating me alive from the inside out and I really need to change. If I feel like I'm becoming a disgusting person while being here I will most definitely leave without looking back.

The scene switched to Laura's office as DJ and KJ both were making their way into her office.

**Laura:** This looks really good.

Laura stated while pointing between both boys as she was smiling and clapping.

**KJ:** Yeah.  
**Laura:** Last time I was here all Hell broke loose and it seems like you guys have mended your relationship.  
**DJ:** Yeah after Danny and Joey had fought for a second time in the house I just really began to see how petty everything was and it put it in perspective for myself to know, like, DJ this is how you look to everyone around you when you act out like that. So it was then up to me to see what the problem was, pin-point how I can change it and then move forward with the change.  
**Laura:** I just want to give you a hug right now. Can I give you a hug?  
**DJ:** Haha, yeah.

Laura hugged DJ.

**Laura:** So like I have told everyone else, family day is right around the corner and both your mother and father will be coming to see you guys.  
**KJ:** Really?  
**Laura:** Yes so I'm going to need you guys to think of what you guys want to let your parents know because that will be the perfect time to lay it all out on the table with your parents.  
**KJ:** That's easier said than done, you haven't met our father.  
**DJ:** There is no reasoning with that man.  
**Laura:** Well all we can do is try and I'll be there to support you both in whichever way possible.  
**KJ:** Thank you.  
**DJ:** Thanks.  
**Laura:** No problem.

**Confessional: DJ:** You would think I'd be happy to see my family but in reality I'm petrified because things are going to be said and actions are going to be done and how my dad is… No one will know how he will take to the news we have to tell him about our upbringing.

The scene then transitioned into the living room where Laura had gathered all the boys.

**Laura:** Okay so two things and then I'm out of here.  
**Everyone:** Okay.  
**Laura:** First off, parent's week is coming soon so I hope you guys are ready to spill whatever is on your chest to your loved ones. I'm not saying you have to, but it will help you in the long run. The second thing I would like to say, well it's really more as a request, but could you all have a day out together, I really think it will help you all try and get along.

Everyone nodded along to her suggestion.

**Laura:** Well I'll see you boys soon.

Laura left as the scene switched to all the boys in the dressing room getting ready to go out to a pool hall.

_Danny is shown wearing a right v-neck with black writing over beige cargo shorts and Raging Bulls on his feet. _

_Isaiah is seen wearing a grey Chanel sweater over black shorts and Jordan Bordeaux's. He adorned a black baseball cap on his head. _

_KJ is seen wearing a matching black and white Adidas jump suit with plain white Nikes on his feet. He had his gold chain with his name on it around his neck. _

_DJ is shown wearing a plain blue flannel with a black t-shirt on the inside over black khakis and blue Vans. He also adorned his chain with his name on it. _

_Joey is seen wearing a plain white v-neck with army green skinny jeans with Jordan Playoffs on his feet. _

_Brian is shown wearing a black button up with the sleeves folded to his elbow over white shorts and Sperry's on his feet. _

All the boys dispersed and went into the two Jeeps. Isaiah, Danny, KJ and DJ rode in the black Jeep as Brian and Joey drove the silver Jeep. The camera entered Isaiah, Danny, KJ and DJ's Jeep.

**Isaiah:** I feel like Laura has good intentions and she wants us all to be one big happy family but if Joey and Brian don't stop their fuckery it's never going to happen.  
**DJ:** I really don't even see what the whole beef is.  
**Danny:** The only beef that they have with me is that they both genuinely just don't like me and it kills them to see me every day in that house so they try everything in their power to send me home.  
**KJ:** But that's fucked up, like it's really childish.  
**Danny:** All I know is I'm going to be on my best behavior and I'm just going to play some pool have some fun.

Soon both Jeeps pull up to the Pool Hall. All 6 boys enter the Pool Hall and get a table as Isaiah and Danny were playing against Joey and Brian. KJ and DJ were getting everyone drinks. The boys are seen having a fun time together. Different shots the boys were making sinking different pool balls into the hole were shown as Isaiah and Danny were celebrating their win.

**Isaiah:** AYE!  
**Danny:** Good game.  
**Brian:** Yeah, good game.

All 6 boys went to the bar area and ordered a round before the decided to leave. The boys take their shot and are seen leaving the Pool Hall and began to ride home. The scene switched to the boys entering their mansion as Isaiah began to speak.

**Isaiah:** Could we all have a house meeting?  
**Joey:** Sure.

All 6 boys went into the living room.

**Danny:** I'm just going to say this. I feel targeted by you two and that's fine. I'm my own person and I could care less if you guys like me or not.  
**Brian:** And I respect it.  
**Danny:** But if you guys think that you will run me out this house you're dead wrong.  
**Joey:** I'm pretty much over it, like we'll never be cool but it's whatever at this point.  
**Isaiah:** I just wanted to say I'm over all this bullying bullshit. And last night was the last straw for me and that's the reason we ended up fighting Brian. Personally we don't have any problems aside from the fact that you always pick on Danny. And that goes for you too Joey.  
**Brian:** I honestly feel the same way about everything as Joey said we're never going to be cool but there will be that common ground where we all have respect for one another.  
**Joey:** Exactly. DJ, KJ do you guys have anything to say?  
**DJ:** I'm really just over the bullying too. Do I necessarily have a problem with either of you? No but will I tolerate the bullying on someone? No I will not.  
**KJ:** Exactly what DJ said. We're Bad Boys, we got people who look up to us and you're here throwing niggas clothes in the pool along with their bed like that's grade school and if you guys want to dabble in that I won't associate with it.  
**Brian:** Well it's settled then, we all don't fuck with one another but the respect is there.

The scene spun out the outside of the mansion as the scene turned black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 5 is up! Let me know what you guys feel about the boys. Are you guys surprised Justyn got kicked out? What's your thoughts on Justyn's departure? Should he have left or someone else? I love the feedback so leave a review on your thoughts!**


	17. Remember Those Days

**Episode 6 – "Remember Those Days"**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, housemates Justyn and Isaiah were finally over the two on one battle between Joey and Brian Vs Danny. The two boys decided to put matters into their own hands as a battle for the ages goes down.

**Flashback**

_Isaiah walked into the room and faced Brian._

**_Isaiah:_**_ I'm tired of this shit yo! Y'all wanna fight? What's good?  
__**Brian:**__ Oh, you gotta problem all of a sudden?  
__**Isaiah:**__ I don't fuck with bullies, bitch so yes I do gotta problem, what's good?  
__**Brian:**__ I ain't no bully, that bitch got what he deserved.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Well bitch, you deserve this!_

_Isaiah raised up his chest and was pushing Brian. Brian took both hands and pushed Isaiah as Isaiah took a hold of Brian's neck and swung him onto the ground. Danny is shown scurrying away from the two boys. Brian got swung under Isaiah as Isaiah started throwing hits to Brian's face. Joey ran in and took Isaiah by the neck and began to pull Isaiah off of Brian._

**_DJ: _**_Whoa, whoa, whao.__**  
Justyn:**__ You tryna jump bitch?!_

_Justyn immediately ran and spears Joey into the nightstand table beside the bed. Joey throws punches onto Justyn's back but stops after getting the wind socked out of him from the impact. Meanwhile Isaiah got up and held Brian's face and began to molly-whop him as Brian was fighting hitting Isaiah's legs. The camera turns back to Joey and Justyn as Justyn pushes Joey's head into the wall and begins to punch Joey into his temple area. The camera shifted once more to Isaiah as he began to drag Brian towards the bed as he crashed his forearm onto his head. Security bombarded the room as Isaiah was pulled away and then security went to grab Justyn who clenched onto Joey's neck. The pull from the security guard made Justyn drag Joey from the night stand and face plant onto the ground. Justyn was escorted out the room as security guards were in front the room to get in-between Joey, Brian and Danny, Isaiah and Justyn. The camera shifted to Danny, Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ who were all in the hallway in front the room behind the security guards. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Don't you EVER in this lifetime believe that you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!_

_Joey and Brian are shown as Joey is bleeding from his nose._

**Producer:** Resulting in one Bad Boys departure in The Bad Boys house.

**Flashback**

_The scene switched to the producer calling Justyn outside in the backyard. _

**_Justyn:_**_ I'm not being sent to a _**_hotel am_**_ I?_

_The producer nodded a "no"._

**_Producer:_**_ Are you okay?  
__**Justyn:**__ I think I'm just more mad at the fact that I really didn't get to grow from this experience as much as I wanted to.  
__**Producer:**__ Well you can go inside and say your good-bye's because your ride will be here to take you back home.  
__**Justyn:**__ Okay. _

**Producer:** Life Coach Laura came into the mix to try and help these boys with their inner demons and seems to get through with Isaiah who tries to make it his duty to make the house drop the petty drama. After a night out of playing pool a house meeting is called where everyone lays it all out on the line of how they feel.

**Flashback**

**_Isaiah:_**_Could we all have a house meeting?  
__**Joey:**__ Sure._

_All 6 boys went into the living room. _

**_Danny:_**_I'm just going to say this. I feel targeted by you two and that's fine. I'm my own person and I could care less if you guys like me or not.  
__**Brian:**__ And I respect it.  
__**Danny:**__ But if you guys think that you will run me out this house you're dead wrong.  
__**Joey:**__ I'm pretty much over it, like we'll never be cool but it's whatever at this point.  
__**Isaiah:**__ I just wanted to say I'm over all this bullying bullshit. And last night was the last straw for me and that's the reason we ended up fighting Brian. Personally we don't have any problems aside from the fact that you always pick on Danny. And that goes for you too Joey.  
__**Brian:**__ I honestly feel the same way about everything as Joey said we're never going to be cool but there will be that common ground where we all have respect for one another.  
__**Joey:**__ Exactly. DJ, KJ do you guys have anything to say?  
__**DJ:**__ I'm really just over the bullying too. Do I necessarily have a problem with either of you? No but will I tolerate the bullying on someone? No I will not.  
__**KJ:**__ Exactly what DJ said. We're Bad Boys, we got people who look up to us and you're here throwing niggas clothes in the pool along with their bed like that's grade school and if you guys want to dabble in that I won't associate with it.  
__**Brian:**__ Well it's settled then, we all don't fuck with one another but the respect is there._

The scene cut and entered the mansion as Joey is shown sweeping the ground of the kitchen. Brian is shown washing the dishes. "Remember Those Days" clobbers the screen as it sways out the camera and Isaiah and Danny are shown wiping the glass windows and doors of the house. KJ and DJ are then shown packing away the chairs and setting up the table for the trays of food for Family Day. Danny is shown in the phone room.

**_On the phone: Danielle (Danny's mom)_**

**Danielle:** Hello?  
**Danny:** Hey Ma!  
**Danielle:** Hey sweetie, how's everything going?  
**Danny:** You won't believe who's coming to the house.  
**Danielle:** Who?  
**Danny:** Papi.  
**Danielle:** You're dad is coming to the house?  
**Danny:** Yeah.  
**Danielle:** Have you thought of what you're going to say to him?  
**Danny:** I'm just going to tell him how I feel and what I've been up too since he left.  
**Danielle:** Well I wish you nothing but the best and you know I'm just a phone call away.  
**Danny:** I know and I love you.  
**Danielle:** I love you too sweetie, talk to you later.

Danny is shown hanging up the phone and entering the Confessional Room.

**Confessional Room: Danny:** My mom is the best person in the world she was always there for me and she accepts me for who I am. If it wasn't for that women right there I probably wouldn't be here today. So what I really want to overcome while my dad is here is to talk about what happened and what we can do as two grown adults to move forward from the past.

The boys are shown getting ready.

_Danny is shown wearing a mustard yellow wool sweater with light brown Khakis and dark brown combat boots on his feet. _

_Joey is shown wearing a black and white Varsity Jacket on top a plain black t-shirt over white skinny jeans and black Timberlands. He adorned a black toque that said "Wild" in white. _

_Brian is seen wearing a light blue button up with a grey vest over it and grey _**_dress pants_**_ with black dress shoes. He adorned a silver watch on his left wrist. _

_Isaiah is wearing a black t-shirt that had gold pigments with plain black shorts and Oreo's on his feet. He had a gold herringbone chain around his neck as well as a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_KJ was shown wearing a red _**_Polo shirt_**_ with white skinny's and black Chucks on his feet. He had his gold chain with his name on it as well as a black G-Shock. _

_DJ was wearing a solid purple t-shirt with black shorts and purple Vans. He had his gold chain with his name on it. _

The door bell then rang as Laura the Life Coach was at the door.

**Laura:** Hey!  
**Isaiah:** What's up?  
**Laura:** I'm excited for you guys is what's up!  
**Isaiah:** Haha, all the boys are getting ready in the dressing room.

Isaiah and Laura went into the back portion of the house where the dressing room was located.

**Laura:** Hey boys!  
**Everyone:** Hey!  
**Laura:** So I just wanted to come by to let you all know that no matter what happens here today I love you all and I wish nothing but the best for each and every one of you. You all look good and I can't wait to meet your family members.

Laura left as the scene fast forwarded to Isaiah in the Phone Room.

**_On the phone: Justyn (Former House Mate)_**

**Isaiah:** JUSTYN!  
**Justyn:** Hey what's up?  
**Isaiah:** Well today is Family Day so we're just waiting for everyone to show up.  
**Justyn:** How's everyone in the house?  
**Isaiah:** We all made it clear that we don't fuck with Brian and Joey but we also have an understanding that we all need to respect one another.  
**Justyn:** That's great, at least there's that common ground. I can't wait to see everyone again.  
**Isaiah:** Don't worry, we'll call you back later on.  
**Justyn:** Okay, bye.

Isaiah exits the phone room. The door bell rings as Joey runs to go answer it. At the door was Joey's brother Braxton.

_Braxton was significantly buff compared to his younger brother Joey. They were the same tone of skin but Braxton had a bit of stubble along his jaw line. He had stone cold blue eyes and short faded ash brown hair. Braxton was wearing a white vest under a black short sleeve button up and cream Khakis with black Converse on his feet. _

**Joey:** Brax!  
**Braxton:** Aye!

Both boys hugged. Joey went around introducing his brother to the rest of the cast mates. The boys are seen drinking some pop as Joey and Braxton were walking outside in the backyard area.

**Braxton:** Saying you're living the good life now huh? Haha!  
**Joey:** It's not all that it looks like to be Brax. Sometimes you lose sight of all of it while being in these walls because everything gets so petty and it's just hard.  
**Braxton:** You good?  
**Joey:** I don't know…

The scene filters black and white as Braxton gives his brother a side hug. The door bell rings once again as Isaiah peeps through the glass part of the door to see his mom. He opens the door and she runs in and gives him a huge hug.

**Eliza:** Baby!  
**Isaiah:** Wassup momma dukes!

_Eliza was caramel toned, long black hair parted down the centre, fairly skinny and standing at 5'5 with her black heels on. She wore a white tank top under her red leather jacket and black skinny jeans with black heels on her feet. She had red lipstick on her lips. _

Isaiah took his mother to the backyard where all of the boys were. He began introducing his mother to the other houseguests and Joey's brother. As everyone was laughing and drinking outside the doorbell rings once again. KJ and DJ make their way towards the door and answered it as both their father and mother were standing with arms open.

**DJ:** Hey!  
**KJ:** Come on in!

_Marc was dark skinned, had short black hair, he had a goatee and was big in size. He wore a _**_white dress shirt_**_ with black dress pants and dress shoes. _

_Jennette was dark skin, slim, had long afro curly hair and was standing at 5'6. She was wearing a coral dress top with black bell bottom pants and coral pointed toed heels. _

Marc and Jennette were escorted by DJ and KJ to the back yard as everyone was getting along and talking to one another.

**Jennette:** I hope you both have been behaving yourselves while being here.  
**DJ:** We have!  
**KJ:** I swear, ask Danny.  
**Danny:** Yeah they've been on their best behavior!  
**Marc:** That's good to hear, I don't want to be perceived in a negative way because of these two.

Everyone laughed off Marc's comment as the doorbell rung again. At the door were Brian's parents, Caraline and Steve. Brian opened the door as he hugged both his parents.

_Caraline was white, medium sized, shoulder width black waved hair. She wore a _**_white dress shirt_**_ with a black overthrow with knee-high white dress pants and white platform heels. _

_Steve was light shade of brown, slim, bald and was 5'7. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt over blue jeans and black runners. _

Brian took his parents to meet everyone else in the backyard. They all were sitting on the chairs around the table set up as everyone got up to hug Caraline and Steve. The scene switched to Danny in a confessional.

**Confessional: Danny:** So I see everyone's family and I'm honestly so happy for everyone because they seem so happy but I'm just here by my lonesome…like where's my father?!

The camera shifted onto Danny drinking his Coke as everyone is being shown talking with one another as the door bell rings. Danny runs to answer the door as his father Carlos was standing waiting for him. Danny answers the door and lets him in.

_Carlos was wearing a white and blue short-sleeve flannel over baggy black jeans and white Air Forces. _

As everyone was in the backyard Laura the Life Coach is shown entering the house and greeting each loved one. The scene switched to Joey and Braxton sitting by the pool as Laura walked over.

**Laura:** Hey Joey!  
**Joey:** Hey. This is my brother that I told you about, Braxton.  
**Braxton:** It's nice to meet you.  
**Laura:** It's nice to meet you. I must say, Joey has a lot of heart and is really a good person. He had some issues in this house but He worked hard to get past it and is really improving.  
**Braxton:** That's good to hear. I know he can be really hard headed at times and I'm usually the only person he listens to so it's good to hear that he's listening to you.  
**Laura:** Well I'll leave you guys and let you guys talk.

Laura left as she hugged Joey.

**Confessional: Joey: **Laura gives me a hug and whispered "Goodluck" to me and I know it's finally time to just let my brother know what I was going through throughout high school.

**Joey:** So I need to tell you something.  
**Braxton:** What is it?  
**Joey:** You know how I was so angry when I was younger.  
**Braxton:** Yeah you used to lash out on everyone for no reason.  
**Joey:** Well throughout my years in high school I was bullied.  
**Braxton:** What? Why didn't you tell me?  
**Joey:** I mean you were always busy with Hilary and I just didn't want to seem weak.  
**Braxton:** Joey you honestly think I'd say you're weak for being bullied?  
**Joey:** I know, I just really wanted to deal with it on my own.  
**Braxton:** It's okay I get it, but if anything like that happens again, I'm always here for you to talk to, you don't ever have to feel like you're alone in this world because you're not.

Joey hugged Braxton as the scene shifted onto Marc, Jennette, KJ and DJ who were on the upper deck of the backyard on the couches. Laura walked up to them.

**Laura:** So how are you guys doing?  
**Marc:** I'm doing well. Yourself?  
**Laura:** I'm fine thank you.  
**Jennette:** So I know my boys have been talking to you about their life, is there anything we should be concerned with or we should talk about?  
**Laura:** Well I mean that's up to DJ and KJ if they have anything they want to discuss with you both.  
**Jennette:** Well is there anything?  
**DJ:** Well I think I should start.  
**Marc:** Surprise, surprise DJ always has something to complain about.  
**DJ:** I'm not complaining Dad I'm just letting you know what's bothering me.  
**Marc:** What could possibly be bothering you DJ, you had everything given to you.  
**KJ:** Dad…  
**Marc:** No, he is always complaining and for what? How can you complain when I give you everything?  
**DJ:** Nevermind.  
**Jennette:** DJ say what is on your mind.  
**DJ:** It's okay, it wasn't anything serious.

DJ got up and left as everyone was watching.

**Marc:** Well that is our cue to leave. Jennette let's go.

Marc and Jennette got up and left. KJ and Laura went into DJ's room.

**Laura:** DJ could we talk?  
**DJ:** I told you.  
**Laura:** I didn't think he would be like that.  
**KJ:** He is, he is the most stubborn person in the whole world.  
**Laura:** Well how about this. Call him and ask him to meet up with you at a restaurant where you guys can just have a one on one without anyone or anything around to distract you.  
**DJ:** I guess I could give it a try.

The scene switched to DJ going into the phone room and dialing his father.

**_On the phone: Marc (DJ &amp; KJ's Father)_**

**Marc:** Hello?  
**DJ:** Hey, dad.  
**Marc:** Oh look who wants to talk now.  
**DJ:** Funny. I just wanted to know if we can go and talk at a restaurant just the two of us.  
**Marc:** If that's what you want.  
**DJ:** Yeah, we'll meet up.

DJ exited the phone room and began to get his things to leave the mansion. The scene switched to Brian sitting with his parents Caraline and Steve.

**Brian:** So I hate to make this awkward but before I tell you guys something, is there anything you both need to tell me?  
**Steve:** What do you mean?  
**Caraline:** Not that we know of sweetie, what's the matter?  
**Brian:** I know I'm adopted, I found the papers one day while I was cleaning out the garage.  
**Caraline: **Baby you were never supposed to find that out.  
**Steve:** We love you like you're our own.  
**Brian:** I just want to know some answers really.  
**Steve:** Anything.  
**Brian:** Do you guys know who my birth parents are?  
**Caraline:** You're mom was my cousin, Melina. She was 18 years old when she and your father, Marco got murdered and we got custody over you. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to feel the pain that we had to go through for their loss.

**Confessional: Brian:** After hearing what really happened I'm really relieved and I just really love my parents so much more now. I'm going to get through this experience for them and for myself.

Brian got up and hugged both his father and mother.

**Brian:** I love you guys.

The scene switched to Isaiah, Eliza and Laura.

**Laura:** I adore your son, he is such a fresh breath of air.  
**Eliza:** You know what's funny I get that a lot. He's just a calming soul and I'm grateful to call him my son.  
**Isaiah:** And I'm grateful to call you my mom.  
**Laura:** Well going forward in his life we talked mostly about his past and how things were.  
**Eliza:** Yeah, he's been through a lot since he was little. I mean I was only 18 when I had him and his father wasn't in the picture so I was young and naïve. I know I wasn't the best mother but I did everything that I could do help us both.  
**Isaiah:** And I know you did that's why I don't ever want to tell you about the times you would get so mad at me and lash out at me for no reason but it's always on the back of my mind.  
**Eliza:** I know baby, I'm sorry, I really am. I was just mad at the world and myself because I couldn't provide for my son the way I wanted to and I turned that anger towards him and I know that's so wrong and I shouldn't have done it and all I could say is I'm sorry.  
**Isaiah:** And I know you are but we just never really talked about it.  
**Eliza:** That's part of the problem, because we have such a good relationship I feel like we don't want to bring up negative things.  
**Laura:** You know that's normal. But what is also normal is allowing conversations like these to happen between the two of you because it'll benefit you both.

Eliza hugged both Laura and Isaiah as the scene switched to Danny and Carlos who were in the kitchen.

**Danny:** So how have you been?  
**Carlos:** I've been good. What about you?  
**Danny:** I'm actually doing so good since you walked out of my life.  
**Carlos:** So why did you ask me to come see you then?  
**Danny:** Because all my life all I ever wanted was to make you proud.  
**Carlos:** Make me proud? How can you make me proud when you want to be with another man?  
**Danny:** How does my sexuality define who I am as a person?  
**Carlos:** It's not normal. You know how it feels to have one son and he is gay?  
**Danny:** Do you know how it feels to feel like you can't be yourself because the person you love is the same sex as you?  
**Carlos:** NO! And I am glad that I don't have those feelings towards another man. Men should be attracted to woman and woman should be attracted to men.  
**Danny:** I really wanted to have a relationship with you and show you how much I've grown as an adult but I see that I was just wasting my time. Why should I give a fuck about someone who doesn't give a fuck about me?

Carlos got up and walked out of the house as he slammed the door. Danny made his way into his room and he covered himself in his bed. DJ and his father, Marc, are shown inside a restaurant eating.

**Marc:** What's on your mind?  
**DJ:** I just feel like you're never satisfied with anything I do.  
**Marc:** So name one thing that you have done that I wasn't satisfied with.  
**DJ:** When I graduated High School I didn't even get a hug or a pat on the back.  
**Marc:** Are you joking? Everyone has to pass High School, that's not an accomplishment.

DJ threw his napkin into his plate of food and stood up as his chair fell back.

**DJ:** I'm done, I don't wanna talk about this no more.  
**Marc:** Yes, run away do what you do best!  
**DJ:** Well I learned from the best, so give yourself a pat on the back.

**Confessional: DJ:** I can see that my father will never admit to his faults and that's just the person that he is. I'm not going to live my whole life chasing him for his approval, I'm 23 years old and I'm old enough to do my own thing without any backlash from him.

The scene went back to the mansion as Isaiah, Brian and Joey are seen saying their good-bye's to their loved ones. Isaiah enters his room and wakes up Danny.

**Isaiah:** I'm presuming things didn't go well?  
**Danny:** No they didn't.  
**Isaiah:** Well I think we need to go out and party.  
**Danny:** Honestly I think we should too.

DJ is shown entering back the house as he sees a seventh cut-out which replaced Justyn's spot.

**DJ:** Boys! The new nigga's pic is up!

All 5 boys came to the front in the living room and began to dissect the new boy's picture.

**Danny:** He looks straight.  
**Isaiah:** I feel like he's from Atlanta.  
**Brian:** Hopefully he isn't trouble.  
**Joey:** Well I'm tired of just standing here let's go out.

The group of six exited the mansion and entered the limo. The scene shifted to inside the limo where a tall light skinned Columbian boy was sitting. He was wearing an off-white thin sweater, blue jeans and Timberlands on his feet. He had a black watch on his left wrist.

**Jordon:** I can literally wear a garbage bag and all eyes will be on me regardless, Haha!

JORDON DUNE  
twenty**one**  
**ATLANTA  
**Georgia

**THE A-TOWN  
AGGRESSOR**

Danny entered the limo first as he saw Jordon.

**Danny:** OH MY GOD! THE NEW BOY IS ALREADY IN THE LIMO

All the boys entered the limo as they were getting to know Jordon.

**Jordon:** Hey I'm Jordon.  
**Danny:** I'm Danny that is Isaiah, DJ, KJ, Joey and Brian.  
**Everyone:** Hey!  
**Joey:** Where you from?  
**Jordon:** ATL in the building!  
**Isaiah:** I was right!

Isaiah gave Jordon a high-five as the boys reached their destination, Blue Lagoon. The boys exited the limo and entered the club and went into their VIP section. Joey ordered a round for the boys.

**Joey:** Here is to the new replacement!  
**Jordon:** Thanks! Bottoms up!

They all drink out their shot as Brian order drinks for everyone. All the boys are shown having a good time and celebrating with the new replacement as Brian pulls Joey aside.

**Brian:** Did you grab my wallet?  
**Joey:** No, I thought you said you had my wallet.  
**Brian:** Bro are you saying we have no money?  
**Joey:** What are we going to do?  
**Brian:** I mean Danny has more than enough to cover the bill since he won at the casino.  
**Joey:** So should we ditch?  
**Brian:** Yeah.

Brian and Joey are seen leaving the club as they get into a taxi and ride back home. The scene switched back to the remaining five boys.

**Jordon:** Where did Brian and Joey go?  
**Danny:** I think they went home.

The waiter then walked up to KJ and DJ.

**Waiter:** Who's paying the 300 dollar bill?  
**KJ:** We already paid our bill.  
**DJ:** Yeah.  
**Waiter:** The two boys said that you guys will pay the bill for them.

Danny, Isaiah and Jordon see the waiter talking to DJ and KJ and make their way towards them.

**Danny:** What's up?  
**KJ:** Brian and Joey left their bill for us to pay.  
**Jordon:** What?!

**Confessional: Jordon:** Obviously my first impressions are fucked up because I thought Joey and Brian were cool but to ditch the club and make your roommates pay for your shit, it's corny.

Danny ended up paying the bill as the boys left the club and went into the limo.

**Danny:** When motherfuckers order a bottle, pay for that shit. I ain't no broke bitch.  
**Jordon:** I totally agree with you what they pulled was fucked up.  
**DJ:** They really pissing me off right now, like we all had a good motherfucken day getting along and they gonna pull some fuckery like this?

The scene just focused on Danny as the background was the conversation he had with his father. The limo pulled up to the mansion. Danny bolts out the limo and enters the mansion as everyone else follows.

**Danny:** BITCHES STUNTIN' LIKE THEY GOT MONEY BUT CAN'T PAY A THREE HUNDRED DOLLAR TAB.

**Confessional: Brian:** Here I am going to get money out to obviously pay back whoever paid the bill and Danny walks into the house like he's that bitch and want to come at me with some disrespectful shit. It's about to go down!

The scene switched to all the boys in the kitchen. Danny points at Joey and Brian.

**Danny:** Y'all nothing but some broke hoes.  
**Brian:** Oh I'm broke? How the fuck you gonna call the richest nigga in this house broke?

Joey and Brian then start throwing money onto Danny as if he was a stripper. Danny obviously angered by what they were doing gets into their faces.

**Danny:** So what's up? Y'all have such a big issue with me?  
**Joey:** Danny get out of my face.  
**Brian:** Nigga I ain't broke so don't ever stunt on me trying to say I ain't got no money cause that right there will make you get checked and I ain't talking bout the money kind.

Danny put his hand in Brian's face as he continued yelling at Joey.

**Confessional: Brian:** Who the fuck does this nigga think he's talking to, putting his hand in my face? Ugh obviously you want to get punched.

As Danny was yelling at Joey and Joey was yelling at Danny, Brian sucker punches Danny in his jaw as the scene turned red and showed each of the boys' reaction to the punch. The scene turns black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think of Episode 7 "Remember Those Days"! In a review tell me your thoughts on the first replacement of Season 4 - Las Vegas, Jordon Dune!**


	18. Money Shot!

**Episode 7 "Money Shot"**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, the loved one's of the remaining 6 boys in the house came to visit as closure was the main topic for most of the boys.

**Flashback**

**_Joey:_**_ So I need to tell you something.  
__**Braxton:**__ What is it?  
__**Joey:**__ You know how I was so angry when I was younger.  
__**Braxton:**__ Yeah you used to lash out on everyone for no reason.  
__**Joey:**__ Well throughout my years in high school I was bullied.  
__**Braxton:**__ What? Why didn't you tell me?  
__**Joey:**__ I mean you were always busy with Hilary and I just didn't want to seem weak.  
__**Braxton:**__ Joey you honestly think I'd say you're weak for being bullied?  
__**Joey:**__ I know, I just really wanted to deal with it on my own.  
__**Braxton:**__ It's okay I get it, but if anything like that happens again, I'm always here for you to talk to, you don't ever have to feel like you're alone in this world because you're not. _

**Producer:** Not everyone's meeting with their family went well as Danny and DJ were soon to find out that sometimes it's best to just let things be.

**Flashback**

**_Danny:_**_ So how have you been?  
__**Carlos:**__ I've been good. What about you?  
__**Danny:**__ I'm actually doing so good since you walked out of my life.  
__**Carlos:**__ So why did you ask me to come see you then?  
__**Danny:**__ Because all my life all I ever wanted was to make you proud.  
__**Carlos:**__ Make me proud? How can you make me proud when you want to be with another man?  
__**Danny:**__ How does my sexuality define who I am as a person?  
__**Carlos:**__ It's not normal. You know how it feels to have one son and he is gay?  
__**Danny:**__ Do you know how it feels to feel like you can't be yourself because the person you love is the same sex as you?  
__**Carlos:**__ NO! And I am glad that I don't have those feelings towards another man. Men should be attracted to woman and woman should be attracted to men.  
__**Danny:**__ I really wanted to have a relationship with you and show you how much I've grown as an adult but I see that I was just wasting my time. Why should I give a fuck about someone who doesn't give a fuck about me?_

_Carlos got up and walked out of the house as he slammed the door. Danny made his way into his room and he covered himself in his bed. DJ and his father, Marc, are shown inside a restaurant eating._

**_Marc:_**_ What's on your mind?  
__**DJ:**__ I just feel like you're never satisfied with anything I do.  
__**Marc:**__ So name one thing that you have done that I wasn't satisfied with.  
__**DJ:**__ When I graduated High School I didn't even get a hug or a pat on the back.  
__**Marc:**__ Are you joking? Everyone has to pass High School, that's not an accomplishment._

_DJ threw his napkin into his plate of food and stood up as his chair fell back. _

**_DJ:_**_ I'm done, I don't wanna talk about this no more.  
__**Marc:**__ Yes, run away do what you do best!  
__**DJ:**__ Well I learned from the best, so give yourself a pat on the back._

**_Confessional: DJ:_**_ I can see that my father will never admit to his faults and that's just the person that he is. I'm not going to live my whole life chasing him for his approval, I'm 23 years old and I'm old enough to do my own thing without any backlash from him. _

**Producer:** Feeling the aftermath of what happened with his father a fed up Danny begins to lash out on roommates Joey and Brian after they leave the club and he has to pick up the tab for them.

**Flashback**

**_Danny:_**_ BITCHES STUNTIN' LIKE THEY GOT MONEY BUT CAN'T PAY A THREE HUNDRED DOLLAR TAB. _

**_Confessional: Brian:_**_ Here I am going to get money out to obviously pay back whoever paid the bill and Danny walks into the house like he's that bitch and want to come at me with some disrespectful shit. It's about to go down!_

_The scene switched to all the boys in the kitchen. Danny points at Joey and Brian. _

**_Danny:_**_ Y'all nothing but some broke hoes.  
__**Brian:**__ Oh I'm broke? How the fuck you gonna call the richest nigga in this house broke?_

_Joey and Brian then start throwing money onto Danny as if he was a stripper. Danny obviously angered by what they were doing gets into their faces. _

**_Danny:_**_ So what's up? Y'all have such a big issue with me?  
__**Joey:**__ Danny get out of my face.  
__**Brian:**__ Nigga I ain't broke so don't ever stunt on me trying to say I ain't got no money cause that right there will make you get checked and I ain't talking bout the money kind._

_Danny put his hand in Brian's face as he continued yelling at Joey. _

**_Confessional: Brian:_**_ Who the fuck does this nigga think he's talking to, putting his hand in my face? Ugh obviously you want to get punched._

_As Danny was yelling at Joey and Joey was yelling at Danny, Brian sucker punches Danny in his jaw as the scene turned red and showed each of the boys' reaction to the punch. The scene turns black._

The scene rewinds to Brian and Joey sprinkling money onto Danny as the word **"Money"** appears. The scene fasts forward and Brian's punch to the side of Danny's jaw is shown as **"Shot"** slams into the scene. Both words sway out of the scene as Danny is shown yelling at Joey in a black and white filter as Brian unleashes a punch to Danny's jaw which sent him into the ground as his head knocked the floor cupboard. Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Jordon are shown with their jaw dropped as Joey pushes him out of the kitchen and into their room.

**Brian:** And bitch what? And bitch what?

Isaiah and Jordon went to help get Danny off of the ground as he was dazed because of the hit. KJ and DJ followed Joey and Brian to their room.

**Brian:** What did he think he wouldn't have gotten touched?  
**Joey:** You got him though, he got knocked the fuck out.  
**DJ:** Are you really proud of that though Brian? I really thought more of you on some real shit.  
**Brian:** What are you talking about, he called us broke! Everybody in this motherfucker know I'm not broke so why would you say that?  
**KJ:** Regardless of what he said you were wrong to hit him when he was clearly yelling at Joey.  
**Brian:** No I wasn't.  
**KJ:** You're in the wrong, own up to your shit and move the fuck on!  
**Joey:** You're clearly on Danny's side of things so why are you in here?  
**KJ:** You wanna know why? Because-

Joey cut KJ off.

**Joey:** Why?  
**KJ:** WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THESE BITCHES MIND THEY GODDAMN BUSINESS YO!  
**Joey:** I mind my business.  
**DJ:** No you don't. You always get involved into Brian's drama and now that the drama was actually directed to you Brian pounces on it like what the fuck?  
**Brian:** I really don't care, if we have to fight the whole house then bring it on!  
**KJ:** HOW THE FUCK YOU GON' HIT A BITCH OFF GUARD?

The scene switched to Danny, Isaiah and Jordon going into Isaiah and Danny's room.

**Confessional: Danny:** I'm really over everything in this house. We're supposed to be growing and changing for the better and some people just aren't doing that. So now I'm taking it upon myself to stoop down to his level and quite frankly… knock his ass out!

Danny is seen putting on his Adidas track pants and a white wife beater. Danny exits his room and runs down the hallway and enters the room where Brian was and leaps into him crashing both himself and Brian into the wall.

**Danny:** WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?

**Confessional: KJ:** All I see is Danny supermanning his way through the air and both himself and Brian crash into the motherfucken wall! I'm talking some super saiyan shit.

As Danny got up he kicked the stunned Brian in the gut as he held the back of Brian's shirt and twirled him onto the ground with a thud. Brian started to throw windmills as he was trying to get up as Danny kicked him again in his chest. Security guards clashed into the room as Brian was held back onto the ground where he was stationed in the fight as Danny was grabbed and lifted out of the room and into the front of the house. The producer went outside to talk with Danny.

**Danny:** I've been too motherfucken nice!  
**Producer:** It's okay, we're not sending you home but we will be sending you to a hotel for the night just so things can calm down.  
**Danny:** I understand.

**Confessional: Danny: **So I'm being sent to a hotel for the second time this season and it really bums me out because I really didn't get to fuck Brian up the way I wanted too, everything just happened way too fast and I really need a solid blow to his face where he gets knocked the fuck out and then I'll be happy.

Danny is shown entering the black van as he is sent to a hotel. The scene shifted into the house where KJ, DJ, Jordon and Isaiah are seen in their beds sleeping. The morning crept up as Jordon is shown entering the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Jordon:** So yesterday was my first day into the house and shit went down. Danny got knocked out by Brian but he got his revenge when he ran into him and slammed both himself and Brian into the wall so I think their beef should be over with. I'm not really into the whole drama thing but I will say if someone disrespects me I will not let shit go!

Jordon exits the confessional room and the scene shifts onto Isaiah, DJ, KJ, Jordon, Joey and Brian in the kitchen getting something to eat. Joey and Brian went into the backyard as the four other boys went into the living room and sat down.

**Isaiah:** So Jordon how was your first night in the house?  
**DJ:** Was it what you were expecting?  
**Jordon:** I obviously knew that some people might get into it but not on my first day in. I mean it is what it is but I'm not a fan of the drama so like if I can avoid it I'm going to avoid it.  
**KJ:** Being in this house is going to be hard avoiding drama.

The scene shifted onto the front door as Danny walked back into the house with the same attire he had on when he left. He sat next to Isaiah after he hugged everyone.

**KJ:** What's up?  
**Danny:** I'm really aggravated and I'm going to get even with Brian.  
**Jordon:** But you already got even with him last night.  
**Danny:** I didn't knock him out.  
**Jordon:** You slammed him into the wall though.  
**Danny:** Jordon is there a problem?  
**Jordon:** I don't know you tell me. I just feel as though he hit you then you hit him so it's an eye for an eye scenario. Why keep on prolonging it?  
**Danny:** You weren't here for the same length of time that I was here for so I don't expect you to get it but Brian and Joey had this coming since day 1.  
**Jordon:** Well from the outside looking in it looks like you're just petty to be quite honest and it's not a good look.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** Jordon calls Danny petty and I'm just like whoa, you've only been in the house for less than 24 hours so your view on Danny isn't even justified. I think Jordon should watch what he says because friends can turn to enemies within the blink of an eye in this house.

KJ and DJ begin to speak.

**KJ:** Well I know that there would be tension today so I booked us to go do some Karate. It'll help us get rid of the pent up anger we have within us.  
**DJ:** I was also thinking of asking both Joey and Brian to go just because it probably would help them too since they are really angry individuals.  
**Isaiah:** I think as an overall it would be a great idea for all of us to go only because this is the real world and sometimes you're put into situations where it can't be avoided so you need to deal with it head on and talk and interact with people that you don't like.  
**Jordon:** You're totally right. I think we all should go as a group.  
**Danny:** I mean I guess I will let it slide for now.

Jordon is shown rolling his eyes. DJ gets up and goes outside in the backyard where Joey and Brian are eating on the couches.

**DJ:** Hey.  
**Brian:** What's up?  
**DJ:** We're all going to do Karate lessons so everyone is going be ready in like 30 minutes.  
**Joey:** Okay.

**Confessional: Joey:** I don't really care for anyone except for Brian in this house but I won't allow petty drama to be my downfall in this experience. So if everyone is going to experience something new I'm sure as Hell going to enjoy the adventure.

All the boys are shown in the dressing room. All the boys were wearing sweats and sweaters due to the Karate Masters providing a uniform for them at the Karate Institute. The boys are shown leaving the mansion and going into the Jeeps. Brian, Joey and Jordon went into the Silver Jeep as Danny, Isaiah, DJ and KJ went into the Black one. The two Jeeps are shown leaving the mansion as the camera shifted into the Silver Jeep.

**Brian:** So do you hate me yet?  
**Jordon:** Honestly I thought you hitting Danny was corny but he got even when he hit you back so I'm neutral in this motherfucker. I really wanna be cool with everybody.  
**Joey:** Honestly if you hang around Danny he's going to brainwash you into hating us.  
**Jordon:** I can see that. When he came back into the house he was telling me how you both had an ass whooping coming from since day 1.  
**Brian:** Really now?  
**Jordon:** Yeah.

**Confessional: Jordon: **I tell Brian and Joey what Danny said only because I feel like Danny wanted drama so I guess I'm going to serve drama on a silver platter for him.

**Joey:** Honestly we've been letting him live in our house for too long now.  
**Brian:** He's getting way to comfortable with his actor ass self like nigga die!

Soon the boys reached the Karate Class. They entered as a group and changed into uniform as their instructor Kai began to talk to them.

**Kai:** Hello, my name is Kai and I will be your instructor for your Karate Lessons today.  
**Everyone:** Hey!  
**Kai:** I will be showing you how to kick, to punch, to break pieces of wood and how to calm yourselves down.  
**Isaiah:** Sounds good!  
**Kai:** Okay so everyone get a space in the room and do as I do.

The boys are shown following the stances of Kai as he spread his legs apart in a lunge position and was moving his hands like a serpent.

**Confessional: Brian:** This exercise is surprisingly so calming, I really should have taken up Karate since I was younger.

**Kai:** Great now that you guys are stretched out and free let's start practicing our kicks.  
**Danny:** Ooo! I know how to kick ask Brian.

Everyone began to laugh as a flashback of Danny kicking Brian in his chest was shown.

**Confessional: Jordon:** This just proves that Danny is petty and now I'm glad I told Brian and Joey what I did because they will pop off on him and I can't wait for Danny to learn that talk is cheap and sometimes you have to let some shit go.

Kai is shown standing on one foot as he raises the other and releases a stiff, swift kick into the air as his body leans back a bit. All the boys clapped. The scene broke into 7 showcasing the boys trying to do what Kai was teaching them as Jordon and Isaiah are shown falling.

**Jordon:** Bruh!  
**Isaiah:** Haha, we suck!

Jordon and Isaiah helped each other up as Kai began to show them how to punch.

**Kai:** So the same stance of the kick you will be using for the punch.

Kai is shown spreading his legs once again as he steps into a swift straight punch as he does it again and again as the boys all watch in awe of his technique.

**Kai:** Okay, let's see you guys try.

Kai is shown helping each Bad Boy with their stance as they all start to punch the air.

**Kai:** Great work. Now I will show you guys with practice you too might be able to do this.

Kai gestures for one of his colleagues to bring him two pieces of wood.

**Kai:** Now I will show you with much intense training what your body will be able to do.

All the boys lined up and watched Kai's colleague hold the piece of wood as Kai punched through the wood effortlessly. All the boys clapped and cheered. Next Kai showed the boys his kicking skills as his foot flew through the piece of wood with immense force shattering it in half. Once again the boys clapped and showed their appreciation for Kai.

**Everyone:** Thank you.  
**Kai:** No problem you all are welcome to come back any time.

The boys bowed respectfully to Kai as they all left the Dojo. Isaiah, Danny, DJ and KJ went into the black Jeep as Jordon, Brian and Joey went into the Silver. Both parties left the Dojo and began to drive home as the camera focused on the black Jeep.

**Danny:** Anybody notice Jordon acting a little funny?  
**DJ:** I don't think he's acting funny, before you came back into the house he told us he doesn't like drama so he probably didn't want you to fight Brian again because that would cause drama in the house.  
**Danny:** But this is the Bad Boys Club, what did he think this was?  
**KJ:** I mean I get where he's coming from like he isn't wrong, but neither are you. You have a right to want to beat Brian's ass.  
**Isaiah:** I don't think it's something to worry about though so it's whatever he's cool.  
**Danny:** I guess.

The boys entered back the mansion and began to get ready to head out to party.

_Jordon is shown wearing a fuchsia vibrant t-shirt with a black happy face on it and black skinny jeans with white, black and pink Air Maxes on his feet. He tied his hair in a ponytail and wore a gold chain around his neck. _

_Isaiah is shown wearing a blue and white flannel button up over ripped blue jeans with Orion Blues on his feet. Isaiah's hair was also in a ponytail as he wore a black beanie that read, "BOY" on the front in white text. He had a gold watch on his left wrist as well. _

_Brian was shown adorning an orange sweater with black shorts and Sperry's on his feet. He had a silver chain around his neck as well as a silver bracelet on his right wrist. _

_Danny is shown wearing a red and blue striped t-shirt over navy blue skinny's and blue, white and black Air Maxes on his feet. He had a gold chain on his neck and wore a blue snapback on backwards. _

_DJ was shown wearing a white dress shirt tucked into shiny black denims and white Nikes on his feet. He adorned a black G-Shock on his left wrist as well as multiple beaded bands on his right wrist. _

_KJ was shown wearing a black slim fit t-shirt over grey skinny jeans and Wolf Greys on his feet. He wore a gold chain with his name on it as well as another chain and a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_Joey was seen wearing a white sweater over cream khakis and Timberlands on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain around his neck._

The boys all left the mansion and went into the limo and drove to club "Lumen". The camera shifted into the limo.

**Isaiah:** Let's show the replacement another good night without fighting so let's cheers on that!  
**Everybody:** Cheers!

The boys drank out their shot as they reached Club Lumen. They entered and went into their VIP section as they began to party, drink, dance and smoke. Jordon seemed to be vibing with Joey and Brian in the club as they were dancing with random groupies together. The scene shifted onto Danny who began to talk to Isaiah.

**Danny:** That's the fake shit that I don't like.  
**Isaiah:** It's not a big deal though.  
**Danny:** It is, you think Joey and Brian aren't talking about me behind me back?

Danny takes a swig of his beer as Isaiah side hugs him and begins to calm him down.

**Isaiah:** Don't let that shit get to you bro.

**Confessional: Jordon:** So I see Isaiah and Danny whispering in each other's ears right after they were staring at me having a good time with Brian and Joey and I can already tell that tonight is probably going to be the same as the night prior. Shit's not going to be pretty.

Jordon walks up to DJ, KJ, Isaiah and Danny.

**Jordon:** What's up? Take a shot with me.  
**Danny:** I don't want to take a shot with you.  
**KJ:** Danny!

Danny shoulder brushes Jordon as he makes his way outside the club. The rest of the boys follow suit.

**Jordon:** What's up though Danny? Why you brush pass me like that?  
**Danny:** Because it's just some fake shit going on man.  
**Jordon:** By who though?  
**Danny:** You in the middle of this shit.  
**Jordon:** So say something I ain't no mind reader to know what you're thinking.  
**Danny:** I just feel like if you say you fucking with us then fuck with us why you in there entertaining people you was talking shit about last night?

**Confessional: DJ:** And shit breaks loose! I really don't know when Jordon ever said shit about Joey or Brian but Danny seems to have a really big issue with Jordon and I can tell that based on people's temper and how they are reacting I could sense some shit is about to happen.

**Brian:** Oh you's talking about me?  
**Jordon:** No I wasn't.  
**Joey:** So not only are you fake but you a dumb ass hoe too.

Brian got into Jordon's face.

**Brian:** Bitch thought you could play both sides bitch?  
**Jordon:** I didn't do anything though.  
**Isaiah:** Yo, let's go home and settle this shit because people are watching.

All 7 boys go back into the limo as the onslaught continued onto Jordon.

**Danny:** Pussy bitches get pussy stomped on.  
**Jordon:** Danny you need to calm the fuck down.  
**Danny:** Why? You a flip-flop.  
**Jordon:** BITCH! I'm from the motherfucken A! I ain't no motherfucken flip-flop.  
**Danny:** Bitch you was in the limo with us riding back talking bout how you have my back and Joey and Brian are broke, then you go into those bitches faces being their friend when you don't like them, come on Jordon.

**Confessional: Joey:** I know that Danny is a weak bitch but at the same time Jordon is the weakest bitch I have ever laid my eyes on. That bitch needs to go!

The boys entered the mansion as Jordon went into his room to change off his clothing. Joey is shown.

**Joey:** FLIP-FLOP WHERE YOU AT HOE? Bring your ass outside.

**Confessional: Jordon:** As soon as we walk back into the house everyone is screaming at me and I guess I just lose it.

Danny is shown sitting down on the sofa as the other boys were walking around in the house.

**Jordon:** Don't worry I'm coming outside let me change first.  
**Danny:** OOO! Those are fighting words, like you tryna fight?

**Confessional: Jordon:** I hear Danny say some slick remark while I'm not in the room and now I want to know what you will say when I'm in your face.

Jordon walks out his room half dressed and walks into the living room.

**Joey:** There he is.  
**Brian:** Finally gracing us with his presence.  
**DJ:** Yo! Everyone chill, there is no need for three people to be yelling at one person.  
**Joey:** DJ shut the fuck up!

As Joey began to yell at DJ, Jordon walks past both boys and charges towards Danny knocking him off of the couch and onto the ground.

**Isaiah:** Yo, Yo, YO!

The scene turns black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 7 is up! How are you guys feeling about the turning tide in the house? Things are going to get intense in the BBC House trust me! Next episode is entitled "Go Hard or Go Home"! What are your predictions for the upcoming chapter and what are you looking forward/hoping to see happen? I love everyone's reviews and I'm very thankful to each and every one of you! **

**P.S take a look at Xavion's "Bad Girls Club Season 3 Chicago" It's great especially if you like my fan-fict you'll like his too! Show love to him and leave some reviews and all that good stuff! **


	19. Go Hard or Go Home

**Episode 8 "Go Hard or Go Home!"**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, roommate Danny was out for revenge on Brian for sucker punching him in the kitchen. Danny made it is business to superman his way into Brian's room and fight for respect, literally.

**Flashback**

_Danny is seen putting on his Adidas track pants and a white wife beater. Danny exits his room and runs down the hallway and enters the room where Brian was and leaps into him crashing both himself and Brian into the wall. _

**_Danny:_**_ WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?_

**_Confessional: KJ:_**_ All I see is Danny supermanning his way through the air and both himself and Brian crash into the motherfucken wall! I'm talking some super saiyan shit. _

_As Danny got up he kicked the stunned Brian in the gut as he held the back of Brian's shirt and twirled him onto the ground with a thud. Brian started to throw windmills as he was trying to get up as Danny kicked him again in his chest. Security guards clashed into the room as Brian was held back onto the ground where he was stationed in the fight as Danny was grabbed and lifted out of the room and into the front of the house._

**Producer:** Aggravation switched onto replacement Jordon as he felt like the drama in the house should have been put to rest as Danny felt the complete opposite.

**Flashback**

_ The scene shifted onto the front door as Danny walked back into the house with the same attire he had on when he left. He sat next to Isaiah after he hugged everyone. _

**_KJ:_**_ What's up?  
__**Danny:**__ I'm really aggravated and I'm going to get even with Brian.  
__**Jordon:**__ But you already got even with him last night.  
__**Danny:**__ I didn't knock him out.  
__**Jordon:**__ You slammed him into the wall though.  
__**Danny:**__ Jordon is there a problem?  
__**Jordon:**__ I don't know you tell me. I just feel as though he hit you then you hit him so it's an eye for an eye scenario. Why keep on prolonging it?  
__**Danny:**__ You weren't here for the same length of time that I was here for so I don't expect you to get it but Brian and Joey had this coming since day 1.  
__**Jordon:**__ Well from the outside looking in it looks like you're just petty to be quite honest and it's not a good look. _

**_Confessional: Isaiah:_**_ Jordon calls Danny petty and I'm just like whoa, you've only been in the house for less than 24 hours so your view on Danny isn't even justified. I think Jordon should watch what he says because friends can turn to enemies within the blink of an eye in this house. _

The scene then showed an overview of The Bad Boys Club mansion as Jordon and Danny was shown in a side-by-side. "Go Hard or Go Home" comes into the frame as it exits. Jordon is shown talking to Danny outside the club.

**Jordon:** What's up though Danny? Why you brush pass me like that?

Danny is shown in the limo addressing Jordon.

**Danny:** Pussy bitches get pussy stomped on.

Jordon is shown in his room changing his clothes.

**Jordon:** Don't worry I'm coming outside let me change first.

The scene shakes as Jordon exits his room and goes into the living room, passes Joey, Brian and DJ as he runs and tackles Danny of the couch.

**Isaiah:** Yo, yo, YO!  
**KJ:** They fighting?

The camera goes around the couch as Jordon is shown on top of Danny punches Danny in his head as Danny's knees and feet were in field position against Jordon's chest. Danny then pushed his opened hand in Jordon's face as Jordon did the same to him.

**Danny:** STOP CLAWING MY EYE!

Jordon began to scratch Danny's eyes as KJ and Isaiah pulled him off. Security guards came into the mix to make sure Jordon stayed away from Danny. Clips of all 5 boys' faces were shown as the camera zoomed in on Danny's face. His face was scratched all on the left side cheek, cheekbone, under his left eye and in the corner of the eye.

**Confessional: Brian:** Even though I hate Danny and I'm glad Jordon beat his ass I don't want Danny to lose an eye.

Isaiah, DJ and KJ take Danny into the bathroom where they were looking on the severity of the damage. The producer walked into the washroom.

**Producer:** Danny we're going to need you to go to the hospital to make sure everything is okay with you.  
**Danny:** He literally scratched my eyeball, like who does that?  
**Producer:** And we will have a talk with him about it.

Danny left and went to the hospital as the scene went back into the living room where Joey, Brian and Jordon were arguing.

**Joey:** You proved you're the weakest bitch in the house because I'm yelling at you, Brian's yelling at you and you choose to attack Danny, the second weakest person in this house.  
**Jordon:** So what you want to fight?  
**Brian:** You already proved that you can't fight.  
**Jordon:** Well when you have everyone yelling at you what do you expect me to do?

Isaiah, DJ and KJ all went into the living room along with the Producer.

**Producer:** You come with me outside now!

Jordon went outside in the backyard with Lisa.

**Producer:** So your time in this house has unfortunately come to an end.  
**Jordon:** You're joking! I've only been here for 5 days.  
**Producer:** This is why, if you hadn't scratched Danny's face you wouldn't been kicked out.  
**Jordon:** I can't believe this.  
**Producer:** The van is waiting for you outside we will send your things to you.

**Confessional: Jordon:** I will say for the short time period that I was in this house I didn't expect things to happen like they did. I really wished that I had gotten to know Isaiah, DJ and KJ better but how you can really gain bonds in this house when you've only been here for a total of 5 days. I will say that I know who I am as a person and I know that I will never change for nobody and I truly made my mark in that house! See you next time Bad Boys Club!

The scene then went into a flashback of Jordon's time in the house.

_Danny entered the limo first as he saw Jordon. _

**_Danny:_**_ OH MY GOD! THE NEW BOY IS ALREADY IN THE LIMO_

_All the boys entered the limo as they were getting to know Jordon. _

**_Jordon:_**_ Hey I'm Jordon.  
__**Danny:**__ I'm Danny that is Isaiah, DJ, KJ, Joey and Brian.  
__**Everyone:**__ Hey!  
__**Joey:**__ Where you from?  
__**Jordon:**__ ATL in the building!_

Jordon and Isaiah doing Karate was shown.

_The scene broke into 7 showcasing the boys trying to do what Kai was teaching them as Jordon and Isaiah are shown falling. _

**_Jordon:_**_ Bruh!  
__**Isaiah:**__ Haha, we suck!_

_Jordon and Isaiah helped each other up as Kai began to show them how to punch._

Jordon fighting Danny was then shown.

_Jordon is shown tackling Danny into the ground as he begins to punch Danny in the head repeatedly._

Jordon is shown getting into a white van as the van drives off. The scene switched to the 5 boys in the mansion in the living room.

**Isaiah:** No matter what, Jordon was wrong for scratching the fuck outta Danny's face and eyes like that.  
**Joey:** I can admit that, like I don't fuck with Danny by no means but Jordon is not even on any of our level.  
**Brian:** He's a dirty grimey bitch so I'm glad if he gets sent home.  
**KJ:** There is no doubt he got sent home, that's why he wasn't allowed to talk to any of us before he left.  
**DJ:** Well I don't want to talk about that shit no more I want to talk about you getting loud with me before Jordon and Danny began to fight.

A flashback of Joey and DJ yelling at each other was shown.

**_DJ:_**_ Yo! Everyone chill, there is no need for three people to be yelling at one person.  
__**Joey:**__ DJ shut the fuck up!_

The scene switched back to the present.

**Joey:** You were in my way when I was trying to argue with Jordon.  
**DJ:** I don't care, don't think you can speak to me however you feel like Joey because that doesn't fly with me.  
**Joey:** Likewise. You always say stop making other people's problems yours but why you making my issue with Jordon yours?  
**DJ:** All I said was why are all you guys yelling at him at once like it's a three on one assault.  
**Brian:** Yeah but when I was-

KJ cut him off.

**KJ:** This has nothing to do with you!  
**Brian:** BITCH YES IT DOES! IT'S A DOUBLE STANDARD.  
**KJ:** What's a double standard?  
**Brian:** When it was Justyn, Isaiah and Danny against myself no one said that it was wrong on Justyn, Isaiah and Danny's part but because Joey and Brian do it it's a problem right?  
**DJ:** Brian really?  
**Brian:** Really nigga.

**Confessional: Isaiah: **I hate to admit it but Brian has a point it was three on one for him so if nobody had a problem with it when myself, Justyn and Danny did it, why have a problem when Brian, Joey and Danny did it.

The camera panned out the living room and went to the front door where Danny entered back the house. Danny went into the backyard where Isaiah, DJ and KJ were as Joey and Brian had gone to bed.

**Isaiah:** Bro you good?  
**Danny:** The fucken doctor thought I got attacked by a cat.  
**KJ:** What did you tell him happened?  
**Danny:** That I got attacked by a hateful, bitter pussy bitch.

Everyone began to laugh.

**Danny:** You guys are acting like I'm joking, cause I'm not that's what I told him.  
**DJ:** You fucken kill me.  
**Danny:** Talking about that bitch where is he?  
**Isaiah:** We're pretty sure he got sent home but if not, he's at a hotel.

All the boys are shown going to bed. The moon goes down as the sun comes up and the camera goes into the living room as Nick one of the producers escorts all the boys into the living room. Joey and Brian sat down on one of the couches as Danny, Isaiah and KJ sat on another and DJ was laying on his back on the floor.

**Nick:** So as you all know a major altercation happened between you and Jordon and I want you guys to know that we've sent Jordon home for intentionally trying to cause harm to Danny by scratching his face and pupil which could've potentially had blind him.  
**Danny:** So when's the new replacement coming in?  
**Nick:** When you guys least expect him to come!  
**Everyone:** Haha!

Nick left as all the boys dispersed within the house.

**Confessional: Isaiah: **This couple of days has been so stressful so today is going to be a relaxation type of day where we can just sit back relax and not really worry about the dramatics of the house.

Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Danny are shown in their bathing shorts as they all run and jump into the pool. The scene shifted onto Brian and Joey who were in the phone room as Brian was talking to his friend.

**_On The Phone: Jack (Brian's Cousin)_**

**Brian:** So last night was crazy.  
**Jack:** What happened?  
**Brian:** This replacement was trying to play both sides of the house and was talking shit about everyone so we finally had enough with him and called him out on his shit but what ended up happening was Jordon, the replacement, attacked Danny and fucked him up and got sent home.  
**Jack:** Did you fight?  
**Brian:** Yeah but I'm secretly seeking revenge onto Danny because he comes running into my room trying to fight me.  
**Jack:** So you have no friends in that house?  
**Brian:** I do. Only one though. He's actually with me right now, he's cool, his name is Joey.

Brian gave Joey to talk to his cousin.

**Joey:** What's up?  
**Jack:** Nothing much, I heard a lot of shit happening in there.  
**Joey:** You don't even know, but don't worry I have your cousin's back.  
**Jack:** Much respect.  
**Joey:** We'll keep you informed when we send home Danny.  
**Jack:** Haha, okay bye.

Both Joey and Brian exit the phone room and head outside the mansion where they entered the black Jeep. The scene shifted back onto Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Danny who were in the pool swimming and talking.

**Danny:** I feel like we not too long ago received a replacement and now we're going to get another one.  
**KJ:** Sometimes that's how these things play out.  
**Isaiah:** Honestly Jordon wasn't a bad person I just wished he could've stayed longer and actually grew from this experience.

**Confessional: Danny:** When Isaiah wishes Jordon could've stayed longer I just feel like what do you mean? Jordon attacked me and really wanted to hurt me so how can you want someone like that back into the house. I don't know I thought we were cool but I guess not.

**Danny:** How can you want someone to stay in this house that did this to my face?  
**Isaiah:** All I'm saying is I actually had conversations with Jordon so I know he's a not a bad person. Was he wrong for what he did to you? Obviously he was but that doesn't mean that I'm going to hate him.  
**Danny:** Okay, I see how it is.

Danny got out the pool and went into the mansion to dry off.

**Isaiah:** I don't get it, what did I say that was wrong?  
**DJ:** You didn't say anything wrong, I guess he just feels hurt by you.  
**KJ:** Maybe it's because you always defend him and this time you're not and it's bothering him.  
**Isaiah:** On some real shit I don't care at this point. How are you going to get mad at me for not hating someone because they fought you but never had a problem with me? Like I'm a realist, I'm not a hater.

The scene switched to Joey and Brian going into a restaurant. They took their seats and began to talk while waiting on their meals.

**Joey:** So what are we going to do about Danny because frankly I'm not going to let him make it to the end of this experience.  
**Brian:** If he won't move, maybe we should move him out ourselves.  
**Joey:** Like literally throw him out?  
**Brian:** Yeah.  
**Joey:** So we'll take his clothes and push them into garbage bags and throw them out of the mansion.  
**Brian:** ALL of his clothes.

The two boys are showed cheersing their glasses as they begin to laugh. The scene cuts to Isaiah walking into his room as Danny was lying on his bed.

**Isaiah:** So you wanna talk?  
**Danny:** Sure.  
**Isaiah:** So you really gonna stop talking to me because I fuck with Jordon?  
**Danny:** It's not that.  
**Isaiah:** What is it then because right now it's looking like you're very controlling and want things your way and because it's not happening like that you're being a baby about the situation.  
**Danny:** I really don't need you to tell me that I'm behaving like a baby,  
**Isaiah:** I'm just letting you know how it is Danny. You know how much I've had your back throughout this house and I even fought Brian for you and you have the nerve to try and do me like that out of everyone in this house? I thought we had a mutual respect for each other.  
**Danny:** I do respect you Isaiah I just feel like you say you're my friend but you're going to tell me to my face that Jordon shouldn't have gotten sent home and should've stayed even after what he did to me.  
**Isaiah:** That's where you're getting confused. I never said what he did was right. I said he was so in the wrong for doing you like that but what I was referring to was that he shouldn't have don't that and then he could've stayed in the house and worked on himself and grew within this experience like most of us did.

**Confessional: Danny:** After hearing Isaiah out I feel stupid to think that he'd be against me so as of right now Isaiah and I are cool.

Isaiah gave Danny a hug.

**Isaiah:** You have to stop pushing people away and presuming shit, it's not good.  
**Danny:** I know, I'm here to work on that.  
**Isaiah:** And I'll always be here for you.

Brian and Joey are shown entering back the house. Meanwhile DJ, KJ, Danny and Isaiah are seen getting ready to go out to party.

**DJ:** Are you guys not coming out?  
**Joey:** No we're staying in tonight.  
**Brian:** Yeah we're just going to catch up on some sleep.  
**DJ:** Okay.

As DJ, KJ, Danny and Isaiah are putting on their clothes Brian and Joey enter the Confessional Room.

**Confessional Room: Brian:** So we're staying in tonight because we're putting our plan into full effect.  
**Confessional Room: Joey:** If Danny thinks he's going to be here in the morning he has another thing coming because we're straight putting your ass out.  
**Confessional Room: Brian:** We're handing in your eviction papers "Bad Boy" so be prepared to leave willingly or leave with a knot on your forehead.  
**Confessional Room: Joey:** We fought twice already so I'm not afraid to make it the third and final time.  
**Confessional Room: Brian:** Watch out Danny, I knocked your ass out in the kitchen so don't think I won't knock that ass out on the driveway of the mansion.

The camera shifted back onto the 4 boys.

_DJ was shown wearing a black t-shirt with white designs over camouflage skinny jeans and black combat boots on his feet. He adorned a black bucket hat, a gold chain with his name on it and a gold watch on his left wrist._

_KJ was shown wearing a white tank top that had the American flag designed on the front over light blue jeans and red, white and black Nikes. He adorned a camo bucket hat on his head along with his gold chain that had his name on it. _

_Isaiah was shown wearing a grey jersey with the number "90" on the back with black skinny jeans and beige Timberlands on his feet. Isaiah had his hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a gold herringbone chain around his neck. _

_Danny was shown wearing a black crop-top exposing his flat stomach, army printed cargo long pants and black combat boots. He had a gold chain around his neck, a gold watch on his left wrist and beaded bands on his right wrist._

The four boys exited out the mansion and entered the limo. DJ popped open a bottle and poured out 4 glasses filled with Champagne as they cheered in the limo.

**Danny:** I'm 'bout to get wasted!  
**KJ:** Tonight is the night of turning the fuck UP!

The boys are shown laughing and hugging as the camera zoomed out of the limo and straight into the mansion where Joey and Brian are seen in the kitchen grabbing garbage bags.

**Joey:** Let's see how much of a Bad Boy this bitch really is.  
**Brian:** THIS IS WHAT BROKE BITCHES DO!

Joey and Brian exit the kitchen and walk into Isaiah and Danny's room. Joey rips the draws out of the dresser as Brian throws handfuls of Danny's belongings into the garbage bags. The scene shifted back to Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Danny as they enter club "Lumen" and go into their VIP section.

**Danny:** Nothing will take this experience away from me believe that!  
**DJ:** We're going to make it to the end of this motherfucker!

Danny is shown twerking on some random girl as Isaiah was at the bar ordering rounds. DJ and KJ were smoking Shisha as the scene swapped back to Joey and Brian. Danny's dresser was thrown down onto the ground and Joey and Brian were throwing plastic bag after plastic bag into the hallway.

**Brian:** He's an actor bitch so shouldn't he be going home for some auditions or something?  
**Joey:** You're so right, we're really helping this bitch out aren't we?  
**Brian:** We are, imagine how hard it would be for him to move all of his things by himself.  
**Joey:** He's too weak for that.

Joey and Brian grab the 20 bag filled of Danny's things and walk outside of the mansion. They are then seen throwing some of the bags onto the ground in the driveway as Joey is shown opening a couple of bags and emptying out Danny's clothes onto the dirt and grassy areas of the entrance to the mansion. The scene went back to Danny partying with the boys.

**Danny:** AYEEEEEEEEE!

Danny is shown screaming while a random girl at the club takes a body shot off of him. Soon the boys get their billed paid and get into the limo and head back to the mansion. The camera enters the limo.

**Danny:** You guys don't understand how much I needed that.  
**KJ:** I think we all needed that, like the drama in the house was just way too much.  
**DJ:** We all just finally got a breather.  
**Danny:** I love you guys!

Danny hugs his roommates as the scene switches to Joey ripping apart some of Danny's tops.

**Brian:** Okay that's enough, they'll be coming back soon.

Joey and Brian get back into the mansion as they both enter their room. Joey is shown changing his clothes.

**Confessional: Joey:** Just in case Danny wants to go out swinging, I'm going to be ready!

The camera flashes to the limo turning into the driveway. The scene then flashes onto Joey putting on his black shorts. The scene flashes back to the limo as it rides over some of Danny's belongings. Joey is then shown lying down in bed with his arms crossed waiting as the scene turned red and started to violently shake.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 8 is up! Tell me what you think about Jordon's departure and what you're looking for within the new replacement! Oh to the Guess (Reviewer) that loves Justyn a lot, don't worry I have a lot planned and those things include Justyn so he's not going to be gone forever! I have a list of up-coming projects coming up, in fact I might just post the list of projects on the third part of the reunion! The "Later This Season" Special will be up soon which will be very juicy with spoilers for the upcoming 4 episodes! Once again thanks for the much respected love and I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this Season!**


	20. Later This Season Special

**Later This Season Special**

Joey flashed onto the scene. Danny flashed through the scene. Brian flashed through the scene. Isaiah flashed onto the scene. KJ and DJ flashed through the scene. The camera zoomed throughout the busy streets of Las Vegas as the scene shows Isaiah reading a paper.

**Isaiah: **OMG WE'RE GOING TO CABO!  
[All 7 boys are shown jumping up and down]

The scene then shows the view of the ocean as the boys are shown on top of a yacht having a good time. 4 boys are shown jumping off a bridge as the scene stops and filters black and white.

**Danny:** I'm just over this shit.  
[Danny is shown crying in the front of the mansion as Isaiah is rubbing his back]

**KJ:** I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU GOT MY BITCH KICKED OUT THIS HOUSE SO DAMN STRAIGHT I KICKED YOU IN YOUR FACE!  
[KJ was shown yelling while security was pulling him back]

**Isaiah:** The nice guy act is out the window, they crossed the motherfucken line, they thought because I was cordial with them that means I won't pop off?  
[Isaiah is seen outside in the backyard's couch speaking to someone]

**THERE ARE ONLY 4 EPISODES LEFT**

**Joey:** I'm willing to change, but I feel like that won't happen because of the people that I am living in this house with.  
[Joey is shown talking to Laura the Life Coach]

**Brian:** LET ME GET THEM! LET ME GET THOSE SCARY ASS HOES!  
[Brian is shown being held onto the ground by security as blood was streaming out of his mouth]

**UNTIL THE SHOCKING SEASON FINALE**

**DJ:** You got money right? You a rich bitch, fix your face!  
[DJ is held by the waist as he is carried through the house]

**Isaiah:**This  
**DJ:** Means  
**KJ:** War!  
[Isaiah, DJ and KJ are shown in a 3 sectioned split screen in the confessional room]

**Danny:** Who did it?  
[Joey raises his hand as Danny runs and hits him on Joey's bed]

[Two boys are shown rolling on the ground as their arms and legs are interlocked with one another]

[Someone is shown falling from getting punched]

[4 boys run after 3 boys entering the house]

[Danny is shown on top of Joey at the side of the bed punching]

[Black and white still images of a fight are shown; someone gets kicked in the face, someone is shown getting yanked onto the ground and someone is shown on the ground in a field position]

**BAD BOYS CLUB: SEASON 4 – LAS VEGAS!**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Later This Season Special is a little sneak peek to what's to come within the next 4 Episodes! Next Episode is called, "The Breaking Point". Tell me what you guys think will happen in the house and who you think will make it to the final episode!**


	21. The Breaking Point

**Episode 9 "The Breaking Point"**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, Replacement Jordon learnt a valuable lesson from roommates Danny, Brian and Joey that what goes around comes around so watch what you say about your peers which lead to the end of Jordon's debut in The Bad Boys Club house.

**Flashback**

**_Jordon:_**_ Don't worry I'm coming outside let me change first._

_The scene shakes as Jordon exits his room and goes into the living room, passes Joey, Brian and DJ as he runs and tackles Danny of the couch. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Yo, yo, YO!  
__**KJ:**__ They fighting?_

_The camera goes around the couch as Jordon is shown on top of Danny, punching Danny in his head as Danny's knees and feet were in field position against Jordon's chest. Danny then pushed his opened hand in Jordon's face as Jordon did the same to him. _

**_Danny:_**_ STOP CLAWING MY EYE!_

_Jordon began to scratch Danny's eyes as KJ and Isaiah pulled him off. Security guards came into the mix to make sure Jordon stayed away from Danny. Clips of all 5 boys' faces were shown as the camera zoomed in on Danny's face. His face was scratched all on the left side cheek, cheekbone, under his left eye and in the corner of the eye. _

**_Producer:_**_ You come with me outside now!_

_Jordon went outside in the backyard with Lisa. _

**_Producer:_**_ So your time in this house has unfortunately come to an end.  
__**Jordon:**__ You're joking! I've only been here for 5 days.  
__**Producer:**__ This is why, if you hadn't scratched Danny's face you wouldn't been kicked out.  
__**Jordon:**__ I can't believe this.  
__**Producer:**__ The van is waiting for you outside we will send your things to you. _

**Producer:** As Brian, Joey and Danny got their wish of sending replacement Jordon home, Brian and Joey turnt their attention back to their former enemy Danny.

**Flashback**

_The scene shifted onto Brian and Joey who were in the phone room as Brian was talking to his friend. _

**_On The Phone: Jack (Brian's Cousin)_**

**_Brian:_**_ So last night was crazy.  
__**Jack:**__ What happened?  
__**Brian:**__ This replacement was trying to play both sides of the house and was talking shit about everyone so we finally had enough with him and called him out on his shit but what ended up happening was Jordon, the replacement, attacked Danny and fucked him up and got sent home.  
__**Jack:**__ Did you fight?  
__**Brian:**__ Yeah but I'm secretly seeking revenge onto Danny because he comes running into my room trying to fight me.  
__**Jack:**__ So you have no friends in that house?  
__**Brian:**__ I do. Only one though. He's actually with me right now, he's cool, his name is Joey. _

_Brian gave Joey to talk to his cousin. _

_**Joey:**__ What's up?  
_**_Jack:_**_ Nothing much, I heard a lot of shit happening in there.  
_**_Joey:_**_ You don't even know, but don't worry I have your cousin's back.  
_**_Jack:_**_ Much respect.  
_**_Joey:_**_ We'll keep you informed when we send home Danny.  
_**_Jack:_**_ Haha, okay bye._

* * *

**_Joey:_**_ So what are we going to do about Danny because frankly I'm not going to let him make it to the end of this experience.  
__**Brian:**__ If he won't move, maybe we should move him out ourselves.  
__**Joey:**__ Like literally throw him out?  
__**Brian:**__ Yeah.  
__**Joey:**__ So we'll take his clothes and push them into garbage bags and throw them out of the mansion.  
__**Brian:**__ ALL of his clothes. _

_The two boys are showed cheersing their glasses as they begin to laugh._

The scene swapped to the outside of the mansion driveway as the bags of Danny's clothing was shown as well as the clothes that Joey dumped onto the driveway. As the limo drove up the driveway **"The Breaking Point"** came into the scene as it swayed out of the frame. The limo is shown driving over some of Danny's clothes as the camera zoomed into the limo.

**Danny:** What the fuck was that?  
**KJ:** I have no idea.

The limo stopped as the boys stepped out the limo.

**Isaiah:** BROOOOOO!  
**DJ:** What the Hell?

DJ picks up one of the bags and looks inside of it.

**DJ:** Danny it's your clothes.

**Confessional: Danny:** Are you fucking kidding me right now? This shits gonna stop right now!

Danny, Isaiah, DJ and KJ enter the mansion as Danny goes straight into the back room.

**Danny:** Who's idea was it to throw my shit outside?

Joey raised his hand as Danny ran into the room and punched Joey on the bed. Joey clenched onto Danny's neck as they rolled off of Joey's bed and onto the ground as Joey fell back first into the ground and Danny was on top.

**Brian:** GET HIM JOEY!

**Confessional: Isaiah:** All I hear is Brian screaming and the first thing that comes to my mind is that I need to make sure Brian and Joey's punk asses don't jump him.

Isaiah, DJ and KJ run into the room as Brian gets off of his bed and tries pulling Danny off of Joey. Danny is shown throwing punches onto Joey's face as Joey was throwing punches with his right hand and covering his face with his other.

**Isaiah:** No Brian let them fight.

Isaiah walked up to Brian as Brian held onto Danny's fist and pulled him off of Joey. Joey got up and ran and punched Danny in the face. Isaiah grabbed Joey and pushed him onto his bed as KJ and DJ went in-between Danny and Joey. Danny started fighting his way out of Brian's grip.

**Danny:** Bitch let me go.  
**Brian:** Who are you talking to?

Danny yanked his hand out of Brian's grasp as he ran after Joey who was on the bed sitting. Joey stood up as Danny and Joey began to throw windmills at each other. Security barged into the room as Danny was gripped up and taken outside as Joey calmed down and was pacing in his room. Security guards barricaded Joey and Brian into their room as the scene shifted onto Danny sitting outside on the front of the mansion. Isaiah sat beside him as DJ and KJ were standing behind him.

**Danny:** I'm just over this shit.

Isaiah began to rub Danny's back.

**Isaiah:** You can't let those boys get to you, you're stronger than that.  
**Danny:** I am stronger than that but I'm really just over it, I'm at my breaking point.

The producer Nick came outside.

**Nick:** Danny I'm sorry but you've engaged into too many altercations within the house and I'm sorry but your stay in the Bad Boys house is up. The van will be here shortly to pick you up, in the meantime you can say your goodbye's.

Nick left the scene as Isaiah, DJ and KJ huddled around Danny and gave him a hug.

**Confessional: Danny:** It's crazy too know how much things changed in this house.

DJ throwing a Kettle Pot at Danny's rib was shown. Danny arguing with Isaiah was shown.

**Confessional: Danny:** I know that I do have many things I have to work on but I'm a work in progress and I just want everyone to know that if you want it hard enough you can achieve it. I hope you all learned a valuable lesson from my experience in this house. I'm a Bad Boy at heart and no one will ever change that. Brian and Joey watch out because the reunion will be the demise of the both of you!

Flashbacks of Danny's time in the house were shown.

**_Danny:_**_ People judge me all day everyday so I learnt to shut people out and do me, but that don't mean that I don't hurt._

_Danny's reaction to entering the house was shown. The scene switched to Danny's first night in the house as he was talking amongst all the roommates._

**_Danny:_**_ I think that a Bad Boy is someone who wants to learn and change. I came here because I wanted to grow as a person and I think that makes me Bad as fuck because it takes a strong minded person to actually admit to their wrongs and want to change. _

_Brian spraying Danny with Champagne was shown. _

**_Danny:_**_ Bro, you sprayed my whole entire outfit.  
__**Brian:**__ Go home and change. _

_Danny's fights in the house were then shown._

**_Joey:_**_You really wanna do this?  
__**Danny:**__ Come on. _

_Joey clenched his fist as well as they both threw a solid punch in each other's face._

**_Danny:_**_ Oh word, say motherfucken word you really wanna fight. _

_Joey walked up to Danny as Danny pushed Joey's face._

**_Danny:_**_ WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?_

_Danny runs into Brian's room and leaps into him and they both crash into the wall._

Danny is shown entering the white van, he winds down the window and waves to Isaiah, DJ and KJ.

**Isaiah:** We'll be in touch!  
**KJ:** Don't forget about us!  
**DJ:** Have a safe trip!

The 3 boys go back into the mansion as they all enter the confessional room.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** So now I'm really heated since Danny got sent home.  
**Confessional: KJ:** I'm really over Brian and Joey's ways and if they think that things are going to be calm in the house they have another thing coming.  
**Confessional: DJ:** So basically we're going to avenge Danny by any means necessary!  
**Confessional: Isaiah:**This  
**Confessional: DJ:** Means  
**Confessional: KJ:** War!

The scene rumbles as Joey and Brian are shown in their rooms.

**Brian:** OMG THIS MEANS WE'RE GOING TO CELEBRATE TONIGHT!

Joey and Brian are seen jumping up and down on their beds cheering about kicking Danny out of the house. Meanwhile the scene pans out to the outside as the moon goes down and the sun comes up. The camera enters back into the mansion as the cut-outs of the boys are shown but Jordon and Danny were gone. Isaiah, KJ and DJ are shown getting up and making their way out of the mansion and into the black Jeep.

**Confessional: DJ:** Being in that house was just going to make KJ, Isaiah and I want to fight Brian and Joey so we decide to go out and spend the whole day away from Joey and Brian.

Isaiah, DJ and KJ are shown driving off into the streets of Las Vegas as the camera went back into the house where Joey and Brian were in their beds.

**Brian:** You know since we're probably getting two replacements we're going to have to make sure that they're on our side of things.  
**Joey:** I know, hopefully we can get 4 more fists into this thing because since last night we already know where Isaiah, DJ and KJ's heads are at.  
**Brian:** Exactly. Isaiah was yelling telling me to let you guys fight when clearly Danny hit you off guard. Not on my watch.  
**Joey:** And thank you for pulling him off of me, no matter what you're my nigga I got your back.

Brian and Joey fist-bumped as the camera went outside to a local pizzeria where KJ, DJ and Isaiah were eating.

**DJ:** So what's your thought on the replacements?  
**KJ:** What the Hell are you talking about they haven't arrived yet!

Both Isaiah and KJ started dying of laughter.

**DJ:** Y'all know what I mean, what are you guys expecting from them?  
**KJ:** We know what you meant we just wanting to be a pain in the ass.  
**DJ:** Y'all suck.  
**Isaiah:** I think they will be some tough ass niggas to be quite honest.  
**KJ:** Like Jordon was a pretty solid replacement and even though he scratched the fuck outta Danny he knew how to fight.  
**DJ:** I feel like the new boys are going to be trouble.  
**Isaiah:** Hopefully they'll be on our side because I can't stand Joey and Brian at this point.

The camera zoomed out from the pizzeria as a limo could be seen driving through the side streets near the mansion. The camera entered the limo as a Dominican boy could be seen.

_Dre was 5'7, pretty toned, brown skinned, medium size, short faded black hair, brown eyes and had no piercings or tattoos. He was wearing a grey t-shirt, blue skinny jeans and grey Wolf Greys on his feet. He had a gold chain around his neck as well as a gold watch on his left wrist._

**Dre:** I am the life of the party, as soon I walk into the room heads are going to turn!

* * *

DRE PIERRE  
twenty**two**  
**HARLEM  
**new york

**THE REPLACEMENT'S  
REPLACEMENT**

* * *

Footage from Dre's casting tape is shown.

**Dre:** I'm a Bad Boy because I'm the nigga that everyone wants to be around. Everybody flocks behind me because I'm the shit. And who can really blame them, look at me!

Dre raises his shirt as his abs are visible. The scene switched to him in his backyard in his blue and white swim trunks as he was hosting a pool party.

**Dre:** Aye everybody tell them why I should be on the Bad Boys Club.

Various people shouting in the background as people are seen dancing and partying.

"Because he's bad as fuck!"

"The sexiest Bad Boy ever!"

"He's the realist nigga I know"

"Bad Boys Club needs a Dre!"

**Dre:** There you have it, everyone just loves me!

Dre is shown laughing as the scene goes back to the limo pulling up to the mansion.

**Dre:** Ugh I'm finally here!

Dre walks out of the limo and walks into the mansion.

**Dre:** Is anyone home?

Joey and Brian ran out from the kitchen.

**Joey:** Aye we got a new boy!  
**Brian:** Are you the only one?  
**Dre:** Yeah why is there supposed to be another boy?  
**Joey:** We were expecting 2 boys since 2 boys got kicked out within a 2 day span.  
**Dre:** Maybe they thought it would be better to just bring in one boy.  
**Brian:** Probably.  
**Joey:** Well anyways you're our new roommate you'll be rooming with us.  
**Dre:** That's what's up.

**Confessional: Dre:** Walking into this house I'm just feeling really blessed and I'm really excited to be rooming with Joey and Brian. They both seem dope as fuck and I could tell we're just going to get along fine.

Joey and Brian showed Dre to his room as they sat on their beds and began to talk.

**Joey:** So where you from?  
**Dre:** New York.  
**Joey:** Me too!  
**Brian:** That makes 4 boys from New York!

Joey and Dre dabbed each other as they began to laugh.

**Dre:** I knew there had to be a reason why I liked you.  
**Brian:** I mean New York poppin but Miami is where it's at!

Joey and Dre began to laugh as the scene switched to Isaiah, KJ and DJ.

**Isaiah:** So what do you guys suppose we do about Joey and Brian?  
**KJ:** I say we beat their asses on some realshit.  
**Isaiah:** All I know is we can't make them make it to the end of this thing.  
**DJ:** They don't deserve to make it to the end.

All 3 boys get up and make their way into the Jeep and start to drive home. The scene swapped back to Dre, Brian and Joey.

**Dre:** So aren't their supposed to be 7 boys all together?  
**Joey:** Well since Danny got kicked out yesterday, there are 6 boys as of right now.  
**Brian:** The remaining 3 went out, they should be back later though.  
**Joey:** But they're all boring so you're not missing much when it comes to them. We'll show you a great time.  
**Dre:** Haha, well I really wanted to get along with everyone but if I feel like they can't party with me then it's a done deal.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm just looking at Dre and I'm like you're so easily manipulated by one thing Joey has told you. I can't wait to see this blow up in Dre's face because if he ever dares to cross me, I'm going straight to Isaiah, DJ and KJ and spilling the beans on how Dre didn't care to meet them in the beginning and I'm pretty sure they'll pop off because they're already irritable about the Danny thing.

The scene then switched to Isaiah parking the Jeep as KJ, DJ and Isaiah entered the house. Dre immediately walks outside with Brian and Joey and introduces himself to everyone.

**Dre:** Hey y'all I'm the new replacement Dre.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** Hold on! Why is there only one replacement? Isn't there supposed to be two? I'm so confused right now it's not even funny.

**DJ:** Hey what's up!  
**Dre:** So you two are obviously twins.  
**KJ:** Haha, Yeah, I'm KJ and he's DJ.  
**DJ:** You'll remember because IT'S MOTHERFUCKEN GREEN IN THIS BITCH!

**Confessional: Dre:** Off bat, the green haired twin rubs me the wrong way so by default the other half I won't care to get to know because they're a package deal.

**Isaiah:** I'm Isaiah.  
**Dre:** It's nice to meet y'all. So are we going out tonight?  
**DJ:** Yeah!

All 6 boys are shown in the dressing room getting ready.

_Dre is shown wearing a white t-shirt under a beige long trench coat with blue skinnies and Timberlands on his feet. _

_DJ is shown wearing a green jersey with the number 25 on it with a blue flannel around his waist, black skinny's and black Vans. He had his gold chain with his name on it around his neck. _

_Brian is shown wearing a blue and black flannel over white skinny jeans and Sperry's on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_Joey is shown wearing a purple dress shirt with black skinny jeans and black chucks. He adorned a silver watch on his left wrist along with a silver chain around his neck. _

_Isaiah was shown wearing a red and black t-shirt that said, "XXI" over black skinny jeans and red and black Nikes. He adorned a black G-Shock on his left wrist. _

_KJ was shown wearing a blue button up with dark blue jeans and Jordan Playoffs on his feet. He also wore his gold chain with his name on it. _

**Confessional: Dre:** I look at all the boys and I'm like damn only Joey, Brian and myself know how to dress with the exception of Isaiah… kinda.

Dre goes into his room with Joey and Brian.

**Dre:** I'm already not feeling the other boys.  
**Brian:** How come?  
**Dre:** They just come off as weak bitches.

The scene filters red as Brian is shown with an exhausted look on his face.

**Confessional: Brian: **This nigga is obviously a drama-whore, let's see how long it'll take for him to last in this house and how fast it'll take for news to fly through this house as well.

All the boys are shown getting into the limo and opening a bottle of Champagne. The boys all cheersed together and began to drink.

**Joey:** Cheers to the new roommate!  
**Everyone:** Cheers!

The boys soon reached to Vanity night club. They entered their VIP section and began to dance and drink. Dre quickly made it be known he wasn't fucking with DJ, KJ and Isaiah as he kept close to Brian and Joey.

**KJ:** What's up with the new bitch?  
**DJ:** Whatchu mean?  
**KJ:** Why he so distant?  
**DJ:** KJ I know that look, come on man let's just party.  
**KJ:** That bitch got me fucked up like on some real shit.

**Confessional: KJ:** I'm already pissed about Danny leaving and now this new bitch gets the chance of a lifetime and he is going to act like DJ, Isaiah and myself don't exist? Bitch we run this house what the fuck you thought this was?

KJ went up to Isaiah and grabbed him away from dancing with this random groupie.

**Isaiah:** Wassup?  
**KJ:** Imma call that bitch out!  
**Isaiah:** The new bitch right.  
**KJ:** Yeah.  
**Isaiah: **The hoe been watching me sideways all night and hasn't even made the attempt to talk to me. I bought the motherfucker a shot and he took it and ran off back to Joey and Brian.  
**KJ:** It'll be addressed tonight.

_A flashback of Isaiah taking Dre to the bar and buying him a shot is shown._

Soon the boys paid their tab and exited the club and headed into the limo. The camera entered the limo.

**KJ:** So how you feeling?  
**Dre:** Who are you talking to me?  
**KJ:** Yeah.  
**Dre:** I'm good yourself?  
**KJ:** I'll be honest Imma little fucked up right now.

The scene flashed red.

**Confessional: Joey:** I'm just like whoa, where is this coming from?

**Dre:** Whatchu mean fucked up?  
**KJ:** I'm talking bout how you just came up in this motherfucker and you acting like I did you something wrong.  
**Dre:** Oh really now. That's a lie.

The scene flashed red once again as Isaiah's face expression was shown.

**Isaiah:** No it's not.  
**Dre:** Oh now you gotta problem?  
**Isaiah:** Motherfuckers bought you a drink and try to talk to you and you ran off like you didn't wanna get to know a bitch.

The scene flared red once more as it stayed that colour.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm thinking there is about to be a fight and Dre you asked for it.

The boys soon reached home as everyone went inside to change.

_Isaiah changed into his black ball shorts and didn't have no shirt on but put on his Venom 6's. _

_KJ changed into his black sweats as he threw on his white wife-beater. _

_DJ changed into his black and white sleeping pants and a black and white flannel. _

_Dre changed into his white and black ball shorts and didn't put on his shirt. _

_Joey changed into his grey sweats as well as he didn't have on a shirt either. _

_Brian changed into a blue pajama pants and threw on his black vest._

The scene went into KJ and DJ's room where Isaiah had entered into.

**DJ:** Damn you got your shoes on.  
**Isaiah:** It's that serious. You came into this motherfucker putting a target onto your back so Imma be that bullet to his target.  
**KJ:** On some real shit I want to beat his ass too so let's rock, paper, scissors his ass right now.  
**DJ:** Are y'all joking right now?

DJ is shown dying of laughter.

**Both:** Rock, Paper, Scissors.

KJ had used Rock as Isaiah had used Paper so KJ had won.

**KJ:** I win.

The scene filters red as KJ exits his room and goes into the backyard where Dre was smoking.

**KJ:** Haut that cigarette nigga.  
**Dre:** Whatchu talking about?  
**KJ:** Oh so you playing stupid?  
**Dre:** Nigga let me tell you something.

KJ swatted Dre's cigarette from out of his face.

**Dre:** Nigga.

Dre pushed KJ back into the glass of the sliding door. KJ immediately began to throw punches onto the back of Dre's head as Dre began to hit the ribcage of KJ. Both boys were rocking back and forth intertwined as Dre charged KJ into the glass door again. KJ fell to the ground grasping for air as Dre started to molly-whop him in the face.

**Joey:** OOOH!

DJ ran into the mix and held the waist of Dre and pulled him off of his brother as Isaiah went to attend to KJ.

**Joey:** Damn Dre!  
**Dre:** What the fuck you thought?

**Confessional: Brian:** That's not what I planned to see happen, in fact it was the exact opposite, KJ got his ass whooped by Dre like he got what I would call a 305 ass whooping.

**Dre:** And why you got shoes on?  
**Isaiah:** Because it was either me or him to fight you hoe.  
**Dre:** So what you want some too.  
**Isaiah:** Don't worry about me I'll get you it's fine.  
**Dre:** SO COME GET ME NOW!

The scene zoomed right out of the backyard and onto the overview of the mansion as the scene turned black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 9 is up and welcome the new replacement, Dre Pierre! What's your thoughts on the New Bad Boy? What is y'all predictions for the upcoming chapters and why has only 1 replacement shown up instead of two? Next episode is entitled, "One Night In CABO!"**


	22. One Night In CABO!

**Episode 10 "One Night In CABO!"**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, veteran Danny was pushed to his breaking point when roommates Brian and Joey decided it was his time to leave the Bad Boys Club. Danny was then pushed to use force with Joey to stand his ground which was his downfall.

**Flashback**

**_Danny:_**_ Who's idea was it to throw my shit outside?_

_Joey raised his hand as Danny ran into the room and punched Joey on the bed. Joey clenched onto Danny's neck as they rolled off of Joey's bed and onto the ground as Joey fell back first into the ground and Danny was on top. _

**_Brian:_**_ GET HIM JOEY!_

**_Confessional: Isaiah:_**_ All I hear is Brian screaming and the first thing that comes to my mind is that I need to make sure Brian and Joey's punk asses don't jump him. _

_Isaiah, DJ and KJ run into the room as Brian gets off of his bed and tries pulling Danny off of Joey. Danny is shown throwing punches onto Joey's face as Joey was throwing punches with his right hand and covering his face with his other. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ No Brian let them fight. _

_Isaiah walked up to Brian as Brian held onto Danny's fist and pulled him off of Joey. Joey got up and ran and punched Danny in the face. Isaiah grabbed Joey and pushed him onto his bed as KJ and DJ went in-between Danny and Joey. Danny started fighting his way out of Brian's grip. _

**_Danny:_**_ Bitch let me go.  
__**Brian:**__ Who are you talking to?_

_Danny yanked his hand out of Brian's grasp as he ran after Joey who was on the bed sitting. Joey stood up as Danny and Joey began to throw windmills at each other. Security barged into the room as Danny was gripped up and taken outside as Joey calmed down and was pacing in his room. Security guards barricaded Joey and Brian into their room as the scene shifted onto Danny sitting outside on the front of the mansion. Isaiah sat beside him as DJ and KJ were standing behind him. _

**Producer:** Ultimately Danny's cruise in the Bad Boys Club was at a close as he was kicked out of the house.

**Flashback**

**_Danny:_**_ I'm just over this shit._

_Isaiah began to rub Danny's back._

**_Isaiah:_**_ You can't let those boys get to you, you're stronger than that.  
__**Danny:**__ I am stronger than that but I'm really just over it, I'm at my breaking point. _

_The producer Nick came outside._

**_Nick:_**_ Danny I'm sorry but you've engaged into too many altercations within the house and I'm sorry but your stay in the Bad Boys house is up. The van will be here shortly to pick you up, in the meantime you can say your goodbye's._

_Nick left the scene as Isaiah, DJ and KJ huddled around Danny and gave him a hug._

**Producer:** New Bad Boy Dre arrives and quickly makes a common enemy with Joey and Brian as KJ, DJ and Isaiah were still feeling the aftershock of their friend's departure which made KJ pop off as Dre decided to pop back!

**Flashback**

**_KJ:_**_ Haut that cigarette nigga.  
__**Dre:**__ Whatchu talking about?  
__**KJ:**__ Oh so you playing stupid?  
__**Dre:**__ Nigga let me tell you something._

_KJ swatted Dre's cigarette from out of his face. _

**_Dre:_**_ Nigga._

_Dre pushed KJ back into the glass of the sliding door. KJ immediately began to throw punches onto the back of Dre's head as Dre began to hit the ribcage of KJ. Both boys were rocking back and forth intertwined as Dre charged KJ into the glass door again. KJ fell to the ground grasping for air as Dre started to molly-whop him in the face. _

**_Joey:_**_ OOOH!_

_DJ ran into the mix and held the waist of Dre and pulled him off of his brother as Isaiah went to attend to KJ._

**_Joey:_**_ Damn Dre!  
__**Dre:**__ What the fuck you thought?_

The scene zoomed out to the night sky of the mansion beside the moon as the moon was the "O" to the title of the episode, **"One Night In CABO!"**

**Dre:** And why you got shoes on?

Dre is shown as Joey was resting his hand onto his shoulder.

**Isaiah:** Because I was gon' fight you, you weak ass bitch!

Isaiah is shown as he was kneeling helping KJ up.

**Dre:** SO COME GET ME NOW!

Dre was shown hyping up as Brian went in-between both boys.

**Isaiah:** Don't worry I gotchu hoe!

The scene flashed white as Isaiah and DJ began to carry KJ into the living room allowing him to catch his breath.

**Isaiah:** You good?  
**KJ:** I don't wanna talk right now…  
**DJ:** KJ it's cool.  
**KJ:** No Imma get that bitch!

KJ got up and went into the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: KJ:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so angry right now how could I let that hoe beat me.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** I understand that KJ is probably embarrassed but not everyone is going to win all the time. You win some and you lose some, no love lost and no love found.

The scene shifted back outside where Dre was smoking a cigarette and talking to Joey as Brian was lying down on the couch.

**Dre:** I'm not the one, they need to recognize!  
**Joey:** Bro you fucked his shit up.  
**Dre:** Imma beat Isaiah ass too!

The camera shifted to Brian as he popped his head up.

**Brian:** Don't get ahead of yourself.  
**Dre:** He wanted to fight me so obviously I'm gonna fight him.  
**Brian:** All I'm saying is you're getting gassed up and from experience Isaiah ain't somebody that you just fuck with like that.  
**Dre:** Who's side are you really on?  
**Brian:** You know what I don't wanna talk about this shit no more, I'm going to bed do whatever you wanna do.

Brian went inside the mansion and went into his room as Joey and Dre were outside in the backyard continuing to smoke. Everyone else is shown going to bed as the moon went down and the sun began to rise. The camera shifted to a hotel room where a white boy with a lot of tattoos could be seen.

_Norman was Italian standing at 5'9, he had abs, grey eyes, black short hair, had both ears pierced and had many tattoos on most of his body. He was wearing a long white vest with black shorts and pair of black flip-flops on his feet. _

**Norman:** I ain't no soft ass bitch especially from the jump.

* * *

NORMAN BELL  
twenty**three**  
**MIAMI**  
florida

**TATTOOED KING**

* * *

Footage from Norman's casting tape was shown.

**Norman:** As you can see I have a lot of tattoos. It started off just one or two but I really wanted to get everything that I've been through tatted on my skin. I don't care if you don't like my tattoos, I like them, I'm not ashamed of who I am so I flaunt them.

Norman is seen in his house on his bed flexing and showcasing his body along with his various tattoos.

**Norman:** I'm a professional tattoo artist so I've done some of my own tattoos but I usually get them done by my colleagues. Drawing is my passion so I used that to my advantage because I was good at it and I ran with it and now I'm pretty successful.

Norman is seen at his tattoo shop while he's getting a tattoo done.

**Norman:** I'm getting a refill right now and it's hurting like a bitch haha!

The scene shifted back to Norman in the hotel as Nick the Producer gave him a little box.

**Nick:** You'll be making your way to the house now and when you arrive gather everyone in the house and then open the box as a group. Understand?  
**Norman:** Sounds good.

Norman is seen exiting the hotel and going into the limo as the scene fast forwards to him arriving at the mansion.

**Norman:** Well I'll be damned this shit is nice!

Norman walked up to the front door and opened it as he stepped inside.

**Norman:** Is anyone up?!

The scene shifted to all the boys in their beds as they each perked up and dashed out of their rooms and into the front.

**Isaiah:** HEY!  
**Norman:** Hey I'm the new replacement Norman.  
**KJ:** What's up! I'm KJ.  
**DJ:** I'm DJ.  
**Joey:** Hey I'm Joey.  
**Brian:** I'm Brian!

Norman extended his hand to shake Dre's hand but Dre didn't react.

**Dre:** I'm Dre.

**Confessional: Dre:** I'm still upset about last night and I'm in no mood to be acting nice to anybody.

**Norman:** Okay… Well anyways I have a surprise for everyone.

**Confessional: Joey:** So the replacement says he has a surprise for us and he shows us this tiny box and all I'm thinking is I hope we get a vacation because I'm in need of a vacation!

Norman opened the box as Isaiah took the note and began to read it aloud.

* * *

_Bad Boys it's finally that time to sun bath and have fun,  
Put the fighting aside and jump, skip and run,  
You're leaving the casino life of Las Vegas,  
To turn up in Cabo, San Lucas!_

* * *

**Everyone:** OMG WE'RE GOING TO CABO!

All the boys are shown jumping up and down screaming and grooving as they scurried throughout the house and got their things packed for the trip. The boys all changed into their swimming trunks and sandals/flip-flops and tank tops as they all left the mansion and headed into the limo outside. The map of the world was shown as the airplane is seen making its way to their destination in Cabo, San Lucas.

**DJ:** We're here!

A tall slender woman with caramel skin was waiting for the boys as she was standing in front of their party bus.

**Nicole:** Welcome Bad Boys, you'll be arriving to your Cabos house in a few moments so enjoy!  
**Everyone:** Aye!

The boys entered the party bus and began to drive through the city of Cabo. The beach could be seen the sandy beaches along with people sun-bathing were shown as the party bus pulled up to a two story house with a wrap around balcony on the outside. All 7 boys exit the party bus and run into the house. Norman, DJ, KJ and Isaiah quickly run up the wooden cabin themed house stair case to the second floor where three beds were located as they could see the bottom of the house. Brian and Joey claimed the remaining two beds on the main floor as Dre was looking around for more beds.

**Confessional: Dre:** How could this nice house not have enough beds for everyone? All I know is I'm not sleeping on no pullout or the floor so imma take Norman's punk ass bed.

**Dre:** All I know is I'm not sleeping on no ground or pullout.

Isaiah looked over the rail as he began to talk to Dre.

**Isaiah:** So where you gonna sleep then?  
**Dre:** I'm sleeping right up there where Norman's bed is.  
**Norman:** You ain't sleeping with me.  
**Dre:** Don't get shit confused I ain't sleeping with you, I'm taking that whole bed for myself.  
**Norman:** I would like to see a bitch try.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm actually so fed up with Dre's bullshit like what makes you so important that you can't sleep on the motherfucken pullout. I don't know I'm just not feeling Dre anymore.

**Dre:** You don't know me so what's the problem.  
**Norman:** AND BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW ME NEITHER!

Brian and Joey come out their room as Norman, Isaiah, DJ and KJ made their way down to the main floor into the living room.

**Brian:** Man chill the fuck out.  
**Dre:** Why should I chill?  
**Brian:** Because we're on vacation, we have a beautiful view, and I don't care for no new bitch.

**Confessional: Brian:** I say I don't care for no new bitch but what Dre doesn't know is the new bitch I'm referring to is himself.

**Isaiah:** Norman don't waste your breath on him, let's go out and party.  
**KJ:** Yeah let's go.

Isaiah, Norman, KJ and DJ all exit the house and go into the party bus. The party bus takes the boys to "The View" night club. They exit the bus and go into the club and enter their VIP section. Norman is seen smoking shisha as he was bumping to the beat of the music. DJ and KJ were dancing with random groupies in the club as Isaiah brought a round for the boys. The scene switched to Brian, Joey and Dre back at the house.

**Dre:** So we partying or what?  
**Joey:** Of course.  
**Brian:** I'm not.  
**Joey:** Why?  
**Brian:** Because I don't feel like it.

**Confessional: Joey:** It's kind of weird that Brian doesn't want to party because he's the number one partier of the group but as of right now I'm in Cabo and I'm going to turn up!

Joey and Dre are seen leaving the house and entering the party bus. The two boys went to a bar at the beach as you see them ordering drinks. The scene shifted to Brian who was shown going into bed trying to sleep. The scene switched back to Dre and Joey who were sitting at the bar talking.

**Dre:** So I feel as though we should all just fight one of them.  
**Joey:** What do you mean?  
**Dre:** Like Brian could fight Isaiah, you fight DJ and I fight KJ.  
**Joey:** I mean that would be epic if we all just waited until the last day to go out with the biggest bang.  
**Dre:** Those bitches won't even know what's coming to them.

Dre and Joey cheersed as the scene switched onto Norman, Isaiah, KJ and DJ leaving the club and heading back home. The camera entered the party bus.

**Norman:** Tonight was a lot of fun.  
**KJ:** You're a lot of fun that's why.  
**DJ:** Yeah you know how to turn up.  
**Isaiah:** I wished we didn't have to come back to the hell infested worm hole of a house.  
**Norman:** That Dre guy is so annoying like he doesn't even know me. I'll be the first to hit and the last to quit.

The boys reach home and make their way into their bedrooms to change as the party bus went to go pick up Dre and Joey. The scene shifted to the boys in the house eating pizza in the kitchen which was beside the living room on the main floor.

**KJ:** Could you guys believe there is only 2 more weeks left of filming?  
**Norman:** Well you know what that means, it's going to be 13 days of full out partying!

The boys are seen laughing as they make their way to their beds. The camera shifts to the front door as Joey and Dre walk into the house. Joey went into his bed as Dre sat down onto his bed.

**Dre:** Are you ready for a show?  
**Joey:** What are you going to do?  
**Dre:** Do you honestly think I'm going to sleep on the pullout?

**Confessional: Brian:** So I'm trying to sleep and Dre is just talking and talking and talking and making so much noise and keeps waking me up. If Dre doesn't smarten up I swear Isaiah isn't the one that's going to beat your ass, it's going to be me!

**Brian:** Can you be quiet?  
**Joey:** Brian what's wrong with you?  
**Brian:** I'm trying to sleep that's the problem.  
**Dre:** Are you okay, you've been acting funny.  
**Brian:** No I haven't you're just being stupid. If you're going to take someone's bed then do it and stop talking about it.

Dre got up from Joey's bed and made his way to the staircase as he went up to the four boys who were lying down sleeping.

**Dre:** Norman get off of my bed.

**Confessional: Norman:** This nigga isn't serious, like I said I will be the first to hit and the last to quit so if Dre thinks I'm joking I'm really not.

**Norman: **You're going to get the fuck outta my face or you're going to get shit-snapped.

KJ, DJ and Isaiah rise up from their beds and watch Dre and Norman go at it.

**Dre:** You don't deserve to have a bed.  
**KJ:** Dre you make no sense, you were here for only 1 full day before Norman was so what's the difference?  
**Dre:** Shut the fuck up before I beat your ass again bitch.  
**DJ:** You ain't beating no one's ass.  
**Dre:** Shut up, I don't wanna talk to you bum-bitches.  
**Isaiah:** The only bum-bitch is you! Go home nobody wants you here!

**Confessional: Joey:** So I hear so much yelling upstairs and I'm just like if they think it's going to be a four on one assault they are crazy. Imma have Dre's back.

The camera shifted downstairs as Joey got off of his bed.

**Joey:** Yo, Brian let's go help him out.  
**Brian:** I ain't helping no one out, he has the biggest mouth in the world let him solve the shit, I'm going to sleep.

Joey made his way up the stairs and beside Dre as the argument quickly escalated.

**Norman:** Dre get back don't stairs.

Dre walked up to Norman as Norman was kneeling on his bed.

**Norman: **Step the fuck back bitch.  
**Dre:** I'm in your face.  
**Norman:** Move back slim.

Norman placed his hand on Dre's neck and tried to move him back as Dre raised his arm and knocked Norman's hand back.

**Norman:** I told you Dre BACK THE FUCK UP!

Norman gave Dre a hard push which catapulted Dre onto KJ's and DJ's bed. As Dre was getting up Norman got off his bed and quickly ran and punched Dre in his head as Norman used his weight and slammed onto Dre. Dre began to kick Norman in his stomach and chest as Norman stood up and yanked on Dre's shirt and pulled him up before swinging him in a half circle and releasing him as Dre flew across the ground of the room.

**KJ:** Oh shit, Norman!

Dre got helped up by Joey.

**Norman:** And what bitch? You wanna stay in my face?  
**Dre:** YOU STUPID ASS BITCH!

Dre ran to attack Norman as security flew into the upstairs and pulled Dre all the way downstairs as he was flailing.

**Dre:** That wasn't a fair fight!  
**Joey:** Don't worry about it, I don't need you to go home so chill out!  
**Dre:** I'm chill.  
**Joey:** You'll sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the pullout.

The altercation quickly simmered down as the boys all went to sleep. In the morning Brian is shown checking his e-mail on the computer. He gets an e-mail by production that the boys will be going to a trust exercise course. He made his way upstairs as he woke up Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Norman.

**Brian:** So we're all required to go to a trust exercise this afternoon.  
**Isaiah:** Okay.  
**Norman:** Thanks for letting us know.  
**Brian:** No problem.

Brian then went downstairs as Norman, KJ, DJ and Isaiah started to get ready for the trust exercise.

**Brian:** Joey, Dre get up we all have to go out to this trust challenge.  
**Joey:** Ugh! I'm getting up.

_Norman is shown wearing a blue and black flannel over dark blue navy shorts with Sperry's on his feet. _

_Isaiah is shown wearing a white t-shirt saying, "Powerful" over army cargo shorts and Jordan 11 Breds on his feet. _

_KJ is shown wearing a blue tank top over white shorts and white Nikes. He had his gold chain with his name on it around his neck. _

_DJ is shown wearing a cheetah print tank top saying, "SUPREME" over black sweats and black Nikes. He had a gold chain around his neck that had his name on it. _

_Brian is shown wearing a black t-shirt with grey shorts and Sperry's on his feet. _

_Dre is shown wearing a red t-shirt over black short pants with Raging Bulls on his feet. _

_Joey is shown wearing a grey t-shirt over white and blue shorts and Adidas on his feet. _

The boys all exited the house and went into the party bus which began to drive them to the trust exercise. The boys reach to their destination. They each exit the party bus and go to the park where a man was waiting for them.

**Troy:** Hi, my name is Troy and today we're going to be working on different trust exercises to help you all get more acquainted with one another.  
**Everyone:** Okay.  
**Troy:** So let's make our way to this tight rope. Each boy will make their way across the rope as the other boys will be spotters for the rope walkers to make sure they don't fall. Remember this is a friendly experience.

Brian, Joey and Dre are shown climbing on the rope as Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Norman were the spotters.

**Confessional: Norman:** I'm a reasonable person so even though Dre is going to get what's coming to him I'm still going to do this challenge because this is about growth and that's one of the reasons why I came to do this experience.

The scene then switched to Isaiah, KJ, DJ and Norman stepping on the rope as Joey and Brian were the spotters. Dre walked away.

**Troy:** Dre you have to spot the other boys.  
**Dre:** I'm good.  
**Brian:** Why can't you just come here and do what needs to be done?  
**Dre:** I'm not a fake bitch so I'm not going to try and save those hoes.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm fuckin' done with Dre. If he can't grow the fuck up and just hold someone up to make sure they don't fall then I'm not going to associate myself with him.

The scene switched to the boys holding the rope as Norman was strapped in a harness. He made his way up the ladder as the other boys minus Dre were holding the rope for him.

**Joey:** Come on Dre just hold the rope.  
**Dre:** I'll hold the rope for you.  
**Brian:** Oh my God, I'm so over you.  
**Dre:** Okay and?

**Confessional: DJ: **This is so funny Dre's only friend is Joey and it serves him right.

The camera shifted back onto Norman as he was on the top of the wooden beam.

**Troy:** So you're going to jump off.  
**Norman:** Say what?!  
**Troy:** It's okay we have you!

Norman jumped off as he was safely back on the ground because of the other boys holding the rope for him. The scene showed a glimpse of Isaiah, DJ and KJ jumping off the wooden beam just like Norman. The scene shifted to the boys leaving the park.

**Everyone:** Thank you!  
**Troy:** No problem, come again anytime!

The boys enter the party bus as the camera goes inside the limo.

**Norman:** I feel like even though we got beef you still should've held the motherfucken rope.  
**Dre:** I don't care.  
**Norman:** I ain't finished talking bitch.  
**Dre:** Don't call me a bitch.  
**Norman:** BITCH, let me finish talking. Judging by your actions today I'm glad I never took the time to fuck with a bitch like you.  
**Dre:** Why would I save someone I don't like that's fake.  
**Brian:** So I'm fake so having DJ, KJ and Isaiah's back on this exercise?  
**Dre: **Pretty much.  
**Brian:** How does that make me fake I still don't fuck with them but if it's a life or death situation I'll still help a motherfucker out because that's what human beings should do.  
**Dre:** You heard that right he doesn't like you guys.  
**KJ:** That's fine we don't like him neither but he still was there for all of us.  
**Dre:** Whatever I really don't like you hoes so I'm not tryna save you hoes.

**Confessional: Norman:** Something just clicked in my head like, this bitch didn't learn from the first time. He's going to need some more beatings if he's ever going to learn.

**Norman:** Okay so wait until we get back inside of the house.  
**Dre:** I'll be waiting don't worry.

The scene filters black and white as the party bus stops in front of the mansion.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 10 is up! Hopefully you guys enjoy it! Sorry Justyn isn't the replacement but hopefully you guys like Norman! Justyn will be appearing in a spin-off I'm working on which is DUHN, DUHN, DUUUUUUUUUHN... BBCASB Season 2! *Spoiler Alert* ! Anywho I'll reveal the up-and-coming projects in works on the 3rd part of this season's reunion so you'll all be in for a surprise! Next episode is entitled, "Wrestle-Mania"!**


	23. Wrestle-Mania!

**Episode 11 "Wrestle-Mania"**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, the boys are faced with a new replacement. Dre feeling the after effects of the prior night doesn't seem to want to get to know replacement Norman who quickly dismisses the awkwardness from Dre.

**Flashback**

_Norman walked up to the front door and opened it as he stepped inside. _

**_Norman:_**_ Is anyone up?!_

_The scene shifted to all the boys in their beds as they each perked up and dashed out of their rooms and into the front. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ HEY!  
__**Norman:**__ Hey I'm the new replacement Norman.  
__**KJ:**__ What's up! I'm KJ.  
__**DJ:**__ I'm DJ.  
__**Joey:**__ Hey I'm Joey.  
__**Brian:**__ I'm Brian!_

_Norman extended his hand to shake Dre's hand but Dre didn't react. _

**_Dre:_**_ I'm Dre._

**_Confessional: Dre:_**_ I'm still upset about last night and I'm in no mood to be acting nice to anybody._

**Producer:** The boys are surprised with a trip to Cabo San Lucas, Mexico! As the boys arrive in the Mexican wooden themed house Dre automatically causes an uproar about not having a bed. Dre turned his attention to new boy Norman who wasn't going out without a fight.

**Flashback**

**_Confessional: Dre:_**_ How could this nice house not have enough beds for everyone? All I know is I'm not sleeping on no pullout or the floor so imma take Norman's punk ass bed. _

**_Dre:_**_ All I know is I'm not sleeping on no ground or pullout. _

_Isaiah looked over the rail as he began to talk to Dre._

_**Isaiah:**__ So where you gonna sleep then?  
_**_Dre:_**_ I'm sleeping right up there where Norman's bed is.  
_**_Norman:_**_ You ain't sleeping with me.  
_**_Dre:_**_ Don't get shit confused I ain't sleeping with you, I'm taking that whole bed for myself.  
_**_Norman:_**_ I would like to see a bitch try._

* * *

_Joey went into his bed as Dre sat down onto his bed. _

**_Dre:_**_ Are you ready for a show?  
__**Joey:**__ What are you going to do?  
__**Dre:**__ Do you honestly think I'm going to sleep on the pullout?_

_Dre got up from Joey's bed and made his way to the staircase as he went up to the four boys who were lying down sleeping. _

**_Dre:_**_ Norman get off of my bed. _

**_Confessional: Norman:_**_ This nigga isn't serious, like I said I will be the first to hit and the last to quit so if Dre thinks I'm joking I'm really not. _

**_Norman: _**_You're going to get the fuck outta my face or you're going to get shit-snapped. _

_Norman placed his hand on Dre's neck and tried to move him back as Dre raised his arm and knocked Norman's hand back. _

**_Norman:_**_ I told you Dre BACK THE FUCK UP!_

_Norman gave Dre a hard push which catapulted Dre onto KJ's and DJ's bed. As Dre was getting up Norman got off his bed and quickly ran and punched Dre in his head as Norman used his weight and slammed onto Dre. Dre began to kick Norman in his stomach and chest as Norman stood up and yanked on Dre's shirt and pulled him up before swinging him in a half circle and releasing him as Dre flew across the ground of the room. _

**Producer:** As the boys are required to go to a trust obstacle course but Dre doesn't like the idea. In the limo ride back home Brian and Norman put it to Dre's attention that he is a self-centered person and they don't fuck with him which only lead to Dre wanting to fight Norman once again.

**Flashback**

_The boys enter the party bus as the camera goes inside the limo. _

**_Norman:_**_ I feel like even though we got beef you still should've held the motherfucken rope.  
__**Dre:**__ I don't care.  
__**Norman:**__ I ain't finished talking bitch.  
__**Dre:**__ Don't call me a bitch.  
__**Norman:**__ BITCH, let me finish talking. Judging by your actions today I'm glad I never took the time to fuck with a bitch like you.  
__**Dre:**__ Why would I save someone I don't like that's fake.  
__**Brian:**__ So I'm fake so having DJ, KJ and Isaiah's back on this exercise?  
__**Dre: **__Pretty much.  
__**Brian:**__ How does that make me fake I still don't fuck with them but if it's a life or death situation I'll still help a motherfucker out because that's what human beings should do.  
__**Dre:**__ You heard that right he doesn't like you guys.  
__**KJ:**__ That's fine we don't like him neither but he still was there for all of us.  
__**Dre:**__ Whatever I really don't like you hoes so I'm not tryna save you hoes. _

**_Confessional: Norman:_**_ Something just clicked in my head like, this bitch didn't learn from the first time. He's going to need some more beatings if he's ever going to learn. _

The camera zooms out the party bus as the van is shown driving up to the house. The door opens as the camera zooms in on the Bad Boys logo and inside says, **"Wrestle-Mania"**. Isaiah, DJ, KJ, Norman, Brian, Joey and Dre are shown exiting the party bus and going inside the house. Norman, Isaiah, KJ and DJ head up the staircase as Dre, Brian and Joey head into their room.

_Norman changed into a black t-shirt that said, "BOSS" over his black shorts. _

_Isaiah changed into his blue and black pajama pants and didn't wear a shirt. _

_KJ changed into his black and red flannel over his black boxers. _

_DJ changed into his baggy white sweater that said, "Pop" on the front and "Off" on the back of it over black shorts. _

The camera went into Dre, Brian and Joey room in the Mexican house as they were changing.

_Dre changed into his black hoodie that said, "Play Hard and Party Harder" over red ball shorts. _

_Brian changed into his green pajama pants with no shirt on. _

_Joey changed into his old white dress shirt with his black boxers on. _

The camera went into the living room of the complex as Norman, Isaiah, DJ and KJ were making their way down the staircase.

**Norman:** Trust and believe we're fighting tonight. It's about to be WWE in this bitch.  
**Isaiah:** Well let's clear the living room.

Isaiah and KJ are seen pushing the coaches to the corner of the living room against the wall as Norman went into Dre, Brian and Joey's room.

**Norman:** Come outside when you're ready.  
**Dre:** I'm ready don't worry I'm coming.

All 5 boys exit the room and went into the living room as all the couches were braced against the wall along with the plants and the wooden centre-piece table.

**Confessional: Brian: **I'm just sitting back and relaxing and I'm going to enjoy this show. Dre had this coming since day 1 of him meeting Norman and it's finally time for him to get that ass tapped.

**Isaiah:** Well this will be 3 rounds. You win a round when you take your opponent down onto the ground.  
**Dre:** Okay let's go, let's get it crackin'  
**Brian:** This about to be a smackdooooooooown!

Dre and Norman lock each other in a grapple as they are pushing each other's trying to gain the upperhand. Norman swiftly graps Dre into a headlock and turns to his left slamming Dre onto the ground.

**Joey:** Alright let go!  
**Isaiah:** That's it Norman got round 1.

Norman let go of Dre's head as they both stood back up.

**Isaiah:** Round 2 let's go!

Dre kicked Norman in the shin as Norman grabbed the front of Dre's sweater and yanked him onto the ground.

**Isaiah:** Hey, hey hey!  
**DJ:** Y'all agreed to wrestle.

DJ and Isaiah went to grab Norman away from Dre as Dre launched a kick into Norman's face.

**Norman: **You can't beat me at wrestling.

Norman quickly reacted as he went to grab Dre's sweater again but Dre launched three more swift kicks which hit Norman in his chest. Isaiah and DJ grabbed Norman and pulled him up as Joey helped up Dre.

**Brian:** You wanted to wrestle but you ain't wrestling. If you wanted to fight why didn't you just say that.  
**Dre:** He's the one who pulled me onto the ground how's that wrestling.  
**Brian:** You kicked him in the leg, how's that wrestling?  
**Dre:** Alright so come on, let's fight, fuck the wrestling.

Dre squared up as Isaiah and DJ let go of Norman. Norman walked up to Dre as they both were bouncing back and forth with their fists ready to pounce. Dre launched the first hit which connected to Norman's collarbone as Norman punched Dre in the mouth. Dre windmilled his second hit onto the top of Norman's head as Norman yanked Dre but the sweater and threw him onto the side of the ground. Dre grabbed onto Norman's arm pulling him along with him as both boys ended up onto the floor. Dre began to kick as Norman maneuvered his legs in the way as they were intertwined by the legs onto the floor. Norman quickly held Dre's neck as he began to throw punches onto Dre's face. Dre began to fight back hitting Norman in his face also as both boys were being separated by Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Joey.

**Confessional: Joey:** Dre can fight so I ain't worried about him but I will say that he didn't win this fight but he didn't lose it neither so I must say it was a draw.

Both boys were separated.

**Dre:** You better Google me bitch, you don't know who you're fucking with!  
**Norman:** Bitch I don't wanna Google you. How bout you Google me bebe.

All 5 roommates Brian, Joey, Isaiah, DJ and KJ are shown in their own confessional laughing.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** I wished I said that to someone, "Google me bebe!" HAHA!

**Confessional: DJ:** I'm fucken done bitches is talking about Googling each other!

**Confessional: Brian: **I must say they are original though but we all know who they really should Google! That's right you're looking at him. Haha!

**Confessional: Joey:** I wonder what would come up if we did Google them?! HAHA

**Confessional: KJ:** What kills me is that their dead serious too, like I'm fucken dead, I'm done these niggas are too funny!

Everyone is shown going to their beds. The camera pans out and the sun is shown rising off of the beaches coast. Isaiah, DJ and KJ are shown sneaking up onto Norman's bed.

**Everyone:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Norman gets up and is shown laughing.

**Norman:** How y'all know?!  
**Isaiah:** You told us when you first got here stupid!  
**Norman:** Oh shit. Thank y'all though.  
**DJ:** So we're in Cabo for your birthday we have to turn up!  
**Norman:** So what you guys wanna do?  
**KJ:** Don't worry we already have it planned out.  
**Norman:** No way!  
**Isaiah:** Yeah so get ready.

Norman, DJ and KJ are seen getting ready as Isaiah went downstairs into Joey, Brian and Dre's room.

**Isaiah:** Yo, y'all up?  
**Brian:** What's up?  
**Isaiah:** Today's Norman's birthday so we have this whole day planned out. We're going to have fun so you wanna come.  
**Brian:** Sure, I'll get ready.  
**Isaiah:** What about Joey and Dre?  
**Brian:** They're sleeping and I don't think they'd want to come anyways.  
Isaiah: Alright.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm going to go out with Norman and show him some love because Norman never showed me a bad face and his only beef was with Dre. Whatever is going down between them doesn't have shit to do with me and I'm going to have fun and show Norman a great time while we're here in Cabo.

_Norman is shown wearing a white t-shirt with black writing, "MCMXCV" over white shorts and white Nikes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist along with a gold chain around his neck. _

Confessional: Isaiah: Norman requested we all match for his birthday so we're all going out in white! Hopefully we don't mess up our clothes cause it will show, haha!

_KJ is shown wearing a white t-shirt over a lime green t-shirt with white skinny jeans and white Adidas on his feet. He wore his gold chain with his name on it around his neck._

_DJ is shown wearing a white sweater with graffiti writing "SWAG" along with a blue vest over it with white shorts and white Chucks. DJ adorned his chain with his name on it around his neck._

_Isaiah is shown wearing a white plain t-shirt over white shorts with cuffed bottoms along with Oreos on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and a gold chain around his neck. _

_Brian is shown wearing a white jeaned button-up over white shorts and white Air Max's on his feet. He adorned a black G-Shock on his left wrist. _

All 5 boys are shown getting into the party bus. The camera zoomed into the limo.

**Brian:** Here's too having a great 23rd birthday!  
**Norman:** Aye!

The boys cheered as they toasted in the limo. The Party Bus quickly stationed that at the beach where they got out and made their way onto a Yacht.

**Norman:** Now this is what I'm talking about!  
**Isaiah:** What time is it?  
**Everyone:** PARTY HARD AND FUCK HARDER!

The Yacht is shown going further into the ocean as the boys are seen popping champagne, spraying each other while they were partying with random groupies and Norman's friends.

**Norman:** Guys these are some of my close friends from back home in Miami, Loren, Mikey, Henry and Jio!  
**Everyone:** Hey!  
**Isaiah:** Everything is open, so drink and eat whatever, Norman's friends are our friends too.  
**Mikey:** That's what's up!

Loren is shown making out with Brian on the yacht.

**Everyone:** WOOO!

**Confessional: Brian:** Loren is a beautiful girl, she is tanned, slim, blonde hair, blue eyes and she's the perfect package but I'm not trying to look for love while I'm here. There is only a week and some days left and I'm really just strictly trying to have a great time.

**Isaiah:** It's time to go parasailing!  
**Norman:** What?  
**Isaiah:** Don't worry it's fun! Trust me?  
**Norman:** Always but you promise I won't die?  
**Isaiah:** I can't promise you that! HAHA

Everyone began to laugh. Norman and Mikey are shown getting into the swing as the boat picks up with speed and they began to sail through the air. The view from Norman's perspective is shown as he could see the water and the land of the beach.

**Norman:** I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!

The scene switched to Dre and Joey getting up from their beds.

**Joey:** Where's Brian?  
**Dre:** I don't know. It's kinda quiet in here.  
**Joey:** Maybe they went out?  
**Dre:** Who knows. No offense to your friend but he is such a flip-flop.  
**Joey:** I mean it is what it is, he's always had my back so I ain't going to front like I don't rock with him.  
**Dre: **And that's cool but I hope he will be down with the plan to fight them bitches.  
**Joey:** I'm pretty sure he will, but only time will tell.  
**Dre:** We're going to leave the biggest bang in Bad Boys Club history!

The scene shifted back to the boys partying on the Yacht as KJ and DJ are shown parasailing. Meanwhile Norman is shown taking shots with everyone on the boat. The scene shown previews of Brian and Loren parasailing, Isaiah and Norman parasailing as the yacht is seen pulling back up to the docks.

**Loren:** This was so much fun but we have to be getting back to Miami.  
**Henry:** Enjoy your time here and thanks to you guys for making this day special for him.  
**Isaiah:** No problem.  
**KJ:** He's our nigga so it ain't nothing.

The 5 boys are seen getting back into the party bus as they head to Motorbike show. They boys are shown taking their seats as different angles of guys doing tricks on their bikes are shown.

**Norman:** This is sick!  
**Brian:** I never seen this before. This is some cool shit!  
**Norman: **I'm glad you came out today with us.  
**Brian:** No problem, me too.

**Confessional: DJ:** Even though Brian is somewhat changing, it still doesn't change who he was from the beginning of this experience. I just hope he does realize that I am cool with Danny and if I need to avenge Danny I will.

The bikers racing are shown as everyone in the audience applauded for the winner. The boys are seen exiting the compound as they re-enter the party bus. The scene shifts onto Dre and Joey back at the house.

**Joey:** So he chilled with them for the whole entire day? That's fucked up.  
**Dre:** All I'm saying is I don't know how much of a true friend he is to you if he's siding with the other half of the house.  
**Joey:** I'll have to talk to him when he gets home.

The camera pans to the front door as Brian, DJ, KJ, Isaiah and Norman come into the house. They boys are shown freshening up as they were about to head to the club.

**Brian:** Are you guys coming to party,  
**Joey:** Yeah we were stuck in the house for the whole day.  
**Brian:** I didn't think you guys would want to celebrate Norman's birthday so to diffuse a altercation from happening we didn't wake you guys up.  
**Dre:** I mean you still could've just asked, we wouldn't have had made a problem about it since it's the niggas birthday.

**Confessional: Joey:** I really don't know what's wrong with Brian nowadays. Does he really think so little of me to think I'd make an issue on Norman's birthday? That's just not me.

_Joey is shown wearing a white dress shirt with a black dress pants and white dress shoes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_Dre wore a white t-shirt over black skinny jeans and white Nikes. He adorned a black G-Shock on his left wrist as well as a silver chain around his neck. _

**KJ:** EVERYONE READY?  
**Everyone:** Yeah!

All 7 roommates made their way into the party bus as they headed to Pink Kitty night club. The scene fast forwards to the boys entering their VIP section in the club. Norman is shown holding two bottles with sparklers on it as Isaiah and Brian bring out Norman's cake.

**Confessional: Norman:** Honestly I'm just feeling the love from everyone and it's a good feeling.

Norman blew out his candles as the boys all took a shot together. Different shots of the boys partying in the club are shown; Norman is shown on top of the couch screaming and pointing are Isaiah while he was dancing with his groupie, DJ and KJ were talking shots, Brian was smoking shisha into a girls mouth, Dre and Joey were drinking out of the bottle while waving the sparklers in the air. Soon the night came to an end as the boys exited the club and went back home to the Mexican bachelor pad. Norman, Isaiah, DJ and KJ went to bed as did Brian, Joey and Dre. The camera went into Joey and Dre's room.

**Joey:** Brian.

Brian is shown dead asleep.

**Joey:** Brian!  
**Dre:** Just tell him tomorrow before we leave to head back to Las Vegas.

DJ is seen making his way downstairs into the kitchen to get some water to drink.

**Joey:** So we're all going to fight them on the last day.  
**Dre:** That's the plan, haha, they wont see it coming.

**Confessional: DJ:** So I overhear Joey speaking to Dre and Brian in their room that they are planning to fight all of us on the last day of being in the house. Just when I thought I could forgive Brian he would want to do some grimey shit like that? Oh Hell no! It's about to be on and poppin when we get back to Las Vegas.

DJ is shown making his way back to Isaiah, KJ and Norman. DJ wakes them all us.

**DJ:** Guess what I just heard.  
**Isaiah:** What?  
**DJ:** Joey was talking to Dre and Brian saying on the last day they are all going to fight us.  
**KJ:** No way?!  
**Norman:** Are you joking?  
**DJ:** No. I heard Dre laughing before I came back upstairs. I didn't hear Brian but he was obviously in the room with them and Joey was obviously talking to them both.  
**Isaiah:** So I guess we're just going to have to fight back.  
**KJ:** I'm like really mad at Brian right now though.  
**DJ:** I know, he made it seem like he was over all the drama and he wanted to be cool but I guess we were wrong.  
**Norman:** I can't wait to get back to Las Vegas, bitches are going to be bleeding through their mouth.  
**Isaiah:** The nice guy act is out the window, they crossed the motherfucken line, they thought because I was cordial with them that means I won't pop off?

The four boys are seen going to bed as the moon is seen setting and the sun is seen rising. The next morning the boys are seen packing their things in their suite cases. The camera goes into Dre, Brian and Joey's room.

**Joey:** So I have a plan.  
**Brian:** What?  
**Joey:** On the last day we're all fighting them.  
**Brian:** For what?  
**Joey:** Did you forget? Isaiah fought you, none of those bitches like you.  
**Brian:** Honestly Joey I'm over it. If you wanna do that then do it but I'm not taking part in it.

All 7 boys exit the Mexican house as they enter the Party Bus to head to the airport.

**Isaiah:** BYE CABO!

A map is shown as the plane leaves Cabo San Lucas, Mexico and heads to Las Vegas, Nevada! The boys are shown arriving home in the night time. They enter the house as they all go to their designated rooms.

**Norman:** It's so good to be back.  
**KJ:** Right.

Norman, KJ, DJ, Isaiah and Brian are seen in the hot tub relaxing.

**DJ:** Are we cool?  
**Brian:** Yeah, I'm just over the drama and I wanna just ride this last couple of days out smoothly.  
**DJ:** But I feel like you're lying.  
**Brian:** What are you talking about?  
**DJ:** All I'm saying is only time will tell and I'm sorry but I'm not dumb and I heard the conversation.

DJ got out of the hot tub as he was making his way back into the house.

**Brian:** What are you talking about conversation?  
**DJ:** Don't pay dumb Brian.

Isaiah, Norman and KJ also exit the hot tub as Brian was left alone.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm so confused right now and it just leads into anger. DJ you're so fake and you don't even have the audacity to tell me which conversation you overheard. I'm over it at this point, if a fight breaks out then it is what it is. I was going to give DJ, KJ, Isaiah and Norman the heads up about Joey and Dre going to fight them on the last day but at this point I'm just like fuck it!

All the boys are seen going into their beds. In the morning the door bell rings and Laura the Life Coach is at the door. Isaiah answers the door.

**Laura:** Hey baby!  
**Isaiah:** Hi!  
**Laura:** I'm here to talk to the new replacements Norman and Dre. But don't worry I'll have a chance to talk to everyone later on.

Laura is shown going into her office as Dre enters her domain.

**Laura:** Hi!  
**Dre:** Hey.  
**Laura:** So I'm Laura. I just want to start things off by saying you came pretty late during this season but I still would love to know what you wanted to work on by coming here.  
**Dre:** I really am cocky and confident sometimes overly confident and I guess it rubs people the wrong way a lot of the times so I really wanted to learn how to be myself without really BEING myself per say.  
**Laura:** Oh, I see. Just take a deep breath with me.

Dre did as Laura said.

**Laura:** Nothing is wrong with being overly confident. I think what you're getting mixed up with is being an asshole with confident.  
**Dre:** Haha.  
**Laura:** Would you say I'm wrong or…  
**Dre:** No you're completely right, I am an asshole.  
**Laura:** So for you to gain more respect from people instead of being an asshole about situations and being the smart guy to people, help them out, show them what you can do and allow people to show you want they can do. It's a give and take, no one is perfect and you need to remember that.

**Confessional: Dre:** Laura is really making some sense. I thought my problem was me being over confident but in reality I was just being a jerk to people and that's what rubbed them the wrong way. I need to really work on how I talk to people and I think I can really go far in life with this new added skill.

Dre hugged Laura as Norman entered her office.

**Laura:** Ooo, I like your tattoos.  
**Norman:** Thank you.  
**Laura:** So what do you do for a living?  
**Norman:** I'm a tattoo artist. I have my own business plus I do a little bit of modeling here and there just for extra spending money.  
**Laura:** That's good, that's good. Do you mind if I say something?  
**Norman:** No go ahead.  
**Laura:** I feel like you're very guarded is that a true statement.  
**Norman:** Yes that's very true I rarely give people a chance to get to know me.  
**Laura:** So you tell me, who's Norman because when I look into your eyes I see hurt and I've been doing this for a long time and I've seen eyes like yours before.

The camera filtered black and white.

**Norman:** I guess I really wasn't comfortable in my skin so I chose to get new skin my putting ink on it…

The scene turned black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Episode 11 is up early because I'm not sure if I'll have internet by Tuesday to upload. Hopefully all goes well but just giving you guys the heads up! The Season Finale is next up which is entitled, "Duped, Dropped &amp; Dismissed!" Only 1 more episode until the explosive reunion! Remember to leave a review on your thoughts of the season so far!**


	24. Duped, Dropped & Dismissed

**Episode 12 "Duped, Dropped &amp; Dismissed"**

**Producer:** Last time on The Bad Boys Club, replacements Dre and Norman couldn't stand each other for a second more which prompted the boys to go at an all-out wrestling match which turned out into a beat down brawl.

**Flashback**

**_Isaiah:_**_ Well this will be 3 rounds. You win a round when you take your opponent down onto the ground.  
**Dre:** Okay let's go, let's get it crackin'  
**Brian:** This about to be a smackdooooooooown!_

_Dre and Norman lock each other in a grapple as they are pushing each other trying to gain the upperhand. Norman swiftly grabs Dre into a headlock and turns to his left slamming Dre onto the ground. _

**_Joey:_**_ Alright let go!  
**Isaiah:** That's it Norman got round 1._

_Norman let go of Dre's head as they both stood back up. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Round 2 let's go!_

_Dre kicked Norman in the shin as Norman grabbed the front of Dre's sweater and yanked him onto the ground. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Hey, hey hey!  
**DJ:** Y'all agreed to wrestle. _

_DJ and Isaiah went to grab Norman away from Dre as Dre launched a kick into Norman's face. _

**_Norman: _**_You can't beat me at wrestling. _

_Norman quickly reacted as he went to grab Dre's sweater again but Dre launched three more swift kicks which hit Norman in his chest. Isaiah and DJ grabbed Norman and pulled him up as Joey helped up Dre. _

**_Brian:_**_ You wanted to wrestle but you ain't wrestling. If you wanted to fight why didn't you just say that.  
**Dre:** He's the one who pulled me onto the ground how's that wrestling.  
**Brian:** You kicked him in the leg, how's that wrestling?  
**Dre:** Alright so come on, let's fight, fuck the wrestling. _

_Dre squared up as Isaiah and DJ let go of Norman. Norman walked up to Dre as they both were bouncing back and forth with their fists ready to pounce. Dre launched the first hit which connected to Norman's collarbone as Norman punched Dre in the mouth. Dre windmilled his second hit onto the top of Norman's head as Norman yanked Dre but the sweater and threw him onto the side of the ground. Dre grabbed onto Norman's arm pulling him along with him as both boys ended up onto the floor. Dre began to kick as Norman maneuvered his legs in the way as they were intertwined by the legs onto the floor. Norman quickly held Dre's neck as he began to throw punches onto Dre's face. Dre began to fight back hitting Norman in his face also as both boys were being separated by Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Joey. _

**Producer:** Feeling like Brian was working with the other side of the house, Dre tried to convince his Bad Boy Bestie of just that. Joey asked Brian if he was down with the plan that was suppose to take place on the last day of being in the house which Brian denied taking any part in.

**Flashback**

**_Joey:_**_ Where's Brian?  
**Dre:** I don't know. It's kinda quiet in here.  
**Joey:** Maybe they went out?  
**Dre:** Who knows. No offense to your friend but he is such a flip-flop.  
**Joey:** I mean it is what it is, he's always had my back so I ain't going to front like I don't rock with him.  
**Dre: **And that's cool but I hope he will be down with the plan to fight them bitches.  
**Joey:** I'm pretty sure he will, but only time will tell.  
**Dre:** We're going to leave the biggest bang in Bad Boys Club history!_

**_Joey:_**_ So he chilled with them for the whole entire day? That's fucked up.  
**Dre:** All I'm saying is I don't know how much of a true friend he is to you if he's siding with the other half of the house.  
**Joey:** I'll have to talk to him when he gets home. _

**_Joey:_**_ So I have a plan.  
**Brian:** What?  
**Joey:** On the last day we're all fighting them.  
**Brian:** For what?  
**Joey:** Did you forget? Isaiah fought you, none of those bitches like you.  
**Brian:** Honestly Joey I'm over it. If you wanna do that then do it but I'm not taking part in it. _

**Producer: **After overhearing a conversation about the plan DJ felt betrayed by Brian because he thought he changed. DJ, KJ, Isaiah and Norman decided that they were going to get even with Dre, Joey and Brian for planning to scheme on them.

**Flashback**

_DJ is seen making his way downstairs into the kitchen to get some water to drink. _

**_Joey:_**_ So we're all going to fight them on the last day.  
**Dre:** That's the plan, haha, they wont see it coming. _

**_Confessional: DJ:_**_ So I overhear Joey speaking to Dre and Brian in their room that they are planning to fight all of us on the last day of being in the house. Just when I thought I could forgive Brian he would want to do some grimey shit like that? Oh Hell no! It's about to be on and poppin when we get back to Las Vegas. _

_DJ is shown making his way back to Isaiah, KJ and Norman. DJ wakes them all us. _

**_DJ:_**_ Guess what I just heard.  
**Isaiah:** What?  
**DJ:** Joey was talking to Dre and Brian saying on the last day they are all going to fight us.  
**KJ:** No way?!  
**Norman:** Are you joking?  
**DJ:** No. I heard Dre laughing before I came back upstairs. I didn't hear Brian but he was obviously in the room with them and Joey was obviously talking to them both.  
**Isaiah:** So I guess we're just going to have to fight back.  
**KJ:** I'm like really mad at Brian right now though.  
**DJ:** I know, he made it seem like he was over all the drama and he wanted to be cool but I guess we were wrong.  
**Norman:** I can't wait to get back to Las Vegas, bitches are going to be bleeding through their mouth.  
**Isaiah:** The nice guy act is out the window, they crossed the motherfucken line, they thought because I was cordial with them that means I won't pop off?_

The outside of the mansion is shown as **"Duped"** falls onto the screen, **"Dropped"** falls under it and **"&amp; Dismissed"** falls below that. The words fly out the scene as Norman talking with Laura the Life Coach is seen.

**Laura:** I feel like you're very guarded is that a true statement.  
**Norman:** Yes that's very true I rarely give people a chance to get to know me.  
**Laura:** So you tell me, who's Norman because when I look into your eyes I see hurt and I've been doing this for a long time and I've seen eyes like yours before.

The camera filtered black and white.

**Norman:** I guess I really wasn't comfortable in my skin so I chose to get new skin by putting ink on it.  
**Laura:** What do you mean when you say, "Comfortable in my own skin?"  
**Norman:** I guess it's because I'm Bi-Sexual. Like once I came out people looked at me in a weird way and looked down on me as I was weak or a nobody so I turned to ink. Ink was my escape.  
**Laura:** Could I tell you something?  
**Norman:** What?  
**Laura:** Do you know how strong a person has to be to come to terms to being who they really are, so for you to openly state to people you're bi-sexual shows how strong you really are.  
**Norman:** I never thought about it that way.  
**Laura:** Look at me.

Norman looked up instead of on the ground.

**Laura:** Nobody and I mean nobody can dictate who you are in life. Only you can do that and if you have faith and you know in your heart that you are strong, don't give any acknowledgements to those negative aspects in your life.

**Confessional: Norman:** I literally am in love with Laura right now, she really opened my eyes to the bigger picture. I'm grateful I got the chance to talk with her because I really do care too much about peoples opinion when in reality they are only opinions and opinions don't mean shit as long as I'm okay with the person I am.

Norman is shown leaving Laura's office after he hugs her. The scene shifts onto the living room as everyone was sitting waiting for her. Laura walks up.

**Laura:** So it's my last day with you guys and I must say I love each and every single one of you guys. You guys made my job hard but I wouldn't have it any other way. I feel like you guys have grown tremendously and I'm proud of everyone of you. You might not have completely accomplished everything you wanted to being within this house but change takes time and in time things will change for the better. If you guys need anything I'm only a phone call away and I can't wait to see you guys again! Okay group hug!

Everyone grouped around Laura and gave her a big hug.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** I'm so grateful to Laura because she really helped me out with my situation with my mother and I'll forever be thankful to her.

**Laura: **Bye!  
**Everyone:** Bye!

The scene went into Isaiah and Norman's room.

**Isaiah:** I've been thinking we have 3 more days left wanna go indoor sky diving?  
**Norman:** HELL YES!  
**Isaiah:** Okay good cause mans already booked it for the 4 of us.  
**Norman:** Did you tell DJ and KJ?  
**Isaiah:** I'm bout to haha.

Isaiah exited his room and went into DJ and KJ's room.

**Isaiah:** We're going indoor skydiving!  
**KJ:** When?  
**Isaiah:** In a half-an-hour.  
**DJ:** Are you fucking with us?  
**Isaiah:** No, so get ready!

_Isaiah is shown wearing a grey sweat pants with a black and grey sweater and Concords on his feet. _

_Norman is shown wearing a black and red sweater with army skinny jeans and red Chucks on his feet. _

_DJ is seen wearing a black t-shirt with gold writing, "Golden" over Adidas sweatpants and his gold and white Jordon's. _

_KJ is seen wearing a white long sleeve shirt over black Nike sweats and his plain white Nikes. _

All four boys are seen leaving the mansion and going into the silver Jeep as the scene switched to Brian in the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Brian:** I have no idea what's wrong with DJ, KJ, Isaiah and Norman but I guess since the incident in the hot tub they don't want to fuck with me? I mean it is what it is, if they don't want to rock with a nigga a nigga can fly solo!

Brian is shown making his way into the phone room.

**On The Phone: Jack (Brian's Cousin)**

**Jack:** Hello?  
**Brian:** What's up?  
**Jack:** Nada I'm chilling how's operation eviction?  
**Brian:** I already sent the nigga packing.  
**Jack:** You and Joey?  
**Brian:** Yeah but we got this new replacement and I don't like him at all he rubs me the wrong way but Joey is really buddy buddy with him and I haven't really chilled too much with Joey.  
**Jack:** I think you established a really tight bond with Joey and you shouldn't let some new bitch break that bond. You should talk to Joey.  
**Brian:** Yeah I think I will because half of the house is mad at me and I have no idea why.  
**Jack:** Because you're Brian that's why, haha.  
**Brian:** Funny, I'll talk to you later.  
**Jack:** Okay, bye.  
**Brian:** Bye.

Brian exits the phone room as the scene cuts to Isaiah, Norman, KJ and DJ at the indoor skydiving place.

**Norman:** I'm so excited for this.

A tall slender man approaches the boys.

**Raulph:** Before you guys go through with this I need you guys to sign this waver incase anything happens to you guys.  
**KJ:** Is this incase we die haha!  
**Raulph: **Pretty much.

Everyone deadpanned at Raulph's statement.

**DJ:** Well you only live once!

The boys are shown signing the waver as they were given their suites. They then made their way into the locked air pressured room where Raulph was showing them how to portion themselves so they would be able to float up and down safely. KJ and DJ are shown locking hands and circling up and down in the air shaft as Isaiah and Norman were cheering them on.

**Isaiah:** GET THE FUCK DOWN IT'S OUR TURN!  
**KJ:** HAHA, NO!

The boys are shown laughing as KJ and DJ got back down and Norman and Isaiah locked hands and were then seen circling around as the wind lifted them up in the air. Individual shots of each of the boys were shown as the scene switched to Brian going into his room with Joey and Dre.

**Brian:** Can we talk outside for a minute.  
**Joey:** Sure.

Brian and Joey go outside in the backyard and sit on the couch.

**Brian:** Well I'm going to tell you straight I don't like Dre, I don't rock with Dre if you're cool with him that's fine but I don't want that to jeopardize our relationship.  
**Joey:** I get it and it's fine you have nothing to worry about I just thought you were acting funny towards me because you were hanging out with Isaiah, Norman, KJ and DJ and last time I checked we were going to kick them out.  
**Brian:** Well you need to understand since being in this house for almost three months, I feel like whatever issue I had with Isaiah, DJ and KJ is squashed it's over I have no reason to hate them. My real problem was with Danny and he's been gone!  
**Joey:** Well I just feel like I'm not going out as a punk and Dre really wants to fight them too so that's what we're going to do on the last day.  
**Brian:** You're entitled to do whatever you want to do but just make sure it's going to be the right decision.

The scene then went back to Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Norman in the Jeep riding back home.

**DJ:** So I really can't wait until the last day to fight them.  
**KJ:** It's only two more days DJ.  
**DJ:** Well I really want to do it tomorrow.  
**Isaiah:** I mean it's going to happen regardless so why not push it a day ahead.  
**Norman:** I'm okay for whenever because I really want to bash Dre's head in.  
**DJ:** Well it's settled, sometime tomorrow we're going off!

The boys are shown getting home. Everyone is shown going to bed. The camera has a still shot of all the boys' cutouts as the sun is seen shining through on them.

**Confessional: Brian:** So I'm up bright and early to really enjoy these last two days with my nigga Joey but since Dre is his friend I'll make an attempt to allow him to tag along.

Brian, Joey and Dre are shown leaving the house as they go into the Silver Jeep. They take off and head to the local Pizzeria. The camera shifts to the boys sitting down and opening the menu to look for something to eat.

**Brian:** So how do you guys plan on fighting the rest of the house when there is only two of you?  
**Joey:** I'm probably going to take whoever is closest to me and Dre gets dibs on Norman.  
**Dre:** I still think you should fight one of them, it'll be the biggest blowout in Bad Boys Club history.  
**Brian:** I already said I'm not going to engage in anymore altercations so stop asking.  
**Dre:** Okay, I'm just saying.

The boys' pizza arrives as they begin to eat. The scene shifts into the house in the backyard where Isaiah is seen smoking with Norman.

**Norman:** Niggas left early this morning.  
**Isaiah:** I know, I guess it's time to get ready and wait for something to pop off.  
**Norman:** Now this is 'bout to be a SMACKDOOOOOOWN!

Norman and Isaiah are seen going back to their room as they begin to change and KJ and DJ enter their room.

**DJ:** Remember flexible clothing cause niggas are about to get beat the fuck up as soon as they walk back into this house.

_DJ is shown wearing a black t-shirt with his Adidas track pants and white Nikes on his feet. _

_KJ is shown wearing a white vest with his Adidas track pants and Isaiah's Concords. _

_Isaiah is shown putting on his black ball shorts and Oreos as he didn't wear a shirt on. _

_Norman put on a black wife beater and white ball shorts with black low-top Converse. _

All four boys exit Isaiah's room and sit in the living room waiting for Dre, Brian and Joey to come home. The scene zooms throughout the street as they locate the Silver Jeep approaching the house. All three boys come out the Jeep and make their way into the mansion. Dre walks in then Joey and then Brian. As the three boys walk near the living room entrance Norman, Isaiah, DJ and KJ charge for them.

**Dre:** What the fuck?!

Norman launches a punch into Dre's jaw as Dre falls straight into the floor and the food bag flops onto the ground. Isaiah is seen throwing punches onto Joey's face and neck as Joey holds out his hand trying to cover his face. DJ and KJ both grab Brian by his shirt and yank him onto the ground.

**Norman:** Trying to scheme bitch?

Norman gets on top of Dre as he launches three more punches to Dre's head as Dre rolls knocking Norman off of him. Joey begins to windmill as Isaiah grabs the back of Joey's neck and pulls him in as he begins to molly whop him in the face. Brian is seen in the field position as DJ was punching his body and KJ launched a kick into his face which caused blood to leak from his mouth.

**KJ:** That's right now you bleeding out the mouth hoe!

Different shots of Norman and Dre throwing fists on the ground are shown; Isaiah whopping Joey in the face as Joey was windmilling, and DJ and KJ punching and kicking Brian while he was down. 7 securities' quickly ran into the mix and began pulling Norman, Isaiah, KJ and DJ away from Dre, Joey and Brian. 3 more security guards came as they were holding Dre, Joey and Brian to make sure they were alright. Brian is zoomed in on as he was leaking blood from his mouth.

**Brian:** LET ME GET THEM! LET ME GET THOSE SCARY ASS HOES!

DJ is shown in the arms of a security guard beside his brother who was also in the arms of a security guard.

**DJ:** You got money right? You a rich bitch, fix your face!  
**KJ:** I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU GOT MY BITCH KICKED OUT THIS HOUSE SO DAMN STRAIGHT I KICKED YOU IN YOUR FACE!

All four boys are carried to the backyard as the producer walked outside.

**Nick:** That was crazy.  
**Isaiah:** They had it coming.  
**Nick:** Regardless, KJ and DJ you both jumped Brian and you know our policy about zero tolerance for jumping so with that being said you both will be leaving the house early. The van is outside and will be waiting for you both. Norman and Isaiah a van is waiting for you guys because we're sending you both to a hotel for the night.

**Confessional: DJ:** I know it wasn't right to jump Brian but at the end of the day we were his karma for the things he pulled in this house so it is what it is.

**Isaiah:** Since this is going to be our last time to together… WHAT TIME IS IT?  
**Everyone:** PARTY HARD AND FUCK HARDER!

The four boys were escorted through the backyard to the front where DJ and KJ got into the black van as Norman and Isaiah got into the white van. A flashback of DJ's experience in the house was shown.

**_DJ:_**_ I'm not expecting to make friends in the house, I got my brother._

**_DJ:_**_ I don't need to watch what I say because I'm a bad boy. I'm going to do Bad Boy things. _

_DJ is shown rising from his seat addressing Justyn._

_ **DJ:** DAMN RIGHT! IT'S MOTHERFUCKEN GREEN IN THIS BITCH!_

_DJ is shown pointing and screaming in the house._

**_DJ:_**_ You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!_

_DJ is seen confronting KJ in the limo. A series of DJ's fights in the house were then shown. _

_DJ throwing the kettle pot at Danny._

_DJ and Justyn on the floor of the limo fighting._

_DJ pushing down Danny._

_DJ and Justyn fighting in the kitchen._

_DJ punching Brian on the floor. _

**Confessional: DJ:** Being on The Bad Boys Club was really an amazing experience. I made an even stronger bond with my brother by doing this with him and I am forever grateful to Laura for trying to help me out with my situation with my father. I grew tremendously throughout this experience and I made life long friends while doing it. I'm a Bad Boy because I'm motherfucken green bitch!

A flashback of KJ's experience in the house was then shown.

_**KJ:**__ Imma clear some shit up right now, I'm the crazier one between my brother and I!_

**_KJ:_**_ WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THESE BITCHES MIND THEY GODDAMN BUSINESS YO!_

_KJ is shown screaming at Brian and Joey._

**_KJ:_**_I'm letting y'all know this is my younger brother so y'all fuck with him, y'all fucking with me._

_KJ is shown addressing all the boys in the backyard. _

**_KJ:_**_ HOW THE FUCK YOU GON' HIT A BITCH OFF GUARD?_

_KJ is shown in Brian's face screaming. A series of KJ's fights in the house are shown. _

_KJ punching Dre was shown._

_KJ kicking Brian in his head and body was shown. _

**Confessional: KJ:** While being in The Bad Boys Club I can really say I've grown a whole lot. I feel like if we hadn't gone through with this experience we would have not become as mature as we are right now. Everything I did in there I did because I wanted to and I wouldn't change it for anything. I made a bunch of new friends while being in that house and I can't wait for this reunion!

KJ and DJ's van pull off first as Norman and Isaiah's van leave afterwards. The camera went into the washroom where Brian was being checked out by a doctor.

**Drew:** You're fine, your lip just got cut in two places that's why there was so much blood but it seems to be calming down now so you're a-ok to do whatever you feel necessary in this house.  
**Brian:** Thank you so much.

Brian leaves the doctor and goes into his room as Joey and Dre were on the bed lying down.

**Brian:** I really just need a drink.  
**Joey:** I think we all need a drink.  
**Dre:** I'm down.

All three boys are seen in the dressing room.

_Brian wore a baby blue dress shirt with a white tie over black dress pants and black dress shoes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_Joey wore a yellow dress shirt with a black bow tie over black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also adorned a gold chain around his neck as well as a gold watch. _

_Dre wore a a black slim fit dress shirt over white skinny dress pants and white dress shoes. He wore a gold watch on his left wrist. _

All three boys are seen entering the limo as the camera went into the limo.

**Dre:** Here is to the last night of partying!

Dre poured out champagne in three glasses as the three boys cheers in the limo.

**Brian:** No matter what people say we fucken made it to the end of this thing!  
**Joey:** BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 4 – LAS VEGAS!

The limo pulled up to Blue Martini night club as the boys entered their VIP section. The boys are seen dancing and laughing with one another. A random girl enters their VIP section and lays down on the table as Joey and Brian both take a body shot off of her.

**Everyone:** AYE!

Dre is shown smoking shisha as he was bumping to the music and dancing with this random groupie. Different shots of the boys turning up, dancing, smoking, taking body shots are shown as they are seen leaving the club and entering the limo.

**Confessional: Dre:** I came into this experience very reserved but I'm glad I can say that I made it to the end of this thing and I can't wait to see what's next for me in my life.

The boys are seen arriving home as they all head into the backyard with their dress clothes on.

**Joey:** Okay take off our shoes cause those will be damaged.

They all took off their shoes.

**Brian:** On 3, 1, 2, 3!

All three of them ran into the pool. Brian is seen doing a dive bomb, Dre belly flops it and Joey tries to be graceful as he slams into the water. All three boys arise from under the water and start laughing. The scene fasts forward as the moon is shown going down and the sun is shown coming up. All 3 boys are seen in their room packing away their clothes into their suite cases. The camera then shifts onto the front door as Isaiah and Norman walk back into the house and go straight into the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Isaiah:** This is our last confessional together and I can't believe this experience is already up.  
**Confessional Room: Norman: **I've only been here for three weeks but I feel like I've accomplished a lot while being here and I made some bomb ass friends.  
**Confessional Room: Isaiah:** It's been a long three months for me but I guess it time to start packing up our things.

Both boys exit the confessional and go into their room and start packing away their clothes into their suite cases. The scene shifts to all the boys in the living room sitting in silence.

_Isaiah is seen wearing a red and black flannel over black skinny jeans and 11 Breds on his feet. He wore a Chicago Bulls beanie on his head and had a gold herringbone chain around his neck as well as a gold watch on his wrist. _

_Norman is seen wearing a black and gold t-shirt over black cuffed bottoms skinny jeans and black chucks. He wore a gold chain around his neck and had a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_Brian is shown wearing a white t-shirt with red sleeves over beige cuffed bottom skinny jeans and Sperry's on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_Joey is shown wearing a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows over grey skinny jeans and navy blue Polo shoes. He adorned a silver watch on his left wrist and a silver chain around his neck._

_Dre is seen wearing a leopard print t-shirt that said, "SUPREME" on it over black skinny jeans and Cheetah print Ugg looking boots. He wore a red G-Shock as well as a gold chain around his neck._

As the boys sit in silence the phone rings and Norman goes to answer it.

**On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)**

**Lisa:** Hey Norman your limo is outside waiting to for you.  
**Norman:** Thank you.  
**Lisa:** Bye.

Norman went back to the group of boys sitting in the living room.

**Norman:** It's me!

Isaiah is shown going up to him and giving him a hug as a flashback of Norman's time in the house was shown.

**_Norman:_**_ I ain't no soft ass bitch especially from the jump._

_Norman walking into the house is seen. _

**_Norman:_**_ Is anyone up?!_

_Norman is seen being greeted by everyone except for Dre. _

**_Norman:_**_ AND BITCH YOU DON'T KNOW ME NEITHER!_

_Norman is shown in the Cabo house screaming over the railing down onto Dre. _

**_Norman:_**_ I will be the first to hit and the last to quit._

_Norman is shown talking to Isaiah, DJ and KJ. _

**_Norman:_**_ Bitch I don't wanna Google you. How bout you Google me bebe._

_A series of fights revolving around Norman was then shown. _

_Norman throwing Dre across the Cabo house floor was shown._

_Norman punching Dre into the ground is shown of their last round. _

_Norman and Dre intertwined together on the ground fighting was shown. _

**Confessional: Norman:** Did I think this experience was what it was going to be? HELL to the fucken NO! It was better in some aspects and worst in others. I really do wish I came from the beginning but it is what it is, I came, I saw and I conquered!

The scene switched back to the present as Norman exited the mansion and went into the limo.

**Norman:** Bye Bad Boys Club!

Norman's limo drove off as Isaiah sat back down in his seat.

**Dre:** One down, four more to go.

The phone began to ring again as Isaiah went to go answer it.

**On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)**

**Lisa:** Can you please let Dre know the limo is waiting outside for him?  
**Isaiah:** Okay no problem.

Isaiah hung up the phone and went to the group of anticipating boys.

**Isaiah:** Dre it's your turn.  
**Dre:** Are you joking?  
**Isaiah:** Nope the limo is waiting outside for you.

Dre got up and gave Joey a hug as he dabbed Brian. Dre is shown walking out the mansion as a flashback of his time in the house was shown.

**_Dre:_**_ I am the life of the party, as soon I walk into the room heads are going to turn!_

_Dre entering the house is shown. _

**_Dre:_**_ Is anyone home?_

_Joey and Brian are shown greeting Dre. _

**_Dre:_**_ If I feel like they can't party with me then it's a done deal._

_Dre is shown talking to Joey and Brian. _

**_Dre:_**_ And why you got shoes on?_

_Dre is shown in the backyard yelling at Isaiah._

**_Dre:_**_ You better Google me bitch, you don't know who you're fucking with!_

_Dre is shown yelling at Norman as a series of his fights within the house are shown. _

_Dre pushing KJ into the glass door of the backyard is shown. _

_Dre wrestling with Norman in the Cabo house is shown. _

_Dre throwing Norman off of himself on their last round was shown._

**Confessional: Dre:** Being a part of The Bad Boys Club I feel really honored because I feel like I really was being myself through it all and I don't regret a single thing. Going through this experience is a test of will and I proven to myself as well as everyone else that I have it all! Until next time Bad Boys Club peace out!

Dre is shown getting into his limo as it drives off. The camera goes back into the mansion where Joey, Brian and Isaiah were sitting.

**Joey:** The last remaining originals.  
**Brian:** How about we just do a confessional together.

The three boys are shown entering the confessional room.

**Confessional Room: Joey:** I will say I might not get along really well with Isaiah but I feel like we both made our marks in this house and it is what it is.  
**Confessional Room: Isaiah:** We ain't going to koom-by-yah but I feel like I'm really over this shit and I'm glad atleast three originals made it to the end of this experience.  
**Confessional Room: Brian:** I'm glad that they aren't fighting and are actually next to each other so that's progress.

They all start laughing as the phone begins to ring. Isaiah goes and answers it.

**On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)**

**Lisa:** Hey Isaiah could you let Brian know the limo is outside for him.  
**Isaiah:** Will do Lisa.

Isaiah hung up the phone and went outside in the living room.

**Brian:** Is it me?  
**Isaiah:** Yeah.

Brian dabbed Joey as they both hugged. Brian went over to Isaiah as they dabbed each other as the scene went into a flashback of Brian's time within the house.

**_Brian:_**_ I've been through it, so this is going to be a cake walk. Imma test these broads before they can test me. Brian meeting Joey was shown as well as the other cast mates. _

**_Brian:_**_ WE MADE IT!_

_Brian is shown jumping up and down on his bed with Danny and Joey. _

**_Brian:_**_ Go home and change._

_Brian is shown addressing Danny in the club after spraying him with champagne. _

**_Brian:_**_ And bitch what? And bitch what?_

_A series of Brian's fights within the house are then shown. _

_Brian hitting Danny off guard was shown. _

_Brian pushing Isaiah is shown. _

_Brian being held down by security as his mouth was streaming with blood._

**Confessional: Brian:** This experience was life changing and I learned a lot about myself as well as other people. I've learned that you really need to let some shit go and really pick your battles accordingly. I'm not perfect, I never claimed to be it but I can say that I was truly being myself in this house and that's what matters at the end of the day!  
Brian is shown going into his limo as it drives off. The camera enters the house as Isaiah and Joey are seen sitting on the couch.

**Isaiah:** Then there were only two.

**Joey:** Damn this shit is just setting in.

The phone starts to ring as Joey goes to answer the phone.

**On The Phone: Lisa (Producer)**

**Lisa:** Hey Joey your limo is waiting outside for you.  
**Joey:** Are you joking?  
**Lisa:** Sorry no.  
**Joey:** Okay bye.

Joey is shown going back into the living room.

**Joey:** I'm the next to go.  
**Isaiah:** Well whenever we meet again I guess.  
**Joey:** Yup!

Joey left the mansion and went into the limo as a flashback of his time in the house was shown.

**_Joey:_**_ I like to think of myself as a nice person but somehow I end up being called mean as fuck..._

_Joey entering the house and meeting Brian is shown. _

**_Joey:_**_ It's time for this bitch to go!_

_Joey is shown talking to Brian about Danny._

**_Joey:_**_ I'm personally going to make you relevant._

_Joey is seen yelling at Danny. _

**_Joey:_**_ Honestly we've been letting him live in our house for too long now._

_Joey is shown throwing all of Danny's belongings onto the driveway of the mansion as a series of fights with Joey is shown. _

_Joey knocking Danny into the lamp on the dresser is shown. _

_Joey mushing Joey onto the ground is shown from round one. _

_Joey running and punching Danny in his face from round three is shown._

**Confessional: Joey:** Being in The Bad Boys Club really opened my eyes that you can't choose peoples personalities and sometimes you have to just take them for who they are. I really wouldn't change this experience for anything in the world so until next time peace out Bad Boys Club!

Joey is seen driving off into the streets of Las Vegas as the camera shifted to Isaiah. A flashback of Isaiah's time in the house wan then shown.

**_Isaiah:_**_ I know I'm hot, but I'm not conceited. I just know how to get what I want when I want it._

_Isaiah entering the house and meeting Justyn was shown. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Don't you EVER in this lifetime believe that you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!_

_Isaiah yelling at Brian is shown. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Don't worry about me I'll get you it's fine._

_Isaiah arguing with Dre was shown. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ PARTY HARD AND FUCK HARDER!_

_Isaiah screaming while he was partying is shown as a series of his fights in the house were shown. _

_Isaiah swinging Brian onto the ground was shown. _

_Isaiah molly-whopping Joey is shown._

_Isaiah punching Brian in his face on the ground is shown._

**Confessional: Isaiah:** I must say I truly made my mark in this house. I was never fake to no one and I stayed true to myself. I didn't think I'd make so much close friendships in The Bad Boys Club house but I did and I'm truly grateful. I got a new perspective on life now that I've been through this experience and trust and believe this isn't the last you've seen of me!

Isaiah is shown getting into his limo as the limo drove off into the streets of Las Vegas and the screen turned black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Here it is! The Season Finale of Bad Boys Club Season 4 - Las Vegas! Next chapter will be the first part of the three part reunion! And I wont be telling you guys where's the next Season going to be but if you want to know then Follow the spoiler page on Twitter FanFictBBCTea it will contain spoilers on upcoming seasons like fights/arguments/locations and stuff like that! That page is also ran by me so it's for the people who can't wait for what's to come!**


	25. BBC Las Vegas - Reunion Promo

**BBC4 - Las Vegas: Reunion Promo**

**Tanisha:** Hey everyone, I'm Tanisha Thomas and welcome to the reunion for the 4th Season of Bad Boys Club which took place in Las Vegas. This Season we had a total of 10 Bad boys who graced the stage of Bad Boys Club and these boys took "Leaving with a bang" to a whole new level! We're here today to talk about the struggles, the battles, the beat-downs, the upsets and the once in a blue moon happy times.

The slots of a casino machine spins as the reel stop and Joey's picture is shown. The camera zooms into the picture where a confessional of Joey is shown.

**Confessional: Joey:** If these niggas think for one second that they got the best of me, they're stupid.

The confessional pauses and a scene from the reunion is shown.

**Joey:** Sit back, relax, enjoy yourself cause when I come for that ass you'll be huffin' and puffin'.  
[Joey scooted up in his seat and was addressing somebody.]

The reels began to spin again as it stopped onto a photo of Brian. A confessional of Brian before the reunion is shown.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm ready to see all of these motherfuckers and see who has a problem.

A scene of Brian in the reunion is shown as his confessional goes black.

**Brian:** Prepare yourself cause I'm willing to fight everybody!  
[Brian was walking back to his seat as he was talking to everyone.]

A poker table was shown as the dealer flipped the top card of the deck and Isaiah was shown. The camera zoomed into the card as Isaiah's confessional before the reunion was shown.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** Brian is in for a rude surprise at the reunion, so I hope he's ready!

His confessional stopped as a scene from the reunion is shown.

**Isaiah:** If you don't stop talking over me I'm going to fuck you up.  
[Isaiah and Brian are in each others face.]

After Isaiah's clip at the reunion was shown the scene paused and the poker table scene was shown as somebody thrown in a chip to bid and as the chip spun and fell face-up on the table Dre's picture was shown. The camera warped into Dre's confessional before the reunion.

**Confessional: Dre:** I have a score to settle with Norman and if he thinks I'm going to be calm at the reunion he has another thing coming!

The confessional switched to a scene at the reunion.

**Dre:** I'm going to give you an ultimatum, we fight or we make a truce.  
[Dre confronts Norman]

The reunion clip is stopped as a roulette could be seen and as the man spins the wheel the ball lands on Norman's picture. Norman's confessional before the reunion is then shown.

**Confessional: Norman: **I can't wait to see Dre and his posy because they're going to be in a world of hurt!

Norman's confessional paused as the scene of Norman at the reunion is shown.

**Norman:** I'm that nigga that would still fuck you up even if I just whooped that ass!  
[Norman addresses Dre as he stands up from the couch.]

The reunion scene pauses and goes back to the poker table where another card is flipped and both KJ and DJ are shown. The scene shifts onto both brothers confessionals before the reunion.

**Confessional: KJ:** I hope these hoes realize that if you fuck with one of us you're fucking with both of us!

**Confessional: DJ:** We're going in as a duo so if you wanna fight, just be prepared to take on two niggas!

Both their confessionals pause and an individual shot of them at the reunion is shown.

**KJ:** The bitch got jumped because he deserved that shit.  
[KJ is seen talking to Tanisha.]

**DJ:** I was never fake to nobody in that house, he was mad because he is a non-factor ass bitch!  
[DJ points to Joey as Joey scoots up in his seat]

The scene warps from the reunion clip to money falling after someone threw it in the air. The camera zooms into one of the flipping bills to Danny's face. Danny's confessional before the reunion was shown.

**Confessional: Danny:** I have a lot to say and if someone doesn't let me get it all out, I'm going off!

Danny's confessional seizes as a clip of him at the reunion starts to play.

**Danny:** I'm right motherfucken here!  
[Danny gets up and goes into Joey's face.]

The reunion clip is cut as a casino machine hits the Jackpot and coins come flushing out from the machine. The camera zooms into one of the coins which has Jordon's face on it. Jordan's confessional before the reunion is then shown.

**Confessional: Jordon:** I'm not happy to see anyone. So watch out cause a punch doesn't have a name on it.

Jordon's confessional turns black as the scene shifts to him at the reunion.

**Jordon:** I hit you off guard there I'll probably do again here, so what?!  
[Jordon is screaming towards Danny]

The reunion clip stops and a pretty girl sips out of a champagne glass as the camera zooms into the champagne to Justyn's photo. The scene then shows Justyn's confessional before going to the reunion.

**Confessional: Justyn:** I left pretty early, but regardless of the fact Joey and Brian can get it!

Justyn's confessional freezes and shifts onto a clip of him at the reunion.

**Justyn:** Please don't act like you wasn't tryna jump cause you really bout to make me mad right now.  
[Justyn points and shouts at Joey.]

**Tanisha:** These boys bring a whole new meaning to the word "Bad"!

A montage of clips are then shown.

**3**

**Isaiah:** If you think I was going to let you disrespect me you're wrong.  
[Isaiah and Joey are toe-to-toe in each other's face]  
**DJ:** TRY ME BITCH!  
[DJ is shown in Brian's face shouting]

**2**

**Danny:** So what's up then?  
[Danny is seen being pulled by Jordon as he launches a fist to Jordon's face.]  
**Brian:** I hope you know what you got yourself into!  
[Dre is seen falling onto the ground as security tries to catch him before he fell.]

**1**

**Norman:** You just got rollie-pollie-ollied on bitch!  
[Norman runs from his couch and pounces onto Dre with a huge fist to his head.]  
**Joey:** Come again you weak ass bitch.  
[Justyn is shown flipping off of the edge of the couch after hitting Joey.]  
[KJ and DJ are seen being held back behind security guards.]  
[Danny and Jordon are throwing punches toe-for-toe.]  
**Tanisha:** Damn, we can't get shit done around here!  
[Danny is shown on top of Joey on the couch.]  
[Norman is shown dragging Dre off of the couch by his shirt.]  
[Brian is seen punching his fist into his other hand behind security.]

**END**

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Here's a sneak peek of what's to come from the reunion! BBC4 will be turnt all the way up! Remember to leave a review on your thoughts of the Boys and who your favourite was!**


	26. Reunion Part - 1

**Reunion – Part 1**

The city of Hollywood is shown in the night sky.

**Joey:** It's time for this bitch to go!

The camera enters the reunion stage as the Bad Boys Club crew is shown assembling the stage for the reunion.

**Justyn:** You tryna jump bitch?!

Both Joey and Brian laughing can be heard as the night lit buildings within Hollywood are seen from aerial view. The camera speeds through the streets and life of Hollywood.

**Dre:** You better Google me bitch, you don't know who you're fucking with!

The Bad Boys Crew is shown in fast-forward effect as they put up the "Viva Las vegas" sign on the backdrop of the stage. The audience's chairs are seen being put up.

**Isaiah:** Don't you EVER in this lifetime believe that you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!

The camera shows an individual shot of each cast member of Bad Boys Club Season 4 – Las vegas: Isaiah, Justyn, Danny, Joey, Brian, KJ, DJ, Jordon, Dre and Norman as Tanisha is shown on the reunion stage.

**Tanisha:** Hey everyone, I'm Tanisha Thomas and welcome to the reunion for the 4th Season of Bad Boys Club which took place in Las Vegas. This Season we had a total of 10 Bad boys who graced the stage of Bad Boys Club and these boys took "Leaving with a bang" to a whole new level! We're here today to talk about the struggles, the battles, the beat-downs, the upsets and the once in a blue moon happy times.

A poker table was shown as the dealer flipped the top card of the deck and Isaiah was shown. The camera zoomed into the card as Isaiah's confessional before the reunion was shown.

**Confessional: Isaiah:** Brian is in for a rude surprise at the reunion, so I hope he's ready!

His confessional stopped as a scene from the reunion is shown.

**Isaiah:** If you don't stop talking over me I'm going to fuck you up.  
[Isaiah and Brian are in each others face.]

The slots of a casino machine spins as the reel stop and Joey's picture is shown. The camera zooms into the picture where a confessional of Joey is shown.

**Confessional: Joey:** If these niggas think for one second that they got the best of me, they're stupid.

The confessional pauses and a scene from the reunion is shown.

**Joey:** Sit back, relax, enjoy yourself cause when I come for that ass you'll be huffin' and puffin'.  
[Joey scooted up in his seat and was addressing somebody.]

The reels began to spin again as it stopped onto a photo of Brian. A confessional of Brian before the reunion is shown.

**Confessional: Brian:** I'm ready to see all of these motherfuckers and see who has a problem.

A scene of Brian in the reunion is shown as his confessional goes black.

**Brian:** Prepare yourself cause I'm willing to fight everybody!  
[Brian was walking back to his seat as he was talking to everyone.]

After Brian's clip at the reunion was shown the scene paused and the poker table scene was shown as somebody thrown in a chip to bid and as the chip spun and fell face-up on the table Dre's picture was shown. The camera warped into Dre's confessional before the reunion.

**Confessional: Dre:** I have a score to settle with Norman and if he thinks I'm going to be calm at the reunion he has another thing coming!

The confessional switched to a scene at the reunion.

**Dre:** I'm going to give you an ultimatum, we fight or we make a truce.  
[Dre confronts Norman]

The reunion clip is stopped as a roulette could be seen and as the man spins the wheel the ball lands on Norman's picture. Norman's confessional before the reunion is then shown.

**Confessional: Norman: **I can't wait to see Dre and his posy because they're going to be in a world of hurt!

Norman's confessional paused as the scene of Norman at the reunion is shown.

**Norman:** I'm that nigga that would still fuck you up even if I just whooped that ass!  
[Norman addresses Dre as he stands up from the couch.]

The reunion scene pauses and goes back to the poker table where another card is flipped and both KJ and DJ are shown. The scene shifts onto both brothers confessionals before the reunion.

**Confessional: KJ:** I hope these hoes realize that if you fuck with one of us you're fucking with both of us!

**Confessional: DJ:** We're going in as a duo so if you wanna fight, just be prepared to take on two niggas!

Both their confessionals pause and an individual shot of them at the reunion is shown.

**KJ:** The bitch got jumped because he deserved that shit.  
[KJ is seen talking to Tanisha.]

**DJ:** I was never fake to nobody in that house, he was mad because he is a non-factor ass bitch!  
[DJ points to Joey as Joey scoots up in his seat]

The scene warps from the reunion clip to money falling after someone threw it in the air. The camera zooms into one of the flipping bills to Danny's face. Danny's confessional before the reunion was shown.

**Confessional: Danny:** I have a lot to say and if someone doesn't let me get it all out, I'm going off!

Danny's confessional seizes as a clip of him at the reunion starts to play.

**Danny:** I'm right motherfucken here!  
[Danny gets up and goes into Joey's face.]

The reunion clip is cut as a casino machine hits the Jackpot and coins come flushing out from the machine. The camera zooms into one of the coins which has Jordon's face on it. Jordan's confessional before the reunion is then shown.

**Confessional: Jordon:** I'm not happy to see anyone. So watch out cause a punch doesn't have a name on it.

Jordon's confessional turns black as the scene shifts to him at the reunion.

**Jordon:** I hit you off guard there I'll probably do again here, so what?!  
[Jordon is screaming towards Danny]

The reunion clip stops and a pretty girl sips out of a champagne glass as the camera zooms into the champagne to Justyn's photo. The scene then shows Justyn's confessional before going to the reunion.

**Confessional: Justyn:** I left pretty early, but regardless of the fact Joey and Brian can get it!

Justyn's confessional freezes and shifts onto a clip of him at the reunion.

**Justyn:** Please don't act like you wasn't tryna jump cause you really bout to make me mad right now.  
[Justyn points and shouts at Joey.]

**Tanisha:** These boys bring a whole new meaning to the word "Bad"!

A montage of clips are then shown.

**3**

**Isaiah:** If you think I was going to let you disrespect me you're wrong.  
[Isaiah and Joey are toe-to-toe in each other's face]  
**DJ:** TRY ME BITCH!  
[DJ is shown in Brian's face shouting]

**2**

**Danny:** So what's up then?  
[Danny is seen being pulled by Jordon as he launches a fist to Jordon's face.]  
**Brian:** I hope you know what you got yourself into!  
[Dre is seen falling onto the ground as security tries to catch him before he fell.]

**1**

**Norman:** You just got rollie-pollie-ollied on bitch!  
[Norman runs from his couch and pounces onto Dre with a huge fist to his head.]  
**Joey:** Come again you weak ass bitch.  
[Justyn is shown flipping off of the edge of the couch after hitting Joey.]  
[KJ and DJ are seen being held back behind security guards.]  
[Danny and Jordon are throwing punches toe-for-toe.]  
**Tanisha:** Damn, we can't get shit done around here!  
[Danny is shown on top of Joey on the couch.]  
[Norman is shown dragging Dre off of the couch by his shirt.]  
[Brian is seen punching his fist into his other hand behind security.]

**END**

The scene shifted onto the poolside of a hotel where Isaiah is seen on a sun chair relaxing.

_Isaiah was wearing an open camouflage flannel with no shirt underneath over beige cargo shorts and white Air Maxes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist and had a black bucket hat on his head. _

**Confessional: Isaiah:** What's up America! It's your boy Isaiah and I'm back in Hollywood to dish out the dirt on the real tea that went on inside the Las Vegas Bachelor Pad!

The camera shifts to the entrance of the poolside where Justyn is seen making his way to Isaiah.

_Justyn was wearing a black and white tank over his camouflage cargo shorts and Concords on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as a black bucket hat. _

Justyn runs up to Isaiah as Isaiah gets up and they both dabbed each other and then hugged.

**Isaiah:** My nigga!  
**Justyn:** Isaiah it's been too long!  
**Isaiah:** I know, so how's everything?  
**Justyn:** Everything is great. I'm actually doing a lot of modeling since I got kicked out, haha.  
**Isaiah:** Aye! That's what's up, I've been modeling in Toronto, we should totally meet up in Atlanta and do something.  
**Justyn:** Yes!

Both boys high-fived as they got some drinks from the waiter. The scene then shifted onto Dre who was checking into his hotel.

_Dre was wearing a floral printed button up over white shorts and black Chucks. He wore a rose gold watch on his left wrist. _

**Dre:** Hi I'm here to check into my room please.  
**Clerk:** Right this way sir.

Dre was escorted into his room.

**Confessional: Dre:** The original Bad Boy from Harlem is back in the building! I'm so excited to confront Brian at the reunion since he had such a huge problem with me!

A knock was heard at Dre's room door as he answered it. Joey was at the door.

_Joey was wearing a blue button up with tiny skulls printed all over it over white skinny jeans and blue Toms on his feet. _

**Dre:** Yes!  
**Joey:** What's up?

Both boys went onto the bed to sit as they began to talk.

**Joey:** So tell me your thoughts about going into this reunion.  
**Dre:** No offense but I have a problem with your friend Brian.  
**Joey:** Oh he's not my friend!

A car honking noise is heard as a picture of Joey and Brian is seen as the pictures rips in half.

**Dre:** Are you joking?  
**Joey:** Nope. They made it seem like I was the bad guy but in all honesty Brian was the one that was pulling the strings the whole entire time.  
**Dre:** I knew there had to be a reason why I just never liked him.  
**Joey:** I don't know what I was thinking being his friend throughout that whole experience.  
**Dre:** So besides Brian I have beef with Norman.  
**Joey:** Obviously he attacked you.  
**Dre:** What about you?  
**Joey:** I have an issue with Isaiah, Danny, Justyn, Jordon and Brian.  
**Dre:** So practically everyone!  
**Joey:** Yeah pretty much.

Both boys are shown laughing as the scene transitioned back to Justyn and Isaiah. Justyn and Isaiah are shown going into a restaurant inside the hotel where they see Danny.

_Danny is shown wearing a slim fit black t-shirt over beige baggy cargo long pants with combat boots on his feet. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

Danny ran up and jumped onto Justyn and hugged him.

**Danny:** JUSTYN! ISAIAH!

**Confessional: Danny:** I'm back in Hollywood and I'm just so excited to see Justyn and Isaiah my main bitches and talk about what went down in the house when I was gone.

The three boys are seen being seated as they order their food and drinks.

**Danny:** So what happened when I left?  
**Isaiah:** Basically Brian became really cool with all of us until DJ overheard him in a conversation with Joey and Dre that they were planning to fight all of us on the last day of filming.  
**Justyn:** But he actually had nothing to do with it right? That's what I heard.  
**Isaiah:** Yeah, he denied having any part of it so I think DJ and KJ should apologize for jumping him but at the same time I feel like it was his karma for everything he did to you in the house.  
**Danny:** That's true, but I'm cool with Brian now.

Both Justyn and Isaiah's head turned around quickly as they were shocked.

**Both:** WHAT?!  
**Danny:** The next day after filming wrapped up he called me up and apologized for everything he did in the house and I told him I forgive him but he needs to apologize in front of everyone so I know that it's real.  
**Isaiah:** I'm glad he apologized but that still doesn't change the fact that he wanted to fight me because I pulled him off of you when you were fighting Joey that last night.  
**Justyn:** Damn I missed so much! But anyways hurry up and eat and drink up because it's almost time to head to the reunion.

**5 Hours Until Reunion**

The scene shifted onto KJ and DJ who were at a bar taking shots.

_DJ was wearing a yellow tank over white shorts and black Chucks on his feet. He wore a gold chain with his name on it and had a gold watch on his left wrist. _

_KJ was wearing a checkered black and white long sleeve over blue trunks and white Chucks. He had his gold chain with his name on it as well as a beanie on his head. _

**Confessional: KJ:** The twins are back and we're badder than ever! I'm so excited for this reunion to go down because there is some things that need to be said.

**DJ:** I'm just so anxious to see all the boys.  
**KJ:** DJ take a shot and get over it.  
**DJ:** KJ who are you talking to like that?!

Norman is shown walking around the corner as he was laughing at the two brothers arguing.

_Norman was wearing a dirty pink tank over cream cuffed bottom shorts with off-white Chucks. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as some beaded bands on his right wrist. _

**Norman:** I thought we were all on the same team why y'all arguing?!

KJ and DJ dabbed Norman as he takes a seat next to the two brothers.

**Norman:** So what's you guys' game plan going into the reunion?  
**KJ:** I'm excited to see old faces like Justyn and Danny and I'm ready for whatever pops off because this is the reunion and I'm not scared to go off.  
**DJ:** I feel like the even though I was wrong about Brian conspiring against us he still had karma coming from what he did to Danny.  
**Norman:** I totally agree with you. Maybe he didn't deserve to necessarily get jumped but he did deserve to get beat and that he did!  
**KJ:** Who aren't you really ready to see.  
**Norman:** Actually I'm so ready to see Dre, I'm just conflicted onto whether or not I should just straight deck him on sight.  
**DJ:** Well whatever happens tonight we just know we're the stars of Bad Boys Club Season 4! Even though our niggas Isaiah, Justyn and Danny aren't here with us right now.  
**KJ:** Haha, I can't wait to see them!  
**Norman:** I can't wait to meet Justyn and Danny.

**2 Hours Until Reunion**

The scene shifted onto Isaiah, Justyn and Danny arriving to the reunion stage complex as they were wand down by security. They are seen entering the building as Joey and Dre are shown arriving to the set. The scene fast forwards as Norman, DJ and KJ arrive to the building and are wand down by security.

**Norman:** Reunion time!

The three boys enter the complex as a split screen showing Brian and Jordon arriving to the set is shown. A individual shot of each boy in their dressing room is shown. Tanisha Thomas is then shown in her dressing room as her make-up artist was applying make-up on her.

**Tanisha:** Hey it's your girl Tanisha and I'm back for the fourth, OH GOD YES FOURTH, reunion and I'm excited. These boys actually had a life coach this season and hopefully they are willing to change even though I feel like some fists will be thrown I don't think it'll be that bad… who the HELL am I kidding but let's go backstage and see some of the boys before we start!

Tanisha gets out of her seat and heads to Room 11 where Danny, Justyn, Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Norman were in.

**Tanisha:** HEY!  
**Danny:** Ah! Tanisha how are you boo?  
**Tanisha:** I'm good I just wanted to see y'all and get acquainted before the reunion. I want to wish you all the best of luck and I really can't wait to hear all of you guys' story.

Tanisha gave a hug to everyone as she exited the room and went into Room 2 where Brian was by himself.

**Tanisha:** Hey Brian what's up?  
**Brian:** Nothing I'm just chilling.  
**Tanisha:** So I know you are in the middle of a lot of drama what's your mind set going into this?  
**Brian:** Honestly I have my own back so whoever wants to step to me they can step up!  
**Tanisha:** Okay boo I'll see you later on stage!  
**Brian:** Haha, alright!

The scene fast forwards onto Tanisha standing on the reunion stage. The reunion stage consisted of three long grey squared couches, Tanisha's black chair and the backdrop had various casino themed machines as well as "Viva Las Vegas" hanging in the background.

_Tanisha was shown wearing a white dress shirt with gold studs on various places over black tights and black and gold open toed heels. She had a black and white leather jacket over her dress top and had a long gold necklace around her neck. She adorned red lipstick, a gold watch and had her hair black with blonde highlights on the ends of her hair. _

**Tanisha:** Hi ladies and gentlemen I'm your host Tanisha Thomas and I'm here to talk to you guys today about all the brutal battles that went down in The Bad Boys Club house. This season we had a grand total of 10 Bad Boys and we're about to get acquainted with the last 5 boys standing so without further adieu let's give it up for Isaiah, Joey, Brian, Dre and Norman!

_Isaiah is shown wearing a white button up with cuffed sleeves over cream shorts and white low top Chucks. He adorned black Ray Bans on his face as well as a gold herringbone chain around his neck and a gold watch on his left wrist._

_Joey is shown wearing a slim fit white t-shirt with a black short leather jacket, black skinny jeans and brown combat boots that matched his brown scarf around his neck. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as some brown beaded bands on both wrists. _

_Brian is shown wearing a burgundy sweater over a white dress shirt with olive green skinny jeans and brown dress shoes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist._

_Dre is shown wearing an over-sized grey sweater over blue ripped jeans that had cuffed bottoms with Timberlands on his feet. He adorned a black G-Shock watch on his left wrist as well as a gold chain around his neck. _

_Norman is shown wearing a white long sleeve with blue linings with a blue jean jacket over it, navy blue cuffed bottomed jeans with blue and white Air Maxes on his feet. He adorned a black beanie on his head as well as a silver chain around his neck. _

All five boys hug Tanisha as they go and sit on the grey couches. Isaiah and Norman sat to the left of Tanisha on the middle couch as Joey and Dre sat on the right of Tanisha on the couch to the right of the stage. Brian sat on the far left couch by himself.

**Tanisha:** HEY! Y'all look hot! Let's give it up to them!

The audience clapped.

**Tanisha:** First let me address this seating arrangements Brian why are you all the way over there?  
**Brian:** Well I don't fuck with Joey and Dre and I don't know where I stand with the rest of the boys since I was attacked on the last day for no reason.

The audience OOO'd.

**Tanisha:** OOO! Wait you two were cool in the house!  
**Brian:** Yeah-

Joey cut Brian off.

**Joey:** Brian was a fake bitch.  
**Brian:** Bitch if I was fake then I don't know what that makes you.  
**Dre:** It still makes you a fake bitch.

The camera panned to Isaiah and Norman's expressions as Brian stood up.

**Tanisha:** Hold on!  
**Brian:** No I ain't gon' touch that bitch but let me get in real close.

Brian walked up to Dre and went into his face.

**Brian:** You were on what? 4 episodes and Norman was only on 3 but Norman still made a bigger impact in the house then you ever would so I could care less about what the fuck as washed up spoiled rich boy has to say about me, so shut the fuck up and pipe the fuck down because it'll only take a moment for me to go off on a bitch on some real shit.

Everyone clapped except for Joey and Dre. Brian began to walk back to his seat.

**Brian:** Prepare yourself cause I'm willing to fight everybody!  
**Tanisha:** Okay, okay let's calm down.

Brian sat back down on his seat.

**Tanisha: **So Norman and Isaiah how do you feel about Brian?  
**Isaiah:** My only issue with Brian is when Joey and Danny fought for the last time I stood up for Danny and Brian wanted to fight me over it.  
**Tanisha:** Brian what do you have to say about that?  
**Brian:** I honestly got over that but if Isaiah is still on that then we might as well fight to get it over with.  
**Isaiah:** I mean do you want to fight?  
**Tanisha:** I don't want nobody to fight!

Isaiah and Brian both get up are seen in each others face.

**Brian:** So we hug it out?  
**Isaiah:** Yeah you fool.

Brian and Isaiah are seen hugging as everyone claps. The camera shows Joey's face expression as he rolls his eyes.

**Tanisha:** Yes honey this is what I love!

Both boys go back to their seats.

**Tanisha:** So Norman do you have a problem with Brian?  
**Norman:** No, he never did anything to me, he never followed Dre to dislike me so I'm cool with Brian.  
**Tanisha:** Okay. So I have to ask everyone how does it feel to make it to the end of this experience.  
**Dre:** Well I feel really proud to make it to the end of this experience.  
**Joey:** Well I'm ecstatic because I was an original and to make it throughout everything that went down in there, like I know I'm bad!  
**Tanisha:** What about you?  
**Isaiah:** I'm really proud of myself because I know I benefitted from this experience and not everyone on this stage can say the same thing.  
**Joey:** Like who?  
**Isaiah:** It's not your turn to talk so shut up.  
**Joey:** Sit back, relax, enjoy yourself cause when I come for that ass you'll be huffin' and puffin'.  
**Isaiah:** If you don't stop talking over me I'm going to fuck you up.  
**Joey:** So fuck me up then, you told Dre you would fight him but we see how true that statement was.  
**Isaiah:** If you think I was going to let you disrespect me you're wrong.  
**Joey:** I've been disrespecting you and you still haven't been doing shit so I'm confused.  
**Isaiah:** Get up.  
**Tanisha:** Hold up y'all mad close to me!

Everyone started laughing as Joey and Isaiah are seen toe-to-toe in each other's face.

**Joey:** You told me to get up what you wanna do?  
**Isaiah:** I'm done talking let's go!

Isaiah threw the first punch which connected to Joey's neck as Joey began to throw punches as well. The boys are seen moving in Dre's direction as they are both throwing punches onto each other. Security guards come onto the stage and pull back Joey and Isaiah from each other as they are escorted back to their seats.

**Tanisha:** Okay you guys good?  
**Isaiah:** Flawlessly!  
**Joey:** I'm good.  
**Tanisha:** Well I think we need to change it up a bit. I really thought these two boys would have made it to the end of this journey but they crumbled like the best of them. Please give a warm welcome to the dynamic duo themselves KJ and DJ!

The camera shifted to the runway as KJ is shown walking in front of DJ. The camera zoomed onto KJ.

_**KJ:**__Imma clear some shit up right now, I'm the crazier one between my brother and I!_

_KJ partying with the other roommates is shown. _

**_KJ:_**_ HOW THE FUCK YOU GON' HIT A BITCH OFF GUARD?_

_KJ screaming at Brian could be seen. _

**_KJ:_**_ WHY THE FUCK CAN'T THESE BITCHES MIND THEY GODDAMN BUSINESS YO!_

_Various fights involving KJ are shown; KJ knocking the cigarette out of Dre's hand is shown; KJ kicking Brian in his face while he was in a field position is shown; KJ punching Dre in the backyard is shown._

The camera then zoomed onto DJ.

**_DJ:_**_ I'm not expecting to make friends in the house, I got my brother._

_DJ dancing with random groupies and smoking and drinking is shown. _

**_DJ:_**_ IT'S MOTHERFUCKEN GREEN BITCH!_

_DJ is shown in securities arms. _

**_DJ:_**_ You got money right? You a rich bitch, fix your face!_

_Various fights revolving around DJ are shown; DJ throwing a kettle pot at Danny is shown; DJ fighting Justyn in the limo is shown; DJ and Justyn fighting in the kitchen is shown; DJ pushing Danny down onto the ground is shown._

The audience is shown clapping as KJ and DJ walk up to their seat on the middle couch next to Norman.

_KJ was shown wearing a black and white oversized t-shirt with white stars on the bottom of the top over leather textured sweat pants and black low-top Chucks. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as black sun glasses on his face. _

_DJ is shown wearing a white blue jays button-up jacket over his white vest, black skinny jeans and white low-top Chucks. He had his gold chain with his name on it as well as a gold watch on his left wrist._

**Tanisha:** Hey you two!  
**Both:** Hey!  
**Tanisha:** So I must say you both almost made it to the end of this experience but you guys didn't because you guys jumped Brian.

Both twins nodded.

**Tanisha:** What do you guys have to say about it, why jump him?  
**DJ:** First of all-

KJ cut off his brother.

**KJ:** Lemme just say this. The bitch got jumped because he deserved that shit.

The audience OOO'd.

**Tanisha:** I mean he did some fuck up shit to certain people in the house but did he really do anything to you guys personally? I don't think so boo.  
**DJ:** I will say that the way it went down I do feel bad about it but I feel like it was his karma for what he did to Danny in the house.  
**Tanisha:** What do you have to say about that Brian?  
**Brian:** Honestly I feel like it was payback for everything that I did to Danny but at the same time why is it that I'm the one that got jumped when Joey actually fought Danny way more times than I did.  
**Tanisha:** So you feel like Joey should've gotten jumped?  
**Brian:** Honestly yes.

The audience is shown clapping.

**Tanisha:** Well let's take a look at what happened on the second to last day of filming.

The camera shifted onto the flatscreen T.V where the flashback of the boys in the house were shown.

* * *

_The scene zooms throughout the street as they locate the Silver Jeep approaching the house. All three boys come out the Jeep and make their way into the mansion. Dre walks in then Joey and then Brian. As the three boys walk near the living room entrance Norman, Isaiah, DJ and KJ charge for them. _

**_Dre:_**_ What the fuck?!_

_Norman launches a punch into Dre's jaw as Dre falls straight into the floor and the food bag flops onto the ground. Isaiah is seen throwing punches onto Joey's face and neck as Joey holds out his hand trying to cover his face. DJ and KJ both grab Brian by his shirt and yank him onto the ground. _

**_Norman:_**_ Trying to scheme bitch?_

_Norman gets on top of Dre as he launches three more punches to Dre's head as Dre rolls knocking Norman off of him. Joey begins to windmill as Isaiah grabs the back of Joey's neck and pulls him in as he begins to molly whop him in the face. Brian is seen in the field position as DJ was punching his body and KJ launched a kick into his face which caused blood to leak from his mouth. _

**_KJ:_**_ That's right now you bleeding out the mouth hoe!_

_Different shots of Norman and Dre throwing fists on the ground are shown; Isaiah whopping Joey in the face as Joey was windmilling, and DJ and KJ punching and kicking Brian while he was down. 7 securities' quickly ran into the mix and began pulling Norman, Isaiah, KJ and DJ away from Dre, Joey and Brian. 3 more security guards came as they were holding Dre, Joey and Brian to make sure they were alright. Brian is zoomed in on as he was leaking blood from his mouth. _

**_Brian:_**_ LET ME GET THEM! LET ME GET THOSE SCARY ASS HOES!_

_DJ is shown in the arms of a security guard beside his brother who was also in the arms of a security guard._

**_DJ:_**_ You got money right? You a rich bitch, fix your face!  
__**KJ:**__ I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! YOU GOT MY BITCH KICKED OUT THIS HOUSE SO DAMN STRAIGHT I KICKED YOU IN YOUR FACE!_

_All four boys are carried to the backyard as the producer walked outside._

* * *

**Tanisha:** DAMN! DAAAAAMN! Okay so-

KJ gets up from his seat.

**Tanisha:** KJ what are you-  
**KJ:** Brian is right Joey deserves his ass to get beat.

KJ ran onto Joey as Joey was still seated. KJ punched Joey as Joey was laying on top of Dre. Dre began to push KJ away from Joey as DJ saw and ran into the mix. Before DJ got to the three boys security took over the reunion stage. Brian stands up and tries to get a better look on the group of boys scrambling in-between the security guards.

**Tanisha:** WOO! WOO! WOO!

Security guards grabbed DJ and carried him with his brother to the left side of the reunion stage.

**Joey:** You tryna get some extra shot of fame bitch?  
**Dre:** And what the fuck you got up for Brian?

Security intercepted and grabbed Brian as he began to hit his fist into his palm.

**Brian:** BITCH WHO'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU THOUGH? YOU PRESSED?

The scene turned black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: The reunion is up! Well part 1 is up tell me your thoughts on everyone!**


	27. Reunion Part - 2

**BBC4 – Las Vegas Reunion Part 2**

Black and white filtered still images of Isaiah, Norman, Brian and Tanisha are shown as KJ attacking Joey is shown. Dre pushing KJ away from himself and Joey is seen as DJ runs into the mix. The scene rewinds as Tanisha is shown as the black and white filter seizes.

**Tanisha:** KJ what are you-  
**KJ:** Brian is right Joey deserves his ass to get beat.

KJ ran onto Joey as Joey was still seated. KJ punched Joey as Joey was laying on top of Dre. Dre began to push KJ away from Joey as DJ saw and ran into the mix. Before DJ got to the three boys security took over the reunion stage. Brian stands up and tries to get a better look on the group of boys scrambling in-between the security guards.

**Tanisha:** WOO! WOO! WOO!

Security guards grabbed DJ and carried him with his brother to the left side of the reunion stage.

**Joey:** You tryna get some extra shot of fame bitch?  
**Dre:** And what the fuck you got up for Brian?

Security intercepted and grabbed Brian as he began to hit his fist into his palm.

**Brian:** BITCH WHO'S WORRIED ABOUT YOU THOUGH? YOU PRESSED?  
**Dre:** Let him come and get some!  
**Brian:** YOU FUCKEN BITCH!

Brian tries to get out of Securities arms but Tanisha stands up and stands in-between both parties.

**Tanisha:** Come on boys we have a show to run, please take your seats.

Dre and Joey sit back onto their couch to the right of Tanisha's chair as DJ, KJ and Brian sit on the couch farthest left from Tanisha's chair.

**Tanisha:** Okay please catch me up to speed here boys! KJ what is your beef with Joey.  
**KJ:** Joey was in the house always complaining that he wasn't a bully and that he wanted to change but every chance he got he was plotting and bullying Danny in the house.  
**Tanisha:** Okay ah-huh.  
**KJ:** So like Danny is my nigga Imma stand up for my bitch.  
**Joey:** My beef with Danny has nothing to do with you though!  
**KJ:** Dre shouldn't have to jump in for my beef with you neither but he does so if he's going to stand up for his bitch, Imma stand up for mine!

Everyone is shown clapping.

**Tanisha:** Norman what is your take on KJ's perspective?  
**Norman:** I totally get it. Even when I was in the house Joey would have his off days where he would be contemplating going home because he feels like he was being a bully but then a couple hours later he's trying to plot and scheme and it was just like damn don't nobody want to get to know a bitch that is like that.  
**Tanisha:** Okay, that makes sense but let's take a look at Joey's contemplating moments.

The scene zoomed into the flatscreen T.V where the flashback was being shown.

_Joey exits the office and goes outside with Brian and sits by the pool.__Both boys were in their swim trunks swaying their feet in the pool water. _

**_Joey:_**_Laura was just calling me out in there.  
__**Brian:**__ What do you mean?  
__**Joey:**__ She was basically telling me I'm being a bully.  
__**Brian:**__ Talk to me, what's up with you?  
__**Joey:**__ I don't know man. Being in this house isn't what I thought it was going to be.  
__**Brian:**__ You have to look at it at a wider spectrum. Everything that happens here will happen for a reason.  
__**Joey:**__ I know but it's like I didn't come here to become something I'm not.  
__**Brian:**__ What are you becoming?  
__**Joey:**__ I feel like everyone is right… I feel like I'm becoming a bully and I don't want that._

**_Confessional: Joey:_**_When I was younger I was bullied throughout high school so it really makes me genuinely upset that someone feels like I'm bullying them. It's eating me alive from the inside out and I really need to change. If I feel like I'm becoming a disgusting person while being here I will most definitely leave without looking back. _

**Tanisha:** Joey I think everyone needs to know, do you feel like you were a bully to anyone in the house?  
**Joey:** Honestly I don't feel like I was a bully. Did I do petty things because I didn't like certain people in the house? Yes, but does that make me a bully? No.  
**Tanisha:** I mean it is what it is and I'm done talking about this shit because it ain't going nowhere!

Everyone begins to laugh.

**Tanisha:** Dre you were the second replacement for the boys and off the bat you disliked half of the house without even knowing them, what was up with that?  
**Dre:** See I have standards in my friends and the rest of the house didn't meet those standards so sorry if I'm too good for everyone else in the house.

The audience began to boo.

**Dre:** Oh shut up!

Dre got up and began to scream at the audience.

**Dre:** I'm where all you hoes wished you could be! Audition again and this time make the cut bitches!

Dre went back to his seat as the audience was booing once again. Tanisha was shown shaking her head.

**Tanisha:** Well you ended up fighting KJ on the first night in right?  
**KJ:** Yeah but I fought Dre for a different reason then what they showed on T.V.  
**Tanisha:** Why'd you fight him? Because he was smoking right?! Haha!

Everyone began to laugh.

**KJ:** Haha, no when we got out the limo he was actually revving up on Isaiah and I was mad confused because I initially started attacking him in the limo and he wasn't showing no type of attitude back so we get back into the house and he's popping off of the mouth and that's why Isaiah got his shoes on because Dre was calling him out but because Isaiah knew I wanted to fight Dre he let me get him.  
**Tanisha:** Well I'll be damned.  
**Dre:** But you still got your ass beat though.  
**Norman: **I beat your ass too so what?!  
**Tanisha:** NORMAN! HAHA WHY? You know he gon' get mad!

Everyone began to die of laughter.

**Tanisha:** I must say Norman and Dre had the biggest and longest rivalry in the house judging by you guys fought practically every other minute. It was like y'all hated each other so much that niggas was ready to fight over someone breathing to hard.

The audience's reaction was shown as well as most of the cast mates.

**Tanisha:** So Norman what was it about Dre that you couldn't stand?  
**Norman:** The fact that he got so mad and wanted to prove a point because he didn't want to sleep on a pullout. And that's some real shit right there, like I'm just like how could you be so petty when we got an amazing house, an amazing view, we're on vacation and you're worried about where the fuck you gon' sleep?! Like nigga take several motherfucken seats, that's why your ass still had to end up sleeping on the floor.  
**Tanisha:** Damn, haha, Norman you killing me but didn't Joey give him his bed?  
**Brian:** He did but then later on that night Joey went back into his bed beside Dre and Dre threw a fit and ended up sleeping on the floor by himself.

Tanisha is shown holding her head in disbelief.

**Tanisha:** Well let's take a look at these boys' blowout moments.

The scene shifted onto the flatscreen T.V where the flashback was being shown.

_**Norman:**__ Dre get back don't stairs. _

_Dre walked up to Norman as Norman was kneeling on his bed. _

**_Norman: _**_Step the fuck back bitch.  
__**Dre:**__ I'm in your face.  
__**Norman:**__ Move back slim. _

_Norman placed his hand on Dre's neck and tried to move him back as Dre raised his arm and knocked Norman's hand back. _

**_Norman:_**_ I told you Dre BACK THE FUCK UP!_

_Norman gave Dre a hard push which catapulted Dre onto KJ's and DJ's bed. As Dre was getting up Norman got off his bed and quickly ran and punched Dre in his head as Norman used his weight and slammed onto Dre. Dre began to kick Norman in his stomach and chest as Norman stood up and yanked on Dre's shirt and pulled him up before swinging him in a half circle and releasing him as Dre flew across the ground of the room. _

**_KJ:_**_ Oh shit, Norman!_

_Dre got helped up by Joey._

**_Isaiah:_**_ Well this will be 3 rounds. You win a round when you take your opponent down onto the ground.  
__**Dre:**__ Okay let's go, let's get it crackin'  
__**Brian:**__ This about to be a smackdooooooooown!_

_Dre and Norman lock each other in a grapple as they are pushing each other's trying to gain the upperhand. Norman swiftly graps Dre into a headlock and turns to his left slamming Dre onto the ground. _

**_Joey:_**_ Alright let go!  
__**Isaiah:**__ That's it Norman got round 1._

_Norman let go of Dre's head as they both stood back up. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Round 2 let's go!_

_Dre kicked Norman in the shin as Norman grabbed the front of Dre's sweater and yanked him onto the ground. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Hey, hey hey!  
__**DJ:**__ Y'all agreed to wrestle. _

_DJ and Isaiah went to grab Norman away from Dre as Dre launched a kick into Norman's face. _

**_Norman: _**_You can't beat me at wrestling. _

_Norman quickly reacted as he went to grab Dre's sweater again but Dre launched three more swift kicks which hit Norman in his chest. Isaiah and DJ grabbed Norman and pulled him up as Joey helped up Dre. _

**_Brian:_**_ You wanted to wrestle but you ain't wrestling. If you wanted to fight why didn't you just say that.  
__**Dre:**__ He's the one who pulled me onto the ground how's that wrestling.  
__**Brian:**__ You kicked him in the leg, how's that wrestling?  
__**Dre:**__ Alright so come on, let's fight, fuck the wrestling. _

_Dre squared up as Isaiah and DJ let go of Norman. Norman walked up to Dre as they both were bouncing back and forth with their fists ready to pounce. Dre launched the first hit which connected to Norman's collarbone as Norman punched Dre in the mouth. Dre windmilled his second hit onto the top of Norman's head as Norman yanked Dre but the sweater and threw him onto the side of the ground. Dre grabbed onto Norman's arm pulling him along with him as both boys ended up onto the floor. Dre began to kick as Norman maneuvered his legs in the way as they were intertwined by the legs onto the floor. Norman quickly held Dre's neck as he began to throw punches onto Dre's face. Dre began to fight back hitting Norman in his face also as both boys were being separated by Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Joey._

The scene went back to the reunion.

**Tanisha:** Y'all niggas went bat shit crazy on each other. Isaiah since you were in the house when all the battles were going down what was your thoughts on Norman's and Dre's beef?  
**Isaiah:** I felt like Dre started the beef and Norman finished the beef.  
**Tanisha:** And that I can agree with. Norman who taught you to fight like that?  
**Norman:** No one actually I guess I just went into beast mode and handled the business.  
**Tanisha:** So I need to know where do you two stand right now because there was so much animosity in the house and you guys haven't really spoken too much on the matter.

The camera zoomed in on Norman as he positioned himself properly on his seat.

**Norman:** I'll be honest when I was walking out here on stage I really wanted to just straight attack Dre right on the spot but I'm not a punk and that isn't my style.  
**Dre:** Well here it is. I'm going to give you an ultimatum, we fight or we make a truce.  
**Norman:** I'm not going to be your friend EVER!

Tanisha, Isaiah, DJ, KJ and Brian are shown laughing as Dre began to get heated in the chair.

**Dre:** SO YOU WANNA FIGHT?  
**Norman:** Why you getting loud?  
**Dre:** BE-  
**Norman:** Why you getting loud?  
**Dre:** I DON'T LIKE YOU!  
**Norman:** Why you getti-

Dre faked a back hand in Norman's direction as Norman ran out of his seat and pounced onto Dre while his fist went straight into his face.

**Tanisha:** OOOOOOH!  
**Norman:** Bitch what you think?

Norman is shown hitting Dre on the back of the head as he uses his other hand to drag Dre off of the couch. Dre fell onto his ass as he was trying to windmill his arms but Norman continued the onslaught onto the back of Dre's head. Security picked Norman up by his waist as Dre got help getting up onto his feet.

**Brian:** YES NIGGA! YES! THAT BITCH GOT WHAT HE DESERVED!

Dre sits back down onto his seat as Norman sits back down onto his seat.

**Tanisha:** Dre you good?  
**Norman:** No he's not didn't you see me bash in the back of his head?  
**Tanisha:** Yes I did!

Tanisha's eyes popped out of her face as she gave Norman a head tilt as everyone began to laugh.

**Tanisha:** Y'all niggas are crazy.  
**Norman: **Tanisha what Dre fails to realize is I'm that nigga that would still fuck you up even if I just whooped that ass!  
**Tanisha:** Damn you ain't gon' pop off again boo?  
**Norman:** I'm good for now, he needs to watch his mouth though.  
**Tanisha:** You should listen to him boo.

Tanisha is shown whispering to Dre as everyone in the audience began to die of laughter.

**Tanisha:** Since we're on the topic of bashing in heads this Bad Boy isn't a stranger to throwing them hands up! Give it up for the one and only Wonder-Man himself Danny!

The camera shifts onto the runway as Danny is seen entering the stage as the camera zooms onto Danny and a flashback of his experience in the house was shown.

**_Danny:_**_ People judge me all day everyday so I learnt to shut people out and do me, but that don't mean that I don't hurt._

_Danny partying with all of his cast mates are shown. _

**_Danny:_**_ Bro, you sprayed my whole entire outfit._

_Danny is shown getting sprayed with champagne._

**_Danny:_**_ WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?_

_Various fights with Danny are then shown; Danny running into Brian's room and crashing both himself and Brian into the wall is seen; Danny punching Joey on the ground in their room on round 3 was shown; Danny fighting with Jordon on the ground was shown. _

Danny made his way onto the stage and began hugging everyone except for Joey and Dre. He then hugged Tanisha and sat next to Norman on the middle couch.

_Danny was shown wearing a black crop top that said, "BLOW" in white text over black slim skinny jeans with Retro Cements on his feet. He adorned a gold chain around his neck as well as a longer thinner gold chain that reached his belly button and a gold watch on his left wrist. _

**Tanisha:** Honey you're looking fierce as always!  
**Danny:** Thank you! You're sexiness shouldn't be talking!  
**Tanisha:** You know how I do boo, cupcakes and icing all day everyday, come and get it!

Tanisha posed and leaned with it as she clapped her hands and began to laugh along with the audience.

**Tanisha:** I will say you had the toughest time in the house if you ask me!  
**Danny:** Yes it was a long 2 months.  
**Tanisha:** How long were you in the house exactly?  
**Danny:** I was in the house for 2 months and almost a week so like 5 days.  
**Tanisha:** I mean you crushed it, I was rooting for you and your dad but some things aren't meant to be I guess but after the show were you able to mend things with your father?  
**Danny:** I don't talk to my dad but it's okay. I mean I made it in this world without him for so many years I can depend on myself.  
**Tanisha:** Let's clap for that because honey no one can come at you when you're an independent man or women.

The audience began to clap.

**Tanisha:** Well looks are deceiving because this cutie went out with a bang, let's take a look.

The scene zoomed into the flatscreen television as the flashback was being shown.

_Danny, Isaiah, DJ and KJ enter the mansion as Danny goes straight into the back room._

**_Danny:_**_ Who's idea was it to throw my shit outside?_

_Joey raised his hand as Danny ran into the room and punched Joey on the bed. Joey clenched onto Danny's neck as they rolled off of Joey's bed and onto the ground as Joey fell back first into the ground and Danny was on top. _

**_Brian:_**_ GET HIM JOEY!_

**_Confessional: Isaiah:_**_ All I hear is Brian screaming and the first thing that comes to my mind is that I need to make sure Brian and Joey's punk asses don't jump him. _

_Isaiah, DJ and KJ run into the room as Brian gets off of his bed and tries pulling Danny off of Joey. Danny is shown throwing punches onto Joey's face as Joey was throwing punches with his right hand and covering his face with his other. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ No Brian let them fight. _

_Isaiah walked up to Brian as Brian held onto Danny's fist and pulled him off of Joey. Joey got up and ran and punched Danny in the face. Isaiah grabbed Joey and pushed him onto his bed as KJ and DJ went in-between Danny and Joey. Danny started fighting his way out of Brian's grip. _

**_Danny:_**_ Bitch let me go.  
__**Brian:**__ Who are you talking to?_

_Danny yanked his hand out of Brian's grasp as he ran after Joey who was on the bed sitting. Joey stood up as Danny and Joey began to throw windmills at each other. Security barged into the room as Danny was gripped up and taken outside as Joey calmed down and was pacing in his room. Security guards barricaded Joey and Brian into their room._

The scene shifted back onto Tanisha on the reunion stage.

**Tanisha:** DANNY! What was going on in your head when you saw all your belongings on the floor outside!  
**Danny:** I was done. I was emotionally drained like I still went out the boys, I still hung out, I still was being myself because that's what strong minded men do in situations like that but I was emotionally drained and if he wanted a fight I was going to give him one.  
**Tanisha:** And that you did!  
**Brian:** Could I say something?  
**Tanisha:** Yes you can boo because I was going to address both you and Joey.  
**Brian:** We already had our talk and we're cool but I want to publicly admit to everyone that I was totally wrong. I didn't give you a chance in the house and I judged you off of that one night when I was clearly wrong. I can't take back everything that I did in the house because it already happened but I'm truly sorry for what I put you through in the house and I just wanted to apologize for my behavior.

Danny got up.

**Danny:** Come here!

Brian got up and both boys hugged it out.

**Danny:** Where was this nigga when I was in the house, I forgive you it's all good.  
**Tanisha:** That's the way Uh-huh, uh-huh I like it, Uh-huh. Uh-huh!

Everyone started to laugh.

**Tanisha:** That was amazing. I'm so glad you guys are mature enough to admit your wrongs and move on it's really refreshing and Brian I am really proud of you right now, especially since you patched things up with Isaiah and Danny, that takes heart and I'm really digging that. So kudos to you.  
**Brian:** Thank you, it means a lot.

The cast started to clap as Joey and Dre were just sitting making dirty looks on Danny and Brian.

**Tanisha:** So Joey what do you have to say because you and Danny had a lot of history in that house.  
**Joey:** I'm not fake I'm going to apologize for defending myself in that house when he came at me. Danny is a actor ass bitch and he needs the academy award for best actor because everything he does is just a show for everyone.  
**Danny:** What makes me an actor? I was never acting for nobody.  
**Joey:** Danny you only wanted to fight Brian on the first night because you were thirsty for camera time. You told a sob story to everyone in the middle of the night so everyone could feel bad for you without thinking that some people probably had it harder than you did.  
**Danny:** I nev-  
**Joey:** Every chance you got you put on for the camera and that is fake. You fully well know what I'm talking about so don't go on and act like you weren't acting on national television.

KJ and DJ began to defend Danny.

**KJ:** He never was acting for anyone Joey!  
**DJ:** Joey just mad because he was fake in the house.  
**Joey:** You were the fakest bitch in the house whole.  
**DJ:** I was never fake to nobody in that house, he was mad because he is a non-factor ass bitch!  
**Joey:** How was I non-factored? Last time I checked I whooped Danny ass both rounds.  
**Tanisha:** Okay, hold on! Let's take a look at the clips because I can't trust you niggas!

The camera zoomed into the flatscreen T.V as the flashback of Joey versus Danny round 1 and 2 was shown.

**_Joey:_**_ Danny is it really that big of a deal though?_

_Danny heated began to scream in Brian's face._

**_Danny:_**_ IT IS, IT IS A BIG DEAL. CAUSE IF YOU AIN'T GOT NO RESPECT IN THIS HOUSE YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT!_

_Joey got up and went in-between Danny and Brian._

**_Confessional: Joey:_**_ At this point I feel like Danny is acting up for the camera and I'm not going to let him win. He wants his 5 seconds of fame? He's going to get it. _

**_Joey:_**_Shut up! You're so annoying.  
__**Danny:**__ Mind your business.  
__**Joey:**__ Make me.  
__**Danny:**__ Get out of my face. This has nothing to do with you.  
__**Joey:**__ I'm making it my business, so what you wanna do?  
__**Danny: **__Joey…  
__**Joey:**__ I'm tired of your actor ass trying to make something out of nothing so you either stop with the arguing or I'm personally going to make you relevant._

_Danny face palmed Joey as Joey mushed Danny in the face causing him to fall onto his ass. _

**_Danny:_**_Really?  
__**Joey:**__ I told you to stop arguing and you wanted to put your hands on me so why are you so surprised?_

_Danny got up and clenched his fist together. _

**_Joey:_**_You really wanna do this?  
__**Danny:**__ Come on. _

_Joey clenched his fist as well as they both threw a solid punch in each other's face. Danny punched Joey further back knocking him into Brian who was behind him causing the three boys to fall from the impact. Joey grabbed one of Danny's fist that he was throwing and rolled on top of him and began to hit him in his face. Brian got helped up by DJ and KJ as Justyn and Isaiah were trying to stop Joey and Danny from fighting. _

**_Justyn:_**_ That's enough.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Y'all let go!_

_Danny grabbed Joey's sweatshirt and pulled him to the side as he began to hit the side of Joey's face. Joey continued to throw his forearm down onto Danny's face. Isaiah and Justyn finally grabbed Joey and pulled him off of Danny._

**_Danny:_**_ You wanna fight?  
__**Joey:**__ All I'm saying is you have a lot of mouth but yet you never have the balls to fight someone that you have a problem with. _

_Danny pushed Joey as Joey took a step back. Joey ran up and pushed Danny as he went a few steps back. _

**_Danny:_**_ Oh word, say motherfucken word you really wanna fight. _

_Joey walked up to Danny as Danny pushed Joey's face. Joey grabbed both hands full of Danny's hair as Danny grabbed his right hand full of Joey's hair. Both boys are holding tight onto each others head as Joey yanks Danny's head to the right smashing it on the lamp that was on top of the dresser. Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ ran from the door way into the room as security barged into the room also. _

**_Danny:_**_ Bitch let go of my hair.  
__**Joey:**__ You dumb ass hoe._

_Security got in between the two boys but Joey clenched onto Danny's hair and punched him in the head 3 times before security pulled him away from Danny. The camera focused on Danny who was being fetched into the doorway of the room. _

**_Danny:_**_ Now I gotta motherfucken problem with that shit right there!_

_The camera then shifted onto Joey who was still in the hands of security._

**_Joey:_**_ Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up you actor ass bitch!_

The scene shifted back onto Tanisha.

**Tanisha:** You boys were on fire! I must say Joey you are an awesome friend because every incident that revolved around Brian you were quick to fight his battles for him.  
**Joey:** I was a good friend to Brian in that house and I shouldn't have been. He's as fake as everyone on this stage right now.  
**Isaiah:** That would've hurt my feelings if it actually came from someone who was relevant to the show but it didn't so it's whatever I already beat your ass twice so keep it cute.  
**Tanisha:** Isaiah you were always at Danny side throughout the struggles he was going through in the house, care to explain why?  
**Isaiah:** Danny was a true friend in that house. We'd talk to hours without end and he was a genuine person in that house. Whilst talking I got to know that he didn't really like confrontation and he didn't really want to fight in the house I always was trying to be their emotionally for him because he was getting into a lot of fights within the house and he didn't really know how to handle it.  
**Danny:** Honestly if it wasn't for Isaiah and Justyn I would've left the show within the first fight I got into because I was so uncomfortable with the idea of myself putting my hands onto another human being.  
**Joey:** You make no sense, you were involved in the most fights in the house but yet you don't like fighting?  
**Danny:** Just because I defend myself when I'm attacked doesn't mean I like to fight Joey so shut the fuck up and think before you speak.  
**Joey:** Whatever.  
**Danny:** Don't show me attitude Joey because in all honesty I never did anything to you for you to have a problem with me.  
**Joey:** I just don't like you.  
**Danny:** Okay and?  
**Joey:** That's it can't I just not like you be a reason for me to want to fight an actor ass bitch?  
**Danny:** I'M RIGHT MOTHERFUCKEN HERE! IF YOU WANNA FIGHT COME ON!

The camera shifted onto Tanisha as she began to speak up.

**Tanisha:** Danny baby calm down.  
**Danny**: NO I'M SO ANGRY!  
**Tanisha:** What's the matter?  
**Danny:** YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO LIVE IN THAT HOUSE! I FUCKEN HATE JOEY!

The camera shifts onto Joey as he turned to Dre and they began to laugh.

**Danny:** YOU WANNA LAUGH BITCH?!

Danny ran to the couch where Joey was as he turned his head to face a angry Danny. Danny climbed onto the couch for leverage and began to bash his fist onto Joey's head. Joey began to hit the side of Danny's ribcage as Danny continued knocking his fist onto the top of Joey's head. Security made their way onto the stage as one of the security guards grabbed Danny and pulled him to the edge of the reunion stage.

**Danny:** LAUGH AT THAT YOU DUMB ASS STUPID HOE WHAT'S GOOD BITCH?!

The camera shifted onto Joey who was fixing his shirt. He took off his scarf as he sat properly in his seat once again. Danny was escorted to his seat as everyone was a little bit tense from the fight.

**Tanisha:** Okay let's calm down and take a deep breath. Brian what do you have to say about everything that is going on here tonight?  
**Brian:** I feel like Joey is finally getting what he deserved in that house. I hope you know what you got yourself into.  
**Tanisha:** So quickly I want to know everyone's thoughts on Joey's actions inside the house. Dre?  
**Dre:** Joey was loyal to a motherfucken "T" so I have nothing bad to say about him. He speaks his mind and he backs it up all the time.

The camera shifted onto Isaiah.

**Isaiah:** I think Joey bit off more than he can chew. He grew a problem with everyone in the house and now that we're at the reunion obviously people are going to seek revenge on you.  
**Tanisha:** Uh-hmm I know that's right honey. Norman?  
**Norman:** I feel like Joey should've just came onto the reunion way more humble and actually want to change for the better but I think he's a disgusting person on the inside so that transpired on the outside.

Tanisha is shown holding her hand up to her mouth with a "I know" look on her face.

**Tanisha:** Danny?  
**Danny:** I'm too angry to talk about Joey.  
**Tanisha:** Fair enough, KJ?  
**KJ:** Joey in the house was really conniving and vindictive and he thought he was playing in the shadows or something but little did he realize that everything was recorded and we all would see what went down sooner or later so I'm all aboard on the hate train for Joey. He deserves it.  
**Tanisha:** What about you DJ?  
**DJ:** Exactly what everyone is saying, I think Joey really should've realized what he did in the house was wrong and just own up to everything.  
**Tanisha:** Joey do you think you should own up to the things you did in the house?  
**Joey:** Hell no, I did everything in that house because I wanted to and I'm not going to budge on that. If everyone wants to fight me, then that's okay I'll handle my own.  
**Tanisha:** I will say that you are loyal and a true friend and we see that in the house. So is everyone good on the Joey thing does anyone have anything else they want to add?

The camera panned out to the 8 boys on stage as they all nodded a "no".

**Tanisha:** Okay well if you think Joey is dealing with some angry issues he has nothing on our next Bad Boy who clawed his way all the way back to the ATL. Let's give a round of applause for Jordon!

The camera shifted onto Jordon who was walking down the runway towards the reunion stage as the camera zoomed in on the Bad Boy and went into a flashback of his time in the house.

_**Jordon:**__ I can literally wear a garbage bag and all eyes will be on me regardless, Haha!_

_Jordon partying with his cast mates are shown as well as him smoking shisha and drinking shots. _

**_Jordon:_**_ATL in the building!_

_Jordon hugging the boys in the limo are shown. _

**_Jordon:_**_BITCH! I'm from the motherfucken A!_

_Various fights involving Jordon were then shown; Jordon arguing with Danny, Brian and Joey in the limo is shown; Jordon getting brushed hard by Danny is shown; Jordon running and knocking Danny off of the couch is shown; Jordon clawing Danny's eyes are seen._

Jordon walks onto the reunion stage and sits next to Dre on the couch that was on the right of the reunion stage.

_Jordon was wearing a white t-shirt that said, "Killed It" in black over grey skinny jeans with cuffed bottoms and Timberlands on his feet. Jordon adorned a rose gold watch on his left wrist as well as beaded bands on his other wrist. _

**Tanisha:** Welcome!  
**Jordon:** Hey!  
**Tanisha:** What's up? How've you been since the show?  
**Jordon:** I've been good, I've been just laying low because you know how social media is.  
**Tanisha:** Well that brings me to my next question, everyone wants to know why did you claw Danny's eyeballs out when you guys fought?  
**Jordon:** Okay let's get the facts straight when I knocked that bitch into the floor he pushed his hand into my face and his fingers went directly into my eye so my first reaction was to scratch his eyes back but because I was in such a rage since it was a three on one assault I unintentionally scratched his whole face.  
**Tanisha:** So you're saying Danny scratched you first?  
**Jordon:** He did.  
**Tanisha:** Well we got the clips and the clips don't lie. Let's take a look.

The scene shifted onto the flatscreen T.V where the flashback of Jordon versus Danny was shown.

**_Jordon:_**_ What's up though Danny? Why you brush pass me like that?_

_Danny is shown in the limo addressing Jordon._

**_Danny:_**_ Pussy bitches get pussy stomped on._

_Jordon is shown in his room changing his clothes. _

**_Jordon:_**_ Don't worry I'm coming outside let me change first._

_The scene shakes as Jordon exits his room and goes into the living room, passes Joey, Brian and DJ as he runs and tackles Danny of the couch. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Yo, yo, YO!  
__**KJ:**__ They fighting?_

_The camera goes around the couch as Jordon is shown on top of Danny punching Danny in his head as Danny's knees and feet were in field position against Jordon's chest. Danny then pushed his opened hand in Jordon's face as Jordon did the same to him. _

**_Danny:_**_ STOP CLAWING MY EYE!_

_Jordon began to scratch Danny's eyes as KJ and Isaiah pulled him off. Security guards came into the mix to make sure Jordon stayed away from Danny. Clips of all 5 boys' faces were shown as the camera zoomed in on Danny's face. His face was scratched all on the left side cheek, cheekbone, under his left eye and in the corner of the eye. _

The scene shifted back to Tanisha.

**Tanisha:** Well you do see Danny hand go into your face but why didn't you say something?  
**Jordon:** Because I'm not a pussy bitch.  
**Danny:** I beg to differ!

Tanisha is shown laughing.

**Jordon:** You're so fake!  
**Danny:** Oh my God is that the best these bitches got is that I'm fake? Like bitch please.  
**Jordon:** You are fake because the same bitches that kicked your ass out the house was the same bitches you were siding with trying to get me kicked out the house so what does that make you?

The camera zoomed in on all the Bad Boys' face expressions as the audience OOO'd.

**Tanisha:** I will say Danny you were wrong for siding with your two sworn enemies of the house and he is right they literally kicked out of the house.  
**Danny:** That's true but-  
**Jordon:** But nothing you're fake shut the fuck up and stop playing the motherfucken victim you're as worst as Joey and Brian.  
**Brian:** Whoa, whoa, whoa keep my name out of your mouth!  
**Danny:** Says the boy who hit me off guard!  
**Jordon:** I hit you off guard there I'll probably do again here, so what?!

The audience as well as Tanisha gasped at Jordon's remark.

**Tanisha:** Come on guys let's be men.

Danny got up as Jordon stayed seated.

**Danny:** NIGGA YOU WAS A FLIP-FLOP.  
**Jordon:** Danny…  
**Danny:** NIGGA YOU WERE SIDING WITH US, TALKING WITH US AND THEN YOU WENT TO THE OTHER SIDE AND STARTED TALKING ABOUT US WHEN YOU WAS NOT TOO LONG AGO TALKING ABOUT THEM SAME NIGGAS YOU CHILLING WITH! COME ON JORDON!  
**Jordon:** Danny sit the fuck down!  
**Danny:** I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!  
**Jordon:** Tanisha let's just ignore this nuisance.

Danny charge Jordon as he hit him in his head and the scene turned black.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: Reunion Part - 2 is up! Leave a review of what you think of the part 2 of the reunion!**


	28. Reunion Part - 3

**BBC4 – Las vegas Reunion Part 3**

**Jordon:** You're so fake!  
**Danny:** Oh my God is that the best these bitches got is that I'm fake? Like bitch please.  
**Jordon:** You are fake because the same bitches that kicked your ass out the house was the same bitches you were siding with trying to get me kicked out the house so what does that make you?

The camera zoomed in on all the Bad Boys' face expressions as the audience OOO'd.

**Tanisha:** I will say Danny you were wrong for siding with your two sworn enemies of the house and he is right they literally kicked out of the house.  
**Danny:** That's true but-  
**Jordon:** But nothing you're fake shut the fuck up and stop playing the motherfucken victim you're as worst as Joey and Brian.  
**Brian:** Whoa, whoa, whoa keep my name out of your mouth!  
**Danny:** Says the boy who hit me off guard!  
**Jordon:** I hit you off guard there I'll probably do again here, so what?!

The audience as well as Tanisha gasped at Jordon's remark.

**Tanisha:** Come on guys let's be men.

Danny got up as Jordon stayed seated.

**Danny:** NIGGA YOU WAS A FLIP-FLOP.  
**Jordon:** Danny…  
**Danny:** NIGGA YOU WERE SIDING WITH US, TALKING WITH US AND THEN YOU WENT TO THE OTHER SIDE AND STARTED TALKING ABOUT US WHEN YOU WAS NOT TOO LONG AGO TALKING ABOUT THEM SAME NIGGAS YOU CHILLING WITH! COME ON JORDON!  
**Jordon:** Danny sit the fuck down!  
**Danny:** I DON'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING!  
**Jordon:** Tanisha let's just ignore this nuisance.

Danny charge Jordon as he hit him in his head and the scene flashed white.

**Tanisha:** OH!

Danny launched another fist as Jordon bobbed his head to the side and pulled Danny by his shirt towards him and used his other hand to hit Danny at the side of his face. Danny pulled his body back pulling Jordon out of the couch in the process as he through another punch right into Jordon's forehead. Both boys are seen throwing punches on one another as they were stepping closer to the middle of the reunion stage. security guards run up onto the stage and break the two boys apart from one another.

**Danny:** WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S UP THEN?!

Danny is escorted to his seat as Jordon takes his. The camera refocuses onto Tanisha.

**Tanisha:** I can't believe this, how long more do we got cause these boys came to throw down tonight!

The audience is shown laughing.

**Tanisha:** Jordon I must ask who are you cool with on the stage right now?  
**Jordon:** Honestly I can't really say I'm cool with anybody only because I was in the house for a really short period of time and didn't get enough time to establish relationships with any of the boys.

The camera shifted onto Isaiah.

**Isaiah:** I mean I thought we was cool? Like so what happened?  
**Jordon:** Nothing, I'm just saying because I wasn't in the house that long I can't claim to be anything with any of you cause no one really reached out to me at the end of filming.  
**Isaiah:** But regardless the question was who are you cool with not who you have a relationship with.

The audience began to clap.

**Isaiah:** I'm mean if we ain't cool no love lost but damn I really was sticking up for a nigga in that house because I thought we were cool.  
**Jordon:** Well okay let me rephrase it, I'm cool with Isaiah and the twins everyone else I either don't know or don't like.  
**Tanisha:** Okay so who don't you like?  
**Jordon:** Danny, Joey and Brian.  
**Tanisha:** Brian why do you think Jordon doesn't like you?  
**Brian:** Because we called him out on his bullshit that's why.  
**Jordon:** What bull-  
**Tanisha:** Hold on Jordon. What bullshit did you guys call him out on?  
**Brian:** Basically the first day in he was cool with everyone, then he was cool with Danny's clique then he was cool with my clique and then he was cool with Danny's clique and then he would talk about one clique to the other thinking that a bitch wont find out what was said about us like nigga bye!

Tanisha is shown laughing.

**Tanisha:** Jordon you were talking about everyone?  
**Jordon:** No that's not what happened.  
**Tanisha:** Okay so tell me then.  
**Jordon:** I was initially cool with everyone but then Joey and Brian pulled that bottle incident in the club and I felt some type of way because they made Danny spend his money for it. But then we get back to the house and they pay Danny back for the bottle but things escalated and Brian sucker punches Danny-

The camera switched to Danny.

**Danny:** BLAH , BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Shut up we fucken get it, you were constantly changing your personality in the house NEXT!

Everyone is shown laughing.

**Tanisha:** Danny you kill me.  
**Danny:** What can I say, Imma catch.  
**Jordon:** More like you can catch a disease from you.

Tanisha as well as the cast is shown surprised and shocked at Jordon's comment.

**Tanisha:** OOO! Damn Jordon.  
**Jordon:** It's okay that you cut me off, but I'll have the last laugh.  
**Danny:** Okay, keep dreaming.  
**Tanisha:** Well I think we should just change the subject because you two aren't going to be holding hands anytime soon. Our next Bad Boy had to be the glue to the mold because once he left niggas were falling off and out of the house like crazy so please give a rowdy welcome to Justyn!

The camera shifted onto the runway as Justyn was shown coming from backstage and the camera zoomed into him as his flashback of his time in the house was shown.

**_Justyn: _**_I'm not the one to pick sides but if I feel like you doing me or someone dirty on some grimey shit, then that's a problem._

_Justyn partying with his castmates are shown. _

**_Justyn:_**_A 2 for 1 combo!_

_Justyn is shown laughing with the twins. _

**_Justyn:_**_ You tryna jump bitch?!_

_Various fights involving Justyn are shown; Justyn spearing Joey into the nightstand table; Justyn lunging at DJ inside the limo; Justyn fighting DJ in the kitchen; Justyn pulling Joey off of the nightstand table and making him crash face-first into the floor is shown._

Justyn made his way onto the reunion stage as he hugged Tanisha and sat on the middle couch beside Danny.

_Justyn was wearing a white oversized t-shirt that had a small logo saying "Trillz" on the left side of the chest over black shorts and plain white Nikes. He adorned a gold watch on his left wrist as well as beaded bands on the same wrist and the right one with a gold chain around his neck. _

**Tanisha:** BOO! I'm so excited to see you.  
**Justyn:** thank you, how are you?  
**Tanisha:** I'm good, kinda hungry but it's all good.

Everyone began to laugh.

**Tanisha:** Okay so let's get down to the nitty-gritty.  
**Justyn:** Okay.  
**Tanisha:** You were kicked out the house pretty early on and before we talk about that showdown let's take a look at one of the most insane battles to go down in the Bad Boys Club house. Roll the clip.

The camera transitioned onto the flatscreen T.V as the flashback of the fight between Isaiah Vs Brian and Justyn Vs Joey was being shown.

**_Brian:_**_ I ain't no bully, that bitch got what he deserved.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Well bitch, you deserve this!_

_Isaiah raised up his chest and was pushing Brian. Brian took both hands and pushed Isaiah as Isaiah took a hold of Brian's neck and swung him onto the ground. Danny is shown scurrying away from the two boys. Brian got swung under Isaiah as Isaiah started throwing hits to Brian's face. Joey ran in and took Isaiah by the neck and began to pull Isaiah off of Brian._

**_DJ: _**_Whoa, whoa, whao.__**  
Justyn:**__ You tryna jump bitch?!_

_Justyn immediately ran and spears Joey into the nightstand table beside the bed. Joey throws punches onto Justyn's back but stops after getting the wind socked out of him from the impact. Meanwhile Isaiah got up and held Brian's face and began to molly-whop him as Brian was fighting hitting Isaiah's legs. The camera turns back to Joey and Justyn as Justyn pushes Joey's head into the wall and begins to punch Joey into his temple area. The camera shifted once more to Isaiah as he began to drag Brian towards the bed as he crashed his forearm onto his head. Security bombarded the room as Isaiah was pulled away and then security went to grab Justyn who clenched onto Joey's neck. The pull from the security guard made Justyn drag Joey from the night stand and face plant onto the ground. Justyn was escorted out the room as security guards were in front the room to get in-between Joey, Brian and Danny, Isaiah and Justyn. The camera shifted to Danny, Justyn, Isaiah, DJ and KJ who were all in the hallway in front the room behind the security guards. _

**_Isaiah:_**_ Don't you EVER in this lifetime believe that you're that bitch… cause bitch I just fucked you up!_

_Joey and Brian are shown as Joey is bleeding from his nose. Joey and Brian went into the washroom where Joey was washing his face._

**Tanisha:** JUSTYN! ISAIAH! You two were out of control I must admit it was fun to watch. But I wanna hear from the both of you what was going through you guys' mind to attack both boys?  
**Justyn:** It was never planned for me to fight Joey while Isaiah fought Brian. We initially just wanted to go in there and make them know that we have Danny's back and that this bullying was going to come to an end but it just ended up to be a full out brawl.  
**Tanisha:** I could see that! Isaiah you initially was in the first fight before Joey jumped in-

Joey cut Tanisha off.

**Joey:** I never was trying to jump into the fight!  
**Tanisha:** What was you tryna do then?  
**Joey:** I was trying to break up the fight.  
**Justyn:** You wasn't tryna break up no fight!

Joey stood up.

**Joey:** Justyn I was never trying to jump Isaiah, I was trying to break up the fight.  
**Justyn:** Please don't act like you wasn't tryna jump cause you really bout to make me mad right now.  
**Joey:** Oh my God I can't.

Joey went to go sit back down as Dre and Jordon shifted closer to Tanisha giving Joey the end of the seat to sit down on.

**Tanisha:** Okay Isaiah you were fighting Brian at that time do you feel like Joey was trying to jump you?  
**Isaiah:** Honestly yes because who tries to break up a fight by trying to choke me?  
**Joey:** Who was trying to choke you?  
**Justyn:** You grabbed him by his neck bruh fuck outta here!  
**Joey:** I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!

The camera shows Tanisha's eyes going back and forth to each party as they are screaming onto one another.

**Tanisha:** Okay boys one at a time. Brian what about you?  
**Brian:** Honestly Isaiah was whooping my ass at that point so I had no idea what was going on!

Everyone began to laugh.

**Tanisha:** At least you're honest about it.  
**Brian:** You win some you lose some so it's whatever but I did see the clip and you clearly see Joey grabbing Isaiah's neck like he was going to choke him out of something so I feel like judging by the clip he was definitely trying to jump in for his friend at that time.

Tanisha began to clap.

**Tanisha:** Judging by the clip I think so too Joey.  
**Joey:** At this point I'm public enemy number one so y'all can think whatever the fuck y'all wanna think!  
**Justyn:** You're public enemy number one because you put yourself into that situation.

Joey just rolled his eyes and ignored Justyn's statement.

**Justyn:** See that's that shit that's gonna make me punch you in your face.  
**Tanisha:** What? What did he do boo?  
**Justyn:** He's steady doing some slick shit and he thinks people don't notice and it's like your actions have consequences so don't think you can get away with doing them.  
**Joey:** Well I've been doing slick shit and I've been getting away with it so you can just shut-

Justyn quickly ran out of his seat and close lined a punch right into Joey's face sending himself over the edge of the couch. Joey also fell off of the couch from the impact.

**Brian:** DAMN!  
**Tanisha:** Justyn!

Justyn went onto his knees as he grabbed Joey from the back of his shirt and started throwing hits to Joey's face while Joey's back was facing him. Joey tried turning around to face Justyn but Justyn kept on hitting Joey in his mouth and forehead. Both boys managed to get up as Joey began to windmill his arms hitting Justyn in the process. Justyn retaliated by grabbing Joey's shirt and yanking him onto the ground once again. Security guards grabbed Justyn off of Joey and Joey was helped up. Justyn was escorted back to his seat as Joey went to sit back down on the couch.

**Tanisha:** Damn, we can't get shit done around here!

Everyone began to laugh.

**Justyn:** You sure as hell gon' remember that ass whooping so savor it.  
**Tanisha:** Okay let's cool things down for a bit and talk about your infamous hook-up Justyn.  
**Justyn:** Oh God.  
**Tanisha:** "Oh God" is right, let's take a look at what happened when Justyn got some ass in the Bad Boys Club.

The scene zoomed into the flatscreen T.V as the flashback of Justyn hooking up with Amber was shown.

_ Justyn is then seen making out with the Latino girl. _

**_Justyn:_**_ What's your name?  
__**Amber:**__ Amber, yours?  
__**Justyn:**__ Justyn.  
__**Amber:**__ You're a good kisser!  
__**Justyn:**__ Oh yeah?_

_Justyn lunged into another kiss as the scene shifts to the rest of the boys clapping and cheering on Justyn's game. _

**_Confessional: Danny:_**_ I guess I'm a little jealous of Justyn hooking up with this random girl from the club but it's not like I can do anything about it except distance myself from him._

_Both boys exit KJ and DJ's room and decide to go outside in the backyard as they see him wrapped up in a blanket lying down on the couch on the upper deck of the backyard._

**_Justyn:_**_ Danny.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Is he sleeping already?  
__**Danny:**__ Could you guys just leave me alone?_

_The door bell rings as Justyn leaves and goes to answer the door. _

**_Amber:_**_ HEY!  
__**Justyn:**__ Hey sexy!_

_Justyn picks up Amber as she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her to his bedroom as he starts kissing her neck all the down to her belly button. They start kissing again as he starts grinding his bulge into her. Justyn pulls the cover of them as you can see them moving under the covers. _

**_Amber:_**_ OMG you have you dick pierced?  
__**Justyn:**__ Yeah I do, haha!_

_Justyn is seen in the confessional holding his head laughing hysterically. The scene chops to the backyard where Isaiah sits next to Danny._

**_Isaiah:_**_ Come on what's bothering you?  
__**Danny:**__ You can't tell.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Haha, I promise, so what's up?  
__**Danny:**__ I think I kind of like Justyn.  
__**Isaiah:**__ You like him? Like… Like, Like him or just wanna fuck him?  
__**Danny:**__ Like, Like you stink face!  
__**Isaiah:**__ So then just tell him, he loves you off so if anything he won't flirt in front of you.  
__**Danny:**__ If he loves me off he wouldn't be with some stray right now he would be seeing if I'm okay.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Just think about it, we've been here for 3 weeks now and nobody's had sex that I know of so he's probably sex deprived. Just give him another chance and talk it out with him. _

**_Confessional: Isaiah: _**_I honestly don't know how to respond to Danny liking Justyn because I didn't see it coming but I just treat it delicately because I do have a sense of loyalty to both of these niggas and I don't want to see their friendship be crushed over a crush._

The scene switched back to Tanisha on the reunion stage.

**Tanisha:** Before I address Danny and Justyn, ISAIAH! You were the keep-safer, what was going through your mind knowing that Danny was crushing on your boy Justyn?  
**Isaiah:** Honestly I was just like this can't be happening right now especially since Justyn is fucking the shit out of her. Like you guys don't see it or hear but while Danny and I were talking outside we could hear Amber screaming in the bedroom and that wasn't helping me in the slightest to stop Danny from feeling ways.  
**Danny:** Honestly Isaiah was a really good friend because any straight nigga that would stay by his gay friend and be there for them is a keeper.

Everyone began to clap.

**Tanisha:** Now my focus is on you Mr. Got-Your-Shit-Pierced!

Everyone began to die of laughter.

**Tanisha:** But honestly did you know Danny had feelings towards you Justyn?  
**Justyn: **I felt like he might have had a little crush but nothing that was serious so when I'm in the house for 3 straight weeks I need someone to fuck because I usually have sex every other day.  
**Tanisha:** Damn but on some real shit I know what you're talking about cause I be getting it too, hey girl hey!

The cast began to laugh along with Tanisha.

**Tanisha:** But looking back at it what do you have to say to Danny or Danny what do you have to say to Justyn?  
**Danny:** I think it was more of an infatuation then me actually being in love of having a solid crush on him, so as of right now we're really good friends and I'm happy about that.  
**Justyn:** Yeah Danny is my brother so I could never be like that with him but I love him unconditionally and when he does find that certain someone they're going to have to treat him right or they're going to have to deal with me.  
**Isaiah:** Me too!  
**DJ:** Don't forget the twins.  
**KJ:** Yeah nobody is doing Danny wrong anymore he has a lot of backup going forward in his life now.

Tanisha is shown smiling and clapping as well as the audience.

**Tanisha:** Honestly that is such a beautiful thing that you all got to bond as well as you did and I applaud you for that especially making bonds like that in an experience like that. But in the beginning we all know that before Joey or Brian became public enemies of the house DJ was the one that got under everyone's skin, even his brother's so let's take a look.

The scene went into a flashback or DJ's bad times in the house.

_ All the boys sit around the table as the waiter took their order._

**_Isaiah:_**_ I'll be the first to say this. Whatever issues everyone has they should just air it out because the tension is sickening, especially considering it's only the second day?! That's really pathetic.  
__**DJ:**__ I feel like you're not genuine.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Who me?  
__**DJ:**__ No, Justyn. I feel like you're not genuine.  
__**Justyn:**__ How am I not genuine?  
__**DJ:**__ That's just how I feel.  
__**Justyn:**__ So why do you feel like that? What did I do to you to make you feel like that?  
__**DJ:**__ It's just how I feel. You give off this vibe that you're fake.  
__**Justyn:**__ Trust and know I'm not fake so you need to watch how you're talking._

_DJ stood up from his seat. _

**_DJ:_**_ I don't need to watch what I say because I'm a bad boy. I'm going to do Bad Boy things.  
__**Justyn:**__ Just shut up, you're making a fool of yourself.  
__**DJ:**__ Yeah right, you just don't want none.  
__**Justyn:**__ You're right I don't want none of you or your green hair.  
__**DJ:**__ DAMN RIGHT! IT'S MOTHERFUCKEN GREEN IN THIS BITCH!_

* * *

**_Confessional: DJ:_**_ I really don't care that Justyn bought me drink. Just because he bought me a drink doesn't mean I have to buy him back a drink. _

_The boys are dancing and smoking shisha as DJ orders a round for everyone except for Justyn. _

**_DJ:_**_ Cheers to the REAL Bad Boys!_

_Justyn who was standing next to Isaiah and Danny began to talk to them. _

**_Justyn:_**_ That's so fucken petty bro.  
__**Isaiah:**__ Forget about it, it's nothing. _

_The camera focuses on the inside of the limo. _

**_DJ:_**_ I don't see what the issue is.  
__**KJ:**__ DJ I swear to God stop talking to me right now.  
__**DJ:**__ WHY? I CAN TALK IF I WANT TO.  
__**KJ:**__ DJ stop acting up.  
__**DJ:**__ You're my brother, not his!  
__**KJ:**__ I never said anything about that though.  
__**DJ:**__ You're my brother, you're supposed to have my motherfucken back!  
__**KJ:**__ Oh so now I don't got your back?_

_DJ scooped up in his seat and pointed at Justyn._

**_DJ:_**_ If it wasn't for your loose ass lips going to complain to my brother about me none of this would have happened.  
__**Justyn:**__ DJ I'm telling you don't test me.  
__**DJ:**__ YOU'RE THE REASON WHY MY BROTHER AND I ARE FIGHTING!_

_Justyn lunged out of his seat and clocked DJ in his face as all the boys tried to separate the two from fighting. Joey and Brian tried grabbing DJ's arm as KJ went in-between Justyn and DJ. Isaiah and Danny tried reaching for Justyn's arm as Justyn punched DJ in his face. DJ lunged up and pushed Justyn onto the floor on the limo causing Isaiah, Danny, Justyn and KJ to pile up on the floor of the limo. _

**_Confessional: Danny:_**_ All I know is I'm on the floor of this limo and 4 bodies are on top of me and I can barely breathe. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?_

_Brian and Joey grab DJ and yank him from throwing punches. The limo stopped and security guards opened the limo door and grabbed DJ away from the grasps of Joey and Brian. DJ was escorted into a minivan to drive home in. The camera shifted back into the limo where the boys were helping each other get up from the floor of the limo._

* * *

**_Isaiah:_**_ DJ calm down.  
__**Danny:**__ You just hit me with the motherfucken kettle bro!  
__**DJ:**__ GET AWAY FROM ME!_

_DJ then gave one swift push and plunged Danny into the ground. Justyn then walked up and helped Danny get up as Isaiah was talking with DJ._

**_Isaiah:_**_ WHAT THE FUCK BRO?  
__**Justyn:**__ YOU WANNA PUSH DANNY DOWN?_

_Justyn walked up to DJ as DJ side stepped Isaiah out of the way. Justyn bolted a punch into DJ's head as DJ pushed both hands into Justyn's face and tried pushing him back into the isle in the middle of the kitchen. While doing so Justyn kept on with the hits. DJ threw a couple of punches as Justyn gave him a left hook and then a right hook. Justyn is shown punching DJ once again as security made their way into the scene and separated the two boys. _

**Tanisha:** DJ! Why did you go off like that for no reason?  
**DJ:** Honestly I knew going into the Bad Boys Club that fights were bound to happen and I didn't think anyone would test me in the house so I figured I had to manipulate a situation to happen. I know it's childish and petty but I grew from that experience and I'm glad that everything went down the way it did because it made me get a stronger bond with Danny, Isaiah, Justyn and my brother.

Everyone began to clap as Justyn got up and gave DJ a hug.

**Justyn:** It's all love and we've moved past our dispute in the house.

Danny then stood up.

**Danny:** One more thing though.  
**Tanisha:** What?

Danny pulled out a "R.I.P Kettle Pot" sign under his chair.

**Danny:** Rest in paradise to the kettle pot DJ threw at my ribcage, it died upon impact.

Everyone began to die of laughter.

**DJ:** The poor kettle pot, my condolences.  
**Tanisha:** You guys are too much! So Danny you are cool with DJ right?  
**Danny:** Absolutely I love DJ, whatever happened happened and I'm perfectly fine with how things turned out, we already crossed that bridge for sure.  
**Tanisha:** Okay so you all went into the house and were there to work on yourself and become a better person from this experience so with that being said let's give a warm welcome to Life Coach Laura!

The camera shifted onto the runway as Laura the Life Coach could be seen making her way onto the reunion stage. Justyn moved from the middle couch onto the far left couch next to KJ as everyone on the middle couch scooted over to let Laura sit next to Tanisha.

_Laura was shown wearing a royal blue tight dress with black pointed heels. She adorned a gold watch on her left wrist and gold bangles on her right wrist. She had a clear beaded chain around her neck. _

**Tanisha:** Hi there!  
**Laura:** How are you?  
**Tanisha:** I'm good, so I want to ask you how was it dealing with these boys and helping them resolve their issues within life?  
**Laura:** Well first off some things aren't resolved… yet! But It was really hard work because to come up with change you have to work hard for it to change within time. Nothing changes over night and I was really grateful to have such a wonderful pick of boys to work with because they made my stressful job less stressful and more enjoyable.  
**Tanisha:** So let's go around the room and just give us a brief update on your life or comments you want to let Laura know. Joey let's start with you and work our way around.

The camera shifted onto Joey.

**Joey:** Honestly if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have opened up to my brother about a big part of my life and I'm forever thankful to you for that. At first I thought I didn't need a life coach but I'm glad I met you and you've helped me tremendously when it comes to my relationship with my family and friends back home because I can know embrace what I went through and grow from it instead of lashing out because of it.  
**Laura:** Joey you've come a long way and I'm proud of your growth and your realization. It is hard to fully understand ones true self and I feel like you have done just that and I'm grateful for you opening up to me as a friend so I could help you. You can only get better from here on out.

Joey got up and gave Laura a hug. Everyone began to clap.

**Tanisha:** That's what's up, Jordon I don't believe you actually had a session with Laura.  
**Jordon:** I didn't because I was in the house for such a loooooong five days.

Everyone started to laugh.

**Tanisha:** Well how about you Dre?  
**Dre:** I really need to thank you for opening up my eyes. I never really thought I was as arrogant and cocky as I was like I knew I was cocky and arrogant but not to that extreme because I'm very open to people and accepting but after talking to you and seeing myself on T.V I realized that I needed to change and even if it's a little bit I'm still trying and I will continue too.  
**Laura:** Your session was actually one of my favourites because the only way to open up to you was for me to be as arrogant as you would be.

A flashback of Laura calling Dre an "Asshole" was shown as everyone began to die of laughter.

**Laura:** And I never meant it in a mean way but it was to open up your eyes because real recognize real right. The only way to get to you was by being equal to your personality and I'm glad you're seeing your errors and working on them.

Everyone began to clap as the camera shifted onto Isaiah.

**Isaiah:** Laura you know I love you so much.  
**Laura:** I love you too.

Isaiah hugged Laura who was sitting right beside him.

**Isaiah:** You really made me appreciate my mother way more than I did and I didn't even think that was possible so thank you for allowing me to open up to you and thank you for giving me such words of wisdom about life and really pushing me to let go of the past and only set my eyes on my future because I have a bright one. So I humbly thank you.  
**Laura:** Isaiah you were by far one of the most receptive ones out of the group. You took the information I was giving you and you right away went full throttle with it and that's remarkable and a great asset to have going on into the real world. You learn very quickly and I'm glad I could help you and your mother out.

Everyone clapped as the camera shifted onto Norman.

**Norman:** Laura! Where do I begin, you were so much help to me. You made me see me for me and actually made me appreciate myself. You helped me gain that confidence I think I was lacking in life and you allowed me to really think outside the box and make me realize that what people say and think don't matter unless I give them the power in making their words have value. So for that I am eternally grateful.  
**Laura:** Norman I love you so much and I'm glad I helped you see yourself in a positive light. I feel like you were already there but you just needed reassurance and a push and I was happily going to oblige and help you because you deserve it. You're going to rock the world my friend.

Norman got up and gave Laura a hug as the audience began to clap and the camera shifted onto Danny.

**Danny:** Laura you helped me immensely in that house. You were part of the reason I didn't leave and I love you for sitting there and listening to all my problems in life and actually trying to fix my father and I's relationship. Even though I don't talk to him anymore that's his fault and he's going to have to live with that for the rest of his life. Thank you for the opportunity and I love you so much.

Danny began to cry as Laura got up and gave him a tight hug.

**Laura:** You know I'll always be here. You are a human being with real feelings and it's okay to let it all out because guess what, you're not alone anymore you have a whole family that's behind you and loves you. You continue to strive and become the person you want to be and continue to bask in greatness because you might not think you're worth anything because of what happened with your father but you give him a slap in the face every step you make because you're making it every day without him because you're so strong and fierce. And guess what else, losing you was his lost not yours so don't ever think that for a second.

Everyone began to clap and cheer for Laura's words for Danny as both Danny and Laura took a seat. The camera turned to Justyn.

**Justyn:** I wished I stayed long enough to actually work more with you because I felt like you could've helped me with my commitment issues but it was great getting to know you for that time being and it means a lot to me.  
**Laura:** I wished you stayed too because I really wanted to help you with that process but you're a strong minded individual so I know that you'll be able to conquer your inner demons without my help but if you ever need someone to talk to you just let me know.  
**Justyn:** Will do.

The camera shifted onto KJ.

**KJ:** Well I didn't really have as much issues with my parents the way DJ did so I feel like he should speak more about it but I will say thank you for allowing us to open up to you and for you as a complete stranger at the time to actually give a fuck about us. I really appreciate it.  
**DJ:** I also don't talk to my dad anymore but my mother and I have gotten closer since the experience and her coming to the house and getting a wider knowledge of my life really helped my case so thank you so much for that.  
**Laura:** You two were really tough to help because your father really had the mindset of "It's my way or the highway" and that's not how you should go on living life. I know that you both will do a tremendous job going forth into the real world because you both know what's life worth and you guys are open to change and acceptance and that's a big thing.

Everyone clapped as the camera shifted onto the last boy to speak Brian.

**Brian:** Laura you allowed me to build a truly wonderful bond with both my parents. After finding out that I was adopted I thought the world was against me and you really showed me it was all in my head and everyone is human and I really gained a respect for my parents because they really stepped up to adopt me and take care of me as I was their own and I just love you for giving me the opportunity to really fix my relationship with my parents.  
**Laura:** No problem honey, I knew that your situation would've been a delicate subject to damper with but I knew you were mature enough to handle whatever would be thrown at you. Major kudos to you for going over that obstacle in life and everything ahead from now is just going to be minor speed bumps.

Laura got up and hugged Brian as everyone was clapping.

**Laura:** So the last thing I want to leave here with is to let you all know I love you all dearly and we're definitely going to keep in touch. I hope you guys can get through the last bit of this reunion in tact because I know it's in you guys to grow from this experience.

Laura says goodbye to the cast and Tanisha as she heads backstage.

**Tanisha:** That was great to watch, I love the growth from everyone on stage. You guys have been through some shit and it's not easy, no one will know what you've been through except the people that's on this stage right now. So before I go into my last question is there anything anybody wants to say to someone like an apology?

Norman stood up.

**Norman:** This is actually for Dre, get up.  
**Tanisha:** You guys are going to hug it out?  
**Norman:** Oh hell no I promised I was going to fight him again before the reunion is wrapped up.

Dre got up as Norman punched Dre into his chin knocking him straight into the ground.

**Tanisha:** WOOH!

Dre quickly got up as Norman punches him into his nose and forehead. Dre punches Norman's collarbone as Norman grabs onto Dre's oversized shirt and yanks him spinning him onto the ground. Norman pulls him once again as Dre tries to get up spinning him again onto the ground as Norman fires a kick to Dre's stomach. Security guards take over the reunion stage as they pull Norman towards Tanisha as another security guard helps Dre up onto his feet. Dre tries to run but the security guard pulls him back. Dre is shown fighting in the securities arms as Dre slips on the ground and falls out of the security's arms before he can catch him.

**Dre:** GO HOME REPLACEMENT! YOU BARELY MADE THE CUT BITCH!

Dre was carried backstage into his dressing room as the scene switched back to the reunion stage.

**Tanisha:** Dear Jesus Lord!

Tanisha is seen asking the producer if Dre was coming back on stage.

**Tanisha:** Is he coming back on stage?

Tanisha holds her ear piece as she's listening to instructions.

**Tanisha:** Okay, well I just got information that Dre has been sent to the hospital because he was feeling pain in his ribs, so hopefully he'll be okay but onto our last line of business.

Tanisha looks left to right.

**Tanisha:** If you had the chance to do this experience all over again would you do it?  
**Joey:** I would definitely do it and do it as outrageous as I did it this season.  
**Jordon:** I would but I would definitely start from the beginning and stay until the end because people didn't really get to know the real me.  
**Tanisha:** That's reasonable. Isaiah?  
**Isaiah:** I wouldn't do it again, this was actually stressful but I would do like an All-Star Battle 2 or something on those lines.  
**Tanisha:** A competition?  
**Isaiah:** Yeah.  
**Tanisha:** Okay I gotchu. Norman what about you?  
**Norman:** Most definitely but I would want to start off as an original for sure.  
**Danny:** I feel like if I would have to do this experience all over again I would do it but I'd change the way I expressed my anger. I fought a lot this season.  
**Tanisha:** I know you did and it's about growth so I think if you did another season you would do fine. Justyn?  
**Justyn:** Hell yes I would do it again but I wouldn't allow myself to beat ass that badly so early on.  
**Tanisha:** Haha, KJ, DJ?  
**KJ:** I would do it again, but with a different cast because I already know how this plays out and I wonder how it would be with new faces and personalities.  
**Tanisha:** Interesting.  
**DJ:** Exactly what he said and I probably wouldn't break the glass door or ruin anything of the house because I'm not trying to pay for that shit again.  
**Tanisha:** Oh shit you got fined for breaking stuff haha! DJ you're too funny. And last but not least Brian what about you?  
**Brian:** I would not do it again because I lived it already and I learned a lot from it and I don't think I could handle another three months with such crazy people haha.

Everyone began to laugh.

**Tanisha:** Well you heard it here first folks. This concludes the Bad Boys Club Season 4 – Las Vegas Reunion!

The boys all jumped out of their seats and were hugging Tanisha and one another as the scene flashed white and Tanisha was shown in the middle of the reunion stage.

**Tanisha:** Hey everybody, if you thought Las Vegas was crazy you've seen nothing yet because next season we're going All-Stars! Take a look!

The scene switched to the Trailer for BBC5 – All-Stars.

* * *

**Laura:** You are all here to change.  
[The screen is split into 4 sections as Travis (S1), Joseph (S3), Danny (S4), Isaac (S2) are seen from their past Season.]

**Laura:** Just because you want to change doesn't change the fact that you guys are Bad Boys.  
[The screen split into 5 sections as Charles (S3), Louis (S2), Joey (S4), Chase (S3) and Mark (S1) is shown from their past Season.]

**Laura:** You've been through a lot and you've conquered a lot.  
[Joseph is shown wearing a red jersey as the background was in flashback showing all of his previous fights ranging with Adonis, Isaias, Matthew and Andy.]

**Laura:** And we're going to help you conquer those inner demons that you all need help fighting against.  
[Danny was seen wearing his navy blue sweater as the background was a black and white flashback of all his fights revolving with Joey and Brian.]

**Chase:** All-Stars!  
[A scene of the boys jumping up and down in the house is shown as the word "All-Stars" sweeps across the screen.]

**-Season 1 – Atlanta- **

**_-Travis-_**  
**Travis:** I'm not about this petty drama anymore.  
[A head-shot of Travis is shown as he smirks to the screen.]

**_-Mark-_**  
**Mark:** Change is inevitable, so why can't I do it?  
[A head-shot of Mark is shown as he smiles to the screen.]

**-Season 2 – Miami-**

**_\- Isaac-_**  
**Isaac:** I feel like if I'm gonna go through with this experience I better change for the good.  
[A head-shot of Isaac is shown as he does a duck face to the screen.]

**_-Louis-_**  
**Louis:** I could care less about people's opinions I'm here for me!  
[A head-shot of Louis is shown as he swings his head to the side adjusting his hair.]

**-Season 3 – Chicago-**

**_-Joseph-_**  
**Joseph:** I'm a work in progress and I feel like this experience will benefit all of us.  
[A head-shot of Joseph is shown as he sticks out his tongue to the screen.]

**_-Chase-_**  
**Chase: **I'm hoping that this experience will help me change as a person.  
[A head-shot of Chase is shown as he laughs at the screen.]

**_-Charles-_**  
**Charles:** Maybe putting myself back into this predicament will benefit me in a good way.  
[A head-shot of Charles is shown as he grins to the screen.]

**-Season 4 – Las Vegas-**

**_-Danny-_**  
**Danny:** It's all about a change and I hope that it doesn't come and bite me in the ass.  
[A head-shot of Danny is shown as he blows a kiss to the screen.]

**_-Joey-_**  
**Joey:** I will be looked on in a different light after this experience.  
[A head-shot of Danny is shown as he does a screw-face to the screen.]

**Everyone:** WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!  
[The boys are shown jumping up and down as the word "ITALY" chops into the screen.]

**Italy Man:** Welcome to the Italian Games!  
[The boys are seen at a beach tug-of-warring and splashing into the water.]

**Everyone:** BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 5!  
[The boys are shown cheersing as the screen filters black and white.]

**Joey:** I feel like a joke…  
[Joey is shown crying in Laura's office.]

**Isaac:** Money can't solve issues and I got plenty of em'.  
[A black and white image of Isaac is shown as he throws money into the air at the club.]

**Joseph:** People never think about what comes out their mouth and it irritates me.  
[Joseph is seen pelting a garbage bin at someone or something.]

**Danny:** BITCH DON'T FUCKEN LIE TO ME.  
[Danny is shown in Joey's face.]

**Charles:** I'll never put my trust in a bitch like you.  
[Charles is confronting somebody.]

**Laura:** You don't always have to be so hard all the time.  
[Laura is seen telling Louis this as the camera shifts to him.]

**Louis:** I have to because people will take advantage of my weaknesses…  
[Louis is seen wiping his tears as he talks to Laura.]

**Travis:** I shoulda popped your ass sooner than later bitch.  
[Travis is seen being held back behind security.]

**Mark:** I never liked you so what's the problem?  
[Mark is seen in the dressing room addressing someone.]

**Chase:** I came to change but that don't mean I won't straight drop a nigga.  
[Chase is seen snatching someone from the side.]

**UNFORGIVING**

**Travis:** Y'all wanna play, let's motherfucken play!  
[Someone's bed was drenched in Tomato Juice.]

**SURPRISING**

**Louis:** There are some things that I have to get off of my chest…  
[Louis is shown standing infront of 8 other boys about to say something.]

**VIOLENT**

**Chase:** YOU WANNA THROW A BOTTLE BITCH!  
[Chase is shown with a busted lip while his nose was bleeding.]

**DRAMATIC**

**Isaac:** You wont last here long I can tell you that much.  
[Isaac is shown talking to someone in the dressing room.]

**CAPTIVATING**

**Mark:** I'm not here to befriend those who I didn't like from the jump.  
[Mark is shown speaking to Louis.]

**Joseph:** Do it if you have the balls.  
[Joseph is shown getting showered by Cranberry Juice.]

**Laura:** I really want to stop you all from getting into these fights.  
[Laura is addressing all the cast as they sit in the living room.]

[Mark and someone are seen crashing into the side of the dressing room table.]

[Travis is seen on top of someone throwing punches.]

[Isaac is shown holding back Chase's arm in the limo.]

[Joseph is seen falling with security.]

[An ambulance is shown leaving the Bad Boys Club House.]

**Laura:** I honestly believe each and every single one of you has some sort of change in you.  
[The Bad Boys Club logo is shown as it transforms into the number 5 and All-Stars appears from behind it.]

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**A/N: And that wraps up BBC4 - Las Vegas! Tell me what you guys think about the ending to the reunion and predictions for the upcoming BBC5 - All-Stars! Make sure to follow and favourite the new story entitled "Bad Boys Club Season 5 All-Stars"!**


End file.
